Peace by Piece
by taylorcochran
Summary: Riley Matthews is a divorcee, single mother and all around man hater. Can Riley get over her man hating ways, and the idea that everyone leaves long enough to find a new man in her life?
1. Chapter 1-Peace by Blind Date?

**Chapter 1**

"No, you said you were getting Emily this weekend. Damn it Charlie, you haven't seen her in almost 2 months." Riley was trying to remain calm as she pushed her basket through the grocery store. "Well you know what, you don't have to see the heart broken look on her face, when I tell her yet again her father has better things to do than see her." She was so sick of Charlie doing this to their kid. That little blonde haired blue eyed bundle of joy was her life and she couldn't imagine going that long without seeing her. The brunette didn't even realize that there was someone eavesdropping, "she deserves so much better than what you give her." She angrily tapped the end button her phone and completely forgot the purse on her shoulder when her arms fell to the side. "Dang it." Her fingers ran through her long brown hair before kneeling down and picking up the assortment of items that she stored in her purse.

"Nice Barbie doll." The brunette giggled and looked up, only seeing sandy blonde hair she continued to pick up her stuff.

"I just play with them in my spare time. And this is my other cellphone." Her dainty hand held up a plastic pink flip phone. They both stood up and she got a good look at him, "wow." She whispered and immediately coughed to cover it up. Bright green eyes, strong jaw, and muscles everywhere, her brown eyes almost couldn't take it. "Thank you so much for helping."

"No problem." His lips separated slightly, she was incredibly gorgeous. Her large brown eyes were accented with long eyelashes and dimples. "I'm Lucas." He held his hand out and she accepted the friendly gesture.

"Riley, it's nice to meet you. Thanks again, for everything." She put her purse in the basket and strolled away.

Lucas didn't want her to leave that quick, "hey um, I hope things work out for you."

"What?" She furrowed her brows and cocked her head to the side.

The green eyed man gulped, "I overheard your conversation. On accident of course, I hope things get better."

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." Her hands tried to hide the blush that overcame her cheeks. "I'm so embarrassed, normally I don't bring calls like that in here I just, anyways you don't care about this." She giggled, "It was nice to meet you." Lucas separated his lips but couldn't force any words out, all he could do was nod. "Bye."

"YOUR NUMBER!" The brunette jumped at his boisterous voice, he face palmed himself and Riley started laughing.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you. What was that?"

"Very funny, I'm really sorry about how loud that was." His palms fell from his eyes, "um can I have your number I'd love to take you out sometime."

Her brown eyes brightened and she grinned. "That's really sweet and I'm super flattered because well look at you." He didn't like where this was going, "I've just got a lot going on right now."

"I understand, sorry to scare you." She hated to admit that his disappointed face was pretty cute.

"You didn't it was funny. Have a nice day." She gave one final grin before leaving. The emerald eyed man sighed heavily admiring her dimples.

"Thanks."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley just finished her 6 a.m. work out when there was a light knock at the door. "Maya? What're you doing here?" She kissed her blonde best friend on the cheek.

"I had to be at the school by 8, I had some time to kill since it's just now 7."

"Coffee?"

Maya nodded and followed her into everyone's dream kitchen. Granite countertops, dark cherry wood cabinets, double oven, an island and all stainless steel appliances. This was the one room she had to have perfect, this was her safe haven. "So is Charlie picking her up?"

"Of course not." The brunette sat down at the table and took a sip. "I haven't told her yet, but my mom wants her so she's going to go over there."

"So I'm hearing you're free."

The brown eyed girl giggled, "You can hear that if it isn't another blind date."

"It is. But, please listen it's a double date and I picked him out this time. Zay recently introduced me to an old friend from school and he'd be perfect. Forget about the fact that he is so unbelievably gorgeous, and know that if I was single I'd jump all over him."

"Ew!" Riley giggled and set down her coffee cup, "I'm okay seriously. I have other things to do then worry about a man in my life. Men suck."

The blue eyed woman set down her cup, "you can't compare everyone to Charlie and your dad." She was about to respond when a little 4 year old blonde girl sauntered into the kitchen.

"Hey baby, good morning." Riley picked her up off the hardwood into her lap, "how'd you sleep? What'd you dream about?" Her lips touched her blonde curly q's and she squeezed her tighter.

"Horses."

Both women snickered, "of course you did. Did you see Aunt Maya?" Emily cuddled into her mom, when she was sleepy she didn't want anyone else. "Say hi at least baby don't be rude."

"Hi my Maya's." The mother rolled her eyes, that was something new she started and Riley couldn't figure out why, adding the word 'my' in front of someone's name.

"I'll get you some food." The brunette stood up and set her in the chair. "Maya you want to eat?"

"No thank you. I better be going. We'll pick you up at 7, love you!" Riley plugged in the waffle iron and grabbed the blueberry batter she made from the night before out of the fridge.

"Maya! CALL ME!" The door slammed shut, "she's not going to call."

"I wanna get dressed." The little blonde girl stated.

"Alright, go to your room." The brunette took one more sip of coffee and followed behind her. She flipped the lights on, "I keep forgetting we redid your room." The mother pulled out her hot pink denim shorts and denim button up. "Hey baby, you know how daddy was going to pick you up at school today."

"Yeah."

"We say yes m'am." Her fingers buttoned up the shirt, "well grandma is going to pick you up today okay. Daddy can't make it but he wanted me to tell you how much he loves you."

Riley knew it was partly because she was tired but tears filled her daughter's eyes, "I miss daddy." The brunette gulped trying not to cry, this is why she gets so mad at Charlie, every time this happened.

"I know you do baby and I'm so sorry. But guess what, grandma said if you were good in school you could go to the zoo this weekend." The mother shook her daughter's hips, "you love the zoo and you can ride all those horses."

"Horses?" The brown eyed woman rose from the ground and snatched a hair tie off of her dresser.

"Yes m'am, you'll get to ride one." Riley pulled half of her hair up to keep it out of her face, "as long as you're good in daycare today. Come on sweetie, let's get some food."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley stepped into her restaurant and glanced around with a smile. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, "good morning everyone! Smackle, how're things looking?"

"Great actually, nothing to complain about. I fixed the 'M' in Restaurant Em, the lights went out." Her brown eyes moved outside to the patio.

"We need to have outside seating set up every day. Auggie, come here please."

A curly headed boy who looked similar to her waltzed up and threw his arm around the restaurant owner, "what's up sis?"

"Honey I love you, but I'm not scared to kick your butt. Patio furniture please and thank you!" She sipped on her coffee and pushed her brother outside before sauntering towards her office. "Alright perfect, you already had all this laid out for taxes last month. I don't know what I'm going to do without you when you graduate." The brunette stuck the papers in her purse and sat down, "thank goodness you have 1 more year."

Smackle laughed and sat down at the chairs in front of her desk. "I've already reordered all the alcohol and confirmed orders coming in for next week." They air fived and she went over the reports for last week. "Things are looking great."

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask you. Did you get the advertising out regarding kids eat free on Friday?"

The manager pushed up her glasses and nodded, "Yes, but you do realize that's going to be a huge hit."

"I'm not worried about it. Just a way for parents to take their kids out without having to pay extra, good bonding experience." Riley leaned back in her chair and sighed, "How's the new kid doing?"

"He's a bit of a slow learner but all in all pretty good. I also just need your approval on the schedules so I can post them today."

"Absolutely." Smackle placed the papers on the desk and grinned, "I'm going to do this, the taxes and I'm going to head out. You can reach me on my cell." She nodded and reached for the door, "oh Smackle thank you for everything you do."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"What's she like Zay?" A spiraled football came straight for Zay's face.

"She's great man, she and Maya have been friends since elementary school if that says anything."

Lucas cleared his throat, "yeah loyalty is a good thing."

Maya slammed her car door shut, "good news I got no calls protesting the date tonight. I just have to make sure she remembers." The blonde gave Zay a kiss, "you haven't backed out on my yet, have you Luke?"

He chuckled, "no I haven't. But do you have a picture? I'm thinking that will help my nerves, I've never been on a blind date before."

The blue eyed girl whipped out her phone. "Doesn't this defeat the purpose of a blind date? It just makes it a date?" She grinned finding the picture of her opening the restaurant, plus she looked hot in her little black dress. "Here."

The green eyed man tucked the football in his arm and snatched the phone, trying to get rid of the glare the sun created. He recognized that face, "wait what's her name? Is it Riley?"

"Yes? How'd you know?" A wide smile approached his lips, she was even prettier than he remembered.

"I um, I met her at the grocery store she dropped her purse. I helped her pick it up." The football spiraled at his friend, "wait. There was a Barbie, she doesn't actually play with dolls does she?"

Maya bit her lip after giggling lightly, "no. She doesn't, she actually has a daughter."

"I was kidding with that question. I knew she had a daughter, she was arguing with some guy on the phone about not seeing her for 2 months." Zay cocked his head to the side, "I didn't mean to eavesdrop. Anyways I made a fool out of myself, so I may cancel."

The blonde tossed her hands up, "it's because she has a kid. Dang it I thought you were diff-"

"EASY!" Lucas took a step back, "I literally yelled 'your number' as she was leaving, and then she turned me down. I'm not cancelling because she has a daughter, I think that's great." He didn't know why that didn't freak him out. At this point in his life he was dating for marriage, if he went on a date with someone and couldn't picture himself with that woman, he didn't take it further. So why wasn't it freaking him out that he'd become a step father?

"You aren't cancelling at all!" Zay threw the football back at him, "Riley wasn't as smooth as she is now."

"She's smooth?" Maya questioned, "When did that happen?" Everyone laughed, "I'm serious. She literally ran into a door the other day, it wasn't a sliding glass door or anything. It was wood, like to a home." Her attention moved to Lucas, "you don't need to be embarrassed. 10 to 1 she embarrasses herself tonight."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _Come outside, Zay and I are waiting._

Riley set her phone down and rolled her eyes, no matter how much she fought her an hour ago she wasn't taking no for an answer. The brunette tucker her dark skinny jeans into her booties and tucked in and straightened out her tank top. Why was she doing this? Every time she went on a date, it turned to a disaster. They'd leave as soon as she mentioned she was divorced, and if they didn't leave then, they would as soon as she mentioned Emily. She tousled her curls and slid on some red lip stick.

"Where's my date?" She slid into the backseat.

"He's meeting us there, you're gonna like this one peaches." The blonde took Zay's hand and smirked. "Thank you for not fighting me too much on this."

"We argued for an hour."

"Which is a huge upgrade." The blue eyed girl moved to face her, "last time it was 2."

Her brown eyes rolled, "where are we going?"

"Hibachi!"

"Oh okay, good food. It'll be worth it when he leaves."

"Don't do that. Don't assume he's going to leave, you don't know him. Zay has told me a lot about him and he seems like a genuinely good breed." Her eyes widened, "like I said earlier. Not everyone is like Charlie and our fathers, I know because I found a good man. And you will too, because no matter how much you don't want to admit it you want someone there."

"For Emily, I want her to have a good father figure someone she can look up to."

"For you too Riles. I know you very well, you hate men but that doesn't mean you don't want the companionship. Tonight, for me give him a chance." Zay parked his truck and smirked.

"Besides Riley, something tells me my friend already knows about Emily and your divorce. Alright let's go inside." She slid out of the backseat with haste.

"He knows?! Seriously, you two are-"

"Riley?" Why did that voice sound familiar?

"Peaches, we didn't tell him anything." The brunette furrowed her brows and spun around.

"Lucas?" Riley mumbled.

"Oh good, I was hoping you'd remember me from that embarrassing scene yesterday." He shook her hand, "I promise I won't yell at you again." He looked even better in natural light instead of the awful grocery store lighting. His smile was captivating, scratch that his entire being was captivating.

The brunette giggled, "That'd be great actually." Zay and Maya waltzed inside to grab a table.

"You look beautiful." Beautiful was an understatement, this was the 3rd time he'd seen her and each time she looked more gorgeous than the last. "I thought you said you had a lot going on? Or did I just terrify you."

She tucked some hair behind her ear, "my something going on is my daughter and ex. And Maya, she's the big reason I'm here. I don't willingly go on dates." Riley divulged a smile, and those dimples he liked popped out. "Let's go eat."

His hand found the small of her back and opened the door for her, "why don't you willingly go on dates?"

"Ah," she chuckled, "because they'd leave as soon as I told them about my ex-husband and if that didn't do it my daughter was the cherry on top." The green eyed man pulled out a chair for her. "Thank you."

"No problem." He took his place in the chair next to her, "so you're telling me that they would leave? Like the date or wouldn't call you back?"

"Oh no, middle of the date. They'd go to the bathroom and the first few times I didn't know they meant bathroom at home." Her fingers ran through her hair and she bit her lip.

"On behalf of all stupid men everywhere, I'm sorry. They're idiots." The brunette scoffed, "what?"

The brunette smiled and licked her lips before closing her menu. "I could be crazy, you don't know me."

His green eyes brightened, completely intrigued that she just outright said that, denying his compliment. "I don't think you're crazy. I think the only thing you're crazy about is your daughter, which is awesome." Her head cocked to the side, "I heard the passion in your voice when you were talking to who, I assume was her father."

"Told you he was a good one." Maya announced nonchalantly while perusing her menu.

Riley tossed her straw wrapper at her, "smooth." Her eyes moved back towards her date, "enough with the deep heavy stuff. Tell me a little about yourself, besides the fact you shout at random women when you're grocery shopping."

'See that's my favorite past time." He joked, which luckily made her laugh. Lucas wasn't prepared for the butterflies that made themselves known. "I actually took over my family's ranch, but I don't do a whole lot there. The ranch hands don't need to be delegated, but I'm a vet as well. So that cut costs at the ranch."

"Yeah I'm sure it does. So do you work at a practice?"

"I did until my grandpa passed away. Ever since then I just take care of the animals on my ranch and help out some friends of mine." Zay and Maya fist bumped, keeping their noses out of the conversation, and tried to hide the fact they were proud of themselves. "What about you?"

"I was a chef, then I opened up my own restaurant."

Lucas found himself inching closer to her, and Riley was drawn in by his eyes. She hadn't felt this good about a date in a long time. "That's incredibly impressive, any restaurant I'd know?"

"Maybe, Restaurant Em?"

He bit the inside of his cheek, "I don't think I've eaten there before."

Zay cleared his throat, "Em as in Emily. Her daughter, she named it after her daughter." A smile crept to the emerald eyed man's face.

"That's really sweet. So why aren't we eating there tonight?"

She chuckled, "I ate my food for the first year and a half my restaurant opened and quite frankly I am still sick of it."

"Fair enough." Riley's gorgeous eyes glanced up and noticed he was staring at her. Not in a creepy way, they were staring into each other. Both trying to decipher the other, without using words, he felt obligated to say one thing though. "You're really, really beautiful."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

All 4 people sauntered out of the restaurant and Lucas was reluctant to let her leave. Riley's hair blew in the wind and she looked even more beautiful when she smiled at Maya. "Hey Riley, did you want a ride home?"

Her lips curved upwards, "That's really sweet but-"

"She'd love that!" The blonde interjected, making both guys laugh.

"If you'll excuse me for a second." The brunette pulled her best friend around the corner, "what are you doing?"

"What you aren't going to do, this is the best date you've been on in a while."

Riley couldn't deny that, he stayed. Throughout the entire dinner too, "yeah he didn't even go to the bathroom."

"See. He likes the fact you're a mom so take advantage of that because you enjoyed tonight too."

The brown eyed woman grabbed her hair, "what am I doing? I highly, highly doubt there will be a second date."

"Avoid the term 'man hater' and you'll be fine."

Zay poked his head around the corner, "Maya you ready? Riley you aren't allowed in my truck." The brunette threw her hands up in the air, gravity quickly pulled them back down to her sides.

"You can yell at me later peaches. Though you probably won't want to." Riley closed her eyes and heard her best friend walk away, but smelt her dates cologne. "So about that ride, apparently mine kicked me out."

He chuckled, "come on." The hand on her back escorted her to his truck, she hated to admit that she liked the way it felt. "I didn't mean to stress you out if that's what I did."

"NO! No, it wasn't you. I swear. It's just Maya, and her equally conniving boyfriend." His green eyes glistened from the light pole in front of the truck. "Um, I only live like 5 minutes away just turn right and flip back around."

"Alrighty. So what do they do that stresses you out?"

The brunette bit her lip, "everything." They both lightly laughed, "They just, they don't have kids so neither of them understand."

"Understand what?" Was he genuinely interested? Or was he being polite? Either way it was easier to talk to him than expected.

"Turn on this street right here. Maya just doesn't understand that things don't go past the first date. It just isn't feasible for me. This house right, here."

Lucas tried to hide his disappointment, why doesn't she want a second date? "Can I ask why things don't go past the first date? Personally I would really like for them too."

She inhaled deeply trying to calm her nerves, she hadn't felt this way in a long time. "Because I'm divorced and I have a daughter. I've been turned away for a lot less so, anyways ignore my sob story. I just really want to thank you for an amazing date tonight and not running away. It was nice to meet you."

The vet wrinkled his brows as she unlocked the passenger door. Riley was already walking up her sidewalk before he jumped out. "HEY! Wait, what if I wanted a second date?"

Her mouth opened slightly and tried not to notice how cute he looked when he was nervous, "you're really a very sweet guy. But I'd chew you up and spit you out, I'm kind of a man hater."

Lucas laughed, "I don't think you're supposed to say that on a first date."

"Usually it runs men off."

He threw his hands up, "I'm still here." To her surprise.

"It isn't just me, you know that right? I'm not dating for a fling and I'm a mom-"

"I'm not proposing, I'm not even sure where this is gonna go, or even if you like me at all but how will you ever know if you don't give it a shot?"

The brunette slowly nodded and bit her cheek, "you're okay with the fact that I have a lot of baggage?" The smile on his face, answered her question, "alright let's say that I checked my calendar and it turns out I'm free. What'd you have in mind?" She tried to ignore the butterflies and his eyes, even though it looked extremely awkward to avoid eye contact.

"I know this park that has a little ice cream stand, let's just take a walk. Get to know each other and see what happens." He had a way with words that was for damn sure. "Before you change your mind, I'll pick you up at 5." His lips touched her cheeks and they immediately turned red. "Good night beautiful."

"Good night Lucas." The green eyed man jogged back to his truck, and she finally felt like she could breathe again. As soon as he sped off her phone rang, "of course."

What's up peaches?

 _Are you mad at me?_

Have I ever been mad at you?

 _So what'd you think? Cute right? Sweet right? MAYA I'M RIGHT HERE!_

Yes, he was very sweet and very cute. I had a great time and I hate you for that.

 _Why? That's so great, he's okay with the fact you have a child, I actually think he likes it._

Because he's going to leave eventually and I actually might kind of like him.

 _You actually might kind of like him? That's great, for you. And he's not like that._

Either way, even when I tried to scare him off he didn't budge. I just have to stick to my guns and be prepared for the worst.

 _Peaches, that's great and I understand you're doing it for Emily. But, you can hope for the best. Wait you tried to scare him off, you used the word 'man hater' didn't you?_

I'll see you later, love you.

Maya hung up the phone and glanced at her boyfriend, "I think you're cuter."

"Mhm." The front door to his apartment flew open. "Hey Luke." His friend held a dorky smile and Zay practically jumped when he shut the door. "Someone's happy, could it be because you enjoyed yourself tonight?"

The blonde bounced off the couch, "I just got off the phone with her."

Lucas tried to hide his rosy cheeks, "what'd she say?"

"You tell me what you thought first." She inched her way onto the barstool with a mischievous grin.

"She was, is amazing." The smile on his face could not be overstated, "I'm taking her out again tomorrow."

"YOU ARE? That little, why didn't she tell me?"

"Probably because you were about to give her a lecture on the word 'man hater'." Zay pronounced and slid Lucas a beer, "that's great Luke. I'm glad you like her, and you're sure you're cool with the daughter thing."

"Yeah," he took a sip, "I don't know why I'm not more terrified, especially because I'm dating for marriage. I'm actually excited to meet Emily."

The blonde scoffed, "well she had a great time tonight. And she actually might kind of like you."

"That's great!" Zay exclaimed and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"It is, sounds really unsure." His green eyes were puzzled even though he was happy to hear the word 'like'.

"For her, that's great," the blue eyed woman explained, "she said she tried to scare you off so I'll apologize for that, but thank you for not running off."

"Why would I? She's so beautiful and funny and sweet-"

"DOWN BOY!"

His girlfriend laughed, "She's had bad luck with men. So you not running off is a plus."

He still didn't understand why men would run away from her, "maybe she's just been dating the wrong men."

"Who said I was just talking about dating?"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think! Follow, favorite and review.


	2. Chapter 2-Peace by Hope

**Chapter 2**

Riley slid on her gladiator sandals and adjusted her belt that held up her denim shorts. After inhaling deeply, wondering why she was even going on this date she began to touch up her curled hair. Her phone started to ring and she welcomed the distraction.

Hey beautiful girl.

 _Hi mommy._

Oh my goodness I miss you.

 _I went to the zoo today.  
_ The doorbell rang and with reluctance, since she was on the phone with her daughter, moved to answer it.

You did? What all did you do at the zoo?

 _Lions, and elephants. Mommy I rode a horse.  
_ The brunette gestured for him to come inside. Lucas' smile brightened when he realized who she was talking to.

You rode a horse? No way! What color was it?

 _Brown._

What else did you see? What was your favorite?

 _The pamingo's! Mommy I had cotton candy._

Flamingo's baby.  
She giggled lightly.  
Can you put Grandma on the phone please?  
Riley turned towards her date and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry'.

 _Hi pumpkin._

Mom no more sugar, that child has more energy than she knows what to do with already.

 _Oh nonsense. I have a right to spoil my granddaughter and you can't take that away from me._

You know what, feed her whatever you want. She's yours tonight. I'll pick her up at noon tomorrow. Love you bye!

Riley hung up the phone, "I'm so sor-"The flower in her face and the small smile on her lips cut her off.

"Don't apologize. You look beautiful." The green eyed man leaned in and kissed her rosy cheek, "you ready?"

This date was already off to a better start than her previous ones, mostly because he showed up. "Yes sir." Within minutes they were driving on the highway.

"So how is she?" The brunette cocked her head to the side, "Emily. Your daughter."

The mother laughed, "No I know who you were talking about. I just wasn't really expecting that question." Maybe Maya was right, maybe he was different, "she's wonderful. She went to the zoo today and rode horses, her new favorite thing."

He chuckled, "she'd love my ranch. I have 5." This was her favorite subject, her daughter.

"Yeah, she wants to ride horses for a living." Her fingers tousled her hair.

He cleared his throat, "you know she is more than welcome to come to the ranch and start learning now."

Riley's brown eyes narrowed, "If things continue between us then you won't meet her till later."

"When things continue between us, I'll be more than happy to meet her." She couldn't contain her laughter, "what? I wasn't kidding."

"I'm sorry it's just, you know what I'm just going to throw it out there. Obviously I'm not just dating for a husband, I'm dating so I can find a great father figure for her. Are you sure that you can handle that?" His lips separated like he was about to speak when he got cut off, "I don't mean to freak you out but I'd rather end this sooner than later."

"Wow!" His emerald eyes smiled, "you are incredibly pessimistic."

"Is that supposed to be an insult?"

"No."

She nodded, "good because I took it as a compliment."

"I'm going to skip back to the original 'can I handle that' question. The answer is yes, like you I'm dating for marriage, I don't continue seeing someone unless I can see a future with that woman." Riley's butterflies woke up and her fingertips played on her soft lips. "I don't quite know what you think is going through my mind but let me tell you." He pulled into a parking spot and she took note of how cute his draw was. "I love the fact that you're a mother." Lucas slid out of his truck, leaving her dumbfounded.

"So you're telling me that you actually want to meet her?" The vet lifted her onto the gravel.

He nodded, "when you're comfortable with it. Absolutely. Pick your poison."

Riley tried to contain her grin but was unsuccessful. "Um okay, let's see. Can I get the tall rainbowy one that is super embarrassing to eat? No, you know what scratch that the dreamsicle." Lucas admired how cute she was, "no. Definitely the embarrassing one."

"Can we get the rainbow one that is embarrassing to eat and a dreamsicle and the snow cone with the gumball at the bottom? Please."

The brunette bit her lip, "thank you. You didn't have to do that." The sun hit his eyes just right and brought out the flecks of gold that were hidden, she gulped trying to remain focused and took her ice creams away.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, the more ice cream you have the longer we'll have to walk. The longer we walk the longer the date, so you could say it was selfish." Her dimples made his heart skip a beat, "so tell me Riley what are the stipulations for meeting Emily?"

The brown eyed woman took a bite of her dreamsicle, "we're doing this right now?"

"If you want to."

"You know what I guess that's fair. I don't really know how to navigate these waters so I'm treading carefully. Stipulation is 8 dates and a good feeling." Riley stuck the other ice cream in her back pocket and happily munched on her orange ice cream.

"Why 8? If you don't mind me asking, and it's purely for knowledge. I'm not questioning your opinion as a mother."

Her eyes rolled, he was so funny. Did he honestly think that would bother her? "Well I have Emily at least every other weekend. Usually when her father bails my mom comes to take her for the weekend so I chose 8 because even if we went out both Friday night and Saturday on the weekends I didn't have her, it would take at least 2 months." She glanced to her left and his eyes were urging for her to continue, "By the time 2 months rolls around I figured I'd be comfortable enough to introduce that person to her. I just don't want her to get attached, she so easily does especially to men. She's obsessed with my brother Auggie and Zay, Emily she so badly wants to be a daddy's girl so I don't bring men around until I know they aren't a flight risk. So to get real technical I haven't brought a man around her." Riley sauntered towards the trashcan and gave him a few seconds to process all of that.

"That's great." Surprised, again and apparently the expression on her face showed that, "don't look so shocked. I understand completely, don't set her up for heart ache."

The brunette tore into her next ice cream, "She gets it enough from her dad."

"I can tell you're an amazing mom." Her hair blew in the wind and he smirked as the sun struck her skin.

"Thank you. That means a lot especially since I feel like pulling my hair out half the time."

Lucas chuckled, "so last question and you can interrogate me." Riley scrunched her nose and squeezed her eyes shut, "what's the deal with her father? Are you 2 separated or divorced? Or what's the story there?"

The brown eyed woman sighed, heavy with anger. Clearly this was a touchy subject, "the only thing good he gave me was Emily. We are divorced and have been for 2 years, though that was definitely not the plan. I planned on getting married once, and only once because of past experiences. But one day he left and I got divorce papers in the mail a few days later. I tried to call him and he wouldn't answer, but as soon as his attorney received the papers signed I figured out he was in Vegas with some random girl he met."

The vet widened his eyes, "I'm so sorry, if it isn't too bold for me to say, he sounds like a prick."

"He is." She giggled while taking another bite, "it's been almost 2 months since he's seen her."

"Is he the reason you're a man hater?"

"Wow, you swing for the fence don't ya'?" The chef giggled trying to keep this as less awkward as possible, "what'd they tell you?"

He was supposed to lie, but the smile creeping onto his lips made it clear he knew more than she was planning to tell him. "About your dad."

She took the last bite of her ice cream and since there wasn't a trash can she tucked it into her back pocket. "I haven't seen him since I was 6." Riley stopped walking and tousled her hair, "men don't stay. That's why I'm a man hater, as soon as things get remotely rough they run." Her gaze fell to her feet, "I know this is a lot for a second date but like I said sooner than later. Truth is, I know exactly how my daughter feels and it absolutely, 100 percent sucks." Her eyes squeezed shut, "if you want to leave I completely understand. I'm not looking I'm not judging!"

After several seconds of him laughing she opened her eyes, "not all men runaway. I'm one of those guys that stays." The chef didn't have to say anything, she did have to step away though, his cologne and his eyes were putting her into a trance. Riley smiled and continued to walk, her body tingled feeling his fingers run down her arm and eventually intertwine with her hands. "I'm really sorry that all that crap happened to you. You don't deserve that."

She tried to hide her blushing cheeks, "you don't know me."

"I know that no one deserves to be treated like that." Her butterflies wouldn't go away no matter how hard she tried, "besides I know enough to know that you're a great person, friend and mom." They began to cross the little wooden bridge that led them over the creek when he stopped them. "Do you have anything you want to ask me?"

Her eyes widened as she nodded, "what's wrong with you?"

"My mom says nothing." He chuckled, "what do you mean?"

"You aren't freaking out over everything I just said. You want to meet my daughter, and you're okay with the fact I'm dating for marriage. Which means you're okay with the idea of being a step-father." Her back leaned against the wood while Lucas' forearms rested on the railing. Her head craned to the right and she smirked, "there has to be something wrong with you?"

"Everyone's got a past Riley, some aren't as tragic as other's but that doesn't make them any less impactful. I grew up with parents who never fought, never divorced, and raised me to be a family man." She bit her cheek, trying to hide her jealousy, "personally I believe that God had someone lined up for me, someone like you who could appreciate the stability that I can bring."

"Isn't it like a sin for a Christian to be with someone who's divorced?"

He divulged an incredible smile with his laughter, she couldn't help but join in. "I don't know what bible you're reading sweetheart." Damn his accent was cute, "at my church we have classes specifically for women and men who have been divorced to help them through their hard time. The churches that 'condemn' people, those aren't Christians so try not to get turned off by me."

"Is that possible, I mean you're pretty gorgeous." Lucas turned to look at her and she knew he was about to kiss her, his hand stroked her hair, and then her phone rang. Her eyes closed from embarrassment, "I'm sorry just one second." Their fingertips reluctantly pulled away from one another.

"What?" Her tone was sharp and to the point, Lucas would've hated to be whoever was on the other end. "Charlie this isn't a good time. Unless this conversation has a point I'm hanging up in 3. . Well than make it!" She let out a sigh and with wide eyes moved her head from left to right. "You want her next weekend? Will you actually show up? Okay, fine you can take her next weekend. Pick her up from daycare then drop her off at my place on Sunday. Just call me if you bail." The brunette hung up the phone and spun around, completely embarrassed. "I'm sorry if I didn't answer he would've kept calling."

"Don't apologize. He has impeccable timing that's for sure." Riley snickered and felt him take her hand again, "so you're free next weekend?"

"As of right now, yes. Don't hold your breath though, he usually bails within hours of having to pick her up."

Lucas spun her around causing her to giggle, "next Friday. You and me, I wish I had an idea of something to do because that would be super cool but I don't, so just save the date."

"You sure you want all of this baggage?"

"I got it! I have a plan, next Friday it is." His lips pressed against her cheek and she hated to admit it that her 'might kind of like him' turned to a 'kind of like him'.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Table 14 has been waiting for quite some time, someone needs to get out there I don't care who." Riley sidestepped her way throughout the hustle and bustle of the busy kitchen.

"Peaches, what are you doing?" Maya skipped into the kitchen.

"Very busy Maya, love you but busy." The brunette loaded a tray with some plates of food, "12 is up!" Her attention moved back to her friend, "yes ma'am?"

"Why haven't you called me back?"

She started to laugh, "I am a single mother, who owns her own business. I was going to call you back today."

Her blue eyes rolled, "I know you're lying. Tell me, how was your date with Lucas?"

Smackle smirked and passed them each a glass of wine, "take 5 minutes and go talk I can run the floor by myself."

Riley was about to argue when Smackle gave her a stern look, "ugh I love you." Within minute half of her wine glass was gone. "I'm sorry what was the question?"

"Your date with Lucas, how was it?"

The glass lightly pressed her lips, hoping to hide her smile. "It was good."

"Good?" Maya questioned knowing she was hiding something.

The brunette was about to respond when her phone rang.

Hello?

 _Hey beautiful._

I'm sorry there's no one here by that name.  
She let out a mischievous giggle.

 _Oh really? There isn't a tall brunette with breathtaking eyes and super adorable dimples._

Oh you know what I think you have the right number.

 _I thought so. How are you?_

I'm fine, just taking a small break. The restaurant is busy right now.

 _Yeah, I know._

You know?

There was no response from the other end, she bit her lip and smirked while grabbing her wine glass. "I'll be right back Maya." Her heels announced her presence as she walked onto the floor, there was one table in particular that stuck out, there was a huge floral arrangement. "What do we have here?" Her fingers flipped the card around.

 _No I'm really not up to anything, the flowers are just because._

Her chocolate eyes explored the restaurant, subconsciously eager to find him. With zero luck she carried the bouquet back to her office. "Oo, are those from Lucas?"

Riley rolled her eyes and dialed his number.  
 _Hey, sorry about that I must've dropped the call._

Very smooth Mr. Friar, what do you want?

 _Did you not read the card?  
_ His lips curved upwards when she giggled.

Thank you, they're beautiful.

 _You're very welcome._

Is there a reason you didn't stick around?

 _I knew you were busy, I didn't want to bother you._

Ah, I don't even know what to say now. I haven't gotten flowers in at least 5 years.  
She was nervous, she knew because her hair twirled around her finger.

 _You don't have to say anything. Just enjoy them, are we still on for Friday?_

If Charlie doesn't cancel then yes, I will see you Friday.

 _Bye beautiful, have a great day._

Her auburn eyes held their gaze on her desk. "Shut up Maya."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Where's my girl?" Riley tiptoed throughout her daughter's newly redecorated bedroom, "is she in the closet?" The doors flung open, "nope she's not in there." In reality she knew exactly where her bundle of joy was, "is she under the bed?" A loud squeal erupted through the house, "GOT YOU!" The brunette started tickling her and pulled her out from underneath the bed. "Mommy wins again. Knuck!" The mother and daughter fist bumped when her phone rang. "Go wash your hands, dinner will be ready soon."

Hello? No, Emily what'd I just say? Hello?

 _Did I call at a bad time?  
_ Her eyes widened, she completely forgot to tell him.

Oh my God, I can't talk right now.

 _No problem, call me when you get a chance._

"Who's that mommy?" The blonde girl stood in the hallway.

Riley cocked her head to the side, "alright nosey. Did you wash your hands like I asked?"

The blonde twirled from side to side, "no." She giggled and it melted Riley's heart.

"Wash your hands please." Emily ran down the hall, "and it's no ma'am!" Once she heard the water faucet turn on she texted Lucas.

 _Hey I'm sorry about that. I don't want to be on the phone with you while she's awake, she's pretty nosy. Her bed time is at 8:30 so I'll call you after that._

"Alright, first one to the kitchen gets to have fruit snacks after dinner." Her blonde curls bounced as her feet carried her into the kitchen. "Man you're too fast for me. Get in your seat."

Riley had fed her, given her a bath, and packed her bag for the weekend before laying her down. "Em come here pumpkin'." She knew that her daughter was sitting on the couch right now immersed in the same movie she'd seen a thousand time, Tangled. "Emily Matthews, please don't make me tell you again. 1. . "

"ALRIGHT MOMMY!" Her blue eyes met her mother's frustrated ones.

"Excuse me? Please come here." The blonde shuffled her feet across the carpet, "you don't talk to me like. I am the adult and you will respect adults is that understood?" Mom voice on point.

"Yes."

"Yes ma'am."

"Yes ma'am." Riley kissed her forehead and helped her into bed. After tucking her in like a burrito the blue eyed girl whispered, "Falling song?"

The brunette caressed her daughter's cheek and nodded. "Just a little though."

 _She's a good girl, loves her mama.  
Loves Jesus and America too.  
She's a good girl, crazy 'bout Elvis.  
Love's horses and her boyfriend too._

 _Now I'm free, free fallin'  
Now I'm free, free fallin'_

"Sweet dreams babe. I love you." Her lips pressed against her daughters head. The brown eyed girl shut the door to her bedroom and sauntered into her sanctuary already dialing Lucas' number.

Hey, did you get my text?

 _Yeah I did. The only reason I didn't respond was because I didn't know if she could read and I didn't want her to see my name._

That's incredibly thoughtful.

 _Yeah, I'm pretty good like that.  
_ She giggled and laid down on the bed. Riley was back in high school again, talking on the phone now that she was allowed to and twirling her hair around her fingers.  
 _How was your day beautiful?_

Pretty great actually. Unfortunately Emily's getting sassy.

 _Please tell me a story, I have got to hear this._

This morning for example I was running around, because I woke up late which threw off my morning workout so I was trying to hurry. Emily comes out of her room and I'm pleading with her to go get dressed without me, she puts her hand up in my face and says 'mommy have you had your coffee this morning'? I just about died.  
Lucas did too, he pulled the phone away as he laughed.

 _Wow, that's freaking adorable. Kids are that perceptive, that young?_

Yeah I didn't know that either. She's smart for her age though, I know all parents say that but she really is.

 _With you as her mother I have no doubt._

Riley and Lucas sat on the phone and talked till 11 o'clock and they would've kept going had her phone not died. They hadn't even gone on a third date yet and she felt hopeful for the first time in a long time. He was still brand new, and neither had an idea if this was going to work out or not but either way, this was how a man was supposed to treat a woman. Riley could hope, hope that this wasn't just a dream and work on putting the pieces of her heart back together that previous men had torn apart and stomped on. Peace by hope.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Don't be a silent reader. Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3-Peace by Lust

**Chapter 3**

"Of course you freaking are. You always do this Charlie! Always!" Riley hung up the phone and sat in the dining room chair. She had just dropped off Emily and made the mistake of telling her daughter that her father would be picking her up. The sheer happiness in her daughter's eyes could brighten anyone's day, and she knew that whenever it was her to pick her up and not her dad, the look on her face would kill her. Even right now she felt tears falling out of her tear ducts, escaping their prison, the brunette gulped and sobbed quietly to herself. When they got a divorce the only positive was that Emily wouldn't have to hear them arguing, and she got a break from it as well. Little did she know that sitting back and watching him do this to their child would tear her apart more. Riley knew exactly how her daughter would feel, and feels when she asks about 'daddy'. Worthless, absolutely and unequivocally worthless. Emily deserves so much better, and she would regret Charlie being her father, but if she had a child with anyone else, then her daughter wouldn't have been Emily.

Her memories pulled her back to her father leaving and she quickly snapped herself out of her daze before she cried more. "Wine?" No, she'd have Emily tonight. No wine, no alcohol of any sort it was an unspoken rule or not really unspoken, if anyone ever watched Emily they better not be drinking or there will be a storm of a mother to deal with. Her dainty hand reached out for her phone and dialed Lucas.

 _Hey beautiful.  
_ He heard her sniffle, trying to compose herself. He didn't realize that her crying could upset him so much.  
 _What's wrong? Why're you crying? Give me a name.  
_ She released a light laugh.

I'm fine, I just got off the phone with Charlie-

 _Oh no._

Yeah, it seems as if you've already caught on to his game plan.  
Riley started to cry again.

 _Please don't cry beautiful._

I made a stupid mistake. I told Emily he'd pick her up, the look on her face every single time tears me apart. What was I thinking? What on earth was I thinking?

 _You were hopeful, there's nothing wrong with that._

There is whenever you are let down constantly, I should know better.  
She wiped away a few more tears.  
I know how she feels, I know how she's going to feel and it breaks my heart.

 _I'm so sorry baby._

Baby?  
She tried not to sound too excited, but she secretly liked it.

 _Was that too soon?_

If it was?

 _I'd probably keep calling you that anyways.  
_ The brunette found her hair twirling around her finger while she giggled. A week ago, she would have smacked whoever was acting like a giddy little girl. Now it was her.  
 _There it is. Love that laugh._

You know, you're being super forward today.

 _Well, I was prepping for our date tonight. That's probably what got me going._

You're funny. Our date isn't for another like 9 hours.

 _And?  
_ She bit her lip, and now she'd have to cancel.

And, I have to cancel since I have Emily.

 _I figured, but that's okay. I 100 percent understand that._

Try not to go out and find a girl to replace me.  
Her lips separated, did she just say that?  
I mean, ignore that. Thank you for being so understand.

 _No problem._

So I'll talk to you later?

 _I'll talk to you at 8:35, right after Emily goes to sleep._

Great.

 _Oh and Riley, I know we've only been on a few dates but I don't think any girl could replace you.  
_ A huge build-up of feelings fought each other in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to scream, cry, and the smile on her face had accomplished its task of hurting her cheeks.  
 _Bye beautiful, text me if you want._

Lucas hung up the phone and heavily sighed. "What's wrong Luke?" His head craned to look at Zay who was helping him on the ranch today. He clicked his tongue to urge the horse forward, "Charlie cancelled so she cancelled." He tried to hide his disappointment but knew it was written all over his face. He hadn't seen her since last Saturday and that wouldn't bother him, if it were any other girl. But this was Riley, Riley Matthews. He felt like he had known her forever, and wanted more than anything to get that same emotion he felt when they were on their last date.

"Ah dude, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," his focus shifted towards the skyline, "she's a mother first. A great one and I won't ever ask her to change that."

"What was his excuse this time?"

He lazily shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I didn't ask it was a sensitive subject."

Zay widened his eyes and nodded with assurance, "it always is when it comes to Emily. Sweetest, sassiest little thing I have ever met. Spitfire is a better word." The emerald eyes enhanced.

"Tell me more." He wasn't sure if Riley would approve, but oh well. He was hoping he'd get to meet her eventually and found himself yearning for more.

"She's got curly blonde hair and blue eyes, and currently obsessed with horses. Her favorite thing as of right now is putting her hand on her hip and saying 'no mommy', or 'I can do it'." Lucas couldn't help but notice the fire in Zay's eyes when talking about her, "Oh my gosh she has so much energy, one day we were all sitting on the couch and she ran from the back door to her room and back, over and over. There wasn't anything for her to do at either end, she just kept running." Lucas laughed and hated to interrupt.

"So you see her a lot then?"

He nodded with a smile, "I've had the privilege of watching her grow up, I was at the hospital when she was born. I'm her Uncle Zay, and even if something happened between Maya and I, I'd still beg Riley to see her. You'll love her Luke, it's hard not to. She's my little sugar."

The vet creased his forehead when an idea came to mind, "do you and Maya do sleepovers?"

"Not with you." He chuckled at his friend's statement, realizing his came out completely wrong.

"No, I mean with Emily."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley walked inside to her daycare and once Emily's name was called the little girl came running to the front. The brunette didn't take it personally when her smile faded, "hi baby doll."

"Where's daddy?" Riley smirked at the staff and took her daughter's hand to go out into the parking lot. She was silent until they got to the car and the mother was strapping her in.

"Baby, daddy couldn't make it today. I'm so sorry, but he loves you." Emily started popping out her bottom lip, "don't be sad sweetheart." Riley caressed her cheek and knew she was about to cry for her daughter, her lips touched the blondes curls and she hurried to the front seat. The ride home was quiet, she glanced in the rearview mirror and smiled when she turned up the radio.

 _When tomorrow comes, I'll be on my own.  
Feeling frightened of the things that I don't know._

Emily's face started to lighten and her eyes turned upward.

 _I know the road is long I look up to the sky  
And in the dark I found, was told that I won't fly._

Em started swaying her head from left to right and mumbled the words, mostly because she didn't know them. Except when the word 'flashlight' rang throughout the car. The brunette let out a sigh of relief, she was happy that, for now her daughter was content. Within minutes they pulled into the driveway and her doe eyes smiled seeing her best friend. "Aunt Maya's here."

"My Maya's!" Before the ignition turned off Maya was scooping up Emily and spinning her in circles in the yard.

"Oh I missed you pumpkin."

Riley sauntered towards them, her heart was full hearing her daughter's laughter. "Hi peaches." Her lips touched her cheek, "what're you doing here?"

"I've come to kidnap my niece." The brunette cocked her head to the side. She knew Charlie was supposed to pick her up, she probably forgot.

She decided to play it off as her forgetting, in her defense, normally it would be her weekend. "You're lucky, C-H-A-R-L-I-E, was supposed to pick her up." There was another unspoken agreement to never bad mouth Emily's father around her.

Maya released a sympathy smile and started tickling her niece. The blonde must have forgotten, "hey Em, did you want to come stay the night with me and Uncle Zay?"

"YEAH!"

Riley's shoulders dropped, "Emily it is 'yes ma'am'."

"Please mommy can Emily stay the night? We'll get food and watch Tangled in our fort and after breakfast I'll bring her home." The brunette smiled and agreed without hesitation, this was the next best thing to seeing her dad. She released a light chuckle at Maya's words, she had been 'mommy' around Emily since the day she was born. "YAY!"

"Her bags already packed anyways." She passed the floral, glittery backpack to her best friend who was already pulling the car seat out. The mother kneeled down to her daughter's level and gave her a hug, "you'll behave for Aunt Maya and Uncle Zay right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good girl, thank you for saying yes ma'am. Now give me kisses, MWAH!" Riley gave her little pecks on her cheeks over and over in a rapid fashion just to hear her giggle, "Bye baby doll." She waved bye and sauntered inside, "wine."

There was a knock on her door before she finished pouring, her feet shuffled across the floor and took a sip while opening the doorway. Wine spewed everywhere, "LUCAS?" Oh my God, did she just do that? Her hands start wiping the wine off of his burnt orange t-shirt. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay beautiful." She pressed a little harder and that turned to a poke.

"What do you have under there? Rocks?" The brunette didn't think twice about lifting his shirt up, curiosity obviously got the better of her. Lucas snickered and willingly allowed it, "WOW!" He probably thought she was drunk from the way she was acting. "Alright, I swear I'm not drunk. I have to step away for a second, come on in and I'll regain my composure." The smile on his face caused her heart to race, not to mention all 8 of his abs that were so distinct she thought her knees buckled.

Lucas shut the door behind him and didn't make it very far when he stopped to look at her collage wall. Zay wasn't kidding, that little girl was so precious he couldn't help but feel happy from their mother daughter pictures. Riley slammed down her wine glass and tried to touch herself up, trying to stay calm and regaining her composure. Her forehead laid on the granite and she heard him waltz into the kitchen. "She is absolutely gorgeous."

She stood up straight and revealed her beautiful smile, placing her hands on her hips. "What're you doing here?" His worst nightmare would be that she was mad about him showing up, he bit his lip hoping he wouldn't have to spell it out for her, "wait you thought I had Emily." Her teeth bit into her lip, "freaking Maya and Zay." She giggled as her gaze fell to the ground.

"I understand if you're mad I just wanted to see you." He was so cute, and that ball of energy within her stomach came back to play.

She disagreed, "no I'm not mad. Normally I might be but that was actually surprisingly sweet."

Riley was so beautiful, the orange sunlight came in through the wood blinds and created a halo behind her. Angelic. That was the only word that would possibly work for this scenario. "So is there a reason you lifted up my shirt?"

"I was just," the brunette couldn't help but laugh at herself, "I'm so sorry. I felt muscles and I went for it. Charlie never worked out and I think I got a little excited to see a hot guy with abs." Wow, she was rambling and making herself look like an idiot. "I'm so sorry, again."

He sauntered towards her and clutched her hand, "don't apologize. I don't mind, anytime you want to take a peek, you're more than welcome." His lips touched her cheek and a wave of energy washed through her body. "So for our date."

"Date number 3." She mumbled. Lucas leaned on the counter and she rested against him, a week ago she would never thought she'd act like that.

"I have some food in the car, I planned on cooking and having a candlelit dinner in the backyard."

Riley couldn't help but think how cheesy it was, but the sentiment behind it was sweet. They still hadn't kissed yet, she attributed that to him being a perfect gentleman and nothing to do with her. It only affirmed her conclusion since they just held hands on the last date and that alone sent surges of electricity through their bodies. "That sounds great. Let's see what you can do, since I'm a professional chef and all."

"I'll try to keep up."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

He wouldn't let her go outside to see their dining area, all of it was so incredibly adorable she thought her heart was going to burst. His green eyes shifted his gaze off the filet mignon and onto the beautiful brunette. "What?" she whispered.

"You're so beautiful." In all honesty she didn't feel all that beautiful, after having a kid and all your self-esteem isn't super high up there. Especially when your ex-husband cheated on you a few weeks after you have a baby.

Her fingers ran through her hair, "you know, you are seriously ruining my rep."

She stood up and sauntered towards the countertop by the stove, he lifted her with ease, enjoying the closeness and warmth her presence brought. "Your man hating rep?" She nodded, "happy to do it."

Her eyes moved towards the steak on the cast iron skillet, "that one's done."

"30 more seconds."

"Yeah, if you're going for medium. Medium rare is where it's at." The brunette chuckled and after a jokingly glaring glance from well whatever he was she threw her hands up in surrender.

"Alright so homemade mac and cheese, filet mignon and lemon butter asparagus." He moved to stand between her legs, "hungry?"

Chills ran through her body, "starving."

Within minutes he slid the back door open for her, "Oh my God!" Her hands would've covered her mouth had she not had wine in one hand and a plate of food in the other, "you are incredibly cheesy you know that?" Riley's eyes moved back to the picnic he had set up, the cornball checkered blanket and the tall candles, and of course a bouquet of flowers. After setting his plate and beer on the ground he reached for hers, "this may be super cheesy but it is quite possibly the sweetest thing anyone has done for me."

The smile on her face as she sat on the blanket made his heart jump. He felt extremely attached to this girl and he hardly knew her, 3 dates Lucas. It had been 3 dates, granted his parents fell in love on the second date. Wait? Did he say love? "I'm glad you like it. I was, kind of counting on it."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"You did not! I don't believe you!" Riley giggled and took another sip of wine.

Lucas lifted up his shirt and showed a tiny scar on his rib cage, "now do you believe me?"

"What is that? Awe it is so tiny and cute." She mumbled.

"I was kicked and the guy's toenails cut the crap out of me." The brunette bit her lip, it was incredibly hot that he used to do underground fight, illegally but still.

Riley lifted up her wrist and showed the burn on her wrist, "I fought with the oven second year of culinary school. I lost and thought I was going to die."

"You don't fight with the oven. You always lose." Riley rolled her beautiful eyes, "guy was wearing a ring." His fingertips touched the small line beside his left eye socket.

"Isn't that illegal?"

He cocked his head to the side while taking a swig of beer, "what I was doing was illegal sweetheart. It isn't like the they care too much."

The brown eyed girl snickered and lifted her right pinky, "almost completely chopped off my pinky learning how to julienne." He giggled, her heart felt like it had stopped, especially when his lips touched her pinky.

"I don't have a lot of battle scars now but I did when I was younger. Busted lips, bruised ribs," he shook his head before continuing, "I'm just glad I don't have to worry about that anymore. I'm out, I've graduated and not paying off student loans."

The brunette cleared her throat, "I'm glad I never had to see you that way." Her body inched closer to his, they were propped up on their arms and laying across the blanket. This was the best date by far. A gust of wind blew and it pushed her long locks behind her.

"God you're gorgeous." She rolled her lips, and he could see the small glimmer in her eyes that didn't totally believe him. "Come on, you have to know how stunning you are. You have mirrors, I saw a huge one in the living room." She shook her head and rolled on her back to gaze at the stars, "you don't want to talk about it and that's fine but you are the most beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure of seeing or knowing."

A tear fell down her cheek, remembering the busty blonde that had otherwise been known as 'the mistress'. She couldn't have sex, she physically wasn't allowed to do so and she was breastfeeding. If only she could've gotten back down to her normal size sooner, maybe if she didn't breastfeed which made her boobs sag, he wouldn't have gone elsewhere. It's not that she wasn't somewhat happy about the fact that they divorced but it was more of a self-esteem thing. Lucas sighed while watching her, knowing whatever memory she was recalling wasn't a fond one. "Hey Riley." Her head snaked to her left, "why don't you think you're beautiful?"

Touchy subject? Yes. Did he care? No. Why? Riley had been through a lot, he wanted to understand her, wanted to get to know her more and figure out what made her tick. "I don't know."

"Yes you do."

She giggled, "I don't know, what I don't know."

"I think you know more than you're really wanting to know. But I don't know that, now do I?" He mumbled, and realized he had no idea what he just said. They both laughed especially after his facial expression made it obvious he confused himself. "Tell me, please. I won't laugh, I won't judge and I'll probably straight up whoop some ass when I figure out who told you otherwise."

She sighed and rolled over to face him again, "her name was Wendy and she was Charlie's other woman. 5 weeks after I had Emily I caught them, together." The brunette scoffed, the memory upset her but she was angry most of all, "you've never had a kid I hope so you wouldn't know how you feel after having a kid."

"Can't say I have had a child. Not that I know of." He tried to hide the anger behind his eyes.

"Um, it's pretty great. You're so in love and so obsessed with this tiny human being. But you also don't recognize yourself when you look in the mirror. Your boobs sag, and your body is trying to get back to normal because you were a whale a few weeks ago." His hands worked to stroke her hair as she continued to talk. She loved the feeling, that feeling of being genuinely wanted. "I don't know, that had a more than deep impact on my self-esteem."

He gazed into her eyes, "I don't mean to be too forward, especially about Emily's dad but he's a complete and utter idiot who didn't and doesn't deserve you." Lucas inched closer and lifted her chin to stare into her barn wood orbs. "You deserve someone who will show you how gorgeous you are and make you feel beautiful." His lips touched her forehead, she felt all giddy. Riley couldn't recall how long it had been since she felt this way. Lucas' fingertips grazed her arm, and even he felt the chill bumps he had caused. Eventually his hand caressed her cheek, her breathing was unsteady and she was practically begging him to kiss her, quietly and to herself of course. "Riley, can I kiss you?" His lips lingered an inch away from hers, she didn't have to answer him. The little nibble she gave her own lip said it all. They finally locked lips, after what seemed like minutes of sexual tension fluttering through the air. There were several words that could be used to describe that kiss but Riley's favorite was, perfect.

Like the gentleman he was, Lucas didn't pressure her for more. Even though it was so obvious he wanted it, she leaned in and kissed him again. Casually slipping her tongue in, and feeling the scruffiness in her hands. "Woah." He whispered, "That was good. Great or way, way better than great, on top of seeing my abs anytime you want, feel free to kiss me anytime you-"He smiled feeling her climb on top of him. For him, he wasn't going to sleep with her tonight, no matter how much he wanted. God, she was gorgeous and sexy and so many other descriptive terms, he was not expecting such a strong connection so fast. But here he was, practically falling for her. Except, remove 'practically'.

Riley climbed on top and crashed her lips against his, like a wave on a beach. Nothing was going to happen, not tonight but for right now she didn't want to think about anything else but his lips and hers. It was weird how a simple kiss could make her heart stop. This wasn't a dream like she had feared, this was reality. She was in lust at the moment, feeling his hands hold her waist, this was perfect, a part of her life falling back into place.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks so much for reading. Please let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4-Peace by Patience

**Chapter 4**

Riley inhaled deeply and noticed a warm yet comforting cologne, she heard a bird chirp and felt the gust of wind on her skin. Her eyes opened slowly, "oh my God." She whispered. Lucas stayed the night, oh no. This was definitely not supposed to happen, though she hadn't slept better in years. Then it dawned on her, her daughter would be back soon. "Time, time." She muttered and slowly rose off of him, to not wake him unless it was necessary. He looked so cute even sleeping, she could already tell he was a hard sleeper.

Her gaze shifted to her phone, 8. Emily never sleeps past 9, and they were going to get breakfast. So they still had a little bit of time. "Hey beautiful." Lucas' hands lifted towards the sky as he stretched, making his triceps more apparent.

"Hi." She smirked, "you weren't supposed to stay the night."

He creased his eyebrows, "you asked me to."

"Lucas, there's no need to lie." The brunette giggled feeling like she was talking to Emily.

His wide smile spread across his face, "that's what you get for drinking an entire bottle of wine. You did to ask me to stay the night. You yanked me back down to the ground when I was about to carry you to bed. Then you said-"

Her hands covered her eyes, "you stay with me out here." Her cheeks turned red from embarrassment.

"Exactly." He felt proud of himself for being right as he laid back on the grass.

"I'm so sorry that I guilt tripped you into staying." The brunette giggled and tousled her hair, hoping to look a little better.

"What on earth are you talking about? Guilt tripped? No sweetheart that was no guilt trip."

She giggled and tried to hide her blushing cheeks, "whatever you say." The emerald eyed man drew her back into his chest and happily sighed. "You can't be here when Emily gets here."

"I know. But, I also know that it is 8 o'clock and Maya told me she'd bring her back at 10:30."

Her eyes narrowed, "wait. Did you plan on staying the night?"

"No!" He replied quickly, "I just know that every morning you wake up at 6 for a morning workout I thought this morning you'd want to sleep in. Whether I was here or not, you need a relaxing morning sometimes."

God, he was perfect. "Since we're lying together anyways can we, and it's so bright out-" she cleared her throat, hoping he wouldn't get the wrong impression. Who was she kidding? He wasn't like that. "Let's go to my room." The brunette lifted herself off the grass and took his hand.

"Alright, but no funny business Ms. Matthews. I'm serious, I don't care how much you beg-"

"SHUT UP!" She giggled and pushed him into her bedroom.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"I know we aren't supposed to talk about the D-A-T-E around E-M-"

"I get what you're saying, and you are correct, so why are you bringing it up peaches?" Riley passed Emily her coloring book and began to cook lunch.

Maya smirked, "did you have fun?" The brunette nodded without hesitation, "what'd you do?"

She sighed, "P-I-C-N-I-C." She knew if Emily heard those words than she'd flip out.

"Awe." The blue eyed girl cocked her head to the side, "where?" Riley gestured to the backyard and grinned remembering they fell asleep on the grass together. When Maya's phone started to ring she excused herself.

Hey baby.

 _Hello gorgeous. What are you doing?_

I'm with my peaches.

 _Awe that's so cute, I'm with mine. He's wearing the same clothes from the night before.  
_ She heard Lucas yell at him from the background.

Did they?

 _Oh come on, you and I both know she wouldn't. No offense Luke.  
_ She heard some more muffled noises and her boyfriend laughing.  
 _Luke said, 'are y'all seriously talking about my sex life right in front of me?'_

Well tell Mr. Lovestruck that she had a great time last night. There's a smile that won't be erased anytime soon. I'll be home in about an hour.

 _Alright, love you._

Love you too.

"Good news Luke." Zay tossed his phone on the couch beside him, "she apparently can't stop smiling."

Lucas clapped his hands together and leaned back against the couch. Mission accomplished, he recalled the feelings he had for her and the way she felt enveloped in his arms. Geez, he couldn't believe how much he liked her. "Hey Zay when did you know that you, I mean how did you feel when-," he cleared his throat hoping that'd help gather his thought, "how'd you know, or feel when you realized you-"

Zay's jaw dropped, "Lukey do you love Riley?"

"That's not what," he shook his head from left to right, "we've only been on 3 dates. I was simply asking for educational purposes." Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. It was incredibly difficult to not fall in love with her, at this moment though he just thought it was a strong attraction that wasn't going away any time soon.

"You can sell that bullshit somewhere else I have plenty of it already."

The green eyed man narrowed his eyes, "I feel as if that isn't how the saying goes."

"Whatever, whether you do or don't at the moment isn't a big deal but tread cautiously." Zay took a drink before continuing, "Riley's a wonderful woman, successful. Funny, hardworking, sweet, gorgeous-"

"Do you have feelings for her?" Jealousy. Lucas ended up laughing it off thinking it was impossible.

Zay glanced at the table. "I did, until she set me up with Maya. She was taken whenever I was interested in her."

The vet's mouth opened partially, "you liked Riley?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"No I guess not." He replied.

"Anyways, she's never been in or seen a functional relationship and those 3 little words might scare the crap out of her." Deep down Lucas knew she wanted to be loved. If she didn't want that then he wouldn't have stayed the night last night no matter how drunk she was. "But to answer your original question of how did I feel whenever I knew I loved Maya. I felt, complete and whole. Like a piece of my life had been missing, or a piece of my heart. Maya made me a better person, technically we made each other better people since we were both a little rough around the edges. To me love is pretty damn complicated, I don't know if that's how everyone feels. But, that's how I feel every day."

Lucas slowly agreed with a smirk across his face. "You really liked Riley?"

"Again is that so hard to believe? Don't tell Maya or I will straight up kill you. I think she already knows but why hurt someone's feelings?"

He drew his hands up in surrender, "this whole not seeing her but maybe once a week is hard." He rubbed his eyes, hoping to get the tiredness out of him.

"Luke, you've only known her a week and you've gone out 3 times I'd say that's pretty damn successful. Step carefully bro, step carefully. The deeper you get the more she begins to trust you, the more she trusts you the more skeptical she is."

Zay sauntered into the kitchen with Lucas on his heels, "that makes zero sense. When you trust someone they become less skeptical." He opened the pudding cup that for the first time the dark skinned man actually shared.

"It makes sense for her. 2 out of the 4 people she thought she could trust most in this world, her husband and father both up and leave her. Pricks. Anyways they both leave her and as soon as she feels like opening up to you, she'll draw away. But she always comes back, on her own time."

The vet scratched the back of his head, "you know a lot about her."

"I'm one of the 2 men she trusts sometimes she just needs to talk to a guy and she can't always talk to Auggie. Plus I met her before I met Maya. I know how they both tick." He dropped his empty pudding cup down, which was weird since he opened it a few seconds ago and hasn't stopped talking.

"Alright, so when she draws away what do I do?"

Zay tapped his fingers on the table, "don't push her. As you know Riley's an independent woman, been doing things on her own since she was 14 doing odd jobs to help her mother out. Because she is independent you can't force her to do anything, don't force her to talk about it just let her know you'll be there when she's ready." He cleared his throat, "if you force it you lose her. Simple as that, she's told you what you need to know and if she told you everything that'd mean she'd be reliving it and she'll do anything to prevent that from happening for as long as possible."

"Don't force it, I can do that."

Zay laughed, "Alright Luke whatever you say."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You are emotional, let's have a picnic in the backyard and take a stroll through the park. 'Tell me more I have to know more'. You react on emotion and sometimes, especially with her that will get you in trouble."

The vet took a swig of his beer, "if that's not foreshadowing I don't know what is." He joked. "Alright, I will keep it in check. She loves those dates by the way, I don't take her to a stuffy restaurant because you don't open up to people there, or really feel like you can talk."

"See, what'd I tell you emotional."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Emily was snuggling into Riley's chest, she had just gotten out of the bath and after negotiating she got to stay up 10 minutes past her bedtime. She loved these moments where it was just her and Emily, and the blonde girl wasn't running around everywhere like a crazy person. "Mommy."

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"Where's daddy?"

She closed her eyes and inhaled, the brunette knew this moment was bound to happen again but she was hoping it would be a while. She sat her daughter beside her and gave a sympathy smile. "Daddy's just been a little busy sweetheart." She wasn't old enough yet, she wouldn't understand, she'd blame herself. Riley knew she had to end this conversation, "bed time baby doll come on."

10 minutes later her bedroom door closed and Riley finally let a tear fall.

" _Daddy's gotta go for a while sweetheart."_

 _She ran after him when her mom picked her up, "NO DADDY! PLEASE DON'T GO!"_

"Stop it Riley!" She wiped her tear away and entered her bedroom. Why was he doing this to her? Who wouldn't want to spend time with Emily? Why would a father not want to spend time with their daughter? Her blood began to boil as she hurriedly dialed his phone number.

 _Hello?_

You need to see your daughter. She needs her father.

 _I'll get her next weekend._

You don't get it do you? She is the absolute best thing that has ever happened to either one of us and you're throwing this relationship away every time you don't see her. She needs a father figure, she needs you.

 _I'm busy, I've got work-_

You've got your whores! I'm tired of excuses, I've never asked you for any sort of child support, I've never asked for anything. Today though, I am asking for you to spend time with your daughter. To spend time with someone who will always be there.

 _I'll get her next weekend._

If you want to take her to dinner this week-

 _I'll get her next weekend._

She heard the dial tone and quietly let the tears fall down her cheek.

" _Did daddy call?"_

 _Topanga sighed, "Not today baby, he's just busy."_

Her phone vibrated and she hurriedly ignored it. She didn't care who it was at this point, "why does he do this?"

 _-Auggie, she needs a pick me up. You interested?_

Riley's phone dinged.

 _Always, I'll pick her up from daycare. I'm thinking Zootopia and the park?_

 _-You're the best uncle ever._

 _Are you okay?_

 _-No, but I'll get there eventually._

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas stormed into Zay's apartment. "Maya!" The blonde raised her hand and laughed since she was in his line of sight. "Have you talked to Riley? I'm starting to worry?"

"Why? What's wrong?" Zay paused the movie and rose from the couch.

"It's an hour past Emily's bed time and she's been ignoring my calls. We always talk once she goes to bed, and I just-"he shook his head, "I'm worried about her. Can you please call her? I can't just stop by."

The blue eyed girl smiled, "sure."

"Speaker please." The vet stuffed his fists into his pocket and grinned while sauntering into the living room.

"She's fine Luke." The phone rang and he was hoping he wouldn't hear her voicemail again.

 _Hi peaches.  
_ Automatically Maya knew Riley was upset.

What's wrong love bug?  
Lucas placed his interlocked fingers up to his lips.

 _She asked about him. God, I'm so mad Maya! Why?!_ Her voice began to rise, _WHY? Why doesn't he want to see his daughter?_

Peaches, take a breather.  
Lucas wanted to wrap her in his arms, it hurt when she hurt.  
Is this about-

 _Maya._

You don't know what I was going to say.  
There was a small silence.  
Are you doing it again?

 _No._

Liar, do I need to come over?

 _No, I need to call Lucas. I just need to compose myself, try and get my life together. Like that'd ever happen.  
_ Lucas couldn't help the smirk that approached his face. After what went down the fact she was still thinking about him was sweet.  
 _I'm fine seriously. I shake myself out before I get in to deep._

I love you honey. Emily deserves better and who knows maybe you found better.  
His green eyes brightened with her statement.

 _I'm terrified he's going to run. Sometimes I feel like I'm in too deep.  
_ Maya took her off speaker and sauntered into her bedroom, she knew that Riley was about to pour out her feelings. The feelings she didn't want Lucas to know about yet.

"What is she doing again? What does she shake herself out of?" He was on the edge of his seat wanting answers about the woman he'd began to really, really care about.

Zay put his hand up to calm him down, "she has anxiety attacks sometimes when she thinks about her dad or Charlie leaving."

"Wow."

Zay took a swig of beer, "Luke this isn't like a poor pitiful me act, like she's not trying to get attention. This whole thing messed her up and she's so scared at all times."

"I'm not going anywhere, I lo- I like her a lot."

"It isn't necessarily you Luke. I'm serious, tread carefully."

Lucas sat back in the chair and fought with himself. One part of him wanted to speed to her house and wrap her up in a hug, the other knew she'd be pissed if he did that. She'd be a little irked if she knew he was listening in on the conversation. 'Too deep'? There was no way, they always loved spending time together. He had made it explicitly clear he wasn't going anywhere, but maybe Zay was right. Maybe she was just a little too damaged to believe him. _Maybe she just needs some time to trust me._

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Next chapter is really good. Pinky Swear!**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5-Peace by Persistence

**Chapter 5**

"Can you sign off on these hours?" Smackle set some paperwork in front of Riley and the brunette agreed with a smile, "I'll send them over to PayChex and we can all get paid tomorrow! YAY!"

She giggled and signed the paper, "thanks Smackle. How's school?"

Her eyes narrowed behind the plain black frames, "what's wrong with you?"

"What?" Smackle cocked her head to the side, "I'm fine. Thank you though."

A mischievous grin surprised the chef, "oh there's someone who was wanting to talk to the owner. Should I send 'em back?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose, "Are they mad?" She definitely didn't want to deal with an angry customer today, not after the emotional trauma of last night.

"Nope." After a heavy sigh she nodded and buttoned her jacket that covered her blouse. Her eyes moved out the window and wished she would've called Lucas last night but after the phone call with Charlie and then with Maya she was emotionally spent.

 _"Riley he isn't like the other men, I think he's proved that."_

 _"Maya you don't think I'm trying to convince myself of that? I just, want what's best for Emily. I hate to say that she needs a father figure, but she needs a daddy. I know how she feels she wants to be a daddy's girl."_

She heard Smackle down the hall, "right in here." A forced smile approached her lips appearing to be friendly. Until it wasn't forced anymore, he walked in. Riley stood up from her chair and practically sprinted around her desk.

"Hi." Her arms snaked around his neck and felt his hands wrap around his waist.

"Hey beautiful girl." Lucas kissed her cheek, "you okay?"

"Yes, I am." She literally felt 10 times better just seeing his green eyes, "I'm sorry I didn't call last night."

The vet lifted her off the ground and walked around her desk to sit in the big leather chair. She giggled and sat in his lap, "I was worried about you sweetheart." His fingers moved strands of hair out of her face before lightly touching her lips.

"Emotional night, and I just needed to go to bed. I'm sorry."

He moved his head from left to right, "don't apologize. I understand, you want to talk about it?"

The brunette bit her lip, her mind was telling her no and her heart was telling her yes. _He's always so understanding._ "I just, Emily asked where her dad was and I kind of lost it." His strong arms pulled her into his chest, and felt Riley bury into the crevice of his neck. "I can only tell her he's busy so many times, I just don't get it."

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I wish I could help."

She giggled, "You are. You just don't know it." Lucas smirked and kissed her temple.

He knew there was a lot more to it but remembered Zay's words, _'don't push it'._

"Is Emily okay?"

"Yes," Her dimples exposed themselves, "thank you for asking." Riley leaned out of his neck and ignored his pouty face, "that's what I want. A man who asks how she is and genuinely cares. And YOU don't even know her!"

"I want to get to know her." He whispered and grasped her hand, "that's not a pressure thing by the way it's simply a statement."

The chef grinned, "I love that though, I love that you want to get to know her. Especially when her own father won't come around." Her chin dropped to her chest, "I can't regret being with Charlie because of Emily but why, why did I ever think he'd remotely be a good father?" One lone tear left a stain as it escaped from its dungeon, quickly erased by Lucas' calming touch. "You sure you don't want to run?"

"I'm not going anywhere." Her smile beamed before kissing him, "I really like you Riley. I want to meet your daughter, I want to be there. So, the real reason I'm here. Date number 4. Will you go on a date with me?"

She narrowed her eyes with a large grin, "when?"

"Right now beautiful. You have an in with the owner, I think you can escape for a few hours."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Where are we?" Riley stepped out of his truck with Lucas' hand in hers, "it's gorgeous." Her eyes met the glistening waters of the lake, she took note of how calm it was, only being disrupted when a gust of wind blew. A small boat rested in the water and a bright light bounced off the corner from the sun.

"Technically we aren't there yet." The green eyed man replied, "let's take a little boat ride." He held out his large hands, calloused from the ranch and she took it without question. "I'm going to take you to a secret spot."

"Cryptic." She joked while stepping into the boat.

He grinned and without speaking a word turned on the motor and admired her beauty and that gorgeous smile as they sped off to their final destination. The brunette removed her tank top that she changed into, revealing her bikini and she was incredibly happy that he picked her up.

His jade eyes continued to trace her face not once thinking about going south, he noticed her eyes brighten when she'd occasionally make glances at him. "You like the lake sweetheart?"

"Love it, I haven't gone in forever. I've been wanting to take Emily camping."

"Well, I'd love to tag along sometime." She threw a smirk his way whenever the boat began to slow down, "we're here." Her almond orbs traced the shore, it was like a little beach. There was a few feet of sand before the edge of what could pass as a jungle appeared. It was silent, and completely serene, all of her worries seemed to disappear. Lucas could tell, her shoulders dropped and her smile softened. "Now if we do a little lunch date that won't friend zone me will it?"

Riley giggled and jumped out of the boat after removing her flip flops, "no I think we are way past friends." They hadn't slept together, but what she was feeling was far more than 'friendship'. "Congratulations Mr. Friar." Lucas glanced at her with a look of confusion while grabbing the picnic basket, "you have officially ruined my man hating reputation."

The brunette sat in the sand letting the water brush against her toes and feeling her fingers run through the sand. "I'm glad to do it. More than glad, ecstatic is more appropriate." He sat beside her in the sand and interlocked their fingers. "You are an amazing woman Riley Matthews." Riley placed her head on his shoulder, "I need to tell you something." He bit his cheek, but even if it didn't really matter he couldn't keep a secret from her, he didn't want their relationship to have that. Relationship? He liked that term.

"Oh God." Her hands covered her eyes, "you didn't bring me to my new hiding spot to break up with me did you?"

A smile spread across his face, "first off, no. Second we're in a relationship, exclusively right?"

The brunette sat up and tousled her hair, "I mean yeah. I thought we were." Her brown eyes shifted to him, "is that okay?"

"Hell yeah!" His fingertips traced her jawline and he pressed his lips against hers. She only deepened it and felt goosebumps while his fingers ran through her hair. They pulled apart and touched foreheads, "I didn't want to freak you out."

"You didn't. Hopefully what you have to tell me won't freak me out either."

Lucas chuckled and kissed her one more time, "it's probably not a big deal but I want to be honest with you."

"Okay." _Please don't be gay, please don't be gay._ She thought, knowing he wasn't or he wouldn't kiss her like that. Causing her toes to curl, and her heart to speed up. She'd never had that before.

"Whenever I couldn't get ahold of you last night I went and saw Maya." The brunette nodded realizing where this was going, "I was there whenever she called you." Riley didn't know whether to feel angry or upset or embarrassed. "In fact I asked her too."

She withdrew from his shoulder, and cleared her throat, "um what all did you hear?"

"A lot of 'I'm fine', I heard Maya ask 'are you doing it again', and you said something along the lines of you pulling yourself out."

The brunette sighed and avoided eye contact at all costs. She figured out which way to feel, embarrassed. "So I'm assuming there's some questions in there."

"Only if you want there to be sweetheart." Lucas tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I'm not trying to push you. I just didn't want to lie to you."

"I appreciate that." Riley didn't say anything else and he couldn't help but feel like he just screwed up. "I'm not mad so you can cool your jets." Lucas laughed and lightly kissed her cheek, she turned away quickly to hide her blushing cheeks and obnoxious smile. "It was written all over your face. I'll answer 1 question, use it wisely." She crawled into his lap to reassure him that she wasn't mad, "come on, I'm sure you have a million."

"Okay," he clicked his tongue, Zay touched base on it last night but he wanted to know more, "what do you pull yourself out of before you get too deep?"

"That's kind of an uh, 2 part answer. So you got lucky with that question." She released a nervous giggle, "first part memories, second part that you don't know about me is that I have anxiety attacks sometimes."

"I'm sorry sweetheart." He pressed his lips against hers, and she felt much more relaxed than she originally anticipated. "Do you take anything for it?"

Riley disagreed and snaked her arms around his neck, "nope. I can handle it on my own, I snap myself out of whatever is causing it. I haven't had one in months, last time I had one I got a letter from my dad. So I shouldn't be having one any time soon."

"That's a good thing though right?" Riley narrowed her eyes, "that he sent you a letter I mean?"

"I think that's enough for one day." She stood up and shimmied out of her shorts, "let's go swimming." Her vacant expression turned to a satisfied grin when he removed his shirt. The brunette's lips separated, "seriously? You're like half Greek God half Abercrombie model."

Lucas sauntered towards her and lifted her hands, placing them on his chest and ran them over his abs. "Anytime you want to feel them." She bit her lip and her fingertips caressed his body. His eyes finally moved off of her face, "Oh my God!"

"What?" She went to pull her hands off of him when Lucas stopped her.

"You like, you had a daughter and you have that body?" His hands caused goosebumps as they fell to her waist, "wow you look incredible." With one swift motion he lifted her off the ground and carried her in the water, hearing her laugh in his ear had never made him happier. Riley's legs wrapped around his waist as he got deeper into the water.

"So I have to ask where did you find this place? Do you take all your girlfriends out here?" He held a light smile, which made him even more attractive. "Is that a yes?"

"No, you're the first girl I brought out here." _And hopefully the last._

She licked her lips, "lucky me."

"My mom and dad found this place. On one of their first dates, they said I could take someone out here if the lady was special enough." His fingers worked to move some hair out of her face, "and you Riley Matthews are more than special, you are perfect." He whispered with passion. She was the best thing that had happened to him in a long time, he'd never been happier.

"I'm far from perfect." Neither knew why they were whispering, they were all alone in the middle of the lake. Maybe that was why, they didn't want to disrupt the stillness of nature.

"You're beyond perfect."

"You are crazy." She mumbled.

"Believe me beautiful, you are the best woman in the entire world."

Riley couldn't help but scoff, and the words that trickled out of her mouth next were not thought through, "so is that why everyone leaves?"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Emily what are you doing?" Riley walked into her bedroom and couldn't contain her laughter, "those are mommy's shoes. Come here." She lifted up her daughter out of the heels and carried her into the living room, "you're gonna hurt yourself sweetheart."

"No, I won't."

"Yeah you will." She replied and tossed her on the couch.

"Why?"

"Because I said so." Riley knew where this was going.

"Why?"

"Because mommy knows best, like off of Tangled."

"TANGLED!" _Damn._ Emily had been obsessed with that movie and she wanted a small break, just a small one. Riley only had herself to blame she brought it up. "Can I watch a movie?"

Riley bit her lip, "no baby that's not a good idea. It's bed time in 30 minutes."

"Please." The brunette sauntered into the kitchen and chopped up some strawberries. "Moommyy." The little blonde seemed absolutely distraught, you would think she just died or something.

"Don't beg you look like a dog." The blue eyed girl furrowed her brows and started to pout. Riley continued to chop strawberries for the shortcake, "think really hard before you make another move sweetheart." Emily stomped her foot, "go to your room now!" Emily left sobbing and heard her door slam, the brunette shook her head and saw her phone. Ever since she made that comment at the lake he'd acted slightly different, still sweet and romantic as always but it clearly bothered him. She knew it wasn't fair to him, he had no idea what all had happened with her father, or really what happened with Charlie. "One text won't hurt."

 _That moment when your kid is acting like a brat because you won't let her watch Tangled._

She set her phone down and after her daughter quit crying uncontrollably she opened her door. "Em, you ready to be a good girl."

"NO!" Riley closed the door again and counted down fro 1. "MOMMY!"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I wanna hold you." The blonde hugged her mother.

"Look at me Em." Her blue eyes were glossed over, "you cannot act that way. You will not throw tantrums because you don't get your way is that understood? You will be a good girl." The little girl nodded, "dry up those crocodile tears, you want some strawberries?"

As soon as they stepped into the kitchen her phone dinged, a bowl of strawberries landed in front of her daughter's bright eyes. "Eat those and once you're done it's bedtime."

"Mommy, 10 more minutes."

"No, and if you argue you get no more minutes and go to bed now." The blonde huffed and started eating her strawberries, realizing it was a lost cause.

 _It's a good movie, I can't blame her lol._

 _-Oh great, when you meet her it'll be mommy against you 2._

Within 20 minutes Emily was practically falling asleep while brushing her teeth. "Alright night, night baby."

"Song?"

The mother grinned, "sure baby which one?"

"Cinderella." Riley gulped and inhaled.

 _She spins and she sways, to whatever song plays.  
Without a care in the world.  
And I'm sitting here wearing the weight of the world on my shoulders.  
It's been a long day and there's still work to do.  
She's pulling at me saying dad I need you.  
There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited and I need to practice my dancing._

 _Oh please, daddy please.  
So I will dance with Cinderella while she is here in my arms.  
Cause I know something the prince never knew.  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella I don't want to miss even one song.  
Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight and she'll be gone._

The mother came to a complete halt and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Mommy?"

"I'll finish it later sweetheart. I love you." She couldn't get out of there fast enough, her back slid against the hallway wall.

 _"You're my little Cinderella Riley."_

 _"I have to go now."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I just have to go." Riley stood by the front door watching him leave._

"STOP!" Riley started to breathe heavily and ripped her shirt open, clutching her chest, "stop it Riley."

 _I'll see you again Cinderella._

The tears fell down her face, "oh God." It was happening, she just talked about how she hadn't had one in months. Her fingers fumbled with her phone, it was hard to get them to cooperate since they were shaking. She felt herself break into a sweat.

 _No baby I'm sorry daddy didn't call._

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Y'all are gross." Lucas joked while jumping up to get a beer, besides Riley's this had become his new favorite place to hang out.

"Oh look Luke, my peaches is calling. Jealous?"

"Very." He snapped and took a swig.

"I'll put it on speaker, just too really let it sink in that she loves me more."

Hey peaches.

 _Maya it's happening, it hurts!  
_ Her cries were heard throughout the house.

"WHAT?" The vet ran into the living room.

Peaches listen to me, you're better. Breathe in, breathe out. You don't need him, you don't need that.  
There was uncontrollable sobbing on the other end of the phone and within seconds Lucas was gone.

 _Cinderella. Cinderella._

Think of Emily. Think of her, bright blue eyes, blonde hair listen to me Riles, you have Emily. The best thing that has ever happened to you. She loves you and you love her.

"She hung up." Zay said, "I'd go over there but he's gone."

"NO!" The blonde hurriedly dialed Lucas, "this isn't good Zay. She'll take it out on him."

Lucas glanced at his ringing phone and ignored it knowing it was Maya for the 3rd time. He hurriedly jumped out of his truck and after knocking on the door several times with no luck, he entered the home. Emily was asleep already, it was 8:50. "Riley?" The emerald eyes man tiptoed through the kitchen, her living room and found her crying in the hallway. "Sweetheart, come here." Her whole body was trembling, "I'm here Riley."

"Lucas?" She whispered and snaked her arms around his neck.

"I'm here sweetheart." His arms lifted her off the ground and carried her into the bedroom. Her fingers clawed the back of his neck.

 _Daddy isn't coming back for a while._

"He's gone." Her eyes continued to release tears, "he's gone."

"I'm here Riley." The brunette clutched her chest, "I'm here baby."

Within a minute her chest had quit stabbing, her breathing had steadied, but her head was still buried into him. "Lucas?"

"I'm here baby." Riley slowly leaned away and gazed into his glistening green eyes. His fingers moved some hair out of her face, "are you okay?"

"I'm better. Thank you." He shouldn't be there, but Riley didn't care at the moment. Because right now she wasn't hurting as much. The brunette sat up and hugged his neck, until he winced from pain. "Are you okay?" Her eyes moved to the back of his neck and saw the claw marks. "Oh my God."

"I'm fine sweetheart, come here."

"Let me clean you up, stay right here." She meandered towards her bathroom and got the first aid kit after splashing some water on her face.

"Look at you, Nurse Riley."

"When you have a daughter who likes to try and climb trees, you keep one everywhere. In the car, a small one in my purse and one at home." He giggled, while she wiped a moist towlette across the scratches. _You did this Riley, you hurt him. He's going to run away now. You aren't good enough._ "Lucas."

"Yeah sweetheart."

"I can't do this." Those words tasted disgusting leaving her mouth, and instead of his neck she was staring into Lucas' distraught face.

"What are you talking about?" _Please don't do this Riley._

"I appreciate everything you've done for me, but all I do is hurt people and make them leave. Look at your-"

"I don't give a damn about my neck Riley. I came over here tonight because I care about you, because-"

She shook her head, "I'm sorry."

He scoffed, "you think I'm going to leave you, so you're leaving me first?" The pain began to gather in his chest, she wouldn't make eye contact with him. "Riley I want to be with you, I want to meet Emily, I want to eventually be a husband to you and a step father to her."

"Lucas please-"They were both cut off by Riley's phone ringing in the hallway.

"I'll get it." He saw it was Maya and answered it.

Hey can she call you back. We're having a discussion.

 _She doesn't mean it._

What?

 _Lucas she doesn't mean it. She has flashbacks of her father leaving and she's saying things to prevent herself from feeling that way. Please don't get mad at her._

She's trying to break up with me.

 _Give her space, let her know you'll still be there when she's ready._

I gotta go.

"Who was that?" Riley wiped her face dry.

"Maya, she was checking on you." Lucas inhaled and crawled onto the bed beside her. They had just started seeing each other 2 weeks ago, it shouldn't hurt this bad. "Riley what we have isn't disposable."

"Eventually it-"

"No!" Her head flipped to the right from his stern tone, "this isn't disposable and I'm not going anywhere." His lips crashed onto hers, the brunette let out a light moan and deepened the kiss. The butterflies in her stomach were a nice replacement from the nausea earlier. Lucas pulled away just slightly and cupped her face, "I know you went through a lot sweetheart. But don't push me away, I am going to give you your space tonight. Let me make something so clear," she nodded, a part of her really enjoyed the dominant Lucas. "You and I are not breaking up, I am leaving for tonight because I don't want Emily to know I'm here, and I will be a phone call away whenever you need me." He pulled her back into his soft pink lips and kissed her forehead, "sweet dreams sweetheart."

His hand touched the doorknob, "oh and again, we aren't breaking up. Good night beautiful."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6-Peace by Friendship

**Chapter 6**

Riley was running on the treadmill with a blank expression across her face. _What'd you do Riles?_ It had been a few days since she had that anxiety attack and she still couldn't believe what she did. They listened to that song at day care all the time, it was a beautiful song, and she didn't realize it would be a trigger. That song made her green with envy, _you just want that for your daughter. You want that for Emily._ "Lucas."

 _"I want to be with you, I want to meet Emily. I want to eventually be a husband to you and a stepfather to her."_

A small smile approached her lips, she had an anxiety attack and he was still there. She had a child and he was still there. "Could he stay?" _No everyone leaves._ "Am I seriously arguing with myself right now?" Her hand slammed on the red STOP button and slowly cooled down. It was 6:40, he probably wouldn't be up, but she didn't care. The brunette could seriously have screwed up if he wasn't so persistent, thank God he was. Why did it take her so long to realize that?

 _Good morning beautiful._

Hi. Did I wake you?

 _Yes, but I don't mind. Waking up to your voice is pretty fantastic._

About the other day-

 _Don't worry about it sweetheart._

What?

 _Don't worry about that. I will always be here for you, I will always be there to ease your anxiety. I will hold you for as long as you allow, and you can claw the back of my neck as much as you need. I will always be here even when you try to break up with me._

Her eyes welled up with tears, she cleared her throat quickly and composed herself.

That's um, that's probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.

 _I'm not going anywhere Riley. You have no idea how much I care about you._

I guess I don't.

 _I'm going to prove it to you. Saturday at noon, I've arranged for a baby sitter in case Charlie bails again. Pack for an overnighter, you're coming to my ranch._

Really?

 _Really, really. But since today is Thursday I'd expect a surprise visit sometime today or tomorrow._

Can I at least say I'm sorry?

 _Yes, but there's nothing to apologize for. You were upset._

I feel like I owe you an explanation.

 _Maybe, but when you're ready. Who knows, maybe Saturday, but for now it is 7 so you have to start cooking breakfast before Em wakes up at 7:30._

You know my schedule?

 _Yep, I'm hoping I can help you with it one day._

You're amazing.

 _Thank you sweetheart. I'll see you soon okay?_

Of course. Sweet dreams.

"Well that was easier than I thought it was going to be?" _God he's amazing. How'd I get so lucky? He wants to be my husband?_ The words he spoke so passionately about the other night were finally soaking in. _He wants to be Emily's step father? Oh my God._ The butterflies in her stomach erupted, goosebumps made their way onto her skin. There was no way he could love her. She's Riley, single mother and divorcee. She tousled her long brown curls, and closed her eyes. The brunette pictured him holding her the other night, and their kiss they shared. Oh God that kiss was incredible, her body tingled just thinking about it. His eyes always gazing into hers, those muscles and abs, man that smile. "Shit." She whispered, "Maybe I love him."

"Mommy." That one word completely took her aback and out of her thoughts.

"What's the matter sweetheart?"

"I'm hungry." She revealed a gorgeous smile and kissed her daughters head.

"Alright baby, take a seat. Did you have sweet dreams?"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley didn't make the same mistake she did last week, the brunette picked her daughter up from school and brought her home. Charlie texted her and said he was coming to pick her up in a few minutes. While Emily ate a small snack she went to pack a bag, adding in several of her horse stuffed animals and toothbrush, any little thing because Lord knows her father doesn't have anything for her. She was just happy she'd get to see her father, she was a little uneasy how her daughter would react. When the doorbell rang it was obvious Riley was jumpy. "Hi Charlie." Her ex-husband had dark hair and blue eyes, almost as bright as their daughters. Really Emily looked most like his mother, but it was a running joke that she cheated on Charlie.

"Hey gorgeous." Her brown eyes rolled as he bit his lip, "long time no see."

"Emily." Riley shouted, "Come here baby."

"Daddy?" Emily stood behind Riley's toned leg and watched as her father kneeled down.

"Hi sweetheart. You want to come with me for the weekend?" Her blue eyes glanced up at her mom.

"Go on Em, you'll have fun." She whispered. "I have your bag packed." The little blonde girl jumped out the door to hug her father. Within minutes Emily was strapped down in her father's truck. "Hey Charlie I need to talk to you about something." She moved for his wrist and took a few steps away from the truck.

"If you are looking for a reason to touch me, just say so."

Riley rolled her eyes yet again and released his wrist. "I'm not kidding Charlie, I just wanted to let you know that I'm seeing someone and it's getting serious. So he'll be meeting Emily pretty quick." Charlie's jaw clenched, "I felt like as her father you had a right to know."

"So much for me asking you on a date."

"I'm sure you were planning on that." She spat with sarcasm, "anyways I hope you have a lot of fun this weekend and I'll see you on Sunday?"

"Yep." The brunette watched them pull out of the driveway and with a smirk she waved.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

You're ridiculous Maya.

 _No I'm not. He's just getting jealous because someone's going to swoop in, treat you better than he did and be more of a father than he is.  
HI BABY!_  
Riley giggled hearing him in the background.

Has he heard our entire conversation?

 _Yeah he knows.  
YOU'RE MINE RILEY!_

Seriously you have to quit putting me on speaker.  
She giggled.  
What are y'all doing anyways?  
She stood up off the couch hearing her doorbell ring.

 _Oh just hanging out._

"PEACHES! ZAY! LUCAS!" The brunette jumped into Maya's arms. "What are y'all doing here?"

"Grilling out beautiful." Lucas pulled her off of her best friend, "I don't think I've ever gotten that kind of reaction." He joked, their friends sauntered inside, leaving them both on the porch.

"Because you get this kind of reaction." Her arms snaked around his neck as their soft kiss slowly turned into a passionate kiss. Deepening with every movement, Riley felt her back press against the entryway wall, his hands moved to cup her face. The brunette tingled everywhere and she couldn't stop herself, their lips moved in sync with one another.

He pulled away and leaned against her forehead. "I can't wait for tomorrow."

She bit her lip and kissed him one more time, "me neither."

"Okay gross." Maya joked, Lucas turned to his left and started laughing, but the look on Zay's face was a little, different? "Come on boys, go grill some food I'm starved! Riley and I will make dessert!"

The brunette rolled her eyes, "meaning I will make dessert and she'll take credit for it." Maya looped her arm through her best friends.

"How'd you know peaches?"

"Because, sweetheart you've done that ever since I graduated culinary school." The girls sauntered into the kitchen and Zay quietly pulled out the chicken and steak they had prepared and seasoned. His emerald eyes kept glancing to his right, noticing that his friend wasn't acting normally. In silence they sauntered outside and turned the gas on the grill and flipped on the stereo.

"I'm going to get a pan and tongs from inside, you need anything Zay?"

"No thanks man, I got a beer." He took a swig and the vet nodded while stepping inside. He saw Riley standing in the kitchen with her hair up in a messy bun, like she always did while cooking. She finished mixing some batter and just like he expected she dusted off her hands and rubbed the back of her shorts. How did he know her so well? It had only been 3 weeks, he knew every move she'd make before she made it. Just like when he asks her for the tongs and pan she'll not even notice him and say 'huh'. "Hey beautiful, can I get a pan and some tongs please?"

"Huh?" His lips curved upwards.

"Tongs and a pan please."

"Oh sure. Peaches, feet up!" The blonde giggled as her legs tucked into her chest. "Thank you, and here you go handsome." She planted a kiss on his lips and watched him leave. "Alright Maya, homemade brownies congratulations, you get what you want." The brunette giggled and greased the pan with butter before slowly pouring the batter evenly.

"Thanks honey, you're a doll!" The blue eyed woman bit her lip, "can I tell you something?"

Riley scoffed like it was a ridiculous notion, because well it was. "Of course."

After double checking that no one else was around the blonde grinned, "I think Zay is going to propose to me soon!"

"What!? OH MY GOD!" Riley jumped towards her best friend and gave her a hug, "honey I'm so happy for you! Why do you think that?"

"He's just been acting differently lately, like he's keeping a secret from me and I think this may be it. We've been going out since junior year of college I mean damn, if you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it."

The brunette giggled, "Preach! Alright in you go." She carefully slid the brownies into the oven. "Wow, I'm done. That was fast."

"Guess memorizing those recipes helps."

Riley shook her head quickly, "so tell me what are you gonna say when he asks you?"

"What do you think? Of course yes, ya' idiot!"

The chef placed her hand on her heart, "honey you know how much I love those pet names. Glass of wine to celebrate?"

"Nothing's happened yet!" Maya replies.

"So, it's alcohol and I don't get to drink when Em is around." The brightness in her eyes dulled, "I miss my kid."

"She's been gone for 30 minutes. Usually your dates with Lucas last longer than that."

The brunette poured 2 glasses and grinned, "Yes they do but I know I'll see her in a few hours. Right now I won't see her until Sunday. Here you go." The girls sipped on their wine as they sauntered outside.

 _I turned on the evening news on.  
Old man being interviewed.  
Turning 102 today.  
Asked him what's the secret to life?  
He looked up from his old pipe, laughed and said all I can say is,  
"Don't blink, just like that you're 6 years old and you take a nap.  
Then you wake up and you're 25 and your high school sweetheart becomes your wife."_

"Hey sweetheart." Lucas set her wine glass down, "may I?" He held out his hands offering a dance.

"You may." She giggled and he spun her around before pulling her into his chest. "Thank you for coming over, I was waiting for your surprise visit." Riley grinned when she saw her 2 friends dancing together, "I'm sorry again about the other night."

"It's okay baby, we'll talk about it tomorrow when we're alone." He raised his eyebrows making her laugh, "I'm actually pretty pumped for you to see my ranch. You'll love it, my pappy Joe and his wife lived there until they passed away a few years ago. So many spots I want to show you."

"Lucas I'm sorry. I had no idea they passed."

"One day apart." He grinned, "I know that shouldn't be a smiley moment but I think it's sweet. At the time it blew but it's like my Pappy couldn't live without her."

Her bottom lip pouted, Lucas led her in a circle and grinned at Zay who shifted his eyes immediately to Maya. "You can't help but be romantic, can you?"

"Momma always says romance is a way to a woman's heart."

"I used to hate feelings." The song was about to end and she hurriedly placed her head back onto his chest. "Thanks for ruining that along with my image." His lips touched her temple.

"Anytime sweetheart."

"SHIT!" The brunette pulled away.

"Maya you can't dance with a drink in your hand." The brunette joked and took her hand, "come on you can borrow some clothes."

"I can't wear anything you have." The blue eyed girl mumbled.

"Shut your face." Riley gave a smirk to her boyfriend and yanked her best friend inside as soon as the door shut Lucas approached Zay.

"What's your deal?" The vet took a sip of beer and tried to read his face.

"Nothing."

"No, you've been acting weird since I got here. I've known you for an incredibly long time so don't lie." The emerald eyed man stated.

Zay clenched his jaw and shook his head. "No big deal man. I don't even know why I'm mad."

Lucas narrowed his eyes and glanced at his best friend. "Zay do you still like Riley?"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7-Peace by Reliability

**Chapter 7**

Riley woke up the next morning and was upset to find Lucas was already gone but he did leave a note which made her smile.

 _Good morning beautiful,_

 _Sorry I couldn't be here when you woke up but just know that I had to get some stuff done at the ranch or I'd be cuddling with you all day. I'll see you at noon. I texted you the address and slip on those sexy cowboy boots for me._

 _Love Lucas._

There's that L word again, that had been popping up lately. Mostly in her mind, and she just knew she was reading into it. After showering she put on a little makeup and curled her long brown hair, knowing that there was probably no point to it. Her mind drifted to last night and how much fun she had with Maya, who of course got drunk and ended up getting a little too friendly with the brunette. She actually managed to kiss her lips this time, so she did get a high five for that. Though she was pretty sure she and Maya were the only ones who did get drunk. There was a lot of tension between Zay and Lucas and he wouldn't tell her why, but friends fight so that's no big deal. "What to wear?" Riley already had her bag packed, force of habit having everything prepared already. The brunette slid on a white lace tank top and a red flannel to go with her shorts and boots.

Riley had no problem being his country girl, in fact she'd be his anything which was a huge thing to say. They agreed last night that this was date number 6, because well Lucas was extremely convinced that last night was a date and should count. In reality he just wants to meet Emily sooner. Her car door slammed shut before she turned it over. In an instant she froze.

 _She was playing Cinderella.  
She was riding her first bike  
bouncing on the bed and lookin' for a pillow fight  
running through the sprinkler with a big pop sickle grin  
dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
in her eyes I'm prince charming but to him I'm just some fellow  
riding in and stealing Cinderella._

"Damn Cinderella!" Her fingers moved quickly to turn off the radio, "GOD!" Her forehead landed on the steering wheel. She inhaled deeply, "Emily. Emily. Emily. Lucas." Her forehead quickly lifted off the wheel. "What the what did I just say?" Her eyes moved towards the clock, 11:20. She had to go.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Zay we need to talk about this.

 _There ain't nothing to talk about Luke. You're crazy._

You didn't deny it.

 _I'm with Maya, I love her._

Then what was last night?

 _I don't know Luke. I don't know what you want me to say because I don't have anything to admit or tell you._

If you liked Riley why did you set me up with her?

 _First of all I don't like Riley, second of all I didn't Maya did. I love Maya Luke. She's perfect and loves me back._

Alright, as long as you and I are cool.

 _Yeah bro we're good. Later man._

Bye.

Lucas hung up the phone and finished getting her horse ready for their evening together. "Princess, you better be a good girl tonight." She neighed and he couldn't help but laugh, "this girl is really, really special. I love her Princess and you are always a good girl but we just need to lay out some ground rules. If she and I race, you better win." He smirked, "and let's make one more thing clear no funny business you keep her safe." The vet was told a time or two that it was weird he talked to his animals, but he had a relationship with them. It's a relationship based on trust and respect, if you don't trust them how can they trust you? Whether or not they understood was irrelevant, the fact he was trying was all that mattered and it hadn't failed him yet. _I didn't Maya did?_ Lucas continued to work efficiently, what did he mean by that? He didn't want to set me up with Riley? Is that why she was set up with so many losers? _No Luke, you're reading too much into this._ That'd make sense why Maya finally chose someone instead of Zay. _No seriously, he loves Maya. Ridiculous notion._ The vet took the reins of both horses and led them out from the stables.

"Just in time." Her Nissan pulled up right when he got to the driveway. Her windows were too tinted to see inside but God was he hoping she wore those boots. The door opened and her cowboy boots hit the gravel, "Yes!" His eyes traced her long tan legs, making their way up to her flannel, her smile, than those damn eyes. "You look fucking gorgeous."

"WOAH! Language mister, you can't meet Emily with that kind of mouth." Her arms snaked around his neck and she lightly pressed his lips.

"Sorry it slipped, but man you look incredible." Her eyelashes batted several times, he only wished his hands were free to kiss her again, but she already sauntered towards Princess.

"You are so gorgeous." Her hands stroked the white thoroughbred. "Is this one for me?"

"Princess is yours." He winked, with no hesitation she mounted the horse and smirked at her stunned boyfriend.

"Now Princess, are you going to be a good girl for me today? I'd hate for you to embarrass me." Her brown eyes glanced to the left again, he hadn't moved. "What? I'm a Texas girl sweetheart. I may live in the city but I know how to ride a horse."

"Dang alright." The emerald eyed man passed her the reins and heard her to continue speak to Princess while he mounted Admiral. "Come on sweetheart. Let's go for a little ride."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"It is so beautiful out here." Riley moved her head from left to right trying to take in all the scenery. It was impossible to describe but absolutely perfect didn't do it justice. Lucas chuckled, "what?" Her smile radiated, "it's gorgeous. The colors, the animals," she bit her lip and turned her gaze towards him.

"You are so gorgeous." They approached a huge purple tree. "We're here." Lucas jumped off his horse and tied him up then helped Riley off of Princess.

"Thank you Princess for being a good girl." She giggled and watched her trot away to get tied up. "So where are we?"

The vet smirked and intertwined his fingers in hers. "This tree is called Jacaranda, a little rare for south Texas but beautiful." He leaned over and picked up a fallen flower from the tree, "lavender in color and they look like trumpets." The emerald eyed man placed the flower in her hair.

She giggled and stared into his eyes. Those gorgeous green eyes, "okay so I learned something new today. And purple is my favorite color so I love this tree, but why did you bring me out here?" He led her towards the bark.

"So, it's rare right?"

She nodded, "for Texas."

"My grandparents started coming out here when they met." His fingers pointed to some initials in the tree, "GJ & EJ. George Joe and Emily Joe." The brunette smirked at his grandma's name, still confused though as to why she was there. "Since it was rare, they claimed this their love spot. Their love was rare, and long lasting, like this tree." The brunette took a step forward with a light smile, and traced the engraved initials on the tree.

"That's pretty wonderful."

"I was allowed to bring 1 woman here." Her head moved quickly behind her, and watched him pull out a pocket knife.

"What are you doing?" Her eyes widened.

"Engraving our initials."

"Lucas we aren't even married yet, I don't want to ruin their love spot. I mean-"His hand wrapped around her waist, immediately calming her. This was too fast, right? Wait did she say 'married yet'?

"Riley there's still a lot we don't know about each other, but trust me our initials on this tree aren't going to ruin a thing." He whispered, as if it would actually disturb the only people who lived hundreds of acres away. "But if it freaks you out, I won't do it. I don't want to scare you."

The brunette took the knife away, "how about we put your initials on the tree and if and when we get married we'll carve mine in with RF, instead of RM?" She smirked and began to carve.

"If and when?" His hands wrapped around her waist from behind, "when sweetheart. When." He reiterated.

"You sound so certain." She giggled and continued to cut into the tree, "we haven't said those 3 words, 8 letters. You haven't met Emily, there's still so much to know and though you haven't ran yet you will."

"I plan on saying those 3 words, 8 letters. I plan on meeting your gorgeous daughter, and I plan on learning everything about you. Like what triggered that anxiety attack." She spun around with fear in her eyes, "but most importantly I do NOT plan on running. I'm not a runner, I'm a stayer and fortunately for you I'm more than attached to you Ms. Matthews."

"Is that fortunate?" She bit her lip indicating she was joking.

"Yes." He kissed her neck and whispered, "Because whether you know it or not, you are attached to me too."

"That's a pretty bold statement." She whispered, feeling his breath against her neck, sending chills through her body.

"You didn't deny it."

"I didn't confirm it." She joked and spun around, "I really like you Lucas but if I can help it I try not to get attached so easily. Force of habit." Lucas sat on the ground and pulled her down beside him, "what are you doing? You've got your little mischievous grin."

"I want to know why." His arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"Why what?"

"Why do you not let yourself get attached and be happy?"

She scoffed, "I need a beer for that." He cocked his head to the side, "Lucas my dad left me, my husband. Ex-husband cheated on me and then left." She corrected, "I mean the only person that has stayed are Emily and my mom and Auggie. Why get my hopes up when I have no idea what is going to happen?" She gazed into his green eyes, filled with curiosity. "I don't know what else you want me to say."

"How about this on our date tonight you can tell me everything but for right now tell me what triggered your anxiety attack the other night? You said you hadn't gotten one in a long time." Her chest tightened remembering the song, she dropped her head and felt her fingers run through her hair. "Hey relax sweetheart." Even the sound of his voice soothed her, "I just want to know how to help you, what to steer clear from, ya' know?"

"A song." She gulped, "my dad used to call me Cinderella and they play that song at my daughter's daycare." Riley continued to stare at the grass, "the one by Steven Curtis Chapman."

"Yeah I know that song."

"Anyways Emily wanted me to sing that to her and I did, stupidly." Lucas pressed her into his chest and felt his shirt get a little wet from her tears.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean to make you cry. Just," his lips touched her forehead, "just lean on me baby. Lean on me and I will be strong for you, always."  
 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **What do you think about the love tree?  
What else does Lucas have planned for the night?  
Don't be a silent reader!**


	8. Chapter 8-Peace by Love

**Chapter 8**

"Alright, so I'm going to take you in the back way because I've got some stuff going on in the kitchen and dining room and you'll be getting ready in the guest room."

The brunette furrowed her brows as Lucas snatched away her bag, "what am I getting ready for?"

"Dinner." His freehand intertwined with hers fitting perfectly together.

"But I didn't bring anything like nice for dinner. I just-"

"I think you'll find what you need in the guest room." The brunette came to a halt, "what?"

"Lucas Gabriel Friar, what did you do?" With reluctance he drug her to the backdoor with a light laugh.

"You wanted to see how much I care about you. I'm going to show you." _Hopefully this is as perfect as I imagined for it to be._ "Here we are the most beautiful woman in the world." Her brown orbs glanced behind her jokingly and after knowing no one was there she pointed to herself, "Me?"

"You." His fingertips opened the door and before he let her go any further he dropped the bag and gently placed her up against the wall. "God you're gorgeous." She giggled and felt him move a strand of hair behind her ear, making her bag fall to the floor. The brunette inhaled deeply as Lucas slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against her neck, then lightly pecking her collarbone. She didn't realize that was a turn on for her. His lips nibbled on her earlobe, oh another turn on. "Can you be ready in 1 hour?" Her eyes were closed as she licked her lips and nodded. Her body was covered in goosebumps, he pushed the flannel out of his way and slid his hand underneath her tank top to her waist. "I'll see you at dinner beautiful." Lucas leaned in and kissed her, slowly, at first. With each moment the kiss deepened and she found herself being lifted off of the ground. Her fingers were tangled up in his hair and her legs instinctually wrapped around his waist. "Damn."

"What? What's wrong?" Riley pulled away just for a moment to whisper those words before kissing his neck again, causing him to release a small moan.

"We can't do this." He whispered.

"Why? Why not? I'm practically begging you!" She kissed him again and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Trust me sweetheart, do you trust me?"

She bit her lip, "if I said yes does that mean we'd have to stop?" With an adorable smile he agreed, "then no I don't."

The brunette slowly slid down his body, still pressed up against the wall and felt his lips on her forehead, "soon baby. Very, very, very soon. Now I have to get out of here before I change my mind." She giggled and moved to shut the door behind her when she was interrupted, "oh just step outside your door in 1 hour okay? You'll know what to do."

The chef narrowed her eyes, and eventually shook her head. "Cryptic Mr. Friar, very cryptic."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Riley stepped out of the shower and after drying of her body let her curls hang loose that she luckily prevented from getting wet. She sauntered towards her suitcase when there was something on the bed that wasn't there last time. Her fingertips held a rose and with a gasp she lifted a red and lace dress off of the comforter, it was "gorgeous." The skirt was flared and the bodice was made of lace with capped sleeves, it had a deep V neckline and an open back. It wasn't until now that she noticed a pair of heels sitting beside it, "OH MY GOD!"** ** _Lucas you didn't have to do this._** **"Strappy stilettoes don't mind if I do." The brunette twirled around the guest bedroom with a huge smile plastered on her face, like she did when she was a little girl, like she did when she was still Cinderella.**

 **No thought like that came to her mind, for the first time in a long time it wasn't about her father. It was about her. Riley placed the dress up to her body and grinned, "shoot 30 minutes."**

 **Lucas slipped on his sports jacket over his white shirt and worked to button it before he grabbed what was left of the package of rose petals. He glanced around the room and after loving what he sees he shut the door quietly and made a line of rose petals from the guest bedroom to their table for the evening, which was outside, just in time for sunset. He poured her a glass of wine, and popped open the beer for him, he lit both candles and after glancing through the window saw the plates of food he had prepared. They were covered obviously so they wouldn't get cold, "5 minutes. Appetizers." He hurriedly stepped into the kitchen and grabbed their caesar salads, one of her favorites and placed them in their rightful position at the table. He turned on the stereo and waited, "come on baby."**

 **Riley bit her lip and as soon as the clock hit 6:30 she stepped out of her room and immediately giggled seeing all the rose petals, she was careful not to step on them, only stepping on the outside of them. Her brown eyes never left the hardwood floor coated in rose petals, her fingertips found a door handle and slowly opened it.**

 **Lucas' jaw fell to the floor, and was in no hurry to pick it up. "Wow." She giggled and tousled her curls that were pinned to the side, delicately laying on one side of her shoulder. Her smoky eye makeup drew him in even more, and that dress was "perfect." She tried to hide the red tinge that had found her cheeks more often than not here lately. The green eyed man sauntered over towards her and took her hands in his. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Her heart exploded, not literally but it felt that way. He was speaking his truth and that's all that really matters. She caught a glimpse of a flame behind him and after snaking her head to see what it was her jaw dropped.**

 **"** **Lucas, oh my God." The white table cloth and glassware was gorgeous, but the view was impeccable. "This is so, so wonderful. Thank you." Her long ivory arms wrapped around him and after a quick spin he set her down on the ground. After pulling out the chair for her he sat down and grinned. "This is probably the most romantic thing anyone has done for me, ever."**

 **"** **I'm glad you like it."**

 **"** **LIKE IT?" Lucas laughed and reached for her hand, "I love it. The dress, the shoes, the dinner, the little ride earlier. All of it was perfect, thank you so much." She didn't want to say it out loud, heck she hadn't really admitted it to herself yet, but she needed this night out. More importantly she wanted him, she wanted Lucas Friar and that terrified her but right now Riley didn't care. "How did you get my dress size and shoe size?" One side of his lips curved upwards, "Maya. I should've known."**

 **The vet removed the covers off of the plates of food, "appetizer is a Caesar salad." A huge grin approached her face, she didn't have to ask, he knew this was one of her favorites.**

 **"** **So tell me Mr. Friar, what's the special occasion?"**

 **He chuckled, "I need a special occasion to spoil my girlfriend?"**

 **"** **Yeah." Lucas couldn't contain his laughter from the seriousness of her tone, "I'm serious. It's either the guy did something bad or-"**

 **"** **Or," He interrupted, "this guy just wants you to see how much he cares about you." His thumb caressed her fingertips. He bit his lip pondering on if he should tell her or not but she should know, "Riley I um, I don't mean to scare you but I just want you to know that I'm falling for you." Her eyes widened and her lips separated, "you don't have to say it back but if I'm being honest with you then I already have fallen and I am in love with you."**

 **Riley put up 1 finger with a genuine smile before chugging on her wine.** ** _Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. That was BLUNT! He did love me? Holy freaking crap, do you love him? Yes! No, I don't know. You're a man hater Riles! He broke that reputation, fast. Great, I'm arguing with myself again. NO! The glass is about to be empty._** **"Well you crushed it." The vet joked and poured her another glass, "You don't have to say it back sweetheart, I know you've been burned so I don't want to pressure you."**

 **"** **No pressure." She gulped and grinned, "I really, really like you Lucas and I think I'm falling for you too."** ** _Just leave it at that Riles, that's a perfect response if you aren't ready to say I love you but don't want the relationship to come tumbling down._**

 **"** **You don't have to say that if you aren't really feeling it sweetheart."**

 **Riley's facial expression softened with his words. Moving her eyes from deer in headlights to romantic, "I really am falling for you Lucas. I've never been treated better, and that includes the person I was married to." They both giggle and she places her hand on top of his, "you're an amazing man and I am so incredibly lucky. I'm just sorting through my feelings right now. But what I feel for you is way more than just 'like'."**

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Oh my lanta, that shrimp was delicious. Did you make that?" Riley wiped her lips and sipped on her wine.

"No ma'am." He said with a smirk.

"What?" She questioned and sat up straighter, "you've got that little smirk."

Lucas laughed lightly, "I actually brought in one of the chef's from your restaurant to prepare this meal for us." The brunette's lips separated slightly, "you just ate your food."

"Smooth Friar, real smooth." She giggled and tousled her hair, "why'd you do that?"

"To show you how amazing and talented you are, since they are your recipes." Riley's fingers played with her soft pink lips. "I was actually kind of surprised you didn't recognize it." Of course he did that, of course because he is the sweetest guy in the entire world. Her heart began to flutter and she inhaled deeply while gazing into his eyes, "what?"

"How do you come up with this stuff?" She bit her lip, genuinely interested, "I mean there has to be a story as to why you're still single. Or were, before me." She raised her eyebrows, causing him to laugh. "Come on let the cat out of the bag."

"I'm more of a dog person." He mumbled before taking a drink.

"Awe me too, now sing like a canary." She giggled and the sound of her laughter caused butterflies in his stomach.

"I don't sing too good."

Her forehead landed on the table, "LUCAS!"

"Alright, alright." The vet joked, "I think I've made you sweat enough." The chef lifted her head off of the table, "I was almost engaged."

"Mhm, I knew there was a story." Riley stood up and sat in his lap, still clutching onto her wine, "do tell."

His emerald eyes shined even at night, "We dated for 2 years and boy did I have her on a pedestal. Looking back now I have no idea why, she wasn't super nice at all. That's sugar coating it. But when I was younger I thought she was the one, I bought the ring, and had it all planned out but I actually stopped by her apartment one day and another guy answered the door."

"WHAT?!"

"Easy cowgirl, it worked out for the best."

"BUT LOOK AT YOU!" Her head buried into the crook of his neck, "you can't get better than this! Even the way the cologne smells on you is like amazing." He kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her.

"I was mad but I am so happy that it didn't work out." His arms hugged her a little tighter, "because she would've said yes and I would never have met you." The brunette withdrew from his neck and instantly pressed her lips against his and set her wine glass down so she could run her fingers through his hair. "I love you Riley." She withdrew and placed her forehead on his, "you are the most amazing woman I've ever met."

"That's really sweet, but I'm pretty screwed up as you know."

"Tell me about it." He uttered without thinking. _Good one Friar._

 _How do you get out of this Riles? At least for now._ Riley rose from his lap and grasped the neck of the wine bottle. "How about we find out where the rest of the roses lead to first?" She stepped out of her heels and sauntered slowly back inside with Lucas staring directly at her. God he was so sexy, how could anyone cheat on him.

"First?" He rose from his chair, "you will tell me?"

Her brown eyes gave a small wink before taking a sip of wine and followed the rose petals back down towards the bedrooms. "I saw that there were some petals leading towards a bedroom earlier."

"If there were?" He whispered and his hands found her waist as they continued to slowly move throughout the house. "What would you do?" Lucas reached for something out of his back pocket and pressed a button.

 _Let it fade to black.  
Let me run my fingers down your back.  
Let's whisper let's don't talk._

She bit her lip, remembering this song from the radio. "I'd strip you down." With one quick motion she was facing the bedroom door.

"Close your eyes." He whispered before kissing her neck lightly, sending chills down her body. She heard him open the door and felt his fingers graze her back, "open them." Candles, everywhere literally everywhere she looked. There were more rose petals on the bed and she let a tear fall out of her eye before she let out a heavy sigh.

"Lucas this is beautiful."

"You're beautiful." He pulled on the zipper and slowly caressed her skin on the way down.

 _To drown out every distraction.  
It's time to make it happen.  
Strip it down.  
Strip it down._

Riley let her dress fall to the floor and let his hands stroke down her sides, causing her to gasp. Lucas gulped to try and keep his composure but, _my God she was gorgeous._ You'd never be able to tell she had a 4 year old daughter. He gently removed the hair from her shoulder and nibbled on her neck. Lucas felt like he had to have her but wanted to take it slow, to memorize and explore her body.

 _Let it out tell me right now.  
Everything I need in them white cotton sheets.  
Dirty dance me slow in the summertime heat.  
Feel my belt turn loose from these old blue jeans._

The brunette spun around and stared into his eyes while unbuttoning his jacket and stripping his shirt. Neither one needed to say a word, nor utter a syllable.

 _I don't want to let you go.  
No not tonight.  
I just want to love you so bad baby.  
So let's close our eyes and strip it down._

They communicated with their bodies, every touch made the other go crazy. Riley bit her lip as he lifted her off the ground and laid her on the bed, their lips finally met, deepening the kiss with each passing second. She wrapped her legs around his waist when the song changed and she pulled away.

"How'd you know?"

He kissed her collarbone, "know what?"

"How'd you know about this song?"

He nibbled on her ear and whispered, "Does this song turn you on?"

"I'm already turned on." Their lips crashed again like a wave on a beach and she rolled on top of him.

 _We about to get a little tangled up right about now.  
So girl let's keep burning it down._

 _Girl when you want it you know that I'm on it.  
You know that I love lovin' up on you.  
Let's hit the switch and let our shadows dance  
And light it up like it's our last chance._

Her lips kissed down his abs and she hastily removed his jeans before climbing back on top. "I love you Riley."

"I love you Lucas."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Thanks


	9. Chapter 9-Piece by Piece

**Chapter 9**

"Oh my God Riley!" The couple laid beside each other, glistening from the sweat and candle light. He finally understood the difference between sex and making love. "You were incredible, you are incredible. Holy shit." After a smack to his arm he pulled her into chest, "wow." His lips met with anything he could find while they spooned. Her head, neck, ear or shoulder, "I love you."

Riley remembered telling him that she loved him while they were making love, several times actually. She originally thought it was in the heat of the moment but right now she knew, the way he held her, how gentle he was with her when it had been 2 years since she'd had sex, he constantly made sure she was okay the entire time. Though she was better than okay. Even how much thought and effort he put into every little detail today, she knew. "I love you too Lucas."

"Oh thank God. I thought you were saying that in the heat of the moment." His green eyes brightened, "that's why I kept saying it."

The brunette rolled over to face him, "so you kept saying 'God I love you' because you wanted to hear me say it back?"

"Is that creepy?" He squinted his eyes shut preparing for the worst.

"If I didn't love you then yes." They touched lips again before he kissed her forehead. "Today was amazing." She bit her lip and thought so carefully before her next words, _was he ready? Were they ready? Emily._ Her brown orbs connected with his bright emerald ones. He was already staring at her, trying to take in every single thing about this moment. "I want you to meet Emily." Lucas pressed his lips against hers and rolled on top of her. She only drew away whenever one lone tear touched her cheek, "are you okay?"

"I'm just really happy, I'm a romantic sure but I promise I don't cry often." They both lightly laughed and a surge of energy rang through his body feeling her caress his cheek. "You have no idea how happy you make me and how excited I am to meet Emily."

"That's what I want from a father figure, you do realize you'll be a father figure to her right?" _Mommy mode engage!_ She sat up and covered herself with the white cotton sheets. "Once I introduce you to her, please don't leave. I know that's a lot to ask but she," her chin dropped to her chest and she inhaled deeply in hopes to keep the tears at bay. Surprisingly Lucas' lips on her cheek drew them back quickly, "I know it's a lot to ask but she gets attached so easily. I can't see her," Riley's chin began to tremble, "I can't stand to see her disappointment knowing another father figure left. And that awful feeling that I feel every day."

"Shh." Her face buried into his chest, "Riley please listen to me so carefully. I love you and I love Emily. I haven't even met her yet but I love her and I have no idea how that happens. I'm not going anywhere unless you force me out, I hope to God she gets attached to me because my biggest fear right now is that she won't like me." Lucas leaned down and kissed her head, "talk to me sweetheart."

"What?" She leaned out of his chest and wiped her eyes dry, "about what?"

"Tell me how you're feeling sweetheart. I want to know, I want to understand. This is something you struggle with a lot and I want to be there to help you."

"I don't, I don't-"

Lucas interrupted her seeing that she was about to back out, "I want to know what you feel every day and I can't do that unless you tell me."

"Are you sure?"

The vet leaned in and kissed her lips softly, "100 percent."

She gulped and opened the file folder in her mind that she tried to keep under lock and key. Her chest was already tightening, "hold me please." A few tears fell as his strong arms wrapped around her and the pain subsided, for now.

 _"Auggie want to watch Cinderella?" Riley popped the VHS into the VCR player and sat down with Auggie in her lap after pressing play. "You're 3 so you can't tell me no." The brother and sister sat on the beige carpet of the living room and stared intently. Riley had made it a frequent habit to dance along to the songs by spinning in circles. Today was no different, 6 year old Riley spun around and around until she fell over._

 _Her mother and father stepped out of their bedroom and it was evident that her mommy had been crying. "Hey my little Cinderella come here. Daddy needs to talk to you." The brunette ran and jumped into his arms, not noticing the bags he had drug out with him. He carried her into his bedroom and sat her on his lap. "Riley daddy has to go away for a while."_

 _Her eyes automatically filled with tears, being a daddy's girl herself this was awful news. "Why? Can I come?"_

 _"Not right now baby. Daddy and Mommy just have a few things we have to work out, and it'd be best if I wasn't here."_

 _Tears ran down little Riley's face as she clung to his neck, "NO! DADDY NO!"_

 _"I'm sorry sweetheart, I'll get you as soon as I can. I'm gonna have a big backyard and lots of puppies-"_

 _"NO daddy please don't leave me. I don't want that. I want you to stay." The bedroom door opened and her mother pried her off of his neck._

 _"I'm sorry sweetheart, daddy loves you very much." Riley shook from her tears and watched her father leave the room. Within the minute she had fought her way out of her mother's arms and ran outside where her dad was loading his bags._

 _"DADDY!" She sprinted towards the cars and slammed on the driver's side door. "Daddy please don't go." Her face was red and tears ran freely. "I'll do anything daddy, please don't go." Topanga grabbed her daughter and hurriedly carried her back inside._

 _"I PROMISE I'LL COME BACK. I LOVE YOU MY CINDERELLA!"_

Riley grabbed her head and began to hyperventilate. "It hurts." She clutched her chest and heard Lucas shushing her. "I can't see, it hurts." Her whole body began to tremble he held her tighter but it didn't matter she hadn't thought of the full memory in so long this one was coming hard and fast.

"Look at me baby."

The brunette started to sob some more and tried to push herself out of his arms, "no Riley I'm not letting you go. Look at me." He spoke so stern but held a peaceful tone all at the same time.

"It h-h-hurts please. Make it stop." She started to sweat and all he could do was hold her and be there for her.

"Hold on to me Riley." Lucas hated that this was happening to her, he hated that her dad left and hated the fact that such an amazing woman was hurting this badly. "Breathe baby. Slow down think of Emily and breathe."

"Emily." She repeated, "Emily."

"Breathe in and breathe out, look at me." Her eyes abruptly moved towards him, "breathe okay."

"Okay." Riley didn't realize by opening that one memory she'd have access to all the others so easily.

 _"You have a new family?"_

 _"I'm sorry Riley." The door slowly closed in her face._

Her red face had tear stains, "STOP! Pl-please make it stop Lucas. Please." His lips crashed onto hers, the only thing he could think of doing right now to pull her mind out of the memories.

 _"Did daddy call?"_

 _"No I'm sorry sweetheart."_

The brunette tried to push away but he wouldn't let her, his lips continued to move against hers and the tension in her body started to relax, her muscles released their tension and she began to kiss him back before slowly pulling away and inhaling deeply. Lucas relaxed his body and stroked her cheek, "are you okay baby?"

"Yeah." She replied and hurriedly wiped her face dry, "they all came back at once."

"I'm sorry sweetheart, you don't deserve any of this."

They sat in silence for a few moments, Lucas would occasionally wipe her tears, while Riley continued to stare off into space, lost in thought, in her memories, "worthless." His emerald eyes moved abruptly to her face, "to answer your question I feel worthless." Her chin started to tremble, "he has a new family. He shut the door in my face and he has a new family."

"Sweetheart come here." The brunette crawled into his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist, trying anyway to get her as close to him as possible. "I love you so much. I am not ever going to leave, not unless you want me to and probably not even then." Her arms continued to hold his neck tightly and her tears quietly flowed down his shoulders. "You are the furthest thing from worthless." He whispered, "You make my life worth living." She didn't say anything but a fresh round of tears fell on his shoulder, "do you hear me Riley? You are not worthless."

"Yeah." She whispered, "Lucas why does my life feel like it's in pieces?"

Lucas pulled her out of the crevice of his neck, "then let me help you put it back together. Piece by piece."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **He's about to meet Emily! Woohoo!**

 **There's still more drama to come. Let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10-Peace by Introductions

**Chapter 10**

Hey Charlie, what time are you dropping off Emily today?

 _Probably around 3 why?_

Well I wanted you and Lucas to meet, for this to work we all need to get along for Emily's sake.

 _You want me to meet your new fuck buddy?_

Charlie stop, he's more than that. I really need you 2 to get along if not for me then for Emily.

 _Emily hasn't even met him yet._

That's correct? Are you going somewhere with this?

 _Why should I have to meet him if she hasn't?_

Because you're a grown adult and should act like it. She's 4 and our daughter, so you'll meet him.

 _Rile-_

GREAT! I'll send Emily inside and you can meet him and be polite. Bye.

Riley hung up the phone and tip toed back into Lucas' bedroom, the aroma of the candles still extremely overwhelming but when she turned around from closing the door he was already awake. "Morning beautiful."

"Hi." The brunette gave an awkward wave.

After he released a light laugh she jumped back into bed, and more importantly his arms, "who were you talking to?"

"My other boyfriends." She giggled and shook her head, "no Charlie. You need to meet him first."

"I don't really know how I'm supposed to react here." His emerald eyes brightened and he kissed her cheek several thousand times. That's a little dramatic, but let's just say he kissed her a lot. "If it helps me to meet Emily and makes you happy then I absolutely will."

"Good." She rolled out of his bed quicker than she got in and started changing clothes.

The vet gestured for her hand, "where are you going?"

"I have to get back and clean up before Emily gets there." His bottom lip popped out and he slowly inched closer to her, "Lucas no."

"You're no fun." Lucas rose onto his knees and his hands found her curves slowly pulling her back into him.

She bit her lip, "yeah I'm pretty much the worst." His jade eyes moved from her eyes to her lips, and she felt his fingertips caress her jaw line. The brunette leaned in to his ear and whispered, "No." He spanked her and let her get back to it. "By the way you should know that Charlie is a bit of a flirt so don't get defensive."

"Why'd you marry him?" Riley shrugged her shoulders and was literally speechless it was a perfectly valid question, "oh that's right so you could have Emily." She rolled her eyes and started throwing her stuff back into her bag.

"Lucas." The chef crawled into his bed and he instantly snatched her up, causing her to giggle. "I just, would you stop tickling me." She continued to laugh, "PLEASE!" She squealed.

"I can't help it your laugh is so perfect."

Damn he was perfect, always knowing what to say and what to do. Was there like a handbook he could make and just deliver it to all the men on earth? "What I was going to say was," she rolled on to her side and stared into his gorgeous eyes she constantly got lost in, "I wanted to say thank you for everything last night. The dinner, the after dinner," her eyebrows raised a few times, "then after the after dinner."

He started laughing, "I hated seeing you that way."

"Yeah but, maybe talking about it would help. Ugh!" Her forehead landed into his chest, "I HATE EMOTIONS!"

"I love you."

"Yeah, yeah!" She joked, "Just kidding I love you too." Her lips met his and she hurriedly climbed out seeing it was already 12.

"NO!"

"YES!" She giggled, "Can you be at my place at like 3:10? I'm going to send Emily inside and then you can meet Charlie."

"What about Emily?" The vet sat up with so much hope in his eyes, "can I meet her today?"

Riley bit the inside of her cheek, Emily wasn't always in the greatest mood when she came home from her dad's. Lucas might not be in a great mood after meeting Charlie, Riley definitely wouldn't be. Maybe this day wouldn't be so great after all. "Um we'll see. Depending on people's moods."

"Is it bad that I'm nervous?" Her hand lifted off of the door knob as he climbed out of bed.

"No, that's actually incredibly sweet."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley sat on the couch, fidgeting with her fingers and trying to find anything to pass the time. She was wearing her denim shorts and a Texas Rangers tee with her hair curled. The butterflies in her stomach were unreal. What if Emily didn't like him? What if it just took her some getting used to? "Who am I kidding my kids a flirt." Every time they'd go to the grocery story she'd flirt with the cashier, and made sure they knew her name. Lucas would probably be no exception, she hadn't even thought about what they'd do together here. "Emily this is Lucas, mommy's boyfriend! NO! Mommy's friend." Her face fell into a pillow, they may not even meet today and she was having, "what is this? Nervous breakdown? GOD I'm a mess."

 _Ding Ding_

 _I know you're probably nervous, but try to relax beautiful. I will buy her whatever she wants until she likes me lol. See you in 20 minutes!_

- _God, to make her more spoiled than she already is? Thanks!_

"Okay so we can watch movies, color, play outside, hopefully she took a small cat nap so he doesn't think I'm raising a monster. We can make pizza! BAM! Perfect evening! What is wrong with me? Why am I talking to myself and why does it feel like I can't stop talking? SHUT UP RILEY!" A few minutes went by and there were no dishes to do so she called Maya, "she never picks up her phone. ZAY!"

 _Hey sugar._

Hey Zay, what are you doing?

 _I'm hanging out at my place, bored out of my mind. Maya went somewhere with someone._

Look at you listening intently! Proud of you! I'm currently losing my mind. Lucas is about to meet Charlie and possibly Emily, and I keep talking to myself hoping I'll calm down but it isn't working and oh God I'm doing it again. Rambling.

 _Sugar, calm down. Maybe it's too soon for him to meet her._

No, after he said he loved me last night I knew it was time.

 _He said he loved you?_

Yeah, by the way I hate you for setting me up with all of your other loser friends!  
Zay lightly laughed and cleared his throat.  
Especially since I introduced you to Maya!

 _Yeah, yeah hate me! What'd you say when he said it?_

Oh well, at first I didn't really say anything just that I really cared about him but after dinner we said it, _a lot_. Was that too much information? TMI?

 _Yeah just a touch, my best friend of all time with Lucas!_

Oh please, my best friend of all time with you! Just kidding, you both are my best friends and I hear about y'alls sex life more often than not. So consider it even.

 _You don't hear about it from me!_

I was going to argue but I get your point. Oh shoot, hey the doorbell just rang I'll talk to you later. Let you know how everything goes.

Riley hung up the phone before he said anything and ran to the door. "EMILY!" The little blonde girl basically tackled her mother to the ground, "I missed you sweetheart. KISS! MWAH!"

"Missed you too mommy!" Riley heard the annoying sigh of her ex-husband, and then a truck pull up. _They must have been late._

"Hey beautiful run on inside and play in your room for a minute, I need to talk to daddy. Okay?"

"Yeah."

"YES M'AM!" The brunette yelled after she ran off to her room. She stepped outside and shut the front door. "Can you please try to get her say yes ma'ams and no ma'am's, and sirs?"

Before Charlie got a chance to answer he heard a truck door slam and his eyes widened seeing Lucas trudging towards them. Riley's butterflies kicked in, it could be Lucas or it could be the fact her current romantic partner was meeting her previous one. _Definitely the last one._ It was clear Charlie was intimidated, _how could you not be? It's Lucas freaking Friar, AKA dream boat!_ The sunlight bounced off his muscles wrapped up in his soft tan skin. _Is he walking in slow motion? Just me?_

"Hi, I'm Lucas Friar."

"Charlie Gardner." They shook hands and stared each other down.

"Ookay!" Riley mumbled jokingly, "Charlie I felt it best that you meet the man who will be meeting Emily."

Her ex-husband dropped his hand and flashed a smile at her, "of course gorgeous anything for you."

Lucas sauntered beside Riley and grinned, trying to hide how incredibly awkward this is, "okay Charlie. Anyways did Emily take a nap today?"

"No she didn't. But we just hung out and watched TV all day until we came here." He passed her the backpack and after she grabbed the strap he pulled her in for a hug.

"Are you having a stroke?" What she didn't know was Charlie and Lucas were glaring at each other. "Alright you can let go now." Nothing happened. "In other words let go!" Riley stepped backwards and gave a sympathy smile. "Thank you for picking her up this weekend, I know she's missed you." Charlie wasn't making eye contact with her, "come on dude, eyes are up here." Lucas' arm wrapped around her shoulder, "let's all agree to get along for Emily's sake."

"Of course." Lucas spoke with a smile.

"For your sake." Charlie replied.

"Anyways like I said thank you for picking her up-"

The emerald eyed man picked up the end of her sentence, "Yeah man thanks we had a great time, just us." _Mental note elbow Lucas later._

"Bye Charlie." He took a few steps backwards.

"Bye beautiful." What the what was going on? He always flirted but never this much. _Oh yep, Lucas._

Within minutes his truck was turning at the stop sign and Lucas got a swift elbow to the gut. "Ow Riley." He chuckled, "what was that for?"

"I told you not to get all defensive and that he was a flirt. You did the literal exact opposite."

He chuckled and stood up straighter, "I'm sorry. I'll keep it in check next time, but let's be honest he was eyeing you inappropriately."

"Of course he was. He's Charlie Gardner!" The brunette tousled her hair, "I was the woman who thought she could tame him and nevermind, wait you can meet Emily now!" Lucas sped off to his truck, "RUNNING AWAY ALREADY?"

"NO!" He yelled and pulled some flowers out of his truck.

"Thank you Lucas they're beautiful." Riley stated as she reached out for them.

He slowly pulled them away, "these are for Emily." He bit the inside of his cheek wishing he would've picked up 2 bouquets. _Stupid Lucas!_ A passionate kiss from his girlfriend pulled him out of his thoughts completely, apparently she didn't mind. The brunette drew away and grinned, "That was wonderful," he cleared his throat, "what was that for?"

"For everything, plus we won't get to do that for a while. You ready?" She shook out her arms and started jumping up and down.

"For what? Are we boxing?"

She stopped 'warming up' and cocked her head to the side with an innocent smile, that quickly turned to mischief. "Yep." She lightly punched his arm, "okay so you are my friend. And my kid is a flirt, we're going to say she gets that from her dad." His hand felt the small of her back as they stepped inside her home. "Emily Ann, get out here please I have someone I want you to meet."

Lucas bit his cheek anxiously awaiting to meet who he had already deemed as his daughter, and if you wanted to get real technical, step daughter but he preferred daughter. They heard a door open and his chest tightened as he heavily exhaled. All of a sudden he became very aware of his 6 foot stature and knelt down to the ground, eagerly following her mom. "Who's that?"

Riley visibly gulped, "this is my friend Lucas. Lucas this is my daughter-"

"Emily Ann Matthews." The little blonde girl interrupted. He was taken back not hearing the last name Gardner but couldn't let himself get so caught up in details. This was about Emily Ann right now. She was so beautiful, pictures didn't do her justice and they especially didn't show the resemblance she held to her mother.

"Hi Emily Ann Matthews, I'm Lucas Gabriel Friar. It's really great to meet you."

"Nice to meet you." She brushed her hand through her hair, "that's what mommy does."

Riley and Lucas both tilted their heads, "mommy does that when?" He questioned.

"When she's talking to a cute boy."

Lucas couldn't contain his laughter, "does she do that often?"

"Alright, enough you two." Riley interrupted and picked her daughter up, "Emily I think Lucas has something for you." The vet revealed a small bouquet of daisies and the brunette couldn't help the tears that filled her eyes when Emily saw them.

Her expression was indescribable, her mouth opened into a large 'O' and her bright blue eyes somehow got brighter, "thank you."

"What do you think Em?" The brown eyed girl mouthed the words 'thank you' to Lucas before kissing her daughter.

"They're beautiful."

"Almost as beautiful as you." Lucas tacked on making him even more cheesy and adorable all at the same time. A tinge of red graced the little girl's cheek.

The mother cleared her throat, "let's put these in some water and then we'll go play outside. Okay?" Lucas sauntered behind them, noting how they move around so easily together. Riley didn't have to worry about tripping around Emily, she always knew where she was going to be before placing her on the countertop. It didn't matter that Em was practically circling her mom's legs or if she was behind her. The sunlight shone through the window above the sink and somehow made the girls look even more beautiful. "Emily where are your shoes?"

"I don't know." She said with a smirk.

"Well you better know, go check in your room please." Riley lifted her off the counter and set her gently on the ground." His emerald eyes followed Emily wherever she went and his heart jumped when she grabbed his hand.

"Come on-"

"His name is Lucas sweetheart."

He knelt back down, "but you can call me Luke if you want to."

"Okay, come on Luke." The chef took note of his powerful smile as he was drug into her bedroom, she gave them their space but was in ear shot range. "Are you mommy's boyfriend?"

He gasped, "You know what a boyfriend is?"

"Yes, I have one."

His tone changed causing the mother to giggle, "You have a boyfriend?"

"Yes his name is Jared," though it sounded more like 'Jawed', "he's sweet to me."

"Boys are gross." Riley put her hand in the air as if she was singing her praises to God, "Are you okay if your mommy did have a boyfriend?" _Uh oh, stepping on thin ice._ She prepared to step in and break up the conversation if it got much deeper.

"Are you her boyfriend?"

Riley bit her lip, "what if I was? Would you like that?"

"Yeah." Her eyelids closed slowly letting a few tears fall out. _Well this was definitely not how I imagined it would be. Her getting attached so quickly to mommy's new boyfriend._

Riley stepped in and saw her sitting in Lucas' lap, he was struggling to put her shoes on. "Try not to worry Lucas, it took me a solid year to get the hang of shoes. It isn't as simple as it sounds." The brunette knelt down in front of them and gave her daughter a peck on the cheek and Lucas a small yet seductive glance before putting her shoes on. "Alright baby doll, so let's play for a little bit. Then we'll make some pizza," Emily gasped, instantly causing him to grin, "and then we'll watch-"

"TANGLED!" The blonde interrupted.

"I was going to suggest any other movie. And now you're gone." Lucas rose off the ground eager to go after the little blue eyed girl, and helped his girlfriend off the floor. "She's got a lot of energy." She mumbled on the way to the backyard where Emily was playing on the swing set.

It was so sweet how he looked at Emily, like this had to be a dream. _Pinch me._ "She's so much like you."

Riley instantly jolted her head to the right, "how do you figure?"

"It's hard to explain." His hands shoved into his jean pockets before he wrapped her up in his arms, "can I say though that watching you be a mom makes me fall more in love with you."

"As long as it's okay that I fall more in love with you seeing you interact with her. I know she gets attached easily but man that was like minutes fast." She giggled.

"LUKE! Will you push me?"

"CAN YOU SAY PLEASE EMILY?" Riley tossed her hands up in the air.

"Luke will you push me pleaaassse!" Her daughter put lots of emphasis on the word please. Without hesitation he ran towards her and carefully pushed her, watching her go higher with each shove made her uneasy but seeing his watchful eye on her made it a little more relaxing. Every time she'd go up he'd have his hands ready to snatch her in case anything happened.

She couldn't help but scoff, "my kid stole my boyfriend."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **I wish I could say I was as easy as Emily was meeting my parents new significant others.  
Granted I was older.**

 **But what'd you think?**

 **Let me know:)**


	11. Chapter 11-Peace by Play

**Chapter 11**

Emily let out a squeal while Lucas chased her around the backyard, they'd been playing for hours and quite frankly Riley was pretty sure she'd never get tired of watching them play together. The vet grabbed her by the waist and spun her daughter around in circles. The brunette giggled and realized the time, "Hey are y'all hungry?"

"You hungry Em?" Lucas moved to set her down but she clutched onto his neck and with a small grin he carried her towards the house.

"Yes, mommy pizza?" The chef nodded, "and I help?"

"Yes you may. " The blonde jumped into Riley's arms, "you can help put the pepperoni's on." Within minutes Emily was sitting on the countertop and Lucas sat at the dining room table admiring his girlfriend and the blue eyed girl. "What are you laughing at baby doll?"

"You have sauce on your lips mommy." Emily joked and the brown eyed girl kissed her cheeks over and over.

Lucas and the little blonde girl both giggled, "Now you have it all over your face."

"Mommy will you sing?" His emerald eyes brightened, he'd never heard her sing though she did it with Emily all the time. "Pleeeeaasseee!"

"First don't beg you look like a dog." She pressed a few buttons on the oven and snatched a paper towel to wipe off her daughter's face. "And secondly because you said please I will." Riley cleared her throat and slowly wiped the sauce off her cheeks.

 _Somewhere over the rainbow.  
There's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby.  
Somewhere over the rainbow.  
Skies are blue.  
And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true._

Emily started to sing along, more like mumble. Lucas continued to watch Riley move around the kitchen and sing, _God she's amazing._

 _Someday I'll wish upon a star.  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops.  
Away above the chimney tops.  
That's where you'll find me._

The oven dinged letting the whole house know it was preheated, "alright baby doll go wash your hands and face please while I stick this in the oven." She helped her daughter off the countertop and heard her scurry off.

"You sing beautifully sweetheart." A light smile rested upon her face, "Emily is one of a kind."

The oven door opened sending a wave of heat throughout the kitchen that abruptly stopped when it shut. "You are one of a kind Lucas Friar. I'd kiss you right now if I could." She tousled her hair and stuffed her hands into her pockets, "thank you for telling her boys are gross."

"No problem. I figured it was the right thing to say."

Riley narrowed her eyes, "it's too quiet."

"That's a good thing right?"

"NO!" The brunette jogged into the bathroom and there was her daughter soaking wet, "Emily!" Her chin touched her chest, "how did that happen?"

"I don't know."

Lucas couldn't help his laughter as her mother started to clean up the water, "are you lying to me?"

"No."

"Yes you are. Here," she tossed her a towel, "you made the mess help mommy pick it up and then we'll go change."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas sat on the couch waiting for 2 of his favorite girls to come out of the back. "Luke." His emerald eyes brightened seeing Emily in a little sundress. "It's pretty."

"You are beautiful."

The blonde spun around in circles and Riley couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Little flirt." She began to cut the pizza and made a few plates when she did a double take to the table. She was sitting in his lap and laying her head on his chest. His emerald eyes gazed at the brunette who wiped a few tears away, "I hate to do this to you Em but why don't we eat real quickly and then we'll lay you down to go to bed."

"I'm not hungry."

Riley kneeled down in front of her daughter, "just a few bites please. I don't want you going to bed without supper." She nodded in agreement and hopped out of his lap to sit in what Emily deemed to be 'her chair'. "Lucas what would you like to drink?"

"Water please." She pulled out a few water bottles and saw her daughter's cheek laying on the table.

"Alright baby doll come on." Riley lifted her out of the chair, "I'll be right back." She whispered. Within minutes Emily was lying in bed and the brunette was stroking her little blonde curls.

"Mommy."

"Yeah baby." Lucas sat outside the bedroom listening.

"Luke is your boyfriend."

"Yes ma'am he is." She whispered and a bundle of energy built up in her stomach.

The blue eyed girl let out a big yawn, "how come daddy isn't your boyfriend?"

She let out a sympathy smile, and for whatever reason felt nothing with that question. "Well sweetheart, Mommy and daddy didn't get along, we didn't always treat each other the way we should have." She doesn't need to think badly of her father.

"Does um, does Luke treat you that way?"

Her chestnut eyes brightened, "no. Luke is probably one of the best men mommy has ever met. He treats girls the way they should be treated."

"Sing?"

 _Baby why you wanna cry?  
You really oughta know that I  
just have to walk away sometimes.  
We're gonna do what lover's do we're gonna have a fight or two  
But I ain't ever changin' my mind.  
Crazy girl don't you know that I love you?  
And I wouldn't dream of going nowhere.  
Silly woman come here let me hold you.  
Have I told you lately, I love you like crazy girl?_

 _I wouldn't last a single day.  
I'd probably just fade away.  
Without you I'd lose my mind._

Emily's eyelids hadn't opened for a good minute and the brunette tip toed out of her bedroom, quietly closing the door and hurried back into the kitchen. "Hey beautiful." She fell into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, while his hugged her waist. Her lips crashed against his, she'd been wanting to do this for hours, seeing him interact with Emily was probably the most attractive thing about him. Lucas pulled back, "should we be doing this with Emily right down-"Her fingertips pressed against his lips.

"Its fine, we're just kissing. Please." His emerald eyes brightened before carrying her to the couch, not once breaking apart, they fought for dominance and as usual Lucas won. She straddled him and let her fingers run through his hair, "I love you." She whispered against his mouth.

"I love you Riley. You are an amazing mother."

"You were made to be a father."

Lucas found her neck and she released a small giggle, "what are you and Emily doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing." The brunette grabbed his face and pressed her lips against his again, "why?" She whispered.

"I'm taking you two on a date." The vet ran his hands underneath her shirt, "wherever y'all want to go for dinner." Riley trembled at his touch and her heart raced with his words, "God I love you."

"I love you too." Her fingers lifted his shirt and felt his abs before kissing him again, when her phone rang. "Dang it, I'm sorry." She whispered and after rolling off his lap she answered it.

Hey Zay.  
Lucas sat up a little straighter, no matter how much Zay denied it he knew there was something going on.

 _Hey Riles, how'd it go?_

She's obsessed with him. It's like a weight was lifted off my shoulders.

 _That's great. Has Charlie met Luke?_

Yeah, that went well.

 _Alright well I was just wanting to see how it went with Emily. I'm glad things are working out for you Riley._

Thank you for being friends with Lucas, it is all because of you.

 _No problem._

Alright? Have a nice night.

Riley hung up the phone and was instantly tugged back into her boyfriend's lap. "What'd he say?"

"He was checking to see how Emily did with you. I talked to him before Emily got here to help chill out. He also is glad that things are working out so well for me, and that's why I said 'thank you for being friends with Lucas'." The brunette lightly laughed before kissing his neck, "what's wrong baby?"

The vet shook his head, "nothing sweetheart, I'm just glad he's happy for us. I'm glad Maya introduced us."

"He owed me for introducing him to Maya." She bit her lip, "Maya thinks he's going to propose soon."

"Really?" Lucas asked with a small wave of relief and shock, "that's so great." He was worried that he and Zay might have a small strife because of Riley.

She nodded, "I mean they've been together for like 6 years. I don't know what's been holding him back."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

It was a beautiful Friday night, and what better way to spend it than playing in the backyard with her boyfriend and daughter? She loved spring time and since Lucas had been over 4 out of the 5 nights this week, per Emily's request the brunette had never felt happier. The gust of wind that blew held a floral aroma, and cooled the sweat that rested upon her forehead. Riley quit chasing Emily for a moment when her phone rang.

Charlie?

 _Hey Riley, can you come outside please?_

You're here? Is everything okay?

 _I just need to talk to you._

Um, I guess. Hold on.

She hung up the phone, "Hey Luke do you mind coming inside to watch a movie with Emily? I have a visitor."

"Who?" Emily began sprinting inside and her body got chills when his arm wrapped around her waist.

"My ex." Her brown eyes rolled and after stepping over Emily's toys she found herself standing in front of Charlie. "Hello, to what do I owe the most unusual pleasure?"

His hands found her shoulders, "I needed to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Your boyfriend."

The brunette side stepped, letting his hands fall back to his side. After tousling her hair she couldn't help but laugh, "What is this like a jealousy thing right now?" He moved to talk but her hand in the air stopped him, "you have no right to be jealous Charlie. None, you cheated on me. You divorced me, end of story. And he is currently inside watching a movie with Emily, so if you'll excuse me."

"RILEY WAIT!"

Lucas heard some shouting outside and instantly clenched his jaw, "hey pretty girl why don't you go play in your room for a second and your mommy and I will be right in there okay?"

"Okay Luke." She scurried off and only after hearing her door slam, did he stand up and meander outside.

"Charlie we aren't having this conversation-"

"-Everything okay out here?" The vet stepped outside and stood behind Riley, "I heard some raised voices."

The brunette couldn't help but find him attractive with his defensive ways, "everything is fine. Where's Emily?"

"Oh I asked her to play in her room, I know you don't like it when she hears you two argue."

The chef took his hand and grinned, "thank you." Her gaze shifted back towards Charlie who was glaring at her boyfriend. "Look Charlie, I'm sorry that you have a problem with me dating but it's been 2 years and you've seriously been like a playboy mansion so I think 1 man in 2 years that Emily adores is something you should live with."

"Can you send your guard dog inside please, this is between husband and wife."

"Ex-husband and wife." Lucas clarified, his green eyes shifted towards the brunette and after a quick head nod he strode back inside waiting by the front door.

"There isn't anything else to discuss." She whispered.

"I can't imagine you with anyone else Riley." Charlie took a step forward.

She scoffed, "I can and I can even send you a picture if you'd like. I thought I could change you and it turns out that I'm really glad I couldn't. The only thing you can do to make me remotely happy now is be there for our daughter."

"I can do that." He stared into her eyes and with one fluid motion pressed his lips against hers.

"HEY!" She shoved him off right as the vet was pulling him away, "Seriously man, you were just talking about how she is dating me." Lucas exhaled heavily and removed his hands from Charlie after thinking about Riley and then Emily. "Let's make a deal."

"Lucas." She whispered.

"I'm alright sweetheart, don't worry." He flashed a gorgeous grin and lifted his attention back onto her ex. "You don't kiss my girlfriend."

"That's not a deal." Charlie whispered with a slight laugh.

"I only have one thing you want and I am not giving her up like you did. So, you don't kiss my girlfriend and I will continue to treat Riley and Emily like the princesses they are. Sound like a plan? Because under normal circumstances I would have lost my temper and when I used to professionally fight that wasn't good for anyone." Charlie noticeably shivered, it was actually kind of weird. Lucas was talking normally and even had a smile on his face but his words were oozing with intimidation. "But luckily for you these aren't normal circumstances. I have the love of my life behind me, apparently she's the love of yours as well and there's a beautiful little girl inside who needs her mother's boyfriend and her father to get along. Quite frankly Riley would really appreciate that as well. Right sweetheart?" He turned around again and held out his hand, which she instantly grabbed.

"Yes please. Charlie would you like to see Emily before you leave?" He shook his head no and sauntered towards his truck, "yeah I figured not." Within seconds he was peeling out of her driveway, "thank you. I'm sorry he kissed me."

"It wasn't your fault beautiful. Come on, let's go see what she's doing in there." His lips pressed against her forehead.

"You just had to throw in that 'professional fighter' comment didn't you?" The brunette joked and gave him a small nudge as they walked inside.

"Intimidation sweetheart, maybe he won't kiss you again."

"EMILY!" Her brown eyes remained locked on his bright jade ones, "it was pretty attractive you standing up for me."

"Oh yeah?" He whispered, "I hoped you would like that. I hope you never have to see that fighter side in me though."

"EMILY ANN GET OUT HERE PLEASE! Why?"

"It's not something I want you or Emily to see. I only use it for defensive purposes now, to contain and control a situation, not instigate and fight for money."

"What mommy!"

The brunette clenched her jaw and didn't even turn around. "I'm going to give you a moment before I turn around, and I am so hoping you'll have a change in attitude." She put on a fake smile and spun on her heels, "Hi sweetheart!"

"Can I watch a movie?" Riley glanced at her phone and shook her head.

"I'm sorry honey your bedtime is in 30 minutes and it would be pointless to start a movie now." Lucas grinned and immediately hid his facial expression when the little blonde girl stomped her foot. Mom mode activated. "Okay so here are your next options. Either you knock it off and you can play in your room with us for 30 minutes, or you can go to timeout and then go directly to bed. Completely up to you." _Please Emily don't be a brat, you've been great all week and Lucas hasn't seen mean mommy yet._ "So do you want to be a good girl?"

"NO!"

"Go sit in the corner, now!" It was pretty incredible how Riley didn't have to yell to scare the living daylights out of Emily. The blue eyed girl turned around and cried while running to her room, to the timeout corner. "AND DON'T GET UP UNTIL I TELL YOU TO!"

"Sassy." Lucas joked and got a punch to the gut, "that is all you. Headstrong."

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

He shook his head, "she's just tired."

"That's not an excuse babe, everyone has a choice in life. At her age it's learning to respect others I gave her two separate options and she chose the bratty route and now she's getting punished." His arms wrapped around her waist, "I tried spanking but it didn't work for her. It only made her more upset, obviously but she'd work herself up so much she'd completely forget why she was in trouble in the first place. Drama queen."

"MOMMY!"

"YOU HAVE 2 MORE MINUTES EMILY ANN!" The emerald eyed man pulled her into his chest.

"What would you do without her though?" He questioned.

"LUKE!"

The vet pulled away slightly, "Lucas Gabriel Friar don't you dare go in there. She still has 1 minute."

"LUKE!"

Riley clenched her jaw and raised her eyebrow, "you and I will not get along if you cave every time she gets into trouble." His forehead landed on top of hers and he wiped the pleading look off of his face, "thank you."

"I love you, I want to get along." She giggled and checked the time, "can I go now?"

"You can go with me." Riley inhaled deeply and sauntered into her bedroom, "alright Emily come here."

"I want Lucas." He held out his arms but folded them casually after the brunette stopped him.

"I want a million dollars but I'm not getting it, I said come here and you will listen. That's how this whole mother daughter thing works." The blonde inched out of the chair and sat in her mom's lap, "alright do you know why you were in timeout?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay so you know that stomping your foot and yelling 'no' aren't ways to get what you want and is really disrespectful?" She nodded, "I think you owe Lucas and me an apology for acting that way." Emily pretended to cry, "dry it up sweetheart, you aren't really crying."

"Sorry Luke, sorry mommy."

"Thank you, now give me a kiss and jump into bed." The blue eyed girl popped her bottom lip out, "No you made your choice to go to timeout and I told you what would happen when you did that. Look at me sweetheart." Lucas laid his head against the doorframe, _Riley is perfect in every way._ "When you decide to act a certain way you have to deal with whatever comes of that behavior you understand?" Emily nodded and climbed into bed.

"Can Luke tuck me in?"

"YES!" He exclaimed before Riley had a chance to. Riley brushed against his arm on the way out with an adorable grin. She was beginning to feel whole again.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Let me know what you think!

Protective Lucas

Mean Mode Mommy

Don't be a silent reader!

What'd you think about Charlie's stunt?


	12. Chapter 12-Hell on Heels

**Chapter 12**

Riley set her phone down with a whirlwind of confusion rushing through her mind. "What's wrong sweetheart?" Lucas shut the door to her office and the brunette let out a light chuckle.

"Just got a call from Charlie apparently he wants Emily this weekend."

His eyes widened, "That's good right?"

She slowly nods her head, "Yeah that's amazing. I want her to have a relationship with her father no matter how much he gets under my skin." She bit her cheek and smirked, "I really am sorry about the other night I wasn't expecting anything like that to happen." The vet lifted her off the leather chair and set her in his lap.

"Don't apologize sweetheart, none of that was your fault. You're just amazing and I can't say I blame him for trying." His lips touched her shoulder when the door swung open.

"RILES!"

"AUGGIE!" The chef jumped out of his lap, "Auggie, hello." Lucas released a light laugh and stood up out of her chair.

"You must be Auggie, I'm Lucas Friar." Her brother and boyfriend shook hands.

"Nice to meet you. How come I didn't know you had a boyfriend Riley?"

She lazily shrugged her shoulders, "You've been busy with school. Either way you met him now, so bye see ya' later." A few seconds later the door opens again, "holy crap. HI MOTHER!" The brunette tousled her hair and sat down, "I feel light headed."

"Who's this Riley?"

Auggie interjects, "this is Lucas. Lucas Friar, Riley's new boy toy."

"Mom, Auggie you're embarrassing me!" Everyone starts to laugh, so she played it off like she was joking but in reality she was focusing on her cheeks, trying to prevent them from going red.

"I'm Topanga." Lucas and Riley's mom shook hands and he flashed a charming debonair smile. The brunette felt butterflies, she loved that smile. Her brown eyes shifted to her mother who was giving her a thumbs up. _Yeah I know he's freaking hot, and perfect in every way. Way to point it out mom!_ She inhaled deeply, "OH MY GOSH! LET'S HAVE LUNCH!"

"NO! Nope, no. No. We don't have to do that." Riley rose from her desk and took Lucas' hand, "we were actually going to do anything else." She grinned feeling his lips touch her forehead, she glanced into his gorgeous emerald eyes and immediately was persuaded, "Fine."

"YAY! Because I've been craving your shrimp. I'll go get us a table." Topanga drug Auggie out of the office and the chef placed her face into the chest of her boyfriend.

"I am so sorry! I didn't know they were coming."

He sweetly stroked her hair and kissed her head again. "Baby I don't mind. I actually thought I'd meet your mom and brother before I met Emily. I want to meet them."

"Ugh, you're too perfect."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"So you own your own ranch, and you're a veterinarian?" Topanga questioned.

"Uh yes ma'am. Like I told Riley on our first date it cuts back on medical costs. And the ranch was actually my Pappy Joe's it got passed down to me. I am very blessed." Lucas' arm wrapped around Riley's shoulder and she immediately laid her head in the crevice of his arm. "So what do you do Mrs. Matthews?"

Topanga cleared her throat, "Me? I am just a lawyer, no big deal?" Riley's brown eyes rolled.

"She is senior partner at a law firm I forget the name but my mom is one of the best in the city." The brunette felt the need to brag on her because she finished school when Riley was still a little girl. To do all of that and be a mother was something that couldn't be overstated. "And Auggie here is still undecided but he loves working out and what not so I suggested a personal trainer."

The vet nodded politely with a smile. "Yeah I've thought about it but it is so hard to get in that field and make a name for yourself."

"Well," the emerald eyed man interjects, "I have some buddies down at WFG, and if you do decide to do something in that field let me know. I can hook you up with a job."

"WFG?" The chef looked from her brother to her boyfriend, then back at her mother who looked just as confused as she did. "World Fighter's Gym? How do you have an in there?"

He chuckled lightly, "I used to train there. Adam, the manager is a friend of mine."

Auggie's jaw dropped again. "You used to train there?"

"What's the big deal?" The brunette questioned.

"Um just the fact they only allow professional fighter's in that gym." Riley craned her neck to see her boyfriend who was already glancing down at her with a smile. "So you used to fight then?"

He nods slowly, "Yeah to pay for school but I quit years ago. I don't intentionally like pummeling people. I use it now for defensive purposes."

"OH!" The chef jumped at Topanga's sudden outburst, "The real reason I came today was to see if I could kidnap Emily this weekend?"

"Normally yes, but Charlie has offered to pick her up tomorrow. So if he caves you absolutely can." She replied with a smile. Lucas took note of their lovely expressions at the mention of his name. "Come on y'all he is still Emily's dad and if I would have had a kid with anyone else it wouldn't have been Emily."

"True." Aug whispers, "He's just a real as-"

"August!" Everyone chuckles lightly, "What he was trying to say was that you're right, and where would we be without Emily? She is an amazing little girl, despite having him for a father and that's all that matters."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The doorbell rang and Emily instantly shot up to go answer it. Riley's eyes met up with Lucas' as they meandered towards her ex. "Hey Charlie." Her chocolate orbs glanced behind him causing her jaw to clench. "Emily get inside now." The vet took notion of her aggravated voice. There was little protest, it seems as if the emerald eyed man wasn't the only one who caught the aggression. "Why the hell is she here?"

"She's my girlfriend."

"She's also the woman I caught you cheating on me with. Did you already date the entire city and now you're just making another round?" His lips separated to answer but she put her hand up. "Let me make something perfectly clear, you will NOT take Emily with her around." Lucas couldn't help but wonder why he cheated on Riley in the first place. Especially with her, long fake blonde hair, way too much makeup, and her boobs were obviously fake. "If you want to take Em this weekend. Drop her off and you can come back and get her."

"Why can you have a boyfriend and I can't have a girlfriend?"

"You are such an idiot! Lucas isn't wearing hooker clothes for one-"

"HEY!" The mistress snapped.

"SHUT UP!" Her gaze shifted back onto Charlie, "Second Lucas isn't going anywhere that I'm aware of. You seriously get sick of women after a week and I will not have Emily meet every single girl in the county that her father wants to bang that night. She needs stability."

"I can date whoever the hell I want."

The brunette nodded her head, "yeah absolutely. Anyone you want except her, you and her are the reason our marriage fell apart and I will not have her around Emily. If you two had dated consistently since we divorced that would be different but you haven't."

"Are you jealous Riley?"

The vet sauntered towards them. "You think I'm jealous of that? At one point and time yeah I was, when I was 5 weeks post-partum and my self-esteem was little to nothing. But right now, no I'm not. I have an amazing man who makes me feel beautiful."

"I made you feel beautiful." Charlie mumbled.

"Yeah you sure as hell did, especially when I caught her riding you. I am not and will never be jealous of anyone you date. But, let me just lay out your options for you. Drop her off and come back to get Emily I will even give you gas money, or you don't get her at all since it is technically my weekend anyway."

Lucas bit his cheek since he had made plans for the night. "I can drop her off since you and I have plans tonight baby girl." He whispered.

"It'll be fine if he doesn't want her my mom does." The vet nodded and started massaging her shoulders. "Oh yeah, this is why I can never get jealous." He laughed and kissed her forehead. "So what's your decision?"

"I'll come back to get her. 30 minutes." Within a few minutes they were turning at the stop sign.

"So that was the girl he cheated on you with?" The brunette agreed, "Why?" She giggled and gave him a hug. "You are way sexier, and more gorgeous, effortlessly beautiful." Riley kissed his cheek and led him back into the house.

"Hey baby doll, daddy will be right back to get you." She kneeled down in front of her little girl, "can you hang out with Luke while mommy gets ready for my date tonight?" After Emily agreed Riley kissed her cheek and rose from the ground as she was leaving, "Is that okay? I should've asked first."

"Of course it is." His lips touched hers and her entire body tingled, "Man I love kissing you. Go get ready sweetheart and I'll come get you when Charlie is here."

Riley sauntered down the hallway and after washing her face clean of all the makeup from the day she started to curl and tease her hair, they were going out with Maya and Zay tonight and then the rest of the weekend would be all them. Her best friend picked out the place and the brunette was pretty sure they were going to a club, Maya loved going dancing. Riley did too, whenever it was two stepping but the blonde liked Ecstasy. That's a great name. She hurriedly put on a smoky eye and just a little bit of powder with bronzer. The brown eyed girl had a feeling that she'd be kissing a lot tonight so she let herself wear a nude lip. "Clothes."

After a few minutes in her closet she slid on her black leather pants and an oversized cream colored short sleeve shirt. The chef tucked it in on her right side to accent her tiny waist and slid on her most comfortable black heels. The doorbell rang and a few seconds later there was a knock on her door. Riley shuffled across the hard wood and opened the door. "Holy s-"

"LUCAS!" She slapped his chest and he instantly pressed his lips against hers, the brunette released a light moan and continued their embrace. Deepening their kiss with every second, until there was another ring of the doorbell. "Sorry one second."

"Dang I've got a hot girlfriend." She scoffed and after calling Emily's name she opened the door and Charlie quickly pulled her outside and shut the door.

"What the hell Charlie? What are you doing?"

His lips pressed against hers, within seconds the front door was opening again. She shoved him off while the vet stormed outside. "Riley please go inside sweetheart." He didn't take his gaze off of Charlie for one second.

"Lucas."

"I'm fine sweetheart just go on inside with Emily please." He didn't speak again until he heard the door shut. "Keep your hands, lips and whatever else off of her. I'm sick of you kissing my girl. Got it?"

Charlie laughed, "Are you intimidated by me? Scared I'll take her away?"

"You had your chance." He replies through gritted teeth, "And the fact she keeps pushing you off should be a sign that she has no interest in you anymore. I want us to get along Charlie, but the way things are going it isn't looking like that'll happen." Her ex's lips separated but Lucas beat him to it, "Keep your God damn hands off of her, I'm serious."

"So am I. I want her back."

"Yet 40 minutes ago you show up with boobs for brains? Get your life together and have a fun weekend with your daughter, she's a fantastic little girl. Riley is mine and I don't like to share."

"DADDY!" The vet inched away from his face and put on a smile, "Ready daddy?"

Charlie nodded and the little blonde girl ran to his truck. He held out his hand for a shake that the green eyed man accepted. "Do I make myself clear?" His hold on Charlie's hand got tighter, and tighter until Riley pulled them apart.

"Easy boys. Charlie you should go." Lucas' hands found her waist as Charlie pulled away, "You have a temper Mr. Friar."

"He has some nerve, yeah you look incredible and beautiful and sexy but no reason to kiss another man's woman." She spun around to face him and her arms snaked around his neck, "I don't like to share." He whispered against her lips before crashing them together. His hands pulled them closer, filling any sort of gap in between them. The brunette released a light moan again and her right hand crept up his shirt to feel his rock hard abs.

"Do we have time?" He nibbled on her ear and before he could answer Zay was honking his horn. "Dang it."

"Don't worry baby, I'll take care of you tonight." He mumbled as they sauntered to Zay's truck.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"A karaoke bar?" Riley questioned before looping her arm through Maya's. "You are impossible."

"What? You love this, we used to go karaoke all the time peaches. I missed it, so here we are and the boys can just drink and dance with us when we aren't singing."

The brunette giggled, "You are something else. Come on let's get a table." Zay and Lucas sauntered behind them, shooting the shit about random things. Right now they were talking about the woman up on stage who was dressed way too young for her age. "Alright who's DD?" Zay raised his hand reluctantly, "YAY! Can I get a sangria please?"

The vet ordered a beer and pulled her chair closer to him, "You look gorgeous."

Her breath had a hitch in it whenever he whispered those words. She loved the look in his jade eyes when he was serious. The way he looked when his eyes raked across her body, like she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. "Thank you."

"OKAY! Signed me and you up for a little 'Pistol Annies'." Riley gave her a knuck and started sipping on her sangria. "Oo, I want one of those."

The brunette giggled and laid her head on Lucas' shoulder. "So you used to karaoke a lot?" I nod, not really wanting to drag it out more than that because she was embarrassed. "I can't wait to hear you sing."

"You've heard me sing."

"Yeah, and you sound wonderful but up on a stage, with a melody, looking that good, I haven't gotten that lucky yet." He joked, "Zay have you seen them karaoke?"

"Nope, Riley would always tell me she was going for a bar crawl-"

"Every Friday night." The girls said in unison and gave each other a high five.

Zay's eyes rolled, "Anyways. Before Riley introduced me to Maya she'd ditch me to go do this I assume. Still stings Riley, that you'd ditch me."

She giggled and leaned off of his shoulder, "Oh Zay. I used to hang out with you every day but Friday. Don't get greedy." Lucas tasted jealousy in his mouth that Zay had spent so much time with her and he was only just now getting to know her. That Zay knows so much more about her than he does. That small notion was comforting at the beginning to try and navigate the emotional thunderstorm that was Riley Matthews. Now that Lucas thought there were some lingering feelings towards his girlfriend, it was more or less upsetting. Frustrating. "Besides if I wasn't friends with Maya who would you be with now?"

"Yeah, where would you be without me?" The blonde joked. Zay lightly laughed and shifted his gaze towards Riley before kissing Maya. The vet hoped it was his imagination.

"NEXT UP. MAYA HART AND FRIEND! PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE STAGE!"

Riley gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek before sauntering on stage. "Good luck beautiful." The blonde and brunette took places at the opposite ends of the stage. A slow steady melody started to ring throughout the space and the girls immediately started to laugh. Lucas took note of how absolutely perfect she is and clearly she's nervous because her cheeks held a red hue. It must have been a while.

Maya starts it off.

I'm hell on heels say what you will.  
I done made the devil a deal.  
He made me pretty.  
He made me smart.  
And I'm gonna break me a million hearts.

Riley chimes in.

I'm hell on heels and baby I'm coming for you.

Lucas and Zay both laughed as the girls point to them in the crowd.

Maya takes a few steps towards center stage.

This diamond ring on my hand's the only good thing that came from that man.  
Got a GTO from one named Joe.  
And a big piece of land down in Mexico.  
I'm hell on heels and baby I'm coming for you.

Maya wanders towards the edge and Riley steps center stage. Lucas instantly sits a little straighter with a smirk across his face.

Got a pink guitar.  
A Lincoln town car.  
From oh what's his name I met in a bar.  
Got a high rise flat, in Hollywood.  
From a married man, wasn't up to no good.  
I'm hell on heels and baby I'm coming for you.

Riley placed her arm over Maya's shoulder as they started to sing together.

"She's incredible." The emerald eyed man mumbled.

"Yeah." His gaze shifted from Riley to Zay who cleared his throat. "Maya, I've heard her sing before. Ya' know but still she's talented."

Then there's Jim I almost forgot  
I ran him off but I took the yacht.  
Poor old Billy,  
bless his heart. I'm still using his credit card.  
I'm hell on heels and sugar daddy I'm comin' for you.

I'm hell on heels say what you will  
I done made the devil a deal.  
He made me pretty.  
He made me smart.  
And I'm gonna break me a million hearts.  
I'm hell on heels and baby I'm comin' for you.

"YEAH BABY SHAKE IT FOR ME!" Lucas instantly clenched his fist but the girls didn't seem to notice because they continued to dance together on stage. Laughing and having a good time, Riley doesn't get out enough so he didn't want to ruin it for her.

"Pig." Zay mumbles under his breath.

"No kidding. Hitting on girls who obviously have boyfriends, that's low." Zay took a swig of soda and avoided Lucas' unintentional blow. "Charlie kissed her again today."

"Damn, that man. I told her not to marry him."

"You did?" Zay nodded, "Why didn't you like him?"

He lazily shrugged his shoulders. "Something just wasn't right with them two. Complete opposites, he was a huge partier and Riley liked to have a good time but he took it too far. One girl was never enough and there were always rumors flying around that he was cheating on her. I just didn't like him. I didn't go to the wedding."

His green orbs widened. "Shoot, you should've introduced her to me sooner."

Zay released a breathy laugh, "Yeah. While you were fighting every weekend? Nah, she wouldn't have been interested."

"She sounded intrigued by it when I told her. She said it was sexy." The vet took a swig of beer.

"I really don't want to hear about y'alls sex life." He snapped and started clapping when the girls finished.

Lucas furrowed his brows, "what the hell is your problem man?"

"Nothing Luke, drop it."

The girls were only a few feet away. "We'll talk about this later." Riley wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hey beautiful, you did great." Her lips pressed against his and her fingers ran through his hair. His hands inched her closer by pressing against the small of her back. Her forehead landed on his and she let out a happy sigh, "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too." The vet looked up from her and saw Zay glancing right at him. Not glaring, not angry but jealous. Definitely jealous.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Let me know what y'all think.

Don't be a silent reader!


	13. Chapter 13-Peace by Truth

**Chapter 13**

Lucas woke up and rolled over on his mattress to envelope Riley in his arms. His hands moved around the sheets while his eyes were closed. "Riley." He mumbled before sitting up in bed. "Sweetheart?" She wasn't in his room, he glanced at the clock and it was, "6:42. Why?" The vet slid on a pair of sweat pants before meandering around his home.

He glanced to his right when he was in his living room and saw Riley rocking herself on the porch swing, drinking a cup of coffee and wearing his shirt, just watching the sun rise. His emerald eyes watched her sigh and a small smile approached her lips before he opened the back doors. "Hey beautiful."

"Morning." She mumbled and inched over, "Care to join me?"

"If we can go to sleep after." He joked and sat beside her. Lucas kissed her temple and tossed an arm over her. "What woke you up so early?"

She giggled, "Habit I guess. Plus watching the sun rise over that," She gestured towards the tall grass and running hills, "it's beautiful." They stared out onto his ranch in silence, occasionally the stillness would be broken when she'd sigh happily. The warm colors that the new day brought made everything tranquil. There was no Charlie trying to kiss her, there was no Zay who may or may not still have feelings for Riley. There was just the two of them, together, the way he'd wanted it.

"Hey sweetheart."

"Yeah." She craned her neck to get a quick glance.

"Are you happy with me?"

The brunette couldn't contain her laughter, "Is that really a question?"

He smirked and his left hand caressed her cheek. "I want to make you happy all the time sweetheart."

"You do." She whispered before lightly touching his lips. "Do I make you happy?"

Lucas mimicked her actions, "Is that really a question?"

Her hand hit his chest, "You're so full of it."

The vet lazily shrugged his shoulders. "Riley Matthews, I can honestly say that I've never been this happy. Ever. And I'd like to say it's just because of you, but Emily is a big part of that too."

The butterflies in her stomach woke up for the first time this morning. "Really?"

"I don't want to freak you out, or scare you but, she's like the daughter I've never had."

"Really?" He tore his gaze away from the sunrise and focused on the brunette who was trying to hide the fact she was about to cry.

He nodded his head and stroked her cheek, "Yeah. I love her and I love you and I love where we're headed."

"Right here." Her finger tapped her lips twice and Lucas instantly pressed his lips against hers. His left hand held her neck as their lips moved in sync together. The brunette pulled away, "I haven't brushed my teeth."

She set her coffee down and right as she stood up he yanked her into his lap, "I don't care. I want you." Riley straddled his legs as they continued their embrace. He pulled the collar of his shirt down and kissed her collarbone, earning a light moan from the back of her throat.

Her fingers ran through his hair before she kissed his neck. Out of nowhere Lucas' stomach interrupted their moment and she giggled against his neck. "I think you want food."

"What can I say you wore me out last night?"

Riley rolled her eyes before tapping his chest. "I could say the same thing about you." Her lips made their way to his cheek, and nose, and finally his lips before climbing off. "I'll go make you something."

"I'll do it beautiful. Stay here, drink your coffee-"

Her hand clamped over his mouth. "No."

"Yes." He stated.

"Together?" She questioned and after wrapping his arms around her waist they found themselves in the kitchen arguing over pancakes or omelets. "I'm the chef."

"My house."

"I'm the girl."

He narrowed his eyes, "I'm the guy." She slapped his chest with a pout. "Now Riley, you have 2 options here. Either you stop pouting and we can cook breakfast-"

"I dare you to treat me like a child." His jaw dropped and slowly formed into a smile, "Put that away!"

He knitted his brows together in confusion. "Put what away? Awe are you talking about the little sparkle in my eyes?" She shook her head no, "Or my incredibly attractive bed hair?" Again she disagreed with an annoyed smile, "What was it? My smile?"

"Yes plus your extreme modesty." Lucas lifted her onto the counter, and placed his forehead against hers, "Really I was talking about your dimples. Those pretty much get me every time."

"Good to know." He whispered.

"By the way I think your head grew 3 sizes."

After Lucas pulled away and stared into her eyes, a mischievous grin formed on his face. Riley let out a squeal as he tossed her over his shoulder. "Come on."

"I don't have a choice!" She shouted through her laughter. He quickly let go of her legs and caught them again. "LUCAS!" She screamed, letting his laugh fill the room as she spanked him. "Where are we going?"

"Bedroom."

"Oh yeah?" She questioned seductively.

"Oh yeah." He tossed her onto the bed and shut the door. "Come here."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas glanced at his phone and still hadn't gotten a response from Zay. His eyes grazed the message he sent to him this morning and sighed.

 **Hey man let's set up a time to talk. Call me when you get a chance.**

"I love your house." Riley stated while climbing into his truck. "It's so beautiful."

He grinned, "I'm glad baby because when we get married-"

"When?"

"Yes." He didn't even seem phased by her outburst, "When we get married you'll have to move here with me."

Her nose scrunched as the emerald eyed man drove down the country road. "Is that what people do when they get married? Like move in together and stuff?" His eyes rolled while reaching for her hand, "I have my dream kitchen in my house."

"Easy fix. I'll build you whatever you want." He replied instantly before lightly kissing her fingertips.

"Oh yeah, easy fix." She joked.

He nodded, "It would be. Plus I was thinking about building an outside kitchen too. Things I do for you."

The brunette let her jaw open wide, "ME? You're the one offering all this stuff. Are you trying to lure me into marrying you by using a kitchen?"

"Depends. Is it working?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"Then yes." Laughter erupted from both of them, "Forget about that love crap."

"Yeah it's overrated. A kitchen is what makes a marriage last."

He was about to respond whenever her phone rang. "Hey peaches what's up?"

 _I need you.  
_ Riley instantly sat up at the sound of her tears.

"Maya what's wrong?"

 _I just, need you. Can you come to your house?  
_ Lucas nodded instantly.

Of course love. I'll be there soon, like 10 minutes.

The brunette hung up the phone. "Have you talked to Zay?"

"No." He replied scared about what was about to happen as he pulled out his phone.

The phone rang a few times before he answered.

 _What's up man?_

What's going on with Maya?

 _We got into a fight. So, I'm assuming you're taking Riley to her right now._

Fight about what? She's crying Zay, peaches doesn't cry.  
Riley stated with angst in her voice.

 _She asked if I was going to propose._

Of course she did.  
The brunette placed her forehead against the center console.

 _Yeah, and I said not yet._

OF COURSE YOU DID!

 _Why are you yelling at me sugar?_

Don't sugar me Isaiah Babineaux. What is your deal? I get it if you are planning on proposing but you aren't planning! Dude nut up it has been years. I've lost count.

 _Rile-_

NO! My peaches is crying right now because for whatever reason you don't want to propose. Why? She's an amazing person with a kind heart and she adores you Zay! AFREAKINGDORES YOU! SO YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD REASON FOR MAKING HER CRY AND FOR NOT PROPOSING. SO YOU TELL ME! AND YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW!

 _You._

The line went dead and Lucas pulled over to the side of the road. "Did he just say-"

"Yes." He snapped before pinching the bridge of his nose.

The pounding feeling in her heart made it difficult to speak. He found it difficult to speak through his gritted teeth. "If Maya finds out she'll hate me." Her hands held her face. The vet massaged her neck with his right hand. "What do we do?"

The emerald eyed man realized he needed to man up and handle this situation because she couldn't lose Maya. Not along with everything else. "You are going to go talk to Maya." He put his truck back into drive. "I am going to talk to Zay and we will all meet up later."

"Lucas she's gonna hate me."

He shook his head, "Sweetheart it isn't your fault. You haven't led him on, you were married, had a kid, you set him up with someone else, you love me, none of this is your fault."

She lifted her face out of her hands, "That may be true but, she's not going to see it that way."

"She will once she calms down. Just don't bring it up until we get all together okay, let her vent her frustrations to you and you act like that shitty phone call we just had never happened."

The brunette rolled her head across the head rest to look at him. "Are you okay?"

"I kind of expected this to be honest." Her brows furrowed with his words, "I had been thinking he was acting jealous but I wasn't sure, so I brushed it off. Now I'm sure, so we're going to work this out. I'm not okay right now, but I will be." He didn't want to admit that he was annoyed. She had known Zay longer, they were extremely close but Lucas knew his face said it all, his feelings were written all over his face. "We'll all be okay."

"I love you Lucas. I just want you to know that."

He smirked and caught a quick glance. "I know sweetheart and I love you."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas pulled into the driveway and leaned over to kiss Riley who was clearly nervous. "Baby you didn't do anything wrong. Okay, like I said let her vent. You have nothing to worry about."

"My heart hurts." He nodded and kissed her cheek, "I'm not having an anxiety attack but this is my-"

"NO! It isn't Riley. We're going to get this straightened out, but right now quit focusing on you and Zay and focus on Maya. Your best friend and sister." The brunette grinned and kissed his lips, "Sorry I snapped at you, you're just so damn strong willed."

She giggled lightly, "Good luck."

"You too beautiful." The passenger door slammed and he waited for her to waltz inside before driving away.

"Hey peaches." The blonde rose from the couch and gave her a hug. "Talk to me love. What happened?"

Maya sauntered into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of wine along with 2 wine glasses. "Thinking ahead." She joked, after pouring them glasses she took her seat at the dining room table. "I stupidly asked him if he was going to or planning on proposing. We've been together for years! YEARS!" Riley nodded and took a sip, "He said not currently."

"Well that's better than a flat no."

The blue eyed girl shrugged, "Am I wasting my time? We've gone as far as we possibly can as boyfriend and girlfriend. I want a big wedding-"

Riley held up a finger, "Big can be overrated but continue."

Maya giggled, "I want a wedding and a family. A house and kids to chase, is that so much to ask for?"

"No." She whispered, "What'd you say after he said 'not currently'?"

"A bunch of cuss words mostly. Typical angry Maya, I just get so frustrated but I freaking love him Riles. Why is he being such an idiot? I feel like he's taking me for granted."

The brunette shoved her wine glass towards her. "Cures heartaches. I should know. I know Zay can be extremely frustrating, trust me. I just, I don't think he's taking you for granted. This is a big step, I mean look at me and Charlie. Marriage sometimes doesn't last."

"That's because Charlie is an ass. Zay isn't an ass, not normally anyways."

"Men in general can be ass holes. Just like girls can be catty bitc-"

"RILEY MATTHEWS! LANGUAGE!"

The chef grinned, "What I'm trying to say is men sometimes are confused as to what they want. I'm one of his best friends and I got divorced. Lucas was going to propose but caught her cheating, all this stuff is happening maybe he prefers things the way they are so nothing gets messed up. Since you two are doing so well, ya' know." Riley had a pinch of guilt in her heart, it wasn't like she was lying to her best friend but she might as well have been. Okay, she was lying.

 _God my heart hurts._

"I just, he was acting so weird for the past few weeks and I thought he was going to finally ask me. It sucks, I may not be a girly girl but I still want some of the advantages."

"Don't give up on Zay yet love bug."

The blonde shook her head while practically chugging her wine. "I'm not. I love that man with everything inside of me, but I kind of want to jam my foot down his throat. That's all."

"Yeah you two might as well be married." I joked.

"Is Lucas in his truck?"

Riley shook her head. _He's actually going over to your boyfriend's house to ask him what the hell is going through his mind for having feelings for me. Or that's what I would say if I wanted to lose my best friend, and my sister forever. Stay calm Riley, your beginning to sweat._ "He's going to talk to Zay. I yelled at your idiot of a boyfriend on the way over here."

"That! That is why you're the best friend I could ever ask for."

Riley set her glass down and felt her heart beat speed up. _Please don't Riley. Get your life together._ Her hands began to shake and she felt nauseous. "Riley?"

The brunette fell out of her chair as she began to sob. "RILEY! NO! NO!" Her hand fell to her chest. "You are okay Riley! Emily! THINK OF EMILY!"

"STOP!" She released an ear ringing scream while clawing at her chest. The blonde grabbed her hands and held them above her head. "IT HURTS!"

"I know Riley. Breathe." The blue eyed girl took out her phone and dialed Lucas. "Emily peaches. Think of Emily!" The phone kept ringing while Riley thrashed to get free.

"Please make it stop." She sobbed.

"Lucas, Riley needs you. She's having an anxi-"

 _5 minutes._

"Riley listen to me, breathe honey. Breathe. Lucas is on the way."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Please let me know what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14-Peace by Past

Lucas stood outside of Zay's door and released a heavy sigh. After convincing himself over and over that this was the right thing to do, to talk things out with one of his best friends he finally pressed his knuckles against the door several times.

No one came. "Zay I know you're in there man. Open up, or I'm going to kick this damn door down!" _Relax Lucas. It isn't his fault, Riley is simply incredible._ "Zay come on bro. You and I have always been able to talk. Why is this any different?"

"Because you're in love with Riley and I'm going to get a punch in the face." The vet shrugged his shoulders, he couldn't really deny it.

"Just open the door." The apartment door cracked slightly and the green eyed man watched his friend take a few steps back. Before he knew what he was doing his fist connected to Zay's jaw.

"SHIT!" Zay clutched his face and grabbed an ice pack from the freezer. "I deserve that." Lucas shook his hand out, it had been awhile since he had actually thrown a punch.

"No shit. I think we need to have a conversation." He mumbled while shutting the door. Zay didn't say anything so he took it as a go ahead to continue speaking. Zay nodded in agreement. "Do you love Riley?" Nothing. Lucas rubbed his eyes and acknowledged the fact this was the most uncomfortable conversation he's ever going to have.

He sat in the chair opposite of Zay and waited for him to respond. After what seemed like an eternity he finally did. "I don't know."

"Then what do you know, let's start there." His emerald orbs glanced towards his fist and instantly loosened the grip.

Zay rubbed his face and sighed, filled with frustration, confusion, and a multitude of other emotions. "I love Maya but I love Riley." Lucas untied his tongue to speak when his friend beat him to it, "I just, I don't know. I can't commit myself to Maya when I feel this way about Riley."

 _Chill the eff out Luke!_ "How do you feel about Riley?"

"I want to protect her." _That's my job._ "I love how great of a mom she is, how incredibly sweet she is to everyone. How she's been through a lot in her life but she doesn't let it slow her down, she's so strong." _Again, I'm freaking aware._ The vet dropped his head and clenched his jaw. "I want what you have with her, a little family." Lucas shot his head up.

"What?"

"I want a little family. I want to protect her and-"

"Shut up." Lucas relaxed with a small smirk. Zay knit his brows in confusion. "Let's play a word association game. I say a word and you say the first thing that comes to mind. And you're playing whether you want to or not."

"Fine." He threw his hands up in surrender, "It's the least I can do."

 _No kidding asshole._ "Sports."

"Baseball."

"Food."

"Cake." Lucas chuckled lightly at his admission.

"Beach."

"Sand."

"Family." Lucas spouts.

"Yes." He replied instantly.

"Wife."

"May-"The vet chuckled and leaned back in his chair again. "Oh my God!"

The green eyed man waltzed into the kitchen and snatched a beer. "You admire Riley, you want to protect her because she's your oldest friend. You've seen her get hurt, you've seen her get an anxiety attack, and you don't want that to happen again that's why you want to protect her. She's gorgeous and sweet and you are jealous of how quickly things are progressing with us. I've met Emily and fallen in love with both of those simply perfect girls." He took a sip and moved back towards the living room. "You want that too, so grow a pair-"

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and put up a finger to get him to wait. "Hello?"

 _Lucas, Riley needs you. She's having an anxi-_

He was already out the door. "5 minutes!" Zay was running out the building the same time the vet was pulling out of the parking lot. These were the moments he was thanking God they lived so close to one another. The entire drive he wondered would could have possibly set her off.

After a quick drive he bombarded into the house where Riley was laying on the kitchen floor crying. "I trie-"

"It's okay Maya!" With one quick movement he sat with crossed legs on the floor and held her in his arms. "Hey beautiful." His eyes instantly saw the scratch marks on her chest. _Why all of a sudden is she getting these?_

"She has calmed down she just can't stop crying."

"Get me some water please." The vet stroked her hair and dried her tears, this was far from the day he had originally planned. His lips connected to her forehead and made their way to her luscious pink ones. At first she didn't react, he continued to kiss her as his fingers tangled within her long dark hair. A few seconds later their lips moved in sync with one another.

 _There she is._

He released their kiss with reluctance and rested his forehead against hers. Riley's breathing was still heavy but her tears had come to a screeching halt. "You okay sweetheart?"

"Now." She whispered and with a small smile took the glass from Maya. "That one came fast, I tried to-I tri-"

"Shh." He knew it wasn't like she tried to have them, in fact knowing her she fought everything she was feeling to prevent them. A few seconds later the front door barreled open again and Zay stood at the doorway.

The chef instantly pressed her hand against her chest, it was then he knew what caused it. "Come on." He whispered while rising off the floor, "We'll be right back y'all." The vet set her down on the bed and locked the door. "Talk to me sweetheart."

"I felt guilty for lying to Maya, that's what I remember thinking before- well," she gestured to herself, "this whole thing happened."

He took note of how loyal of a friend she was and laid her head on his broad chest. "It is all sorted out baby. He was jealous of you, Emily and I. He sees us as a little family and wants that. Zay took him being protective and admiring you, as feelings since it was mixed with jealousy over our little family." He mumbled with a smile. His stomach did flips as those last few words escaped.

The brunette leaned backwards with a sparkling grin. "Say it again."

Lucas kneeled down on the ground to be at eye level. "Our." He pecked her lips. "Little." Again. "Family." And again. "You really have nothing to feel guilty about anymore. He was confused, that's all."

"I love you Lucas."

"I love you too sweetheart."

"I'm scared to go out there." She whispered, "How am I going to explain what happened?"

Lucas lightly shrugged before kissing her again, "You can't control what happens. Let's not bring it up unless they do. No use in starting an unnecessary argument if they can work things out. Either way," He crawled on top of her and buried his face in the crook of his neck, "We are going to have to get out of here before I ravish you here and now."

Her mouth flew open, "Do you not have any self-control Mr. Friar?"

"Hardly." He whispered before leaving butterfly kisses against her jawline causing goosebumps to form on her skin and whatever worries she did have to wash away. "Why do you think we were leaving the house today?"

"I assumed to go on a date. But, now I know your true motives." He chuckled lightly and recalled the claw marks on her chest.

"Sweetheart you hurt yourself."

Her fingertips grazed over the scratches, "It hurt."

Lucas' curiosity got the better of him, "What does it feel like?"

He lazily rolled off of her and caressed her cheek. "It's like an intense amount of pain all over my body. I can't breathe, like someone is choking me, which of course makes me panic more. You almost lose control, not almost, you do. Like tunnel vision, you almost feel like you're in danger, because you have no idea what's happening. You feel nauseous and-"She sat up and adjusted her shirt. "I just, I get completely and utterly scared."

He sighed and instantly wanted to take this burden away from her. "I wish I could help sweetheart."

"You do!" She snapped instantly before tousling her hair, "Before you they'd last on average like 10 to 11 minutes. Even the mention of your name soothes me, like Emily's."

The vet clutched her hand and softly pressed his lips against her fingertips. "I will always be here for you sweetheart."

"Good. Now," She slid off the bed and tried to hide the fact her cheeks were tinted with a light pink hue. "Shall we go see if our friends have kissed and made up?"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Oh my God!" Lucas was currently massaging Riley's shoulders, "I haven't felt this good since-"

"Choose your next words carefully sweetheart." He whispered with a small smirk before letting her continue.

"Since last night after our incredible night of love making." The brunette joked and craned her neck to look at him. "Seriously you are the most amazing man I've ever met." She fidgeted with her fingers for a moment, "I also want to say thank you for going to talk to Zay. That couldn't have been comfortable. At least not at the beginning."

Lucas lifted her off the ground and into his lap, "At first no it wasn't. I am just happy things worked out the way they did I don't know what would have happened if he had romantic feelings for you. I just-Ugh, the mere thought makes me mad." His fingers angrily ran through his hair.

The chef gently removed his hand and smiled. "Then don't have that 'mere thought' because it didn't happen."

"I believe that Zay had feelings for you at some point and time but he truly loves Maya."

Riley bit her lip, "Yeah. I uh, saw that bruise."

He avoided eye contact at all cost. "I need to apologize for punching him." She slowly nodded, "But he did say he deserved that. So-"

"Apologize." She stated.

"Yes ma'am." He chuckled and glanced at her, "I miss Emily." Riley tore her gaze away from his lips and moved to his eyes. A smile completely overwhelmed her face. "From the moment I met you, and the moment I met her I was hooked. You both have me wrapped around your finger and there is no place I'd rather be sweetheart. Can I ask you something?"

"After what you just said? You can ask anything you want." She replied before kissing his lips.

He snickered and caressed her thighs. "Would you want more kids?"

"I hadn't really thought about it. I never expected to find someone I'd want to marry again-"

"But here I am." He joked arrogantly.

"And feeling extremely cocky tonight." Riley kissed his lips, and slowly deepening the kiss before he ran to his truck to grab something. The brunette glanced at the pile of mail on her coffee table and dug in. "Bills...Bills...Taxes...Letter." She trailed off and stared at the envelope.

A heavy weight rested on her chest, she wasn't going to open it. Not right now. "What's that?"

Without thinking twice about it Riley stormed into the kitchen and dropped it in the trash. "Nothing."

Lucas raised his brow. "Oh come on." He tried to reach in the trash can whenever she slapped his hand away. "First, ow! Poor Emily! Second, what's going on? Is that one of your other boyfriends?"

"Yes it is. So you can't go in there, now I have another date in 2 hours so let me ravish you real quick."

"First, we aren't 'quick'. Ever. Give me some credit, and secondly I know you're lying to me so you can tell me or, I can throw you over my shoulder, spank you, put you in timeout and dig out the letter that you were staring at intently."

No matter how much she wanted to think he wouldn't, the sly grin dancing across his lips and the fire in his eyes said otherwise. "It was a letter from my lovely father. He never gave me any of his time so why should I give him any of mine? So to hell with him."

He tilted his head to the side and caressed her cheek. "Besides we don't need you going into another attack. It hurts me to see you that way, but if you ever want to read-"

"No."

"Remember what you tell Emily, don't interrupt." Her eyes narrowed releasing a light laugh from the vet. "If you ever want to read the letter I'll be right there beside you and holding you. Who knows it might feel good to make peace with your father." That came out as more of a question than he had originally anticipated.

"Lucas, I appreciate that but no. He left us, he left me, Auggie and my mother to run off and have another life with another woman and other kids. There will be no peace with my past and I've accepted that." She buried her head into his chest, "Your shirt is stupid." Riley mumbled.

"Oh yeah? Should I take it off?"

The brunette pulled away and was happy to find a quick distraction. "I recommend it. I mean, I'll take off yours if you take off mine." She whispered seductively while grazing past his arm, "You're it." Riley giggled while sprinting towards her room.

Lucas tossed his shirt off. "Ready or not here I come." The green eyed man mumbled before the bedroom door slammed shut.


	15. Chapter 15-Peace by Fight

**Chapter 15**

Riley had long since been asleep, her face nuzzled into Lucas' neck. The letter. That was all that was running through his mind. His eyes shifted towards her, her gorgeous face lit up by the moonlight that was sneaking in through the window. Occasional shadows dancing across her cheeks.

 _How could anyone leave her? In this short amount of time Riley had managed to become my life. To say I've never felt this way before would be an understatement. I never even knew this kind of love. That this feeling could possibly exist. Riley has my heart. All but a small piece that was reserved for someone else._

 _Emily. That little girl, spitfire she is. Sassy and sweet. Beautiful even when she's arguing with Riley, though those arguments always have the same result. Stubborn and so much like her mother it was insane. Strong willed and happy despite the circumstances. I am wrapped around their fingers._

 _I am so in love with both of them._

His fingertips caressed her cheek, and the vet couldn't help but smile. He wanted this, he wanted Riley. All of her. He wanted Emily, though she may never call him 'dad' it didn't matter, that little blonde girl was his daughter.

His green orbs slowly began to close and his mind wandered back towards the letter in the trash. Lucas knew not to get up, he knew that and he found himself willing to stay put. Riley didn't want to read it, she didn't want her father to be a part of her life.

 _It could help her. No, she'll get mad at me and I am NOT screwing this up. She is my everything, my heart is hers. My mind, soul, everything is hers and I can't lose her. God, what has she done to me? I never felt this way about Missy._

 _Never._

A few minutes went by and his gaze was on Riley yet again. After a heavy sigh he kissed her forehead and left for the kitchen to get a drink of water. Lucas bit his lip as the water slowly filled the glass, acknowledging the notion that this wasn't a good idea. Getting up to go to the kitchen, the place that had the trashcan. Which held the letter. After mumbling a couple of explicit words under his breath he chugged the glass and set it down.

With one fluid motion he yanked it out of the trash. 10 minutes later it was still unopened, sitting on the table and he hadn't torn his eyes away. Lucas even tried holding it up to the light and agreed with himself that he was acting like a creep. "Baby?" His emerald eyes shifted to the kitchen entryway.

 _Shit._

"Lucas? What are you-"He knew he had a guilty look on his face, it wasn't like he could lie to her anyways. Her entire body tensed, Riley's eyes darkened from the dilation of her pupils.

"Sweetheart-"

"Why do you have that?" The vet took note that her patience was wearing thin. As a mother her tolerance was pretty high, so getting down to the last thread this quickly instantly flustered him. "Please tell me you were going to burn it. That you love me so much that you were going to burn it so I wouldn't be tempted to read it." She mumbled through gritted teeth.

Lucas gulped and shook his head. "I can't lie to you Riley." He rose from his chair and took a few steps towards her, until her hand stopped him. "I just want to help you."

Her glare was fixated on him, and he admitted to himself that she looked so hot whenever she was mad. But, now wasn't the time. Later. After they work this out, because they will, he thought to himself. "Help me?" She scoffed and buried her lip between her teeth. "If you wanted to help me you would have left it alone Lucas!"

"I know sweetheart and I'm so sorry. When I came in here I was getting a glass of water, my glass is right over there. I swear." He gestured towards the lone glass in the sink. "I didn't come in here with the idea to pull it out." Riley never went to bed with the kitchen a mess, and he was currently thanking God that she had a little bit of an obsession when it came to her kitchen. "I sat there for 10 minutes and I-I'm sorry sweetheart."

The brunette was still mad, rightfully so and obviously so. But her glare had softened, "Why in the hell do you think that could help me? Reading that letter, hearing his excuses, what is that going to do for me?" His lips separated to talk when she stopped him again, "NO! That letter isn't going to help 6 year old Riley, it won't help get her father out of that car. It won't help 8 year old Riley when he didn't call her on her birthday, or 10 year old Riley when I won my first spelling bee and he wasn't there. Or when I was 16 and broke up with my first boyfriend, my mom was at school and I needed someone. Or when 18 year old Riley went and tried to hand deliver a DAMN GRADUATION INVITATION!" The tears streamed down her face, staining her soft ivory skin as she screamed. Not once did she hide her emotions, not once did her hands try to cover her eyes and tears.

"That letter won't make up for anything. Not the kid who answered the door when I rang the bell, the wife who protectively had her arm snaked around his waist, and the door SLAMMING IN MY FACE!" Lucas tugged her into his chest, enveloping the love of his life in his arms. "GET OFF OF ME!" Her delicate hands pressed against his chest, which were rapidly turning into punches. She was willing him to let her go. But it wasn't going to happen.

"NO! Riley I'm sorry but I'm not letting you go." Several minutes had passed and the brunette finally quit fighting him. Very impressed with herself that she didn't have an attack.

"Please go Lucas."

His grasp on her only tightened, he despised the pain her words caused him and understood entirely why she was upset but, "I'm sorry. I'm not going anywhere."

"This is my house." She mumbled and when he wasn't expecting it pushed off of him. "Leave."

"No." His meadow eyes followed her to the junk drawer where she kept her lighters. Her body wasn't tense anymore, she was definitely tired but not necessarily angry just exhausted. No doubt from the emotional rollercoaster that this day had brought. That the burden of life had placed on her.

And for the first time Lucas didn't ease that emotional burden. Guilt washed over him as she snatched the letter off the table and set it in the sink. "This is what I think about this damn letter." The burning orange flames lit up in the sink but neither one of them looked away from their eyes. "Childish. Yes. Immature. Definitely. Necessary. Absolutely. Get. Out."

"NO!"

Her chestnut orbs shifted to the clock and realized the time. "It is 2 o'clock in the morning but I want you gone when I wake up." After ensuring the flame was out entirely the lighter slammed onto the countertop before making her way back into her bedroom.

"Riley, I'm not going anywhere." The brunette brushed past him, lightly grazing his arm when he took hold of her.

"Let me-"

His gaze on her was stern, practically telling her to shut up. And she did. Her agape mouth shut quickly but not for long. Her back pressed against the wall and she released a small gasp from their abrupt stop. "I am not going anywhere." His words were slow, filled with passion and intensity. His forehead rested against hers and his lips trailed down her face towards her ear. "People have run away from you all of your life and I refuse to be one of them." The vet whispered, "You, Riley Matthews are my fucking world and I am not leaving. Hate me, yell at me, beat me till I'm black and blue but I will never leave you."

Lucas nuzzled his face into her neck and inhaled deeply before placing light butterfly kisses on her collarbone. "Do you understand Riley? I need you, this isn't just a want for me. I have to have you in my life." The vet pulled away to stare at her face, realizing his dominant, passionate side might be a little too intense for her. "I know what I did, or what I was thinking about doing to be honest was awful of me. I will never fully understand what you went through, because I've never had to deal with the burdens you have. But, I need to respect your boundaries, and for that I am so sorry."

She bit her lip lightly and dropped her gaze to the floor. "I'm still mad at you." Her eyes shifted back up and a there was a tug on his lips. Her chocolate orbs were dark, but not dark from anger. Dark from lust. Lucas closed what little space was between them and placed her hands on his chest, her fingertips trailed down his chiseled physique.

A deep grunt erupted from the back of his throat. "I love when you touch me."

As usual her fingers outlined his abs, she couldn't help but bite her lip. "Don't do that." He whispered and coaxed the lip out of her grasp.

"Why not?" She questioned teasingly.

"Because I will take you right here if you keep biting your lip." Riley raised her brow with his words and walked backwards down the hallway towards her room. It wasn't until Lucas followed her like a lost puppy that she bit her lip again. "Riley Matthews, the things you do to me."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"So things are back to normal with you and Zay? Y'all were gone before Lucas and I came out of the bedroom."

The blonde nodded and took a drink of water. "He told me why he didn't propose." The brunette didn't say a word, her brown orbs instantly shifted towards the table. "I'm not mad at you peaches. He explained everything to me."

Riley threw her arms around her best friend's neck, "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you! I hated keeping that secret from you but when you were venting to me Lucas was already-"

"RILEY!" Maya clutched her face and grinned, "Cool it. Zay explained everything and I was there when Lucas apologized to Zay for punching him in the face." Both the girls giggled and the chef sat back down on the chair. "Can't say I blame Luke."

She lazily shrugged her shoulders. "But, good news. Zay wants a little family and all."

The blue eyed girl couldn't stop from smiling. "Yeah. That's true, oh how I've changed since high school."

The brunette chuckled and sighed while taking a drink of water. "So I got a letter from my lovely father figure." Her icy blue eyes instantly flashed up towards me. "Oh wait, it gets better. I throw it away and Lucas pulls it out of the damn trash while I'm sleeping. And apparently sat in front of the letter practically willing it to open."

The blonde had a smirk plastered across her face. "So how was the makeup sex?"

Without missing a step and with zero hesitation she replied. "I hate you."

The blue eyed girl rolled her eyes, "You don't. But whatever helps you avoid that conversation. He just is new, don't take it personally. He probably thought it'd help, that's what Zay always said when my dad scarcely called."

The brunette took another sip, "Yeah. That-this-the whole situation is best if we just leave it alone. I'm extremely happy without all the father drama."

Maya nodded in agreement, "Her birthday party. Tell me about Emily's birthday party."

Riley clapped her hands together happily, "I'm shutting down my restaurant for the day. I'll use that party room and rent a bounce house. I was thinking Tangled theme, because what the hell else would it be? But Auggie's birthday is first, he hasn't told me anything so I might just throw him a surprise party."

The blonde disagreed, "No. He's a grown ass man now."

"Don't remind me. I practically raised him, it makes me sad."

"Oh stop being all sentimental. He's grown now so no surprise parties, just tell him when it will be and who he wants to invite, I'm sure there are lots of people from college that you have never even heard of. When is it? 3 weeks right?" The chef agreed, "Well then, you have plenty of time. I'd call him soon though."

Riley glanced at the clock, "2:56, WHERE IS MY KID!?" Her forehead landed against the table when the front door opened and Luke came barreling through.

"Is Emily back yet?"

Maya snorted, "No. But you and Riley are so much alike. I'll head on out of here, peaches." She bent down and kissed her head then meandered towards Lucas and kissed his cheek, "Have fun. Give my goddaughter and niece a huge hug and ki-"the sound of the front door opening stopped her mid-sentence, "Riles, Em is here. Hey baby girl."

"Mommy!" The blonde sprinted towards the kitchen and jumped into the open arms of Riley.

"Hi baby doll. I missed you!"

"LUKE!" Her blonde curls bounced as she ran towards him.

"And now you're gone." Her eyes narrowed on her extremely attractive boyfriend, but instantly softened with his words.

"I missed you beautiful."

"I missed you." Emily's arms snaked around his neck and it was obvious she wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon. To Emily, Lucas had hung the moon and stars and was the greatest thing since sliced bread. Her lips pressed against his cheek and he responded by kissing her cheek, nose and forehead over and over. A giggle echoed throughout the kitchen. "Can we play?"

"Of course. I'll meet you outside." The blue eyed girl sprinted to the backyard and the vet meandered towards the love of his life. "Much better."

"What is?"

His green eyes brightened, "I have my little family back." Lucas caressed her cheek and lightly kissed her before going outside.

"That man, is going to be the death of me."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Don't be a silent reader. Let me know what you think!**

 **Loads more drama coming at you!**


	16. Chapter 16-Peace by Silliness

"EMILY!" Riley was in the kitchen and set out 3 plates, 2 real and 1 plastic one, because well she's 4. She hastily loaded their plates up with spaghetti. "EMILY!" Several more minutes had passed and the table was fully set. "LUCAS FRIAR! I KNOW YOU TWO ARE HIDING FROM ME GET YOUR BUTTS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" The brunette leaned against the dining room chair and waited for the loves of her life. She heard some feet shuffling and Emily poked her head around the kitchen entryway, seconds later Lucas followed her lead. "Mom mode. Works every time. Dinner. Sit."

Emily hastily climbed into her chair and the brown eyed woman tucked a napkin into her shirt. "1 troll." She whispered and meandered towards her boyfriend. "And if you are anything like my kid, you'll be needing one of these too." His beautiful eyes rolled as she tucked a napkin into the collar of his shirt.

"Mommy."

Riley took a seat beside Lucas and held his hand, "Yes ma'am."

"Can I stay home tomorrow?"

"Why baby, do you not want to go to school?" She questions.

"Um, I just missed you."

"Good answer, yes I will take off of work and we can spend the day together." Lucas chuckled lightly and kissed her hand. This was all he had wanted, without the napkin tucked into his shirt of course.

Dinner was uneventful besides the fact her daughter made a huge mess. "That's the price I pay for making spaghetti. Come on baby doll." She lifted Emily off the chair and sat her on the cabinet. "Mommy's too tired to give you a bath so let's just clean you off and you can have one in the morning." Emily hastily agreed and asked her to sing.

The green eyed man instantly perked up. Her voice was music to his ears, literally. It just helped when she was singing. "Please." He begged to get a sly smile from the brunette.

 _Lying in the green grass.  
Underneath the blue sky.  
Looking at a good man.  
He oughta be the right guy.  
He's got the kind of heart that, any girl would die for.  
So how could I want more?  
How could I want more?_

The damp washrag washed gently across Emily's face who was mesmerized by her mother. Lucas took note of how much she admired Riley. Those eyes were practically yearning to be like her one day.

 _He treats me like a princess.  
Let's me have it my way.  
I can tell he's hanging on every word that I say.  
All he does is love me.  
Swears that's what he's here for.  
So how could I want more?  
How could I want more?_

"Mommy is that song for Luke?"

Her almond orbs shift towards the man who stole her heart. "Parts of it." She whispered before kissing her cheek. "Come on, go tell Luke night and I'll come tuck you in."

Emily jumped into his arms and held him tight. "Night Luke."

"Night beautiful. Sweet dreams." He kissed her head and watched her run off. "So," he snatched the brunette's wrist and grinned, "Parts of it?"

"Yeah, there's a section of that song that is basically saying she wants more than him. I don't want more than you. Plus the words 'he oughta be the right guy' don't fit, I know you are." Riley stood on her toes and kissed his cheek before meandering down the hallway. Leaving the vet in a state of shock and awe.

"I don't know how but I think I love her even more." He whispered to himself before sneaking down the hall. He loved hearing the girls talk while she was tucking her in. His back laid against the eggshell walls that had a few Crayola marks from when she was a little girl. He covered his mouth to keep from laughing when he remembered what Riley said.

 _"Either those Mr. Clean Magic Erasers were faulty or those are some damn strong crayons."_

"Mommy."

"Yeah baby doll?"

"I love Luke." _And my heart melted._ Lucas slid down the wall and felt a tear fall.

"You do? Can you tell me why?"

He could practically hear her smile. "He plays with me, and you love him."

"I do love him baby. Have you told him that you love him?"

"No."

Riley laid on the bed with her and ran her fingers through her hair. "You should. I know he'd love to hear that." A few minutes in silence had passed and her breathing had slowed, she knew her blue eyed bundle of joy was sleeping. But, it didn't stop her from talking. "Emily, I loved your daddy. And he gave me you, the greatest gift God could ever give someone. I hope and pray that you find someone like Lucas though. He won't hurt me, and he won't hurt you. I loved your daddy but I love Lucas in an entirely different way. I'm so glad you love him too, because he isn't going anywhere."

The brunette gave her a final kiss on the head before tiptoeing out of her bedroom where she found Lucas sitting in the hallway. She was about to say something sarcastic when she saw the tear stains. "Lucas, what's wrong?"

"She loves me."

"Wait why is that a bad-"Riley got cut off when he pressed his lips against hers. "Oh I see." She jokes while trying to catch her breath. "Happy tears."

"You have no idea. I love that little girl so damn much, I love you so damn much. I can't even describe it." Her brown eyes glossed over before taking his hand in hers and led him into her room. "Baby, I can't stay."

"Why?"

"Emily is here." He states as a matter of fact.

The brunette crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side. "Let me ask you this. Do you plan on marrying me one day?"

"Oh God I hope so. If you'll say yes."

Her eyes rolled before smiling. "Then once we get married do you plan on sleeping on the couch?"

Lucas narrowed his eyes and smirked. "You did that on purpose."

"Yes sir I did." She joked before sliding off her shirt. "Just sleep tonight. Okay? Because I can see you're kind of on the fence about this."

The vet agrees and slides on his basketball shorts from last night, before climbing into bed with Riley. "She loves me." He whispered and the brunette cuddled into his arms, placing her head on his chest and draping her arm across his stomach.

"Yeah she does. She thinks you're cooler than a freaking Popsicle."

After laughing at her analogy for a good minute he kissed her head. "Why are we in bed so early?"

"So we can talk." Her fingertips danced across his bare chest, "You treat me like a princess."

"You're my queen, Emily is my princess."

She giggled, "Do you ever say something that isn't perfect? Even when we were fighting your words cut right through me."

"I don't think you realize how much you mean to me. Oh by the way you and Emily are meeting my parents on Saturday."

Riley lifted off his chest and stared at him with raised brows. "Come again?"

"You. And. Emily. Are. Meeting. My. Parents. On. Saturday."

After a slap to his chest she giggled. "You are so-"

"Charming?"

"Annoying! You sure it isn't too fast?"

Lucas rolled her over on her back and stared down at her. _God she's so beautiful, no makeup, no fancy clothes, her hair draped across the pillow. Everything is so, perfect._ "They're going to love you. I love you, and so will they. Besides I wouldn't have met Emily if it was too fast." She agreed and her eyes began to flutter as he ran his fingers through her hair. _Just like Emily, this was their secret. They would go right to sleep when they were being 'pet' as Em called it._ "Riley, I want you for the rest of my life." She didn't say anything, and since he was pretty sure she was asleep he wasn't expecting anything. "Please don't ever leave me."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas woke up the next morning and rolled over to pull Riley into his chest. But, no Riley. "Why?" He sat up and checked his phone. "Crap, I need to get to the ranch." The vet rubbed his eyes and after getting dressed opened up the bedroom door. He started to laugh whenever he heard a song being blasted through the house.

The green eyed man heard a lot of giggling and Emily mumbling the words. He peeked around the corner and saw his girls dancing around the kitchen.

 _But I'm not your Cinderella.  
You're not the one in a million fella.  
The slipper ain't gonna fit me.  
Give my regards to Mr. Disney.  
Oh I'm no sleeping beauty.  
One kiss alone won't do it to me.  
Hate to be the one to tell ya' but I'm not your Cinderella._

Riley was carrying a spatula and flipped a pancake before dancing again. She snatched Emily's hands and spun her around in circles. He released a light laugh and assumed they still didn't realize he was there. Until the brunette spun towards him and kissed him on the lips. "NEXT SONG EMILY!"

"Morning beautiful."

"Morning handsome. Hungry?" The song changed as he agreed with a smile and the chef meandered back into the kitchen. He half expected her to quit dancing but she was being the fun loving mom he had fallen in love with.

"Cause I gotta name, and to you it ain't pretty little thing, honey or baby!" Riley placed her forehead against Emily's who was cracking up. She flipped some more pancakes and Em grabbed Lucas' hand.

"Dance Luke!" He lifted her off the ground and spun her around in circles.

Riley cleared her throat and held up her spatula she was using as a microphone. "Aww. No, Conway and George Strait never did it this way. Back in the old days, aww y'all we ain't a cliché. That ain't no way to treat a lady!" Lucas took her hand while laughing and after taking Em's they twirled like ballerinas.

"Alright! Mommy's too old." The music got turned down quite a bit as she made a few plates for everyone. He could get used to this, having meals made for him all the time. "So baby what are you doing today?"

He bit his cheek and glanced at the blue eyed girl struggling with her pancakes. The green eyed man rose from his chair and hovered over her to cut them up. "I was thinking about taking my girls to the zoo."

"REALLY!?"

And he was sold. The look on her face was worth missing work. "Lucas you don't have to do that."

"I want to. I don't want to go to work knowing you two are going to have so much fun without me." He wiggled his brows and sat back down. "Thank you for making breakfast." Her lips pressed against his.

"Of course. And you're sure you can miss work?"

"Sweetheart, it's my ranch." Her hands went up in surrender. "Besides I don't want to leave y'all yet."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"EMILY WHERE IS YOUR HAT?! Gosh darn it." She whispered to herself. Riley left her hair down and opted for comfy over cute since she'd be chasing Emily down most of the day. Nike shorts, a tee shirt and tennis shoes. But right now her dilemma was getting her kid ready. "Emily didn't I ask you to get dressed several minutes ago?"

No answer. The brunette snatched the remote and turned off the television. "Mommy!"

"Don't mommy me and go to your room so we can get you dressed. Like I asked you-"

"Mommy." Her hand raised to get her to stop talking. "Calm down, have you had your coffee this morning?"

"You have a 5 second head start before I eat you!" Emily squealed and ran down the hallway. As soon as Riley started chasing her the front door opened, "OKAY YOU HAVE 5 MORE SECONDS!"

"What?" Lucas questioned as he shut the door and gave her a kiss.

"Here I come!" The chef sprinted down the hallway and tackled a squealing Emily onto her bed. "Now. Change, find your hat and we'll go you stinker!"

"LUKE!"

"NO! Get dressed, or we aren't going to the zoo at all."

30 minutes later she was strapped into her car seat and they were off to the Fort Worth Zoo. Riley brought her stroller and some food and water for the day, knowing good and well the lines would be extremely long and Emily was an impatient little girl. The entire drive was filled with zoo related questions. "Mommy can I ride the horses again?"

"Of course you can."

"Emily did you know that I have horses?"

She did, but must have forgotten. "NO! MOMMY!"

"Why mommy? Why are you mad at me?"

Lucas chuckled while grasping her hand tighter. "Why haven't we seen them?"

Riley and Emily went back and forth for several minutes and Lucas couldn't help but love their banter. _I meant what I said last night. I want her for the rest of my life, just like Emily. I want to watch her grow up and become sassier and more stubborn like her momma. I want to wake up and dance with these girls every single morning and come home to them at night. I want to have kids of my own with her, God I love her._

Riley stopped arguing whenever her phone rang. "This isn't over Emily."

Hello?  
 _Yes is this Riley?  
_ Who is this?  
 _Riley Matthews?  
_ Who is this?

Lucas snatched the phone away after noticing her distressed tone.  
This is Lucas who is this?  
 _Her father._

He stared blankly and placed the phone on mute. "D-A-D."

Riley grabbed the phone, fumbling with it for a moment and hung up. "Alright Emily where were we?"

"I was mad at you."

"Of course you were."

Lucas lifted her hand and kissed her fingertips. "We'll talk later."

"No it's okay. There's nothing to talk about. I have my family. I don't need his."

 _How did he get her number? He's not just going to let this go._ "Whatever you want sweetheart. As long as I'm part of that."

"Always." Her lips pressed against his as he threw the truck into park. "ZOO TIME!" She yelled and Emily mimicked her.

"ZOO TIME!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **This was a little bit slow, but there's a lot that's going to happen.**

 **Her dad calling.**

 **Zoo day!**

 **Emily saying 'I love you' to Luke.**

 **Riley and Emily meeting Lucas' Parents. How do you think they'll react?**

 **Don't be a silent reader!**


	17. Chapter 17-Peace by Vulnerability

p class="MsoNormal"strongAvert your eyes once they get home if you don't like a steamy sex scene! I'd pass out some holy water but I'm fresh out after writing it lol. Enjoy readers!/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongChapter 17/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Emily was practically bouncing out of her stroller whenever they had first arrived eventually she ended up on Lucas' shoulders. Riley made sure to take several pictures just in case she wanted to melt her heart for fun one day. Charlie had never done things like this, granted he left before she was 1 but still, the point stands. The weather was a perfect 78 degrees with a nice breeze to cool them off whenever necessary. "Pamingo's!" The blonde pointed out to the left and of course the vet gave her whatever she wanted./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Flamingo's Emily." Lucas' thoughts pulled him back to their second date when they were having the same exact conversation over the phone. His heart practically flooded with emotions to see how far they have come./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Emily spent a good few minutes pointing out the difference between each individual Flamingo. How some were standing on one leg and how some were more pink and white than others. Lucas intertwined his and Riley's hand before glancing at her. His thumb sliding across the top of her hand. "I'm so happy." He whispers./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Me too. I'm glad you played hookie from work."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm not just talking about today." She felt a blush creep up to her face when he winked at her. Riley had forgotten about the event that transpired on the way to their adventure. Though she'd be lying if she wasn't mildly terrified. Questions ran through her mind like what did he want? How did he get her number? And why now? Mostly the last one. She couldn't ever do that to Emily, just abandon her and not speak to her for years. It would surely destroy both of them, they were partners in crime, her and her daughter./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sir." Lucas stopped a random stranger and smiled. "Do you mind taking a picture of my family and I?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Not at all." After pulling Em off his shoulders and placing her on his hip he passed him the phone and wrapped Riley up in his other arm. "I'll take a few."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"At first they were all smiling but Emily threw her arms around his neck and blew a raspberry on Lucas' cheek, which caused him to close his eyes while laughing. He also tightened his hold on Riley who was about to fall over from the sudden force and was looking up at them. Her dimples more than apparent. "Thank you." He mumbled through his laughter./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You have a beautiful family."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lucas' green eyes shifted from Emily to Riley. "I know. I'm a lucky man."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"30 minutes later Riley was taking some pictures of Lucas and Emily petting a starfish. She was so excited and even though Em almost talked herself out of it, Lucas came to the rescue. He promised to not let it hurt her, and he would be right there. And there he was. "Mommy's turn." Her daughter's words pulled her out of the Lucas Friar induced daze she had fallen into./p  
p class="MsoNormal""No that's okay. Mommy doesn't-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Luke will stay right with you, he says it won't hurt you. Right Luke?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""That is absolutely right princess." He held out his hand and gestured for the brunette to come to him. "Come on."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"With a lot of reluctance the chef sauntered towards the man and little girl who stole her heart. "I don't like the way they feel." The vet couldn't help but roll his eyes as he plunged her hand into the water. "HEY! You were sweeter with Emily."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The green eyed man leaned in and whispered, "Only because I know you like it rough." That earned him a shooting glare from Riley. "Don't worry Emily is right over there looking at the turtles. She couldn't have heard that."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Inappropriate."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Let me ask you something," He licked his lips and had a sly smirk plastered onto that gorgeous face. "Do you trust me?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What'd you do?" After denying several times that he did anything she said, "Yes I trust you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Then why would you ever think I'd say something like that when Emily could possibly hear it? I was the one who told her boys are gross." The brunette smiled at that memory, the first time they had met was both nerve racking and incredibly heartwarming all at the same time. "Now, do you realize that you've been touching the star fish this entire time?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Riley had no control of her jaw at the moment as it fell to the floor. "Oh my God. Ugh, no I don't like it!" She yanked her hand out of the water as her boyfriend chuckled at her. Not with her, at her. "Thank you though. I didn't notice, but that was good. See born to be a dad." He furrowed his brows, "Distractions. I remember whenever I'd get splinters my mom would pull my focus somewhere else entirely and I never even knew when she was digging it out."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Emily?" He sat up straighter and start throwing his head around./p  
p class="MsoNormal"emOh no. /em"EMILY!" emDon't panic. Don't panic, she's around here somewhere. She was by the turtles 2 minutes ago. /em"Go to the left I'll go right." Her eyes perused the children that surrounded her hoping that a familiar pink hat or blonde curls would make an appearance. "EMILY!" emOh my God. Emily! No. No. /emThe brunette sprinted out the door and did a 360 to find her. She tried to ignore the knot in her stomach that was sure to send her into an anxiety attack./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Riley ran back inside, determined to speak to a staff member when he saw Lucas crouched down towards the ground holding her in a hug. "EMILY!" Her arms wrapped around her daughter. "Don't you dare run off again. Do you understand me?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"A few tears escaped her eyes and before the blonde could respond she was enveloped into her mother's chest again. Lucas stroked her curls and it was hard to miss his slightly pink eyes. "Thank you." She whispered. He gestured for her not to worry about it before Emily was backing away. "Emily look at me sweetheart." Her blue eyes melted the brunette's heart. "We aren't mad at you baby. But please, that scared us. Anyone could have taken you. Do you realize that? I can't lose you baby doll. You do not go anywhere without Lucas or me. Do you understand?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes ma'am."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""My turn?" Lucas questions before tugging her away and into his arms./p  
p class="MsoNormal"After a few more minutes they all rose from the floor and found a picnic table. "Hungry?" She pulled out several peanut butter and jelly sandwiches along with some fruit snacks and gold fish. "I'll go get us some lemonade since the line isn't too long. Emily stay with Luke. Okay?" She winks at her boyfriend before jogging to wait in line./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Mommy's still mad at me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lucas kissed her hand, "No she isn't princess. She was just scared because she loves you so much."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I just wanted to see turtles."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I know." He opened up the sandwich bag and passed it to her. "Next time just tell us okay? But we aren't mad at you princess."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Her dangling feet started kicking underneath the table. "I'm a princess."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes ma'am." He chuckled, "You are my princess."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What's mommy?" Her gaze shifted from the sandwich to the coolest guy she knows./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Those blue eyes could take him out with one look. "Mommy is my queen." A smile overwhelmed that tiny little face when Riley came back to the table./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Eat up loves, we still have to go ride horses."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"An hour later Emily was out of it. But, she wasn't going to admit that until she rode a horse. It didn't matter how many times Lucas promised her rides on his horses, she was pretty stubborn. No thanks to her mother. "One ride princess okay? Then we need to get you home."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"They had been there for 6 hours and repeated several different attractions per Emily's request. And because Lucas didn't want this day to end, he obliged leaving the vote 2 against 1. There was already a worker manning the horse Emily was on so there was no need for either of them to join her. Of course she chose the white one that had occasional grey specs across its body and in its mane. "Thank you for joining the dark side." Riley joked./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I just didn't want this day to end." His arm wrapped around her waist tugging her into his side. "Thank you for letting me take y'all out."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Thank you for taking us out. Emily and I are very lucky girls."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh no, I am the lucky one. I love you Riley. I love you both so much."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"His lips find her head and she sighs happily. "We love you too Lucas. I can't believe how much I pushed you away. I was such a jerk."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""No. I admire that you were so strong for her. I love that about you, but I knew from the moment I met you in the grocery store that I wanted more from you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"It was nice to meet you." Lucas separated his lips but couldn't force any words out, all he could do was nod. "Bye."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"YOUR NUMBER!" The brunette jumped at his boisterous voice, he face palmed himself and Riley started laughing./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you. What was that?"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"Very funny. I'm really sorry about how loud that was." His palms fell from his eyes, "um can I have your number I'd love to take you out sometime?"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal""But sadly you were too damn stubborn and it took Zay and Maya setting us up for you to go on a date with me and a lot of persistence on my part."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She giggled and rested her head on his chest. "Let me just say that a few moments ago you mentioned that you liked that about me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"A few minutes later they met Emily at the exit and with a lot of reluctance they left the zoo. It was now 5 o'clock and it took a total of 10 minutes for her to fall asleep in the car seat. They agreed quickly that they left at the worst possible time now that everyone was leaving from work. It didn't take them to terribly long to get home and Lucas carried his princess inside to lay her down. Riley removed her shoes and kissed her forehead before he laid her on the bed and pulled the comforter over her./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Riley was waiting for him when he closed the door and she gently took his hand. Lucas couldn't stop himself from following, though he wouldn't want to. emOnly Riley can speak right to my heart without even saying a word. Just a small glance from her was all that it took. The smile on her face lets me know that she needs me, I love kissing those lips. There's so much truth and honesty in her eyes saying she won't leave me. /emThe vet was tugged into her bedroom where she locks the door but she doesn't let his hand go./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The brunette buried her bottom lip in between her teeth while turning on the shower. True to form, they don't have to say a word. Riley lifts her arms and he slowly removes her shirt, letting it fall to the floor. There was a small voice in the back of his mind that kept warning him about Emily but right now with Riley, there was no place he'd rather be. His hand caressed her jawline while slowly lifting her chin to capture her plump lips in a kiss./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Riley stepped out of her shorts adding them to the rest of their clothes that had been piled up on the floor before walking into the shower. Letting the warm water rush down her skin, he follows her inside and his feathery light touch causes goosebumps to erupt across her skin. His lips touch her neck and move down towards her shoulder then quickly to her exposed collarbone. Earning him a soft moan before her arms snaked around his neck. Her lips crashed against his as his fingers trailed down her body. She opened her mouth to allow him entrance with his tongue which he graciously accepts. At the same time she feels 2 of his fingers inside of her causing her to gasp against his mouth. "You're so beautiful." Riley released a moan against his lips as she stepped backwards./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lucas pressed her up against the wall, continuing to work with his fingers and sucking on her erect nipple. He loved to spoil her and watch her reactions as he did so. "Lu-Lucas oh my God." She could feel a buildup of sexual energy in her stomach and she was having to bite her lip to stay quiet. "Kiss me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Let go baby." She arched her back letting out soft moans. "Let go for me Riley." And she did. Her body trembled with the last few motions and she worked to catch her breath after he pulled away. "I'll be right back." He found his wallet and came back prepared and ready for her. "You ready?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""God yes."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lucas lifted her slightly and slide inside of her. His entire body shivered with her gasp that was right beside his ear. "You feel so good." He whispers against her neck before nibbling on her sweet spot. Her fingers moved from grasping his hair to running down his back. "You feel so good Riley, oh my God."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Don't stop Lucas." He pulled away from her neck and pressed his forehead against hers. His green eyes had darkened but the love still exuded from them./p  
p class="MsoNormal"This action meant more to them then they realized. Completely opening up and allowing themselves to be vulnerable. Lucas intertwined their fingers and felt himself wanting to give into the pleasure, Riley saw it. "You can baby."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I love you so much Riley."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I love you." His thrusts became more powerful, more sporadic until they both climaxed together. He didn't pull out right away, they stood there together in hopes that this moment could last forever. Their hands intertwined, their foreheads against one another and the only thing between them was the rushing water from the shower head./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I want to marry you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Please tell me you aren't proposing while I'm naked, in a shower, after sex." She giggled but didn't pull away./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm not proposing right now, give me some sort of credit. I just want you to know I'm going to marry you sweetheart. You are all mine for the rest of my life."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" Don't be a silent reader! Let me know what you think!/p 


	18. Chapter 18-Peace by Nerves

**Chapter 18**

"Oh come on Auggie, don't be difficult."

"I'm 21 I don't need a birthday party!" Riley giggled and ruffled his hair as she sauntered past him.

"You're turning 21 and that is cause for celebration, so I'm closing the restaurant for a night and we are going to celebrate the crap out of your birthday and to officially give you your first alcoholic drink." He furrowed his brows, "Okay we'll officially give you your first legal alcoholic drink." She laughed after putting emphasis on the word legal. "What's the harm? Most people would love this."

"Because you'll embarrass me." He replies and the brunette feigned being upset.

All she could do was disagree. "Since when is pin the tail on the donkey embarrassing? It's Emily's favorite!" Auggie intentionally face palmed himself and sunk further into his chair. "I'm kidding, music, dancing, drinking, karaoke and just a good time. You can invite whoever you want but I'll throw them out if they cause problems."

"You or your boyfriend?"

"Of course Lucas." The brown eyed girl joked, "So do we have a deal?"

"Yes, when?"

She yanked out her calendar, "Okay so you don't have classes on Monday. Sunday night is kind of a slow day here so let's do it 2 weeks from this Sunday. Okay?" He nodded in agreement and smirked. "What?"

Auggie leaned back and his smirk formed into a full smile. "I'm just elated to see you this happy Riles. You deserve it." Her cheeks started to heat up. "I'm assuming it's from your boy toy."

Riley couldn't deny it, she got attached to him which is something she had tried to prevent but it was no use. She had fallen hopelessly in love with him and there was no denying it. "Yes it is. I'm meeting his parents tomorrow."

"Oooo." Her brown eyes narrowed, "don't worry they'll love you. Parents always do, you're like the dream girl."

That used to be true, no matter how much she wanted to deny it. She was valedictorian, a cheerleader, she could cook and was a considerably good influence on anyone she dated. Not to mention the mothers enjoyed the fact that she was a goody two shoes and wouldn't sleep with someone outside of marriage. However, this was different now. She was divorce, and she had a child that wasn't Lucas'. "I'm just nervous, I'm not the same girl I was."

"Shut up, you're still pretty great."

"Awe thanks! I love being 'pretty great'." She joked. "It'll be interesting."

"Is this because you're divorced?" Riley didn't have to answer, Auggie knew her too well. "If that bothers them then tell them to shove it where the sun don't shine."

"AUGGIE!"

He tossed his hands up, "I'm just saying. That asshole didn't deserve you and it wasn't even your decision. So, yeah. Plus you got one incredible little girl out of it."

"I remind myself of that a lot. That's the only positive that came from that whole situation."

They sat in silence for a few moments before he spoke up. "Dad called me."

Her eyes widened and she unwillingly gulped. "Me too. Did you-Did you talk to him?"

Her heart started to race with her question. "No. I hung up on him."

"Me too." Auggie was only 3 when he left but it didn't lessen the sting that their father never wanted anything to do with either one of them. It just happened to hit her harder because they had more of a relationship. "We don't need him Aug. But, if you were wanting to talk to him you can."

He ran his fingers through his curls. "Maybe. I just-I want to know why he left. Why he left us and ran off to have a family with someone else. I mean, he had a family he had us."

The brown eyed girl gulped again hoping to take her emotions down with it. "He didn't deserve us. But, if you do talk to him please let me know what he says. I might enjoy closure after all these years."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley drove out to the ranch after getting off of work early. Lucas had to set up for the barbecue his family was planning at his place, so he wasn't going to be able to come over tonight. It was a little surprise for both of them, because she wasn't planning an impromptu visit and she certainly wasn't dressed for it. After pulling into the gravel driveway she took off her jacket letting her red tank cover her skin along with black dress pants. And before she stepped out she took off her heels.

The wind blew her hair off of her shoulders, exposing her collarbone and bare neck. She turned the corner of his home and after hearing some commotion from the stables she quickly left in that direction. It didn't take her long to get there and she was currently thanking God that she showed up right now. His sculpted back was to her after she entered the stable, the sweat was glistening off his body. His tee shirt was tucked into the back pocket of his jeans that hugged his butt perfectly. "Pretty sure this is every girls dream."

Lucas quickly turned on his heels and smiled before running towards her. "Hey sweetheart. What are you doing here?" His lips pressed against hers before she got a chance to answer. Her arms wrapped around his neck and the hand on her back pulled her into his chest. "Damn it's good to see you."

"Jeez Lucas, could you get any sexier. I swear."

It was then he became aware of the fact he was drenched. "Shoot, I'm sorry I'm all sweaty."

The brunette shrugged, "no big deal. I'm off work for the day anyways. I just knew I wasn't going to see you tonight so I thought I'd stop by for a few minutes."

"A few minutes?" He pouted and kissed her forehead. "That's all?"

With reluctance Riley agreed. "Yeah, I don't want to distract you. But we'll be here at noon tomorrow."

"I want you now."

"Picky." Riley bit her lip and he tugged it out of her teeth.

"You can't do that to me."

Her fingers grazed over his traps and down his chest to his abs. "I think I should go if you can't calm down Mr. Friar."

"You're teasing me you little minx." _Well duh, I can't just walk up and you look like that and expect me to not want more._ "You know I love it when your hands are all over me."

Riley quickly pulled her hands away, she knew he had a lot of work to do and didn't want to distract him. "I'm going to go but walk me to my car."

"Yes ma'am." He winked before intertwining their hands. "I'm glad you came to see me beautiful."

The wind blew her hair back and there was a hitch in his breath. She literally had taken his breath away. "Me too. I guess I was just nervous about tomorrow."

"Why?"

She shrugged, "I used to be great with parents but that was before I got married, lost my virginity and had a little girl. So, I don't know what your parents are going to think."

Lucas cupped her face and caressed her cheekbone with his thumb, "They're going to love you because I love you."

"Do they know about everything?" He nodded and Riley wasn't sure if that should relieve her worries or not, "My mom said that she had a surprise for me tomorrow so this should be fun. Don't stress beautiful girl, I don't like it when you stress out."

"I just want them to like me, because I kind of like having you around."

A few minutes later Lucas watched her car pull away, he had a new found sense of determination after she left. A determination to make Riley his forever, and it all started tomorrow once his parents gave the approval because they would. There was no way they couldn't. It was evident that he'd never been happier.

He snatched his phone out once it dinged.  
 **My Queen.  
By the way I'm bringing dessert. **

After replying back to not text and drive he questioned what she was bringing. Because hey, it's dessert after all.

 **My Queen.  
I'm not texting and driving. I'm texting at stop lights or signs. And strawberry shortcake, brownies, some pies. I'll need to bake to get all of these nerves out of my system. Lol. **

**GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

No matter how much she baked her nerves were still very much apparent. "Emily baby come here." She decided to get her dressed first before getting ready herself and after pulling out a little yellow sundress the brunette dug out her daughter's cowboy boots. "Let's get you dressed."

"To go see Luke?" If there was ever any question if Emily was attached they were quickly answered after last night. She asked about 20 times if Luke was coming over. Where's Luke? Why isn't Luke here? They ended up facetiming for a little bit before she laid down and Riley was just waiting for Em to say I love you to him.

"Yes ma'am to go see Luke. And meet his parents, so you need to be on your best behavior do you feel me?"

"I feel ya'."

"Good girl. Knuck." They fist bumped and she slid her dress on. Yellow always looked so pretty on Emily and when she added the cowboy boots, the chef was saddened by how big she looked. "You look beautiful princess."

"Luke calls me princess."

"Can I not call you princess?"

She shook her head no, her blonde hair shaking in the process. "I'm Luke's princess. I'm your baby doll."

Riley pecked her nose and sent her off to the living room. She ended up in her bathroom and curled her hair before applying a little bit of makeup. She took her old approach of minimal makeup so it didn't seem as if you were 'masking' something. Sounds silly but, it really won over the 3 mothers she had met since she started dating at 16. Afterwards she put on a pair of jeans and her boots with a fitted Texas Rangers tank top. It hugged her curves perfectly but didn't show off too much skin, modest enough for a mother and cool enough for the heat outside.

She inhaled deeply and after loading up all the desserts in her car, they were off to Lucas'. She was extremely grateful that he invited over Zay and Maya. It would make not just Emily more comfortable but Riley herself. After a quick 20 minute drive of them singing and dancing together they pulled into his ranch. "Mommy I'm nervous."

"Don't be nervous baby doll. I'm right here, Aunt Maya and Uncle Zay will be here and so will Luke."

That seemed to ease her nerves a little bit, and she saw Lucas running towards their car in the rearview mirror. The door next to Emily opened and Lucas poked his head through. "LUKE!"

"Hey princess." He kissed her cheek and unbuckled her from the car seat. "How are you?"

Riley stepped out of the car and grinned. "She's a little nervous."

"Awe, we can't have that." Emily fidgeted with her dress and avoided eye contact, "Emily do you think that Rapunzel was nervous when she left the tower her mother locked her in?" She nodded lightly with a small smile toying at her lips. "You're right, she was. But think of all the new people she met and what happened after she left. Rapunzel had so many fun adventures and made so many new friends, that's what's going to happen today princess." Riley's eyes glossed over, s _eriously he was born to be a father. Holy crap._ "Feel better?"

"Yes sir." Em responded enthusiastically.

"Thank you for saying yes sir." He kissed her cheek again and set her down on the ground before crashing his lips against the brunette's. "Need help with the desserts?"

"I need help catching my breath after what I just witnessed." She giggled and led them to the other side of the car where the abundance of desserts awaited. "Emily, please carry the brownies. And don't try to tell me they're too heavy. Lucas, arms out please." She stacked another tray of brownies, a cake pan and chopped strawberries in his arms while she carried 3 pies.

"You're so amazing."

"I was so nervous." She joked before hitting the car door with her hip to close it. "Emily follow Luke please."

They entered his empty home and Riley released a nervous sigh while setting down the desserts. "Everyone is out in the back, and my parents aren't here yet. They like to be fashionably late. So, my aunts, uncles and cousins are here and there are a few kids for our princess to play with." The brunette nodded and intertwined her hand with both Emily's and Lucas'. They stepped into the backyard and the smell of a grill overwhelmed her senses. There was music playing and a few people dancing, a group of kids were playing with bubbles and hula hoops to their left and there was a tractor with a trailer full of hay. "Yes we will be having a hay ride later." He joked and squeezed her hand a little tighter. Behind the few people dancing there were some people playing football, but as soon as they saw the vet they came stampeding towards them.

"Should I be scared?" Lucas picked up Emily and shook his head no.

"Mommy can I go play with the bubbles?"

"Sure baby doll. But when I call your name, you drop what you're doing. Okay?"

"Yes ma'am." With reluctance he set her back down and kissed her forehead right when 4 men approached them.

They all looked very similar to Lucas, sandy blonde hair. Some could even pass for brunettes, and they all had a sharp jawline. The only major difference was that Lucas was the only one who had piercing green eyes. "Guys this is my girl Riley."

"Riley these are my cousins. Bryon, Steven, Colton, and Preston."

"Hi nice to meet y'all." She held out her hand for a shake but after Bryon pushed Lucas to the side they all bear hugged her. "Oh my goodness." Riley couldn't help but laugh and try to hug them all back.

"Luke I thought you said she had a kid?"

Riley furrowed her brows along with the green eyed man. "She does, that little blonde one over there."

Colton glanced her up and down. "There's no way a kid came out of this beautiful body." He gestured towards her and the brunette felt her cheeks heat up.

Lucas punched his arm and raised his brow. "Watch it."

All of his cousins laughed and pointed towards the car. "Your parents are here man."

"PRINCESS!" Emily lifted her head away from the bubbles and turned towards Luke. "Come here!" Her legs carried her as fast as they could, to get into his arms. He gripped Riley's hand and led her towards their car. "Don't be nervous." He whispered. But as soon as he tore his attention away from his girls he got extremely nervous.

"Who is that?" Riley questioned after he tensed up.

"Missy?!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **UH OH SPAGHETTIOS!**

 **Lol, don't be a silent reader. Give me a prediction of what you think is going to happen?**


	19. Chapter 19-Peace by Confidence

**Chapter 19**

"Missy? Your ex-girlfriend almost fiancée Missy?"

Lucas was frozen, if he wasn't holding Emily in his arms he could have sworn he was dreaming. "Why is this happening to me right now?"

"LUKE! Come give your momma a kiss!"

The brunette took Emily out of his arms and moved to go back to the house when he stopped her. "Where are you going?" Her lips separated but she couldn't get the words out, "Come on sweetheart. I can't do this without you." Riley didn't want to say that she could barely handle the nerves whenever it was just his parents. _But what the hell is his ex doing here? Alright Riley relax, he deals with your ex-husband so you can do this._

"Of course, I j-just wasn't sure if you wanted a minute alone." They intertwined their hands again and met them all half way. The brunette took note of how gorgeous Missy was. She was a few inches taller but that could be because of the heels, and she was much curvier, but that could also be because of the extremely fitted dress she was wearing. The combination of blue eyes and dark hair made her facial features captivating. _Stupid brown eyes._

"Mom, Dad." He kissed his mom's cheek and shook his dad's hand. "This is my girlfriend Riley and her daughter Emily." The blonde clutched onto her mother for dear life before leaning out to Luke.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Friar." Lucas was the spitting image of his father, except for the eyes. His mother had those, which she was currently using to glare at her while the vet conversed with his father. _What did I do?_

"This is my princess, princess this is my dad." Even though she could be killed from his mother's looks his father was the exact opposite. Soft and kind from his voice and gentle with the way he was treating Emily.

Emily was telling them how old she was-and the chef was happy that the attention was away from her-when Missy cleared her throat. He rolled his eyes at that sound that had haunted him for years. He passed off his princess to Riley before he mumbled, "Missy, hi. What are you doing here?"

"Your mother invited me." Her long arms snaked around his neck, "I missed you so much."

 _Okay so Mrs. Friar still likes Missy. That's why she doesn't like me. Well, so much for my plan to win her over._ Even though Riley was obviously uncomfortable and a little upset about the fact his mother had invited Missy, knowing she'd be there, the smile never left her face. "Mommy, can I go play with the bubbles again?"

"Yes ma'am. Stay where I can see you." Her brown eyes followed the bouncing blonde curls until she was being watched by Lucas' aunts.

"You're still so funny Luke." Missy grazed his arm and he casually took a step back towards Riley.

"Missy this is my girlfriend Riley. Riley this is Missy."

The brunette held out her hand for a shake, after all Charlie had kissed her twice since they started dating. She was going to be the bigger man. Woman, whatever. Missy held a sly smile while taking her hand, "That's your little girl?"

Riley nodded happily, "My world."

"So you're divorced then?"

"Missy!" The vet snapped.

"Oh no, I'm sorry you had her out of wedlock?!"

Riley's lips separated from pure shock. After she regained her composure Mrs. Friar spoke up. "No she's divorced." The pure disdain for her was made very apparent at their low blows. She was disappointed in herself enough for getting a divorce, to have it thrown in her face was enough to frazzle her.

"Excuse me." The brunette mumbled before trudging away.

"Riley please-" Lucas pleaded.

"I'm fine, I just have to go to check on Emily." Her chest started to hurt, she had to get out of that situation before they sacrificed her.

Lucas watched her walk away and dropped his arms to the side. "What the hell was that?!" He ignored their responses when he saw Riley wipe a tear away before hugging Emily with a smile. "Why did y'all treat her that way? Well Missy I can understand, but mom? Why? Why would you act that way?"

"Son I think this is a conversation for another time." His dad mumbled, "Your mother invited Missy because it had been a long time and she was talking about how much she missed you." His green eyes rolled, "let's not cause a scene."

"I wasn't the one causing a damn thing." His eyes narrowed in on Missy and his mother. "You have no idea what she's been through, none. Don't either of you dare judge."

"Lukey I'm sorry. I'll go apologize to her."

"No you won't, and my name is Lucas, Missy. If you want to stay for the barbecue then so be it since you're here anyways but you'll be walking if you say one more hateful thing to her."

"That is not how we raised you Lucas!" His mother admitted.

Lucas scoffed, "No you raised me to be kind and understanding. The exact and total opposite of how you just treated Riley. Talk about being hypocritical." He spun on his heels to go to his girlfriend when his mother's hand clutched his. "What mom?"

"We'll be on our best behavior. Let's all try to get along. We'll just brush it under the rug if you don't want us to apologize." Lucas bit his cheek, apologizing would be the right thing to do but knowing Riley she would just want to leave it alone. He gave a small nod and tried to walk away again when his mother stopped him again. "Will you help Missy with the trays of food in the back seat? Your father and I want to go see everyone."

He glanced back towards Riley who was sitting in the grass with Emily in her lap. "Son, help her." His dad stated before waltzing away, leaving the two of them alone.

"Mommy, are you feeling better?" Emily questioned before blowing a bubble.

"Yeah, I am. I just had a little tummy ache."

"I can kiss your tummy to make it go away. Like you do for me." The brunette disagreed with a smile while stroking her hair. That was her method to see if Em was truly sick or not. "Watch this one." The blonde squealed at the big bubble she just blew and she glanced towards the car where Lucas and Missy were laughing together. _Charlie kissed you twice, they're just laughing. No big deal._ "Where's Luke?"

"He'll be back in a few minutes. Just saying hi to some family baby doll."

Riley saw his mom go inside and after a deep inhale she decided to reintroduce herself. _It was childish of me to just walk away the moment I got upset._ "Stay here baby doll. I'll be right back." The brunette stepped inside to the ranch house and spotted her instantly in the kitchen. "Mrs. Friar." The blonde spun on her heels and her smile slowly faded. "I just wanted to reintroduce myself, I think we got off to a bad start." She forced out a small giggle and stuck her hand out. "I'm Riley Matthews. I'm a single mother of a beautiful little girl that I did not have out of wedlock." The brown eyed girl joked.

There were several seconds of awkward silence and Riley dropped her hand. "Lucas deserves more." Her eyes shifted to the kitchen floor instantly. "He deserves someone who can hold their marriage together. He deserves children of his own." She lazily shrugged her shoulders, "I'm sorry but that's why I brought Missy. She's a more suitable match." A tear fell to the floor as her chin trembled and all Riley could do was nod before leaving out the back door.

"EMILY!" She was breathing heavily and clutching her chest, using her daughter as a distraction from the pain. "Come on." She lifted her daughter off the ground and ran to her car.

"Mommy I don't want to go."

"I'm sorry honey we have to. Mommy can't be here right now." Emily was strapped in the car seat and she was pulling out of the driveway when she saw Lucas in the rearview mirror. "I'm sorry baby girl we'll go see grandma okay?"

Emily was excited about seeing her grandma but after a few minutes Riley couldn't hold back the tears anymore. At this point they were hindering her vision and making it dangerous. She pulled over to the side of the road and started crying. "Mommy don't cry."

"I'm sorry baby doll just give mommy a minute." Riley turned up the radio to silence her sobs when she felt a little hand on her shoulder.

"Please don't cry mommy."

Though she should scold her for getting out of her car seat the mother simply said, "I love you baby doll."

"I love you mommy." Her lips pressed against her forehead.

"Strap yourself back in baby."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley unlocked her mother's door and ushered Emily inside. "Momma."

"GRANDMA!"

Topanga walked out of her bedroom and smiled at her girls. "Hey what are you two doing here? I wasn't expecting you." Mrs. Matthews glanced at her daughter and saw the tear stains. "Em go play with Precious, she's in my room." The blonde ran off and Riley was instantly in her mom's arms. "Riley baby what happened?"

"If I have a glass of wine can you watch Emily tonight?"

"Of course."

Riley told her mother everything. From the beginning of the barbecue with Lucas' Rapunzel story to seeing him in the rearview mirror as she pulled away."

"Bitch said what?!"

"Mom, Em is right down that hallway."

The brunette wiped her tears again and took a sip of wine. "I never really thought about what his mother mentioned. I mean, I only thought about Emily and if he could handle all of this. I never thought about what he'd be giving up."

"You honestly think he'd be giving up a damn thing?"

"Language mom."

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I'm angry. And you should be too, the way she treated you was terrible. She has no idea what you've gone through." The chef didn't reply but she did help herself to another glass of wine. "I'm serious honey, Lucas knows everything about you, yet he stayed. He would be gaining a family, and who knows you two could have children together. You're still young."

"I'm so embarrassed momma." She sniffled releasing a few more tears, and clutched her chest again, "I ran out and left before meeting everyone. But I honestly couldn't have stayed."

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about honey. You didn't take the easy way out, and even if you did take it and file for divorce yourself it shouldn't matter. Hell I'd accept just about anyone as long as they treat you right and make you happy. That's how a mother should be, that woman is a dictator." Topanga snapped and shook her head. "Everyone has skeletons in their closet honey. There is nothing wrong with you."

"I just-I should call him." After checking her pockets she scurried out to her car and couldn't find her phone. _Crap, I left it at home. Shoot!_ She jogged back inside and snatched her mom's phone.

 **Maya  
-Hey peaches. I left my phone at my house, just let Lucas know I'm okay and I'll talk to him tomorrow.**

The chef laid down on the couch and listened to her mother and Emily play together with her dog precious.

 **Oh thank God! We were so worried. What happened? Where are you?**

 **-It's a long story, I just couldn't stay there anymore. I'm with my mom. I'll talk to you later.**

Riley found her mind wandering back to what Mrs. Friar had said. _Am I holding him back? I mean he considers Emily and I his family. I can hold a marriage together, I think. I guess, I mean I was willing to work through him cheating on me, he was the one who filed for divorce, not me. How dare she say that he deserves children of his own! He considers Emily his daughter._

"Uh oh." Riley was pulled out of her thoughts when Topanga meandered into the living room. "You have a determined look on your face."

She shrugged. "Lucas considers Emily his daughter! I can hold a marriage together, at least I'd like to think so." The brunette rose from the couch, "I mean I caught him cheating on me and I was willing to work it out. Do you know how hard that was? I was willing to do anything but Charlie didn't want to be married to me. And you know what, I want kids with Lucas! I can give him a family of his own, but he already calls us his family. His little family! He says that all the time."

"Keep it coming." Topanga had been waiting on her to burst since she walked through the door.

"Every day I wake up and have to feel the sting of the pain knowing my ex-husband didn't want me. It isn't my fault, even when I got the papers I tried to call him over and over to get him to reconsider. His parents don't know what all I've had to go through in my life so who are they to judge?"

"So what are you going to do about it?"

Riley smirked and put her hands on her hips. "I'm going back there."

Mrs. Matthews tossed her the keys. "I didn't raise a runner. Go back there and show Mrs. Friar that you deserve her son."

"Yeah. You got Em?"

"Of course." Riley kept her mother's phone since she had a landline and trudged towards her car. "Remember honey! Lucas deserves you, and you deserve him!"

"THAT! That's how a mother is supposed to treat someone." Within minutes she was driving back towards Lucas' place and doing everything in her power to not talk herself out of it.

"You can do this Riles."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Don't be a silent reader.**


	20. Chapter 20-Peace by Confrontation

**Chapter 20**

"What did you say to her mom?!"

"Lucas not now, you're causing a scene!" His mother snapped while chopping up some more vegetables.

"I don't give a damn! Colton said she walked inside after you and left crying. So what did you say to her?" Lucas clenched his jaw and crossed his arms.

Mrs. Friar dropped the knife with reluctance and turned to face her son. "She's too sensitive son. You deserve more than that."

"Excuse you?!" His mother's eyes widened.

She'd never seen him this way before, not towards her and of course she put full blame on Riley. "See how she's making you talk to your mother! You know better than that!"

"What I know, mother is that you obviously told her that she didn't deserve me. I never expected in a million years for you to judge someone, especially to the woman I love. How about we just run around and tell everyone that you woke up in bed with another man beside you the morning of your wedding!"

"LUCAS!"

"What mother? You're airing out her dirty laundry to dry. Why not do the same thing to you? Hm? Isn't as pleasant when you're the one in the hot seat." He ran his hands through his hair and exhaled heavily. "I've never been more ashamed of you."

A tear fell from Mrs. Friar when the front door swung open. "Mrs. Friar!" Riley was fuming and a wave of relief washed over the vet.

"RILEY!" The green eyed man wrapped her up in a hug but within seconds she pushed him off.

"I have a thing or two to say!" Her hands rested on the edge of the counter as she stared directly at the woman who criticized her for being divorced and for being a single parent. "How dare you?! Let me start from whenever I was first introduced to you at the car, you openly criticized the fact I had a daughter but wasn't married. Let me just say that Emily is the best thing that has ever happened to me! Don't you dare talk about her again, unless it is something nice. I will risk your son being mad at me to tear into you about that. I'm sure you've heard about the momma bear instinct."

"Riley-"Lucas whispered but she put her hand up to stop him.

"I brushed it off Mrs. Friar and followed you in here to hopefully start over. I introduced myself and you ignored my handshake. Whatever, that's fine. But what you said to me was completely uncalled for! I deserve your son! I can and will give him his own children if that's what he wants but don't you dare think for one second that Emily doesn't see him as a father figure and he does see her as his daughter. In regards to me not being able to hold a marriage together, it was never my intention to get a divorce." Her grip on the countertop tightened and Mrs. Friar was glaring at the chef. Lucas was trying to process everything his girlfriend was saying. How could the woman who had raised him to be kind and considerate and accepting treat her like this? "I bet you didn't know that even after I caught my husband cheating on me-5 weeks after I had Emily-I didn't file for divorce. Charlie divorced me a year later after disappearing for a week and ignoring my pleas to try and work this out."

"Sweetheart-"

"I'm not done Lucas! When I went on my second date with Lucas and he told me he was a Christian I was a little turned off. Want to know why? Because of this, right here, what happened today! Judgements, passing judgement before you even got a chance to know me! I'm a pretty nice person, I didn't freak out when you brought his ex here, I tried to introduce myself and be polite and you two kicked me in the dirt. I love your son Mrs. Friar, more than I loved my first husband and I just-"She inhaled deeply, "I needed to get that off of my chest. Because I deserve your son and he deserves me and you should be happy that your son has found someone he cares about so much he's willing to accept another man's child."

"Are you done?" She questions.

The brunette nodded and after tossing her hands to her side, gravity pulled them back down. "Yes."

"I can't approve of your relationship."

Riley dropped her head and inhaled deeply to prevent tears from falling. "That's fine." She whispers, "I hope Lucas and Missy are very happy together." The brunette began to walk out when Lucas stopped her.

"No you aren't leaving me again." He intertwined their fingers and after caressing her cheek, he kissed her forehead. "Wait-"He turned to face his mom, his green eyes darkened from anger. "Mother did you bring Missy here to try to get me back together with her?" His mom didn't say anything but stood there with pride. "Unbelievable, knowing that Riley was going to be here? Seriously?!"

"Lucas it's fine."

"No it isn't Riley! Don't defend the woman who treated you so terribly."

"She's your mom."

"No, this isn't my mom." He mumbles, "I don't know who this is, but this isn't the woman who raised me."

The brunette licked her lips. Momma bear mentality. "She's trying to protect you."

"Now she catches on." Mrs. Friar stated, "I was wondering how long it would take you." Riley tousled her hair and rubbed her eyes. "I'm doing what's best for my son, I'm doing what's best for you Lucas. Mother's will do anything for their children. I'm sure that you can attest to that Riley." She absolutely could, but she wasn't going to admit that out loud. "You need a clean slate Lucas, she has a lot of baggage."

The brunette released her hand from his grasp and clutched her chest. _No, no, no please not now._ "Riley?"

"I'm fine." She took deep breaths. _None of this was your fault. Your dad left on his own accord, Charlie left no matter how much you tried. There's nothing that I could've done. Lucas stayed. Even if he doesn't you have Emily._ Riley heard muffled noises before pulling herself out of the daze. Lucas and his mother were arguing back and forth. "Mrs. Friar," She rose from the ground, how she got down there, she was unsure. "You are 100 percent right. I have a lot of baggage." Lucas grabbed her hand again and she gave him a small smile. Mrs. Friar was still just as heartless and cold with her gaze than she was at the beginning. "I told him that several times but you know what? He accepted it, you raised an amazing man and I'm going to leave it at that. You should be very proud of him."

The vet pulled her into his chest and kissed her temple, before resting his head on hers. "I love you Riley."

"I love you too."

Just then a man cleared his throat and their attention diverted to the front door where his father was leaning against the entryway. "Mary, please tell me you didn't say that to Riley. Please tell me that was all a lie." Riley was right in her assumption that Mr. Friar was the gentle one, the one that was kind and understanding. Granted, she wished things would work out differently with Mary but this would definitely be something they'd have to work through. "Riley I don't really know what to say to you, but let's start with I'm sorry. I apologize for the way my wife and Missy have treated you today." The brunette nodded lightly and squeezed Lucas' hand. A wave of relief washed over her, at least someone was on their side. "Mary, I never told you this per our son's request but I think you should hear it. Missy cheated on him."

Lucas glanced at the ground and sighed. "Dad-"

"No, if she thinks she knows what's best let's see what she has to say about that. A woman with a child who obviously adores our son. She would have to love him to make that speech or a woman who cheated on him."

"Mr. Friar, my intention to come back wasn't to start a fight between you and your wife-"

"She was looking for one Riley." He released a sympathetic smirk. "I don't intend on arguing with my wife. She knows what she is doing is wrong so there is nothing to argue about, and we will finish this conversation later Mary."

Neither Lucas nor Riley wanted to look at Mrs. Friar. They assumed that she was in a state of shock and who could blame her really? If your husband can't even defend you then you know you messed up. "Come on sweetheart."

"Where are we going?"

"To get my princess and go home." He tossed his arm over her shoulder and kissed her forehead. "I think they can handle the party." They started to walk out before she had a chance to protest. As soon as they stepped outside a swarm of people who were obviously eavesdropping were pretending to walk away. Some scratched the back of their heads and others looked to the sky, _real casual._

"If it's any consolation Riley, we like you." Colton joked.

Bryon rolled his eyes, "You just think she's hot."

"She is." Steven pointed out.

"MILF!" Preston yelled and the green eyed man clenched his fist but the brown eyed girl stopped him.

Lucas shook his head out and glared at his cousins. "Don't talk about her that way. She is hot, and I'm glad you like her but if I ever hear the word 'MILF' again I will personally beat your asses. Got me?"

All of their hands flew up in surrender as the couple sauntered away. The drive to Topanga's was silent, Riley just stared out the window, and her fingers played across her lips. "Riley I don't know where to start." The brunette didn't say anything, she wasn't mad at him but she wasn't in a great mood either. "I'm so sorry about everything she said."

"Um, I've had 2 glasses of wine can we just go to my place. My mom has Em for the night."

The vet nodded and made his way back to her place. "You don't believe her do you?"

"No. What she said and the way she acted was terrible." Riley tucked her knees into her chest and rested her head upon them. "I don't believe them but still, it hurts to hear." The green eyed man grasped her hand and kissed her fingertips. "To make matters worse, she's your mother. So the fact I'll never win her over, especially after today really sucks."

"I don't care what she thinks Riley. I know you're the woman for me. I can't believe that just happened." He rubbed his face after pulling into her driveway. "Damn it! I can't believe my mom treated you that way. I knew they'd love you."

"I expected there to be an issue. Parents used to love me, but now that I'm divorced and what not I figured your Christian parents might have had a problem with that."

He scoffs and rests his forehead on the steering wheel. "That is not how Christian's are called to act. If I didn't know any better I'd say she signed her soul over to the devil. AKA, Missy." His joke coaxes out a laugh from his girlfriend. "Did you mean what you said? About having kids with me?"

"Yeah, I did. Especially since she pointed out that you deserve children of your own." His eyes rolled and he lifted his head off the steering wheel.

"Emily is my daughter she's my child. Even if you didn't want to have any more kids I'd be okay with that. But, I won't lie and say I wouldn't want more."

"I've still got a few baby making years in me." She joked and jumped out of his truck. Lucas followed behind her and escorted her inside to her home. They stayed quiet while she popped open a few beers for them. Lucas was clearly still upset about what had transpired back at his home, but she couldn't figure out if it was because of what Riley did or what his mother said. Either way she agreed with herself to apologize. "I'm sorry for all the drama today."

"Don't you dare apologize." He rose from the dining room chair and after resting his hands on the countertop behind her he trapped his girlfriend in his arms. "Nothing that happened today was your fault."

"But it was a family barbecue. Technically I'm not-"

The green eyed man placed his palm up to her lips. "Don't. Just stop talking. You are my family, both you and Emily. I don't care what anyone else says or thinks. Which includes my mother's opinion, whether or not she truly believes 'it was in my best interest' doesn't matter to me. You matter to me and quite frankly that's all that I care about."

Riley lazily shrugged her shoulders. "At least your cousins like me."

His gorgeous eyes narrowed. "Especially my male cousins."

She couldn't help but giggle. "Yeah, I've always wondered if I was a MILF. High 5!" Her hand went in the air and he just shook his head from left to right. "Or leave me hanging, no big deal."

The vet pressed his forehead against hers, "I don't like people thinking of you that way. You're so much more than that, even if you are incredibly sexy."

His hands ran up her thigh causing goosebumps across her skin. "That's sweet." She whispered before lightly pressing her lips against his. "Do you think your mother will ever like me? I'd like to-"

"Sweetheart, it doesn't matter to me if my mom likes you. If she doesn't then it is her loss."

"I don't want your relationship with your mother to be all messed up because of me."

"Because of her." He whispers before kissing her collarbone, "Riley I know you think this is crazy. But I was raised to put my future wife ahead of my mother and father's. It's in the bible that you leave your father and mother to be united in one flesh with your wife. You're my future sweetheart, you're my future wife and I will put you first."

"Wait, really?"

He wiggled his eyebrows, "Really, really."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Don't be a silent reader.**


	21. Chapter 21-Peace by Damage Control

**Chapter 21**

 _Please let yesterday be a dream. Please let yesterday be a dream._ Riley opened her eyes and wasn't necessarily relieved to know that his mother still hated her but the large, warms arms wrapped around her definitely helped. Always comforting her when she needed it. "Finally up I see."

"I was having a lovely dream." The brunette whispered.

"Want to tell me about it?"

"Nope, or it won't come true."

Lucas started laughing and kissed her right behind her ear. "That's a wish baby, dreams don't work that way."

The brown eyed girl yawned and rolled over. "Cinderella says that a dream is a wish your heart makes." And for once Riley didn't lose her cool at the mere mention of 'Cinderella'.

"So my heart wants me to get eaten by a shark?"

Her mouth opened wide as she began to laugh. "You got eaten by a shark in your dream?" The green eyed man simply nodded in agreement and ran his hands down her sides. "Well that's awful."

"So on our honeymoon, we probably won't go to a beach."

"So presumptuous. What makes you think I'd say yes?" The brunette questioned with a joking tone.

His lips pressed in to her neck before grazing her ear, "I think I could persuade you." His whisper sent goosebumps all over her body.

"I think you're right." Her breathy response made it clear she enjoyed what he was doing. "So, um what did you have planned for today?"

The green eyed man lazily shrugged his shoulders. "Damage control." Her brows furrowed and gestured for him to elaborate. "I need to call and talk to my lovely mother." Riley didn't really know what to say to that, so she kept her mouth shut. "Well, I'll call my dad and see what he has to say." She hated seeing her man so bothered by the situation though he had every right to be. It was a big pill to swallow and he hadn't quite been himself ever since they left.

"Or!" Riley sat up and crossed her legs, "We could see if it gets brushed under the rug? I hate being the cause of your mother's ridicule."

Lucas ran his hands through his messy blonde hair. "You didn't cause a thing, you were nothing but polite to her. Everything that happened is a direct cause of her and what she said and did."

"Okay let's just say I agree with you." Her chin rested on his chest, "Either way I don't want your mom mad at you for being with me."

He narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "If you want a reason to break up with me you're going to have to come up with a better one than that."

Riley's voluptuous lips separated but before she could come up with a witty remark her doorbell rang. "Saved by the bell Ms. Matthews." She lightly slapped his chest before hurriedly sliding on some clothes. Her fingertips touched the warm brass of the doorknob and revealed her daughter. "EMILY!"

"LUKE!" _Oh okay, I'm ignored. The jerks._

The blonde was wrapped up in his arms as her mother entered the home. "You have my phone missy, give it up." Her body shuddered at the term 'missy'. That word has forever been ruined. A few minutes later Lucas and Em were eating breakfast and Topanga had left with reluctance, but she had a few things to get done today.

A few minutes later Zay and Maya stormed the home and enveloped her in a hug. "Don't you ever run off again without letting someone know where you're going or when you don't have your phone." The blonde scolds and Riley agrees with a smile. "Now, did you give her a what for?"

"Luke! Your mom is crazy to not like Riley!"

"I'm very aware! Thanks guys!" He snapped.

The brown eyed girl slapped both of them. "Knock it off you two, he is already upset about it." Both of her friends cowered down in shame and the chef couldn't help but laugh. To have your mother say she doesn't approve of the person you care for scratch that, love is kind of a blow to the stomach.

A low blow.

But a blow nonetheless. Her chest pressed against his back and her arms rubbed against his chest until her fingers intertwined. "You okay baby?"

"I'm great sweetheart." Lucas craned his neck to glance at her, "come here." His right hand held the back of her neck to get a quick kiss. "Don't worry about me."

"Oh okay!" She retorted sarcastically. "Of course I'm going to worry about you. I love you."

He grinned and kissed her again. "If you want to go talk to your mom, please go. I understand 100 percent and in fact I'm encouraging you!"

"Luke."

"One second princess." The vet stared into her barn wood brown eyes, they were dancing with sincerity and love. "I'm not going to leave you after yesterday."

Riley sauntered to sit in his lap and smiled. "After yesterday, I know how much you love me. So, go see your mom and talk to her. When you come back I'll be here."

A slow smile approached his lips. "So, what will my queen and princess be doing?"

Her arms snaked around her neck. "I'm thinking a movie day, it's so yucky outside. It'll be filled with Disney classics." The brunette leaned in for a kiss and rose off his lap. "Now go and get back before you miss Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs!"

"I can't have that." Lucas rose from his chair and kissed her cheek. "You are truly an incredible woman."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas stood at his parent's doorstep, staring at the blue door he'd frequented so often since he left, since he considered himself to be a momma's boy. He gained the courage to knock and took a step back waiting for it to creak open.

He had no idea what he was going to say, what he was even there for. The green eyed man fought with himself a good portion of the drive, and the only reason he could come up with for making it here and knocking was Riley. Even though she accepted the fact his mother wouldn't approve, his loving girlfriend still ushered him to come hash things out. "Luke."

"Hey dad." He gave him a quick hug before being rushed inside.

"Lucas." The vet spun on his heels and grinned at his mom who was now hugging him.

"We didn't expect to hear from you for a while, let alone see you." Mr. Friar states with a proud look. Proud that his son would be the bigger man and work things out.

He glanced towards the ground and then back to his father. "It wasn't my idea to come here."

"Riley?"

"Yeah dad, even after everything that happened yesterday she pushed me out the door." Mary let her gaze fall to the floor and they all moved in silence to the kitchen table. The same place they had worked through many arguments, the last one was when he broke it off with Missy and his mother had a conniption fit.

There was an awkward and uncomfortable silence for a few minutes until Mr. Friar cleared his throat, not realizing he was now becoming the mediator in this situation. "Well, you're here for a reason son. Care to share it with us?"

"I'm here because of Riley. Because she forced me to come here and try to work things out." His green eyes flickered to his mother. "I think that says a lot about her don't you think mother?"

Mary only nodded and folded her hands on the table. "You have to understand my position son."

"Funny thing, I heard your position yesterday and I stayed up a good portion of the night trying to see your side but I couldn't. Even though you don't approve of Riley, for whatever reason, it was more than unnecessary to treat her that way." He snaps before removing his jacket. If this was any other person he would have beat the living daylights out of them for even thinking about treating her that way. But, this was his mom. The person who gave him life, the person who raised him into the man he had become.

"Do you really want your first marriage to be with someone who's on their second?"

"Mary, why does that matter?" Mr. Friar questioned, taking off his mediator hat for a moment. "I'm not trying to gang up on you, but if he loves her then why should it matter if she's divorced?"

"Mom, Riley didn't want to get divorced. Her ex cheated, and she forgave him. He ran off for a week or longer when the divorce papers were delivered. Can't say I'm not happy about the divorce but he ignored her phone calls, ignored any form of communication to get him to change his mind until she signed them." The family sat in silence for a few moments longer until he had to speak up again. "Do you know why she was so against divorce and stayed unhappy for so long with him?"

Silence.

"Her father abandoned her when she was 6 years old. Her parents got a divorce and she never heard from him again. In fact she went to hand deliver a high school graduation invitation and the door was slammed in her face. She didn't want that for Emily.

"You and Missy yesterday absolutely disgusted me." His father was about to speak up but Lucas' hand stopped him. "She already felt terrible about putting Emily through that and the hate for her was evident the way you two were talking. As a Christian we aren't supposed to judge, that is what you taught me."

Her head shook. "People make mistakes, but you're judging me right now."

"No, I'm not. I'm telling you something you don't want to hear so you're becoming defensive. So give me another damn reason for not liking Riley, because her divorce isn't an issue for me. I know she'll fight to keep our marriage together. She proved that when she confronted you for the third time yesterday. So, let's hear it."

"Her daughter."

"That little girl is the second best thing to ever happen to me." He spat quickly, "She is my child too. So I'd be careful what you say next if you want to see me again."

His mother's lips separated at his sudden hostility. "Don't you want children of your own?"

"Again, Emily is my kid. I love that little girl, and loved her before I even met her. I love her because not only is she amazing and sassy and funny all at the same time. But I love her because she's a part of Riley. I would love to have kids that have my own blood and DNA someday and Riley already said she'd be willing to give that to me. So, next." He tapped the table and leaned back in his chair.

"The ex-husband. That's a lot of baggage, child support payments having to see Emily go with him."

The green eyed man nodded in agreement. "You are one hundred percent right there, that guy is a handful and never deserved 2 woman as incredible as them. But either way he's in the picture. Charlie hasn't paid child support in years and Riley supports them both, so money is never an issue since her restaurant does very well."

"Her restaurant?" Mr. Friar Questions.

"She's a chef and owns her own restaurant downtown. Restaurant Em, named after Emily." His mother's walls were weakened with his continual speeches, and that seemed to have pulled them all the way down. "Yes it hurts having to see Emily go with him every other weekend when he shows up but, it gives Riley and I a chance to be alone and learn more about each other. I knew what I was walking into whenever I made that second date, and again when she laid everything out on the table for me during the date. I'm more than capable of handling it. And I have been, Riley has been through a lot in her life and I intend-for the first time in her life-to take away some of her burden and pain."

Mary gulped and nodded. "You seem to have an answer for everything son."

"My answer is Riley and Emily. Those girls are my world and I intend to marry her one day. I hope you both can be there, but whether or not you approve doesn't matter to me, but it matters to Riley."

Mr. Friar stood up and gave him a hug. "I'm very proud of you son."

"Thanks dad."

"I'm serious, that's the determination and love that you'll have to carry throughout a marriage. Standing up for her like you've done today is just the man I raised you to be."

The vet smiled and glanced towards his mother. "I'll give you a few days to think over what I've said mom. But, I'll choose Riley. Please keep that in mind." Lucas waved goodbye to his parents and left them alone.

 _Did I just say that?_

 _I mean, I would choose Riley. I hate to think of that though, choosing Riley and Emily over my mom. They are my little family though and quite frankly I can't see myself with anyone else. I'm sure my dad can talk her over to 'the dark side'._

 _It's incredible how sure I am of my decision. I know I'm going to marry Riley and I know Emily is my daughter, and I know I'll spend the rest of my life making them happy. I'm so sure of the aforementioned that I would be willing to give up my mom. That's pretty amazing. But, she'd be giving up me, not me giving up her._

"Shoot locked." _I mean that's a good thing though since Zay and Maya are gone._

The door swings open and she still looks beautiful. Her hair up in a messy bun, wearing one of my tee shirts in a pair of sweats, _only she could make that look good._ Emily slid on her socks across the hardwood causing laughter to erupt from the adults. "So, did I miss Snow White?"

Riley replies with a smile and takes his hand. "You're just in time."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Don't be a silent reader. Let me know what you think!**


	22. Chapter 22-Peace by Forgiveness

"Have you heard from her?" Riley questioned while filling out some paperwork.

 _No, not yet. But, it is what it is._

"Don't give me that momma's boy. Have you tried to call her?"

There was no answer from the other end of the phone and she couldn't help but sigh.

"You are one stubborn man Lucas Friar."

 _As if you didn't love me for that reason._

"Not when it comes to your mother. I know you said you'd choose me, but I don't want you to have to do that."

 _She'll talk to me eventually. I know my mom she's almost as stubborn as I am._

"Almost. Isn't stubbornness like a sin?"  
The vet laughed lightly and smiled, wishing he was with her right now.

 _Hey is Charlie still getting Emily this weekend?_

"As far as I know. But, if not I lined up my mom so we could still go on this mystery vacation."

 _Do I sense a little animosity Ms. Matthews?_

"No, not animosity. The other 'osity' curiosity."

 _It's a surprise for a reason._

"Blah, blah, blah." Riley relaxed in her chair and crossed her legs, "I'm excited though. I haven't gone on a trip since spring break after high school."

 _You deserve a break._

"I get one every other weekend."

 _As opposed to the last 4 years where you've been raising Em by yourself. I think you can spoil yourself a little. I guarantee you'd keep her for the weekend when Charlie would ditch before you had a reason to go out._

"I wouldn't have had it any other way." She replies without hesitation.

 _And that's why I love you. I'll see you tonight._

"I love you Mr. Friar, be careful."

 _I love you too._

Riley sighed and sat up straighter in her chair since she was sure she was about to slide out of it. Lucas approached her with an idea to get out of town for a few days when he came back from his parent's house on Sunday. She had no idea where they were going but loved his spontaneity so she didn't dare question it. The brunette was pretty surprised when all Lucas said about the discussion he had was 'I would choose you'.

It confused her then, and she would be lying if it didn't stump her even now. All she could think was Lucas giving up the woman who raised him for her, and she wasn't going to allow that to happen. Hence all the pushing and nagging she had been doing throughout the entire week. The green eyed man never got angry, in fact he laughed at her many attempts.

Lucas had made himself a permanent fixture in their household. He'd stayed over every night since the failure that was the 'family barbecue'. Speaking of the barbecue, seeing Lucas again sparked many emotions for Missy, including jealousy. They had to block her number, and the brunette found herself being grateful that he had been staying with her.

That was a fun little 3 days for them, eventually she had asked him to not tell her when Missy would text or call. She trusted Lucas, but past experiences have always made her uneasy in situations similar to this one-granted this was her first one where the man was honest about what was going on. The green eyed man obliged as usual, giving her everything she wanted and without even being prompted went to AT&T and got her number blocked.

"Riley, there's a customer who wants to speak with you. Can you come out front?" The chef told Smackle yes and after composing herself and putting on her business demeanor she sauntered out front. "She's at your usual table, shall I send over some wine?"

Her chocolate orbs caught a hold of a pair of familiar green ones, though the last time she saw them they were filled with hatred. "I think that'd be a good idea." _You can do this Riley, stand up for what you want. You've done it before you can do it again. Oh I'm standing right in front of her now._ She put on a smile, that she had to admit was forced but nonetheless that action seemed to have calmed Mrs. Friar's nerves. "Mrs. Friar, to what do I owe the visit?" The brunette took a seat and instead of hatred dancing in her eyes, it was regret that was most prominent.

"I hope you don't mind the intrusion, Lucas had told me that you owned this restaurant and I wanted to speak to you when I knew he wouldn't be here."

"Here is your Pinot Noir." Smackle placed down the bottle along with 2 glasses. "Enjoy ladies."

"Thank you Smackle." Her attention shifted back to the woman across from her, "No intrusion at all. I'm actually happy to see you. Though I am scared as to what this conversation will entail." Honesty. Blunt honesty, she was already on a roll with his mother and why not continue the streak?

Mary poured her a small glass and took a sip. "I wanted to personally apologize to you for everything, and I mean everything I did and everything I said at the barbecue."

Silence. For the first time in a long time there were no words, his mother had rendered her speechless.

"I know that a simple apology won't make up for the things that occurred that day. I don't expect forgiveness but I'm hoping an understanding can be made." Her brows knit together in confusion and gestured for her to continue while taking a sip. "I would love it, if we could be cordial with each other. I can't lose my son."

Riley blinked several times, trying to process the information. "Mrs. Friar do you think I hate you?"

"Don't you?" She replied hastily and it completely knocked the wind out of Riley.

"Mrs. Friar, I don't hate you at all. And I do forgive you, I can't say that what you said didn't bother me because that would be a bold face lie. But, I can say that actions speak louder than words. Your words hurt but your action to protect your son, there is nothing wrong with that. I hated the way you made me feel, but your son-the man you raised-makes me feel absolutely incredible, and I have you to thank for that. It will be difficult to pretend like nothing ever happened but I am more than willing to do so. Because whether he wants to admit it or not, you and him having this disagreement if we can call it that-"

"I prefer unfortunate incident."

"Alright," Riley obliged, "this unfortunate incident is eating him up I'm sure just as much as it's eating at you. He shouldn't have to choose and I would never and will never ask him to. There is no 'understanding' that needs to be made."

"I'm sorry?" Mary was still dumbfounded at the forgiving heart that has been made evident by her actions.

"No understanding is necessary. Let's learn from the experience and you-you need to make things right with Lucas, please. It is absolutely tearing me up inside to see him so sad. In fact."

Riley whipped out her phone and dialed Lucas.

 _Miss me too much?_

"Your arrogance? Not quite, but I need you."

 _When and where._

"Here and now."

 _I'm on my way.  
_ The phone call ended and she smiled at Mrs. Friar. A glint of scheming evident in her eyes.

"More wine?"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Mary and Riley had spent some time together, approximately 20 minutes. And the brunette knew that in a few minutes Lucas would be storming into the restaurant, but she didn't dare stop laughing at the fact Lucas got thrown from a sheep when he was a boy. "I can't believe he didn't tell you that story."

"I can." The chef retorted with a giggle, "He talked about the bull he rode with 'ease' as he called it but being thrown from a sheep wasn't necessarily a proud moment of his."

"Riley can I apologize again?"

"You may but it will be rendered unnecessary, so there is no point."

"I completely misjudged you." _No shit Sherlock._ "You're smart, funny, inquisitive, beautiful, forgiving, all things that I was trying to deprive my son of and that-the unfortunate incident will eat me up every day."

The brown eyed girl sighed and placed her hand on top of Mary's. "Don't let it."

The door opened and she recognized the voice when asking Smackle where she was. Lucas' eyes went from happy to shock to furious. "Mother what are you doing here? What did she say to you this time sweetheart?"

"Lucas." Riley took his hand and gestured for him to sit. "We need to have a little family reunion."

"I think that someone needs to tell me what's going on." He-with reluctance-took the seat beside his girlfriend and glanced at his mother.

Mary cleared her throat, "I didn't come here to ridicule her son, I came here to apologize."

"Really?" He didn't seem to buy that story, "Is that right?"

"Yes baby it is." The chef smiled and intertwined their fingers. "Need a beer? Smackle!"

He couldn't prevent himself from laughing but turned towards his mom. "Did she call you?" Mary disagreed, "Though I think if I had waited any longer she would have." The brown eyed girl dismissed herself from the table since she was working after all and said she'd be back. "I want to apologize to you as well. She and I spent some time together before you got here."

"And what is your judgement?"

"No judgement son. Truth, my truth is that I was wrong." The vet nodded in agreement and took a swig of his beer that was dropped off. "Riley forgave me without even thinking about it."

"Yeah well, if we're being honest she forgave you the minute we left the barbecue." Mary furrowed her brows and averted her gaze to the table. "Hurt yes, but angry, no. She only gets angry over 2 people and both are men."

"Even if she was the kind of woman to hold grudges she wouldn't in this situation. She wants us to work things out, for you."

"Yeah, I'm aware that's why I came over the other day." His nails picked at the wood on the table trying to distract himself from the situation. "Mom, I love you and always will but what is it exactly that you're asking from me?"

Mary inhaled deeply. "I want you to be happy. And because Riley and Emily make you happy, then I should be the last person to ever stand in your way. If they are your future as you have mentioned several times, I'd like to get to know my future daughter in law and grandchild. I can't do that if you and I aren't talking can I?"

Her son rose from his seat and lifted her out of the chair in a tight embrace. "Thank you mom."

"YAY!" They both laughed knowing exactly who was clapping their hands behind them. "Now, both of you sit. Food is on the house, order whatever you want."

"Sweetheart you don't have to do-"

"I don't have to do a thing but I want to. Spend some time with your mom." Her arms snaked around his neck, "I have a little work to do and then once we're done we can get out of here."

"Sounds like a perfect plan you beautiful girl." His lips touched her forehead and then her lips. "I'll see you in a little bit."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas and Riley made love twice that night and after dressing appropriately and opening the bedroom door the couple laid down and went to bed. The first night of peaceful sleep they had gotten since the 'unfortunate incident'. "Luke." Or so they thought.

He instantly sat up when he heard Emily's whisper. "Emily what are you doing out of bed princess?"

"I don't feel good."

He scooped her up in his arms and closed the bedroom door-ensuring he didn't wake up Riley-before sauntering into the living room. "What's wrong princess?" He instantly took note of how pale and warm she was when her head rested on his chest. "You're burning up."

"I hurt. I need medicine."

"Okay, lay right here. I'll turn on a movie and get you all taken care of. Okay?" He hastily turned on Tangled, that they coincidentally had recorded 3 times. He brought her a cup of pedialyte and insisted she take sips before rummaging through the medicine cabinet. After reading the directions on dosage 3 times to ensure he didn't give her too much Lucas gave her some to get rid of the fever and placed a cold rag on her head.

"Thank you."

He wasn't done but he just kissed her cheek. "I'm almost done." He pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top of hers to wear to bed since her long sleeved pajamas were the last thing she needed on right now. He stripped her sheets and stuck them in the washing machine and put on fresh ones. "Princess can you get changed for me? Those are too hot for you to wear."

"Yes sir." The vet noticed she was much less stubborn when she didn't feel well.

"I'll be back." He gave her privacy because he had to get the fan out of the garage that his girlfriend used for when she ran. Lucas plugged it in, in her room and knocked down the air conditioning to 70 degrees and after grabbing a light throw blanket he collected Emily from the living room. "Did you drink it all?"

"Yes sir."

"I'm going to lay on the floor okay? I'll be right beside you when you need me." He whispered while laying her in bed. The thought had crossed his mind for him to wake up her wonderful mother but he wanted to prove himself and Lucas was pretty proud of himself at the moment. "Sweet dreams princess."

"Luke?"

He lifted himself off the floor and stared at his princess. "Yes ma'am?"

"I love you."

It was in that moment he knew how it felt to be a 'parent'. Those words coming from the 2 most important woman in his life, meant the world to him. "I love you too princess. Very, very much." He couldn't help but kiss her cheek again. "Get some rest and I'll be here when you wake up."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

This was definitely a filler chapter love bugs.

But, in the end I wanted you to see how Lucas' Relationship with Emily was growing.


	23. Chapter 23-Peace by Love Part 2

**A/N: So you were all right. Last chapter wasn't a filler chapter lol. This one however is. Sowwy.**

Riley woke up the next morning and was saddened when the other side of the bed was empty. But, she figured he may have had an early day at the ranch. She glanced at her phone to check the time but when it was dead she jogged into the kitchen. "Oh shoot, 9 o'clock. Wait, where's Em?"

The brunette hastily moved down the hallway and knocked up the air, confused as to how it got so low in the first place. She creaked the door to her daughter's room open and smiled seeing Emily but, "Wait a second. New sheets, no comforter, new pajamas. What the-"Riley opened the door all the way and saw Lucas lying on the floor with the fan blowing on them. "What happened?" She whispered and leaned against the door frame.

She decided to just let them wake up on their own and closed the door. The bathroom light was on and there was a small mess left out that she noticed whenever she went to turn it off. "Emily. Wait, this is medicine. The cabinet is child proofed." The brown eyed girl put it back up and sauntered into the living room. There was a glass lying out and the TV was left paused on Tangled. "Okay so Emily was definitely up last night, up with Lucas. Was she sick? Why wouldn't she wake me up?" Her eyes rolled, _because I'm not Luke. You'd think he was Flynn Rider or something._ After putting the cup in the dishwasher and putting the pedialyte back in the fridge, her suspicion was confirmed that her daughter was sick.

"Hey sweetheart."

Riley placed her back against the counter and folder her arms with a fixed smile on her face. "Good morning. What happened last night?"

"Oh princess woke me up she said she wasn't feeling well. She had a fever and was really pale." Lucas went into detail about what he did almost looking for affirmation that he did the right thing. He eagerly awaited a response but the brunette continued to listen intently, that closed mouth smile never left her face. "So, did I do anything wrong? That was the first time I've taken care of a sick kid."

 _He did all of that for her?_ "You- a man, changed the sheets?" The green eyed man laughed but eventually agreed, "Did you change her clothes?"

"NO!" He replied, "No, I didn't want to make her or you uncomfortable. I stole the fan from the garage while she changed. Please don't be mad, I thought about waking you up but I wanted to prove that I could do-"

She was eyeing his body until he said that. "Lucas I am not at all mad at you. Definitely give me a slight nudge next time just to let me know, but no I'm not mad at all how could I be? You did all of that for her."

The vet rocked on his feet and grinned. That little sly smirk, she knew his statement was going to be arrogant. "I am pretty fantastic."

 _I was right. Though I can't deny it._ "Yeah you are. Right here baby." Her finger touched her lips asking for a kiss.

He obliged and kissed her, their lips moved in sync together. Since she wasn't letting him in, he bit her bottom lip and after she gasped he slipped his tongue inside. A moan erupted from the back of her throat as she grasped the back of his neck. "Oh, she said she loved me last night."

"Lucas! That is so amazing! I am so happy for you!" A tear escaped its dungeon and she jumped into his arms, squeezing the life out of him in the process. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"I LOVE BOTH OF YOU!" Emily sprinted into the kitchen and grasped onto Lucas' leg since he was holding Riley.

"Hey princess, how're you feeling?"

"Good, thank you."

The brunette slid down off the counter Lucas had placed her on and checked her temperature. "You're still a little warm, so do me a favor no running. Go sit down on the couch, you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Yes ma'am-DON'T RU-You're gone." Riley sighed and shook her head, "What about you are you hungry Mr. Friar?"

Lucas didn't say anything, a smile evident on his face but he was definitely zoned out. "Lucas?" She waved her hand in front of his face to catch his attention and he apologized making them both giggle.

"Sorry, I just-I can't believe how happy I am. Sometimes I think this is just all a big dream."

The brunette tousled her hair and disagreed. "I assure you Lucas Friar, Emily and I are very real and very much in love with you."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Don't go." Riley whined and grasped his forearm, "Stay here with your family."

Lucas' heart fluttered and he yanked her into his chest with a sly smile. "Say it again."

"Your. Family." She whispered slowly and seductively, her lips only centimeters away from his. "Why do you have to go?"

"I just need to pack a quick bag for our little trip, and you should do the same." The brunette furrowed her brows, clearly unhappy. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"HOURS? As in plural? Geez, worse than a girl." She joked and gave him a gentle kiss. "Fine, leave me be. I'll call up one of my other boyfriends." The chef released a small squeal when he smacked her ass. "Ow."

"You better watch it Ms. Matthews. I'll make you regret even thinking that." The green eyed man playfully winked but still pressed her against the wall. His forehead rested against hers, and he brushed his nose across hers. "Take it back." The heat of his breath fanning across her face kick started her heart. Either way she wanted to toy with him, she bit her bottom lip and shook her head 'no'. Lucas lifted her and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Don't play with me Riley. Take. It. Back." Her eyes were practically daring him to make a move, so he did. He lightly pecked her collarbone and drug his lips across her skin, her body shivered at what little sexual contact he was giving her.

Lucas nibbled on her ear and she released a shaky exhale. "You. Are. Mine Riley Matthews. And I do NOT share." His whisper sent chills down her spine. "I will give you everything you will ever need for the rest of your life." The vet grazed her sides and had a tight grip on her hips. "Don't you ever, leave me." His words were so slow and seductive her eyes remained closed as he placed a trail of kisses around her jawline, he had her practically begging for more.

"Sounds like a threat." She whispered, continuing to play along. Though they both saw this as a little game, she knew that her boyfriend meant everything he was saying. She loved how passionately he would speak about her, most women might be turned off by his possessiveness but it is something she greatly enjoys.

"Do you plan on leaving me?" He questioned still caressing her sides and refusing to kiss her.

After a gulp she whispered "no."

"Then, it isn't a threat." She slid down his body but he didn't back off, "I'll be back in 1 hour and I will give you everything you want." The emphasis on the word 'everything' did not go unrecognized.

The ball of sexual energy in her tummy practically exploded. "Don't rush on my account." His lips crashed onto hers and he retreated before they got carried away. "Boo."

"1 hour, you can time me Ms. Matthews. And you told me to remind you to give princess her medicine at 9. And it is 9. I love you."

"I love you too."

The door closed and after waking an incredibly cranky Emily to give her more medicine, the greater chore was to put her back to sleep. "Emily this isn't a game. Lay back down now or so help me I will make you pick a switch." Riley snapped through gritted teeth.

"What does that mean?"

 _Oh, of course how could I forget? I'm old._ "Just-Never mind lay down." With a lot of reluctance and a very angry look her daughter laid back down in bed. "Thank you. I'm glad to see your fever is down but you still need to take it easy. Get a good night's sleep and I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too, I love Luke too."

Her heart grew another size. "I'll tell him when he comes back. Night baby doll."

Riley sauntered back into her room and pulled out a small suitcase. They were leaving after Charlie picked up Emily tomorrow afternoon and the only thing he revealed was to pack a swimsuit. Which really didn't mean a whole lot, beach, lake, a hotel. The mystery was killing her, she didn't want to tell him that she hated surprises because the vet looked so overjoyed. She packed 2 night outfits and 2 casual outfits along with matching shoes and her silk nighty when she got a text.

 **Peaches3  
Don't be a dummy, pack it!**

 **-You don't be a dummy.**

The brunette tossed her phone on the bed, feeling very satisfied with her comeback when she replied.

 **Nice comeback. It's lingerie not Satan's trident. Pack it.-M**

 **-I don't know how to be sexy Maya, I epically fail. Have you seen me try to wink?**

"I need a cookie." The brown eyed girl sauntered into the kitchen and snagged a sugary treat before checking her phone.

 **Yeah you suck at being sexy! That's why Lucas gets turned on from you simply biting your lip.-M**

 **-I tell you these things in confidence and you throw it in my face. NEVER AGAIN!**

 **Oh please, put on a big girl thong and get over it. Just pack it, you don't have to wear it, consider it a precaution.-M**

 **-Fine but let's be honest here. What's the point of lingerie if you end up naked anyways?**

 **If there weren't a fair amount of truth in your question I'd try to give you a good answer. But it's fun. Love you.-M**

 **-LOL Love you peaches.**

"Hey sweetheart." Lucas dropped the bag in his hand and his eyes raked over her body. The silk robe that stopped several inches above her knee and the nighty did little to hide her breasts. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Deserve what?" She finally looked up from her bag and saw that his eyes were darkened with lust. "Oh." Her cheeks reddened with the look in his eye.

His back rested against the bedroom door and he opened his arms. "Come here."

"What can I do for you?" She slowly sauntered towards him.

The vet smirked and wrapped his arms around the small of her back. He inhaled deeply as his lips dragged from her shoulder to the crook of her neck and he stopped at her ear. "Let me make love to you."

"Please." She whispered before pressing her lips against his. The green eyed man wasted no time to slide the robe off her shoulders and carry her to the bed.

"Good God I love you so damn much." His hand ran up her thigh while their lips moved in sync together. He grabbed her butt and she pulled off his shirt. "I'm so damn lucky."

The brown eyed girl giggled when he slid the straps of her nighty off her soft shoulders and down her body. Her fingers worked to remove his belt while she nibbled at his neck, and fell into a strong daze with that incredible cologne he wears. Lucas stepped out of his jeans and eyed her naked body lying in front of him. "You are so perfect."

She loved how vocal he was about his feelings for her. Which is something she desperately needed, words of affirmation was one of her love languages. "I love you Lucas."

He slid inside of her and relished watching her gasp at the sudden length. "I love you Riley."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Charlie.  
5 minutes.**

"Emily baby doll grab your bag!"

"She's with me! She's got it." Lucas yelled from the living room. Emily was a little mad at her mother right now. Mostly because she didn't want to go this weekend, their argument lasted a total of 5 minutes before Em realized it was pointless.

 _"I don't want to go."_

 _"Emily, he is your dad and he wants to see you."_

 _Her daughter's eyes flickered to Lucas and her frown became even more evident. "No."_

 _"Emily I'm sick of arguing with you about this. I know you love me, I know you love Lucas but that's enough. You need to see your daddy."_

The brunette meandered into the living room and rested against the wall. "Are you still mad at me?"

Silence.

"Emily Matthews." Her daughter glanced in her mother's direction and sighed with a look of angst. Riley was about to lose her cool until Lucas spoke up.

"Be sweet to your mommy princess."

The blonde girl nodded and the sarcastic look instantly was replaced. _How did he do that? Holy hell in a handbasket!_ "I love you baby doll. And I promise you'll have so much fun you won't even know we're gone."

"No I won't."

The couple glanced at each other than down to their princess. "Baby doll what do you mean you won't have fun?"

"I just watch movies." Emily had always been an active little girl, hence the backyard being covered in toys and the swing set. She didn't mind watching movies, but unless it was Tangled she wouldn't sit and watch the whole thing without wanting to play outside or do any sort of action requiring movement. "Daddy doesn't play with me like Luke does." His green eyes widened, and he felt very unsure of what to say in this situation.

"Well, I'll talk to daddy and see if you two can go to the park or something this weekend." Riley could tell she was still a little upset. "Lucas can you do me a favor, Charlie will be here in just a few minutes but I want to talk to Em for a second. Can you just tell him to hold on?"

"Of course I can." The brunette smiled and snatched up her daughter to go have a private conversation. A pang of guilt rang through him about being the cause of Emily resenting her father but, that faded quickly. _They're only going to want to play with you for so long. It's his own fault if he can't see how amazing his little girl is._

The doorbell rang and before he even rose off the couch it rang again. "Well this should be interesting." He opened the door and instantly smelt alcohol. Charlie was wearing it like a new cologne.

Red.

He pushed Charlie off the step and slammed the front door shut. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **DuN DuN DuN! Uh oh spaghettio's.**


	24. Chapter 24-Peace by Rant

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" Charlie slurred and tripped over his two feet, but caught himself before completely collapsing to the ground. "Get me Emily."

"No. You aren't taking her anywhere. And you aren't going anywhere either."

Charlie took a step forward and shoved the green eyed man as he moved to pull out his phone. "I said. Get. Me. My. Daughter."

The vet gritted his teeth. "And I said no. You're drunk and you aren't taking her anywhere. I'm calling you a damn cab." His blood was boiling already and he couldn't hardly see straight. _What the hell is he thinking? Even showing up drunk to get his daughter, stupid bastard._

Lucas sauntered towards the front door with the phone by his ear whenever he was tackled to the ground. He instinctually put his hands up to protect him and blocked a punch to the face. "Get the fuck off of me Charlie. I'm not kidding." He was slowly but surely losing his cool but whenever he saw her ex reach for the sky again Lucas punched him in the jaw and shoved him off.

He rolled Charlie on his stomach and brought his arm behind his back and applied pressure. Right at that moment the front door was thrown open and Riley instantly pushed Emily back inside, currently thanking God she was still moping about leaving for the weekend.. "Stay inside Emily. Do not come out until I get you do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

Emily sauntered into the living room with a little bit of fear running through her from the intensity of her mother's words. Just like that Riley was back outside and tossing her hands up. "What the shit is going on?" She whisper yelled.

"He's drunk, I went to call a cab he tackled me, tried to punch me and after I punched him to get him off of me, well we ended up here."

The brunette quit listening after she heard 'drunk'. "Let him up."

"Riley?" He questioned, never quite seeing that look dancing in her eyes before. And the fact he didn't know what was going to become of that look scared him.

"Let him up Lucas."

The emerald eyed man dropped his arm and stood up off the grass. Her chocolate orbs watched her ex-husband lift himself off the ground. "Thanks Ril-"She reached out for his shoulders and kneed him in the balls.

"You son of a bitch." Her hand formed into a fist before punching him in the face.

"Sweetheart come here." Lucas yanked her away, but that wouldn't prevent a verbal assault.

Charlie was groaning on the grass, "Is this why Emily never has fun? Is this why, because you're always fucking drunk?! You sit her in front of the TV like a fucking baby sitter you piece of-"

"Riley." Lucas whispered, "Just because Emily is inside doesn't mean she can't hear. Clean it up." Currently she was thanking God that someone was level headed in this situation. Granted, he was accustomed to this, he was used to keeping his right mind in situations like this.

The chef inhaled deeply, "Why on earth would you come and try to pick her up when you're drunk?" _Oh if we were alone I'd be cussing up a storm and ensuring you could never have kids again. CASTRATION!_ "Are you seriously that stupid to risk your daughter's life?"

"I'm fine Riley. Shit." He struggled to get off the ground and after several minutes finally succeeded.

"Yeah, real fine. You've never picked her up drunk before, you know how I feel about drinking around Emily. I don't do it, I don't allow anyone else to do it, so what could have possessed you-"

She was cut off by Charlie, "You! Damn Riley, fucking you."

"Watch your mouth." Lucas grunted, letting out frustration with his words. _This guy just does not give up._

"You have zero right, to blame me!"

"Do you know how hard it is seeing you with him?!" Charlie snapped, and clearly regretted those words. But, he couldn't stop now. Her lips slowly separated about to begin another verbal assault but he continued, "I made the biggest mistake of my life leaving you and every time I pick up Emily he's here. Stealing both of my girls away from me."

"You divorced me Charlie. So I am not your girl." Lucas tried to conceal his smile, by glancing at the ground. He still had his arm protectively and possessively snaked around her tiny waist. "Lucas is a part of Emily's life now, I get that sucks for you but you just blew an entire weekend with her because you are drunk. Don't blame me for your stupid decisions."

"It's hard seeing you with him." He whined.

No matter the amount of inhales and exhales, her hands were still in fists. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS TO SEE YOU CHEATING ON ME?!" Charlie moved towards her but Lucas protectively moved in front. That brought him to a screeching halt, "I forgave you Charlie. It tore me up inside but I forgave you and you still divorced me! It took years to accept the fact I was never enough for you, because I wasn't meant for you." The chef moved beside Lucas and gave him a shy grin trying to conceal her tears. _I was meant for Lucas._ "I spent years torturing myself for getting divorced, my free time was preoccupied thinking of all the things Emily will have to go through because we couldn't make things work. I always told myself I should have tried harder, or dressed sexier, or worked out more but there was a huge problem Charlie. I continued to blame myself for your inability to keep it in your pants, I WAS 5 WEEKS POST PARTUM FOR GOD SAKES!" _Damn these rogue tears._ "In our bed Charlie, Emily was 5 weeks, you were supposed to watch her so I could go to the grocery store. I got there and realized I had forgotten my purse so I had to come back. EMILY WAS IN THE NEXT ROOM!"

The green eyed man pulled her into his side and instantly despised Charlie even more. He'd never really heard this story but he knew enough, so Lucas never found it necessary to pry. "I'm sor-"

"Don't." Her eyes were boring a hole through him. For years her only emotion towards this situation was disappointment. She was constantly disappointed in herself, now it was anger. Anger was boiling over and controlling every single one of her reactions. "Don't you dare apologize. I've accepted what happened between us and in some sort of weird messed up way I should thank you. I deserved more, and if I'm being honest Emily deserves more."

"He can't replace me, I'm her father." The vet gulped and averted his gaze to the ground.

"Right now you're a sperm donor. Get your shit together, grow up and act like a father. No act like her dad, someone she can play with. Do you want to know why I had Lucas get the door?" The brunette didn't wait for him to reply, "She didn't want to go with you. She wanted to stay here because Luke played with her." Charlie dropped his head and rubbed his eyes, "I get that it's harsh to hear that. But, it's a heavy dose of reality that you desperately need. Quit blaming other people for your problems and own up to them. It isn't my fault that you divorced me, and cheated on me, and it certainly isn't my fault that you showed up drunk today. It isn't Lucas' fault that Emily would rather play here then watch TV all day with you."

"Just. Stop. I'm going."

"NO!" Riley took a step forward and firmly planted herself to the ground despite Lucas' protests. "You for once, are going to stay and you are going to listen to what I have to say. I want you to be a part of your daughter's life but you have to become an adult. You just have to, it's a common practice in parenthood. I'm not sorry that I told you the truth, you've been coddled for years by your over bearing mother and I'm done."

"You and Emily hate me."

Her brows furrowed in disgust. "Quit feeling sorry for yourself, neither one of us hates you. In fact I tell people all the time I should thank you for giving me Emily. Emily loves you but you don't give her the time of day, try Charlie. You ran out on me but you will not run out on her."

It was silent again and after a few minutes Lucas took a step beside his girlfriend. "Look Charlie, I love Emily. I can call her my daughter all day long until I'm blue in the face because I legitimately feel like she is. But, she'll always need her real dad. What I'm saying is I can't replace you."

Riley held his hand and gave him a reassuring smile. Though she knew he could easily replace her real father and was already doing so. "You obviously can't have Emily this weekend. But, please think over what I said." Charlie didn't say anything else he simply spun on his heels and sauntered towards his truck. The brunette followed once he got to the driveway. "Charlie don't drive! Let me call you a cab."

"I'm fine Riley."

"No you aren't. Please don't drive."

The truck door slammed shut and he pulled out of the driveway. "I love you Riley." Lucas whispered.

"I love you too baby." Her eyes continued to watch his truck drive down the road. "I'm sorry about all of that."

"Don't apologize sweetheart."

His hands began to massage her shoulders. "How are you so great at all times? So kind and forgiving, but mostly understanding."

"Because I have to be to keep you around."

She giggled lightly and rested against his chest. "I felt like I was rambling the entire time. But, I got everything out that I've been holding in for a long time. Hopefully I got my point across."

"I think you needed it." He whispered before wrapping his arms around her. "What'd you mean you weren't meant for him?"

She sighed. "I think you're right I needed that to fully accept what happened." The brunette turned around and rested her head against his chest. "I meant that he wasn't the man I'm supposed to end up with. You are." With those 2 words any sort of wall that she may have had up, fell.

His heart fluttered and he held her tighter in his arms. "I love you so much. And whether you like it or not, you're ending up with me."

She giggled and agreed. "I think I'll deal with it."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Emily was at Topanga's for the weekend, and she wasn't the least bit phased by not going with her father. Riley stared out the window and remembered the times where her daughter would be torn up when she couldn't see Charlie. The look of desperation on her daughter's face when she'd be the one to pick her up from daycare, the feeling of worthlessness that she knew all too well overwhelmed Emily whether or not the blonde realized it. Riley hadn't seen that look in weeks, and she was sure her daughter hadn't felt that way.

Because of one person. "Lucas."

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"Thank you." She whispered, she was still following the rain drops down the passenger side window, and a warm presence rested on her thigh.

"You don't have to thank me for anything. But, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious as to what you were thanking me for." They both lightly laughed and she clutched the hand he placed on her.

 _Where do I even begin?_ "For so much. For putting up with my ass of an ex. For taking a chance on me and breaking down my walls." Her eyes began to flutter, seeing as it was 11 o'clock and she had an eventful day, the drowsiness was beginning to take over. "For loving me, and loving Emily and just being so amazing. Not one man, not one in this entire world can compare to you." Lucas inhaled deeply trying to cool down the warm feeling in his heart. "You defended me with your parents, you welcomed Emily into your life as if she was always missing. You let me scratch the hell out of your neck during my attacks. Lucas; you took this broken girl, troubled ex-wife and single mother and put me back together, you accepted me and I can't ever repay you."

"You do sweetheart. You don't realize it but you do every day that you're with me." It was silent for 10 minutes because he literally had no other words. Not to mention he was trying not to let Riley hear his voice crack. It wasn't until he heard a light snore that the vet realized she was sleeping. That however wasn't going to prevent him from saying what he wanted. "Riley, I know you're sleeping but I want to tell you this. You have no idea how much I need you. None, it wasn't just me putting the pieces back together. You and Emily filled a void in my life that I never realized I was missing. You two make me whole."

The next hour went by fast as Riley drifted into her dreams, and Lucas' nerves and excitement for the upcoming weekend overwhelmed him. He rolled down the window and inhaled the salty sea air, the moon bouncing off the water and created a picturesque scene.

After Riley left him and his mother alone at her restaurant the green eyed man wanted nothing more than to get away with her. And Mrs. Friar wanted nothing more than to find a way to make all of her past transgressions up to Riley. "Sweetheart." Lucas caressed her arm and after a deep inhale her eyes fluttered open, "we're here baby." The brown eyed girl hastily sat up and jumped out of the truck.

"Oh my God. Lucas!"

"Welcome to my parent's beach house."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Don't be a silent reader.**

 **Let me know what you think.**


	25. Chapter 25-Peace by Getaway

"Lucas." Riley furrowed her brows and smiled, "I can't even believe this!"

His arms snaked around her waist as Lucas buried his face into the crook of her neck. "What do you think?"

The brunette was slack jawed and she couldn't help but laugh a little bit as his completely unnecessary question. The emerald eyed man simply wanted affirmation, approval of this entire weekend and she wasn't about to hesitate to give it to him. "This is absolutely incredible."

"Come on, let's go inside."

"But, the beach-"

"Will be there tomorrow." Riley didn't argue, he was exhausted from not only the drive but the emotional toll that he took today. Charlie's words of 'he can't replace me. I'm her father' bothered him more than he was willing to admit. She intertwined their fingers and lifted her bag which he hastily took away from her. "Really, this getaway happened at a great time. After today I say we need it."

The front door opened and he flicked the lights on, gesturing for Riley to enter first and she did. Curiosity over taking her, it was light and airy. The bright white glossy base boards popped against the baby blue walls. They were high decorated with family pictures and she took note of how cute Lucas was even as a boy. There were beach signs and 'five o'clock somewhere' plaques. The kitchen was surprisingly updated and beautiful. Stainless appliances and granite countertops, and the living room was not lacking in dark mahogany and leather. Kind of contradictory to the 'light' atmosphere the paint on the walls seemed to bring.

"Come on beautiful. Let's go upstairs, we'll get to our room."

She smiled and followed him up the stairs, the tile on the bottom floor had come to an abrupt halt whenever they made it to the second floor, and was quickly replaced by hardwood. There was another living area before he ushered her down the long hallway that was lined with doors. Other bedrooms and bathrooms she assumed. Lucas made an abrupt right and opened the door. "Your chambers my lady."

Her chestnut eyes rolled but she played along. "Why thank you kind sir!" She even gave a small curtsy. The room was absolutely beautiful, a king sized canopy bed with a heavy yellow comforter and multitudes of decorative pillows. The Jacuzzi bathtub and walk-in rain shower that had a seat in it, yes a seat. The shower walls lined with a deep blue tile. She was enamored by it all but on her way back out to the bedroom she found the French doors. "May I?"

"Of course." Lucas slipped off his shirt and though normally that would distract her from anything, curiosity was still too much for her to not step outside those doors. "Go on sweetheart. You can ogle me later."

 _And another swift eye roll. At least my eyes get a good work out when he's around._ The door opened and she stepped out into the moonlight. The aroma from the wind instantly attacking her with salt and sand, sent her hair flowing behind her. There were 2 rocking chairs, but instead she found herself leaning over the railing and watching the wave's crash on top of the water. "Beautiful."

"Yeah, this view is spectacular."

"Yes it is, but I was talking about you."

Riley smirked and rested her back against the railing. "Does that line work often?"

"You tell me." Lucas whispered. They had a 'mini stare down' before he spoke up again. "How are you feeling sweetheart?"

His question caused her brows to furrow at first. It wasn't the usual 'hi, how are you' statement. It was deeper and the brunette slowly released the tension in her forehead. She inhaled deeply and rotated back towards the water. Ironic actually, she for years felt as if her life was like an ocean. A deep abyss where you could literally get lost. It made sense, she had lost her father and her husband. Charlie wasn't her problem now, she finally realized that now. Especially after her rant today.

But she gulped at the thought of her father. Why had he called her and why didn't he want anything to do with her? Why now? What was so different now that he felt the need to contact her and Auggie? "You know for years I always wanted answers to the millions and millions of questions I had of my father. But now, I don't really care. There was a point where I would have given anything for him to call me, or try to write me letters, but not anymore."

Riley could practically hear him smile, "You sound better."

Better? If it were anyone else she'd laugh at the ridiculous notion that she wasn't okay to begin with. But the brunette couldn't lie to him, Maya and Zay had always sympathized with her and were always there for her but Lucas didn't just console her. Lucas settled her fears, and put out all the fires. She wasn't okay, the only thing in her life that felt right was Emily. Now, everything seemed to have fallen into place. "I'm whole."

Her gaze continued to fall on the crashing waves in the ocean when she felt Lucas wrap his arms around her shoulders. The brown eyed girl released all tension with one swift exhale and smiled. "You know what Charlie said today wasn't true." Silence. "Lucas, you know that you can replace her father and you are doing so with ease."

The vet gulped and simply nodded. "Yes, I do notice that. But, I don't want to do that to him."

"It isn't you who's doing anything wrong." She craned her neck to get a glance at him, "You and Emily deserve each other just like you and I do." His gaze fell from the ocean to the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. "She deserves someone she can count on, and someone she can play with. You deserve to call someone your daughter, because she is. You may not be her biological father but that doesn't make you any less of a father to her, in fact you aren't a father. You're her dad." His lips pressed against her temple in a desperate attempt to hide the tears that had pooled in his eyes.

"How do you know exactly what to say?"

"Consider it a gift, specifically for you." They both laughed lightly together before meandering back inside. "Besides, I know that statement bothered you more than you were willing to admit. That's why he said it, and that's why he was so shocked when you basically said 'you can't replace him'. He likes to push buttons and apparently you don't have any. I've never really seen you mad before."

Lucas laughed and removed his jeans, leaving him in his Underarmor briefs. "I lost my cool a little today when he tackled me. But, all in all where does anger get you?"

She slipped into the sheets. It was a valid question, it only ever caused her to cry or she'd have to work through an attack. Lucas crawled in beside her and tugged her back into his chest. "I love you with all of my heart Riley."

"I love you too."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley woke up the next morning and Lucas wasn't beside her, which was a weird feeling. She'd gotten so used to his comfort and warmth that she just expected it. The brunette checked her phone and found a missed call and voicemail from Mrs. Gardner. "Why would she call?" _Surely she's upset I wouldn't let Emily go with Charlie. Her son would never get drunk according to her, not like he'd tell her the truth anyways._ Charlie always had a habit of making her out to be the bad guy.

And everyone on his side of the family believed it, which what else was she expecting? People thought Riley cheated, or she sent off for a divorce. That she wouldn't let Charlie get her daughter on weekends where he had bailed. And for a good while she tried to defend herself, she even offered for Chrissy to pick up her granddaughter but she wouldn't have any of that and still somehow Riley was the bad guy.

She agreed to ignore it and set her phone down and got dressed in a sea foam green bikini with gold stars across it. Her absolute favorite one that she got from Victoria Secret last year. After sliding on denim shorts and an over-sized tank top she trotted downstairs. "Lucas?"

"In here sweetheart." The heavenly aroma of food brushed across her nostrils. He met her at the end of the stairs in a pair of blue swim trunks. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

The brunette fell into his chest and gave him a kiss. "You're cooking."

"Yes ma'am."

He grasped the back of her thighs and lifted her in the air to go back to the kitchen. "I'm supposed to be the chef."

"You're welcome for making you breakfast sweetheart."

She smirked and pecked his cheek. "That came out wrong and you know it. I mean I'm the guest so I should be cooking for you."

His meadow shaded eyes rolled, "You're my girlfriend so you're more than a guest. But, if we're getting real technical this is my parent's place so we're both guests."

"I'm going to avoid your overly methodical statement and say thank you for cooking me food. So what are we doing today?"

He smiled and fed her a piece of bacon. "I was thinking the beach." S _mart ass._ Her face said it all when he broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Are you delirious? Do I need to take you to bed?"

"You can take me to bed anytime." He whispered seductively, "But-"Moment ruined. "For now, let's eat. I already walked outside and set up some beach chairs and we have a few boogie boards and skim boards. I also brought a fishing pole and I got you a little something."

Riley narrowed her eyes. "All of this is more than enough. What'd you do?"

He chuckled and after telling her to 'hold on' he jogged back upstairs and minutes later he came back down with something behind his back. "It's just a little something to do while I'm fishing." Lucas revealed what he was hiding, "The first Hunger Games book. You keep saying you want to read them and now is the perfect opportunity when Emily isn't distracting you every 5 seconds." It's true every time she tried to sit and read Emily would point to a word and ask 'what's that say'.

She was happy that Emily was so intrigued by books and learning, but when it took her a good hour to read a page, that's when things got out of hand. "You are truly an amazing man." Riley scurried off the counter and sauntered towards him. The vet set down the book and his hands fell to her hips as he pulled her closer. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley was in the ocean trying to boogie board but kept getting distracted by Lucas' more than awful skim boarding skills. She decided to go lay in a beach chair so he could better hear her laughter. She pulled the boogie board to her side as she trudged through the water and ran her hands through her wet hair. "Seriously you can't do that." Lucas snuck up behind her with a towel.

"I'm sorry do what?"

He scoffed. "Make every single man on this beach eye you. I swear Riley, you have no idea how incredibly sexy you are." They made it back to the chair when she tore the Velcro off that kept the boogie board attached to her and slid on her sunglasses.

"I think you are incredibly full of it."

He shrugged, "Look behind you."

The brunette narrowed her eyes and casually turned her head. There were a few groups of college guys eyeing her. "I didn't-"

"I know you didn't know. But, it just proves I'm right." His eyes raked over her body, as he inched closer. "I guess I need to show them who you belong to."

His nose brushed across hers. "Is it weird that I secretly enjoy your possessiveness?"

"No." He whispered. "But it comes very natural to me when I'm with you. Especially when you wear the hell out of this bikini." His fingers played with the metal designed star that rested on her hip bone and in the center of her chest.

"Why don't you kiss me to claim me?"

She wiggled her eyebrows in a playful manner. He bit his lip and began to lean in, as soon as he closed his eyes Riley ran towards the water. "Oh RILEY!" The brunette let out a light squeal when he lifted her over his shoulder. "You're going to regret that."

"No, I don't think so."

"Yes, I think so." _Wait why are we still moving towards the water?_ "1."

"NO!"

"2."

He had made his way pretty deep in the water and after a final squeal from Riley he yelled 3 and tossed her into the sea. The brunette came back up and pushed her hair out of her face, frantically blinking to get the burning sensation out of her eyes before bolting towards her boyfriend who was still laughing. "YOU!"

He held out his arms. "Come on my queen."

Without hesitance she tackled him into the water, her legs wrapping around his waist in the process and they both came up laughing before his lips pressed against hers. It was truly one of the cliché romantic comedy movie moments. They had gotten slightly closer to shore so they were both resting on their sides while facing each other. His left hand held the nape of her neck as their lips continued to move in sync. Her tongue swiped against his bottom lip and he immediately allowed her entrance.

It was the most romantic moment of Riley's life, she was absolutely sure of it. Until a bigger wave came up and slapped them in the face. They broke apart laughing and he gave her one final peck on the cheek. "Oh, by the way we're going to the Beach Fair tonight."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Don't be a silent reader.**

 **Let me know what you think.**


	26. Chapter 26-Peace by Dream

"Alright Riley focus." She whispered to herself and tore her eyes away from her boyfriend who was fishing in the water to her book. It had been an hour since Lucas left her to go fish, so she took the opportunity to crack open her surprise he had gotten for her. Little did she know how distracted she'd be by his overwhelmingly sexy and muscular back. "No one should be allowed to look like that."

Lucas kept making passing glances behind him and would flash a smile, basically ensuring she'd have a heart attack. "Hey."

 _Internal groan._ Nonetheless the chef was never impolite so she shifted her focus to the man who was currently giving her shade. "Hello, how can I help you?"

"I just noticed you were alone, do you mind if I take a seat?"

"I'm not alone actually, my boyfriend is right over there." The brunette gestured towards her man out in the water. "Thank you though. You're very sweet." With a disappointed smile he trudged off and she couldn't help but roll her eyes. It was like now that the vet had pointed out that there were people checking her out, it had become more obvious. _Was I always so oblivious?_

She tilted down her sunglasses noticing the red hue that had begun to make its presence known on his back. Riley could blame her motherly instinct, but in general she was looking for a reason to touch him anyways. The brunette snatched the sunblock off of the cooler and sauntered into the ocean. He was only calf deep so it didn't take her long to get to him. "Hello handsome, you single?"

"And if I was?" He questioned with a smile toying at his lips.

"I'd make you all mine." His emerald eyes brightened as he leaned in for a kiss.

"I'm already yours."

"Damn right, now let me put some sunscreen on your back. You're getting burnt."

"Please and thank you." He retorted.

She put some in her hands and wasted no time to rub it against his skin. "Seriously, no one looks this good Lucas. What deal did you make with the devil to look like this?"

His laugh was heard several yards away. "I didn't make a deal with the devil. I had to ask God to make me handsome so I could attract the angel he turned loose. It worked."

"Corny Mr. Friar."

"You love me Ms. Matthews."

She ended up standing out there with him for another 30 minutes. He'd successfully caught several fish but ended up tossing them back out. Riley excused herself and ran inside to grab a water since they were out and on her way back out she found the vet digging in the sand. "Lucas builds sandcastles that's pretty adorable."

"It's not a sand castle." He craned his neck behind him to see her. "Come take a look."

With narrowed eyes she took a few more steps and smiled. "You are something else." There was a huge heart drawn in the sand with LF + RM Forever written in the center.

"Oh you love it." He said while rising off the sand.

"Maybe you're right. Even though it is still incredibly cheesy I do love it, you are very sweet." Her arms snaked around his neck and he lifted her off the ground by the back of her thighs. "You are very sandy Lucas."

"I think I need to go take a shower to get all this off. Don't you think?"

The brunette nodded in agreement and flashed a smile. "I think you may need some help, it can get pretty slippery in there."

"Come on."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas intertwined their hands after pressing her up against the wall and kissed her. "Showers with you are my favorite."

She giggled, "I think I know why."

"Because you're involved."

"I'm surprised we haven't ran out of hot water yet. I mean, what's it been 40 minutes?" He rested his forehead on her shoulder and simply nodded while she caressed his cheek. "Scruffy, you need a shave."

"You want to give me one?"

Originally his intention was for her to say no and he'd say 'neither do I' and he'd get out of it. But instead his mysterious girlfriend replied with a 'yes'. "Come on." She whispered after turning off the shower. After snatching the shaving cream and razor he had brought with him she slid on the counter and gestured for him to stand in between her legs. "I promise I'll be gentle."

"You better." He replied sarcastically and leaned down while she applied the shaving cream to his undeniably handsome face. "You're really beautiful Riley."

Her cheeks turned a hint of pink and she found herself burying her bottom lip in between her teeth. "Don't do that." He tugged her lip out of her teeth.

"Why not?" She pouted.

"It turns me on, and with a razor in your hand as it approaches my face, I'm not in any position to make a quick move."

"Fair enough." She whispered and brought the razor to his cheek. Time seemed to slow down as he watched her exact movements. If anyone asked he would say 'what else am I supposed to look at', but in reality he'd rather look at nothing else, no one else. Lucas could watch her forever. Riley pulled away to rinse the razor out and he attacked her face with kisses, leaving shaving cream markings on her face. Her eyes were shut and she was completely slack jawed. "LUCAS!"

"I think you pull off shaving cream very well." She hit him with the towel and after a quick and insincere apology she got back to work.

"Lucas, what do you think of lingerie?"

His brows furrowed at her question as she erased another line of shaving cream from his face. "As in you wearing it or the idea of it in general?"

"Both."

It was so cute when she would concentrate on something. Her pupils would enlarge and she'd bite her cheek. "I think lingerie is sexy, but isn't necessary for you. For us."

"Why?" The brunette gently lifted his chin to get his neck and rinsed out the razor.

"Because not only are you incredibly sexy and beautiful without it, but what you and I do is more than just sex and fun. I would love it if you wore lingerie for me, but if you aren't comfortable with it then please don't." She left the water running to get it hot while she did the final few strokes.

"So if it isn't just sex and fun, what is it?"

He smiled and continued to watch her work. "We make love. It's amazing. It's equal parts intense and sweet. Passionate and patient. Beautiful and sexy. It's weirdly calming and nerve wracking all at the same time."

They stood in silence while she took a hot rag and wiped his face clean, all the while her smile couldn't be overstated. The brown eyed girl wiped his face dry and stared into his powerful eyes. "You know, I've said this before but no one really talks the way you do."

He lazily shrugged his shoulders and his arms trapped her on the counter. "I would say I'm not a normal guy but in reality it's you who brings it out in me. The passionate side of me tends to take over when you're around." Their lips were mere centimeters away from one another

"I love it."

He pressed his lips against hers. Their soft sweet kiss turned into a strong and all-consuming one. His left hand grasped the small of her back to pull her closer while his right cupped her face, moving towards the back of her neck so she couldn't go anywhere. Riley released a light moan which only caused him to become hungrier for her. Riley slowly slid off the counter and tugged on the towel resting dangerously low on his hips. He tugged his shirt off of her body and placed her back on the bathroom counter. His lips trailed leaving kisses down her jaw line before gently biting on her neck.

Her eyes were shut as she absorbed the embrace lightly moaning when he found her sweet spot right above her collarbone. "Look at me."

Riley opened her eyes and stared into his lustful ones before gasping at his sudden thrust inside of her. She thought she'd be used to that by now, he made it a habit of staring into her eyes when he first entered her and it made the moment even more impactful.

Lucas was right it was equal parts steamy and sweet. But more than anything it was love.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"You're going to have a lot of fun I promise. It's got some rides and those rigged games there's supposed to be some live music too." It was 7 o'clock and now that they had eaten he was waiting on Riley to finished getting ready.

"I expect the biggest stuffed animal they have."

He scoffed, "Yeah anything for you my queen."

She giggled and stepped out of the bathroom. Lucas turned on his heels and there was a hitch in his breath. "Let's do this."

"Just stop right there." Her brows furrowed but she did as she was told. The peach spaghetti strap sundress accented her tan skin and stopped a few inches above her knee. He'd never seen her in a dress before, unless you count her nighty that he continually pulled off of her. The boots were just a cherry on top and a smile overwhelmed his face. "You look, there isn't really a word so let's just go with magnificent."

The brunette giggled and 30 minutes later they had arrived at the fair. A cover band was attracting a lot of attention on their right and there was a Ferris wheel that instantly had her intrigued. "Can we go on the Ferris wheel?"

"Of course, that's where I was going to take you first." They sauntered through the crowd and enjoyed the sights.

Lights dangled on wires above them, and booths filled with games and food were lined on either side of them. Chocolate covered strawberries, and funnel cakes were practically calling her name but Lucas seemed hell bent on getting to that Ferris wheel so she obliged. "What's the rush?" She questioned.

"Well, the sun is setting."

"Oh no, is this when the vampires come out?" She joked and cuddled into him on the seat. "I didn't take you for the mythical creature type."

He scoffed, "Oh sweetheart. Trust me, they're real."

She giggled and the ride jolted them forward as it began to take them to the sky. "Wow."

"And this sweetheart is why I was rushing to get up here now. You don't get sights like that, anywhere else." Riley glanced to where his hand was pointing and her smile got wider. The sun was setting, they both watched with an unwavering gaze as the fiery red orb began to disappear for the night. The magnificent orange rays leaving their mark on the water for the last time before nightfall swallowed the sun whole.

"You're right, you don't get that view anywhere else."

His lips pressed against her temple as they were no longer at the peak of the wheel and began to come back down to earth. Even though they were on the ground now, Lucas still felt so high. Riley had a way of making everything seem like a dream. Like her being there with him was just as mythical as the vampires.

Riley intertwined her fingers with his and began to walk off when his frozen feet stopped her. "Hey you okay?"

The green eyed man simply nodded, "Yes. I just, you're real right?"

"You're so cheesy!" She gave him a playful nudge but the brunette studied his eyes and for a second and realized that though he was kidding there was a slight curiosity with his question. "Yes I'm real and I'm here with the love of my life. Now, let's go win me a huge ass teddy bear!"

"Let's go dance first." He just wanted to hold her for a little while and watch her smile. Without hesitation she waltzed towards the dance floor. Right on cue, the song changed as he pulled her into his chest.

 _You ain't got a dress that I don't like  
You ain't got a pair of jeans that don't fit you just right  
There's not a minute in the day  
That you don't knock me out, you don't blow me away  
But, girl, now that the sun's gone down  
Looking at you right here and now, baby_

"I love you so much Riley." Lucas spun her before pulling her back into his chest and rested his forehead against hers. "Sometimes I feel like you're too good to be true."

"What a coincidence." She inhaled his earthy cologne and smiled, "You're a dream come true."

 _Somethin' 'bout that southern sky  
Sittin' back behind that moon  
It goes perfect with your eyes  
Girl tonight looks good on you  
Somethin' 'bout the way you're smiling  
Makin' them stars fall right on cue  
I just gotta tell you baby  
Tonight looks good on you_

"Thank you for not giving up on me." Riley whispered, genuine appreciation rang throughout her voice.

Lucas simply shook his head, "It was selfish. I wanted you since the moment I saw you in the grocery store."

"Oh is that why you yelled at me?" She questioned with sarcasm dripping from each syllable.

"Hey, you better be thanking me for leaving such a great impression. You may not have agreed to a second date without it."

The brown eyed girl caressed his cheek. "I would have."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Only 5 chapters and 1 epilogue left. Bittersweet:/**

 **Let me know what you think, don't be a silent reader.**


	27. Chapter 27-Peace by Stubbornness

"No like this sweetheart." Lucas pressed his chest against her back and positioned the fake gun in the pocket of her shoulder. She shivered at his touch and he smirked at the sudden movement, "do I make you nervous?"

"Always." _Honesty is the best policy._

"Put your left hand on the bottom of the barrel, good girl." Her brown orbs rolled, "aim. Inhale and pull."

"I DID IT!" Riley hit the bottom bottle sending the other 2 down with it. The brunette practically jumped into his arms. Lucas had already won her a huge teddy bear and a goldfish that she gave to an 8 year old girl. But, she couldn't leave without getting something else. Simply because Emily would steal the huge teddy bear first chance she got.

"That's awesome sweetheart. Choose one."

Riley clicked her tongue several times and pointed to a tie dye goldfish. "Congratulations."

The brown eyed girl was beaming the huge smile couldn't be overestimated. "Nice choice sweetheart." His arm draped over her shoulder as they continued to meander through the fair. "You want some chocolate strawberries."

"Is the sky blue?"

The green eyed man chuckled and sauntered to a small booth. After she got a kabob of the delectable treat she practically had a spring in her step. "Thank you Lucas for this weekend. I've had so much fun."

"Good. I figured you needed it. Oh is Auggie's party still on Sunday?"

Riley nodded, "He invited several friends from school and their girlfriends. His girlfriend and Zay and Maya. There will be music, karaoke, dancing and food. I'm excited, I haven't thrown him a birthday party in a long time. I've been preoccupied."

Lucas practically watched her gallop and beam just speaking of the party. "You're so damn adorable."

She giggled, "I'd say you are too. Carrying around Mr. Teddy."

His cheeks flamed red. "He's bigger than you, did you expect for me to let you carry him."

They both giggled and she shook her head no. "What time do we have to go back tomorrow?"

"What time do you have to pick up Emily?"

"Um, 6. 7 at the latest, but I wouldn't mind getting home sooner." She mumbled. _Please don't take that the wrong way._

"You missing Em like I am?"

"You're seriously the best." Her arms snaked around his neck, "I love you."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The drive back was fairly entertaining as she watched Lucas' road rage come to life. It wasn't like he'd yell or cuss up a storm. He would just keep his mouth shut and use his horn, a lot. It didn't help that it was raining by the time they hit Austin and mix that with the terrible traffic, well it was obviously going to take a while.

Regardless they left in enough time to get back into town at 5. The vet was just as anxious to see Emily as Riley was no matter how much fun they were having. However the voicemail from Mrs. Gardner still remained on her phone. Curiosity again over powering her like the time she lifted up Lucas' shirt revealing his abs for the first time and she decided to listen to it.

 _Riley, I just got a phone call from the hospital. Charlie was in an accident and is in critical condition. I was relieved to hear that you didn't let him have Emily this weekend. Please call me._

"Oh my God."

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

She played the voicemail again.

And again.

"Oh no, no, no."

"Riley what's wrong?"

Again ignoring him she hurriedly dialed Mrs. Gardner back. _I've ignored this since yesterday morning. Oh my God. Casually wipe the tears away or Lucas will freak out._

"Baby why are you crying?"

 _That went well._

"Mrs. Gardner?"

 _Riley it's nice to finally hear from you._

"What's going on with Charlie is he okay?"

 _He just woke up this afternoon actually. Lots of bumps and bruises, broken leg and concussion.  
_ With those words she was able to breathe a little easier.

"What happened?!"

 _Drinking and driving. He ran a red light, why did you let him drive? You wouldn't let him take Emily but-_

"Don't try to put this on me! I tried to call him a cab, my boyfriend tried to call him a cab in which your son tackled him to the ground and tried to punch him. For once admit your son was in the wrong, I hate that this happened to him, I truly do but this wasn't my fault."

 _He wants to see Emily._

"I'm sure he does. Please text me the hospital and room number. We'll be up there soon."

And with that Riley hung up the phone and took all of her power to not throw it out the window. "Sweetheart what happened?" The green eyed man placed his hand on her thigh.

"Charlie he-drinking and driving he was in an accident."

The vet's grip on the steering wheel tightened. His knuckles began to turn a shade of milky white. "He tried to pick up Emily!" His hand slammed on the steering wheel. And again. "Stupid son of a-"

"Lucas." She whispered cutting him off. "I know."

"Do you-Do you want me to come with y'all?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, I don't even know if it's a good idea to take Emily up there to be honest."

The rest of the ride was silent he'd occasionally press his lips against her fingertips, and simultaneously send shocks of electricity pulsating through her body. The brunette had always loved that feeling, ever since their first date when he kissed her on the cheek and ran off she had felt it. At the time it was attributed to the shock of his boldness, but since when was a kiss on the cheek bold? _Were we back in the 20's?_ They both stepped out of the truck and the chef still couldn't decide if it was best to take Emily to the hospital.

She was 4, she shouldn't see her father that way. _Mom will know what to do. Mother knows best._ All it took was a screaming baby and a new mother on her wits end to finally come to terms with the fact you'll always need your mother. Topanga to the rescue, it took 10 minutes for her to get there and she ushered Riley into the shower and by the time she was out, Emily was asleep. Riley's way of thanking her mom? Happy tears. "MOMMY!"

"Hey baby doll!" She lifted the blonde off of the ground and squeezed her tight.

"LUKE!"

"PRINCESS!" The blue eyed girl reached out for him and with reluctance her mother turned her loose. "We missed you."

"Missed you too."

"Hey momma." The chef gave her a hug and grinned, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Topanga ushered everyone inside, well tried Lucas was too busy chasing Emily around the front lawn. "What is it?"

Riley sighed and told her more in depth about the incident from Friday and how he had gotten into a wreck. "I'm just-I don't want to take my 4 year old daughter to the hospital to see her father lying in a bed looking like he was just beaten to death. Emily doesn't need to see him that way, I mean I don't particularly like Charlie but a girl should think fondly of her father."

 _Well if it isn't the pot calling the kettle black. SHUT UP!_

"Well why are you asking me? It seems as if your mind is already made up."

Ms. Matthews leaned against the counter waiting for her response. "Mom, have you talked to my father?"

"Yes, a few weeks ago actually."

Riley's mouth went into a complete slack jaw situation. "WHAT?" Topanga stood there with a simple smile. "I-What did you-Why did you? WHY?"

"I'd be lying sweetheart if I said I wasn't still somewhat angry with your father. But, like you said a girl should think fondly of her father, right?"

The brunette furrowed her brows at her mom's question. That's when realization struck. "You gave him mine and Auggie's number." The lawyer nodded and prepared for the worst, "But why mom? You know how I feel about him."

"Yes I do. I also know that you want a dad, and I know it's too late for him to be a 'dad' but that doesn't mean he can't get to know you." She suggested.

The chef shook her head no, "I'm sorry. I don't want to. Call it stubbornness, call it pride I don't care but I have no desire to get to know him. And for once I actually feel good about that. He doesn't deserve me and Emily and Auggie in his life. He had the opportunity for us to be in his life and that ended 8 years ago when that damn door slammed in my face."

"Then you should know something. Auggie invited him to the birthday party."

 _You know that feeling when you've been hit by a huge dumpster truck that's going about 70 miles per hour? No? Oh well let me just tell you something, IT HURTS!_ "W-What?"

"You said he could invite who he wanted. He was going to tell you but I felt like you needed some time to process the information."

The mother and daughter sat in silence for what seemed like minutes and the only thing they had accomplished was Riley practically tugging at her hair. "I'm okay with that actually."

"Really?!" The lawyer sounded stunned but so was her daughter. She was surprised by the words that escaped her mouth.

"Yeah, if Auggie wants a relationship with our father then that's great. I'm not going to discourage that, but I don't want one. I have no desire and if you could please pass the message along to your new BFF that would be great. He can come to the party but he needs to leave me alone."

Ms. Matthews agreed, "I'm paying Smackle to watch Emily for the night."

"You're going?"

"If your father is, then so am I. Emotional support." _In other words you want to see his wife._ Riley opened the front door and saw the only emotional support she'd ever need. "But you may be fine without me there."

"Come mom."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley stepped into the hospital and pressed level 3 in the elevator. She left Emily and Lucas alone at her home and she found herself nervous. Not because they were alone together, Emily absolutely loved him, it was nerves to see Charlie. Nerves to see his family again. It was apparent that they didn't like her and she'd be lying if she said that didn't sting. Especially since she and Charlie had been together her entire college career and had a child together.

The steel doors opened and she stepped out into the dimly lit hallway and opened the door to room 309. "Hey Charlie." He didn't look as terrible as she imagined but he didn't look great either. It was then she was glad she didn't bring Emily.

"Riley." He tried to sit up straighter but his wrist that was bandaged made it a difficult task. "What are you doing here?"

She furrowed her brows. If she didn't have Emily why was she there? "Well your mom called me and told me what happened." The brunette tugged a chair closer to his bed. "Where's your family?"

"I sent them home."

He stared into her eyes and grinned. "How're you feeling?"

"A little banged up. I can't drive for a year and I have to do community service. It would've been a lot worse had the driver not been 15 and driving illegally, and I'm thanking God he didn't get hurt." The brunette nodded and grasped his hand. "Thank you for not bringing Emily."

"She doesn't need to see her daddy this way."

He chuckled. "I thought I was a sperm donor?"

She relinquished a small laugh. "I want you to be her daddy. A girl should think fondly of her father, don't you agree?"

Charlie laid back and rubbed his eyes carefully, as to not agitate the bruises and scratches. "I do. But, I can't drive for a year. How am I going to see her?"

"I'll handle that Charlie. I'll drive to your house and pick her up, but you have to stay sober."

"I plan to." He states with a determination that she's never heard before.

"I'm serious. Even when things get hard, I want you to do this for our daughter."

After saying 'I will' they sat in silence and she began to fumble with her fingers. "Why're you here Riley?"

Whenever they first started dating she loved the way he'd say her name, how it so easily rolled off the tongue and it would cause butterflies. However that affect was very much gone, "despite everything that has happened between us I do still care about you. I hate the crap that you do, I hate how you treated Emily and I as if we were disposable but we both care about you."

"I still care about you too. I think that's why it sucks seeing you with pretty boy all the damn time."

She smirked, "For 2 years I'd feel that way every time I'd see you with your flavor of the week. I know how you're feeling."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay Charlie." They spoke for another 10 minutes about how Emily wants to take dance classes and gymnastics and how badly she wants to ride a horse again before her mother decided it was time to leave. She kissed his cheek and pulled away, "Please don't make a stupid decision, Emily needs her father and she could've lost you because you were too damn stubborn."

"Trust me. After this experience I don't plan on screwing up again. I can't lose Emily and I can't lose this cordial behavior that we have going on."

She giggled slightly and reached for her purse. "I've missed making you laugh."

"Don't do that Charlie."

His hands went up in surrender. "I know you're with pretty boy. But for the past 2 and a half years I've gotten scowls and huffs. So hearing a laugh is a breath of fresh air."

"Get some rest. Once you feel comfortable with seeing Emily just call me okay?"

"Goodnight Riley."

"Goodnight Charlie."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Filler Chapter! Boring I know.**

 **I can post the next one today if I get at least 5 comments, because this chapter was kind of upsetting. However keep in mind the limited amount of chapters left :(**


	28. Chapter 28-Peace by Permission

"How about a little homemade mac and cheese for my princess?"

"YES!" Sheer excitement ran through her voice and it made him smile. Lucas brought her bowl to the table and tucked a napkin in the collar of her shirt. "Where's mommy?"

 _Riley said to lie. I hate lying to her._ "She had to go to the restaurant she'll be back soon." _Hopefully. I don't like those two being alone together._ "Hey princess. Do you know what marriage is?"

"Yes, they live happily ever after."

The vet chuckled lightly at her second failed attempt to keep the noodles on her spoon and her definition of marriage. "Yeah they live happily ever after." _Cool out Luke. Dang._ "How would you feel about your mommy and me getting married?"

Her eyes widened with excitement. "Yes! YES!"

"Yes you'd like that?!" _That was easy._

She jumped off of her chair and ran to hug him. "Please marriage my mommy Luke. We love you."

"I plan to princess." His lips touched her head, "But look at me." Emily leaned back and smiled, "We cannot tell mommy okay? It's a surprise and it'll be ruined if we tell her okay?"

"Yes sir."

He grinned and after kissing Emily again he set her back in her designated chair. "I love both you and your mommy very much."

"I know."

"You do?"

His elbow rested on the table preparing for the speech he knew was about to come. "Yes you call us pretty and you bring us flowers. I'm your princess and mommy's your queens. You watch Tangled with me and you cook for mommy."

"Cooking for your mommy shows I love her?"

 _Kids and their logic._ "Yes, mommy always said food is the way to a heart." _Man Riley wasn't kidding when she said Emily was smart. Perceptive one she is._ "This is yummy."

"Good princess. I hope to make it for you for the rest of your life." As soon as the last word escaped his mouth the door opened. "Hey sweetheart is everything okay at the restaurant."

Without missing a beat she nodded with a smile. "Yeah we ran out of dark beer so I had to call in a favor. How was she?" Riley pecked her daughter's cheek and then Lucas' lips.

"An angel, what else?" He replied, "I made some mac and cheese would you like some."

"Please and thank you I'm hungry." Lucas rose from the chair and was extremely happy that Emily was acting so casually, maybe she forgot. But after a sly grin from her in his direction he knew the idea of her Luke and her mommy getting married danced across her mind.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"How was he?" Lucas climbed under the sheets and snuggled next to his girlfriend.

"He was fine, scratched up and broken a bit. His license is suspended for a year and he has some community service and a HEFTY fine but since the kid was driving illegally and wasn't hurt at all he got an easier punishment."

The vet released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "I don't know why that relieves me so much."

"Because you have a heart of gold." The brunette rolled over and faced his chest. "I think Charlie and I came to a mutual understanding, I hate to say that I'm appreciative of what happened but I think it needed to happen so he could open his eyes."

"I agree." He kissed her temple, "I love you Riley."

"I love you too Lucas, and because I love you I should warn you."

 _GULP! That's never good, right?_ "What about sweetheart?"

She inhaled deeply and grinned, "My father is coming to Auggie's birthday party."

His hands caressed her back, "How do you feel about that?"

"I told my mom to pass along the message that I don't want him near me or you. That he can come for Auggie's sake since he invited him but to leave me be."

The green eyed man hugged her tighter. "Are you going to be okay?"

Riley sat up with a smile. "Actually yes. I think I will be, I mean I know I'm still furious with what happened but you helped me understand that it wasn't anything I did." He furrowed his brows, "You stayed. It's nothing wrong with me, it's something wrong with them. Granted there are plenty of things wrong with me but, I feel like I can handle seeing him without having an attack."

"And if you do," He clutched her hand and yanked her back down to a lying position. "I'll be here to take away the pain."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Knock, knock." Riley glanced up from the paperwork and smiled at her younger brother who was drenched from the vast downpour Texas was having today. Only in Texas could you have all 4 seasons in 1 week. Monday a cold front had come through and dropped the temperature to 50 degrees. Tuesday, it had warmed up and they only needed a light jacket like fall. Wednesday the high was 92 and she sent Emily off to school in shorts. Yesterday and today however, God released a flood. But, if that was her 'drama' for the week she'd take it and not even have to force a smile. "Hey sis."

"Hey Auggie." The brunette rose from her desk and gave him a hug, "I've missed you bubba."

His smile widened, "You don't hate me?"

Her brows furrowed and she restrained the need to slap him upside the head for such a ridiculous statement. "Why on earth would I hate you?"

They both took a seat in the chairs and she calmly waited for an explanation. "Mom told me she told you about dad."

"Yes," She sat there still confused, "Why would I hate you for that?"

He lazily shrugged his shoulders. "You two have a lot of issues."

"We do but those have nothing to do with you. I've told you before and I'll tell you again Auggie, I will never hinder a relationship—if you choose to have one—with our father. I don't think he deserves to have someone so incredible as their son but you know God loves to play little mind games."

He chuckled and gave her another hug. "I don't know what's going to happen from it but he told me he saw your restaurant make top 10 to try in the DFW area. He said he was proud."

Riley scoffed, "So now that I've made something of myself he's interested."

"I don't know what to say to that." Auggie dropped his head and fumbled with his thumbs. _Man I'm being a bitch._

She grabbed his hands, "I'm sorry Aug. That's not fair to you. I'll keep it in check."

They sat in silence for just a few moments until her brother broke it. "I know you were older when he left so you have a little bit more reluctance to meet him. I understand so no need to apologize.. Look I am meeting a friend so I will see you on Sunday?"

"You bet." She gave him a hug and a quick peck before he left to go meet with his 'friend'.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"DOOR'S OPEN!"

Auggie stepped inside Lucas' ranch house with a smile and shook his hair to get rid of the excess rain. "Hey Lucas, hey momma." He shook the vet's hand and kissed his mom's cheek. "Sorry I'm late I was talking to Riley."

Topanga sighed, "You do know that it isn't going to go well on Sunday right?"

"I don't know," Lucas interrupted, "She's really doing a lot better. As long as he doesn't try to force her into talking then I think she can get through this unscathed. Though I was shocked when she said he was coming."

Auggie ruffled his hair, "Well, originally I wasn't going to invite him but then he asked about my birthday plans. I was surprised he remembered to be honest, it felt nice."

Ms. Matthews clutched his hand, "Well Lucas you invited us here. What can we do for you?"

He passed them each a drink before taking a seat with them at the table. And after a couple deep breaths and lots of knuckle cracking he said, "I talked to Emily on Sunday and got her approval so I'm asking y'all. I would love it if I could get your permission to marry Riley."

Topanga smiled and didn't waste a second, "Yes and this is permission Charlie didn't get from me." She rose off the chair and gave him a hug, "You make both my girls incredibly happy."

"Thank you. Thank you so much." 2 down and 1 to go.

Lucas left his arm around his future mother in law and glanced towards Auggie, "I don't know you very well."

"You don't but I'm hoping we'll have the rest of our lives to do so." The vet replied casually, "I do love your sister more than anything in this world with Emily being a close second. I won't leave, I refuse even whenever she's tried to force me out I won't allow it."

He smirked, "Would you still ask her if I said no?"

"Yes."

Both Auggie and Topanga laughed, "Then what was the point of getting permission?"

"I would love your permission Auggie but I got her mom's and her daughter's." _I know he's just toying with me but seriously dude you're killing me._ "I'll say please."

"Not necessary, of course you have my permission. Ever since you came into her life I've never seen her happier."

They went into a group hug with a speechless Lucas. "I will say this, Riley likes simple. Did you already get the ring?" Ms. Matthews questioned.

He nodded and sprinted to his bedroom. "Yeah, I got it a week ago. I figured she was a simpleton she never wears jewelry even now except for her mother's necklace." Lucas pulled out the box and grinned, "1 carat round cut diamond with a plain band for the engagement ring. The wedding band has small mili diamonds. But I didn't want to go over the top."

"This is perfect Lucas, you know my daughter very well."

Lucas was beaming, and in fact this was the exact moment his nerves began to set in. "When are you going to ask her?"

"Friday, I'm going to kidnap Emily from daycare and get her involved in the proposal."

Ms. Matthews clutched her chest. "That is so sweet."

"She's just as important as Riley is in our future marriage. I want her involved in every aspect, even if that means Emily coming down the aisle on a horse."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Smackle had been notifying customers all week and posting signs saying that they'd be closing the restaurant 2 hours early at 8 o'clock since the space was rented out and even then she was having problems shuffling customers out. All tabs had been closed and all bills had been paid but there were some stragglers. Until Lucas came to town. "Ladies and gentleman, I do apologize about the inconvenience however I will have to ask you to please leave the premises. The space was rented out, if you give your name and number to our manager you will get $10 off your next ticket."

 _That did it._

He ensured all customers were out the door and that it was locked behind him before going to find his girlfriend. "She's getting ready in the back, thank you by the way."

"Of course." Lucas smirked, "How're party people going to get in without others coming inside?"

"Back door."

The vet nodded and pushed his sleeves back up. He wore a pair of dark boot cut jeans with his boots and a blue button up with the sleeves rolled. "Knock, knock." He creaked the door open and smiled watching his girlfriend put on her makeup. "You know you don't need that stuff, you look beautiful without it."

"You know, you don't need to use all those cheesy lines you're pretty perfect without them."

They both laughed and he sauntered around her desk, "You really are incredibly beautiful."

The brunette rose from the desk and her lips pressed against his. "You're very sweet. So is the front empty?"

"Yes ma'am. And it only took 45 minutes to do so."

Smackle knocked on the door and poked her head through, "I'm headed to your place to relieve your mom."

"Alright Smackle thanks so much."

"Of course, I hope you all have too much fun."

Lucas held out his girlfriend's arms and smiled. "Let me get a good look at you." _Sexy as hell._ Her black skinny jeans had holes throughout them with a black rhinestone belt and a simple cream tank and she wore her ankle boots that he loved. "Sexy girl."

His nose brushed against hers, "No sir.'

"Yes ma'am." He whispered before he nibbled at her neck.

"No sir." She moaned, the chef let this continue for a few minutes before regaining her senses and prying her lips off of his. "We have to get ready for the party."

"Fine, but you are all mine tonight."

After a heavy eye roll they stepped out into the front. The vet got to work on setting up the karaoke machine while Riley changed the music to something you could dance to and hurriedly set out drink menus for Auggie's party. The chef for the night had already prepared appetizers galore and the brunette wasted no time to set it out on the bar. "Hey Riley."

She spun on her heels and gave her bartender a hug. "Hey Sam. Here's the drink menu for tonight, keep a running tab for me and on top of your regular pay I'll tip at 20 percent."

He grinned, "I knew there was a reason I said yes to this gig."

She playfully nudged him when her boyfriend approached them. "Balloons are hung up along with the banner. Who's this?"

"Sam this is my boyfriend Lucas. Lucas this is Sam my best bartender."

"Pleasure." The vet shook his hand with a forced smile. _This man and his possessiveness._

As soon as the clock hit 10 the back door opened and everyone barreled inside. Riley greeted her brother and took a ton of pictures of his first legal drink which was a shot of whiskey. The brunette sat in Lucas' lap while talking with Zay and Maya who looked happier than ever. "Maya want a sangria?"

"No thanks I'll stick to water."

Her brown eyes narrowed in on her best friend's light blue ones. _She's hiding something, no! NO WAY!_ "Maya Hart are you-?"

"PREGNANT!"

She sprung off the vet's lap and squealed while giving her a hug. "I couldn't keep it a secret I'm sorry. I know this is Auggie's birthday party so don't tell anyone but you know me too well."

"I am so happy for you peaches. Oh my God!" Lucas gave Zay a bro hug before they switched. "Congratulations dad." Her arms snaked around his neck, "I'm so, so happy for you both."

"Me too."

Riley glanced at her best friend who was in a deep conversation with Lucas. "When?" She whispered in Zay's ear.

"2 weeks."

"You got the ring?"

"Yep." He replied quickly.

"I am so happy for you two. And I know you meant to ask my permission it just slipped your mind. Of course you can marry her." Her hold got tighter and she swallowed back her tears while Zay laughed. The chef slid down his body and turned towards her best friend who was staring at the hallway with a wide eyed expression. "What peaches?"

She spun on her heels and her smile slowly faded. "Riley?"

"Father."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **I got lots of Reviews/Comments/Messages and it seems as if you are all a bit sad about this book ending.**

 **So here's an idea, I will do one shots of their family once this book is over and I'll add them as chapters to this book.**

 **Here's the catch, you have to give me suggestions through the comments of story ideas. If you want me to write about Emily riding her first horse with Lucas I'll do it. Or Lucas and Riley meeting Jared let me know! It is completely in your hands. BUT PLEASE! AND THIS IS SO IMPORTANT HENCE THE CAPITAL LETTERS-DO NOT GIVE SUGGESTIONS UNTIL THE BOOK IS OVER! BECAUSE I WILL SURELY NOT REMEMBER TO CHECK IN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS.**

 **I hope this eases y'alls worries a little bit, I can't have unhappy readers.**


	29. Chapter 29-Peace by Unforgiving

Lucas gulped as soon as he heard the word 'father' escaped her mouth. Without even thinking his arm wrapped around her shoulder protectively. She looked just like him so even before she uttered the two syllable word, the vet knew exactly who it was, all she did was confirm his fear. "How are you?"

"I think it's best if we don't speak for tonight, for Auggie." She replied calmly but the brunette couldn't hide what she was feeling from her boyfriend, her body was practically shaking.

"5 minutes." He pleaded. The green eyed man glanced down at his girlfriend.

Her arms crossed protectively over her chest. "I don't know why I'd give you that whenever you couldn't even give the time to take a graduation invitation out of my hands."

Mr. Matthews dropped his gaze to the floor and Lucas felt the need to step in. "Mr. Matthews, Lucas Friar."

"Call me Cory please. And you're Riley's-"

"Boyfriend. Can she cash in on that 5 minutes later possibly, but don't hold your breath?" The curly haired man agreed and after one more glance at his daughter he went in search of his son. "Come here sweetheart."

The vet yanked her into his chest while Maya stroked her hair and Zay's glare followed her father. "I'm okay." No one said a thing, "I'm fine." Still silence, they were just waiting for her to let it loose. "I promise. It's Auggie's birthday and Maya's pregnant, he doesn't need to know I'm bothered by him. I have so much to celebrate."

She pulled herself away from his chest and put on a smile that would pass as genuine if you didn't know her better. This was truthfully much harder than she thought it would be. But in the end she was doing this for her brother who seemed to be comfortable around his father. Which wasn't unusual, Auggie had a very charismatic attitude. "RILEY!"

"Auggie, who's this?"

His arm was draped over a skinny blonde with curls almost as tight as her brothers and blue eyes. "This is Ava, my girlfriend. Ava this is my sister Riley."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." They shook hands, "So you go to school with Auggie? Are you two in the same classes?"

"Yes we have one together. Though it would be more if I could help it. Right Auggie Doggie?" The brunette stifled a laugh and turned it into a cough.

"Not here babe." Within seconds, she was being pulled away and Riley assumed it was so she couldn't embarrass him further. The party was in full swing but the appetizers were running low, she excused herself and meandered into the cold kitchen to grab some more. This was one of the few times it was 'cold', any other time flames would be flying up out of sauté pans and it would be at least 10 degrees hotter.

She stirred the queso and made another bowl before pouring some salsa and spreading the bowls out on a plate filled with chips. She then took the calamari and a few other delectable treats out of the oven. "Riley."

The brown eyed girl froze but had enough sense to set the pans of food on top of the stainless countertops. "Dad." Riley spun on her heels and found herself alone with her father. "Where's your wife and kids?"

She saw him gulp and bite at his bottom lip. "At home. I felt that this was one mission I needed to accomplish on my own."

She crossed her arms and glanced at her feet feeling extremely uncomfortable. "W-what mission would that be?"

"To be able to speak to my children."

The brunette giggled, "That's funny that you want to do that. You've had 20 years to talk to me. So why now? Why all of a sudden did you decide to care about us?"

"Riles I didn't ever not care about you and Auggie-"

The brunette put her hand up to stop him. "To you his name is August and mine is Riley, only our friends and family use those nicknames."

"I am his father and yours, despite how terrible of a father I've been."

"Well that is something we both can agree on." Riley tousled her hair and couldn't stop the words from falling out of her mouth. "Can I ask why? Why did you leave us? You left us and then went and found a whole other family. You had us, why weren't we enough?" _Stay calm Riley, he doesn't need to see an attack._

Tears began to be quietly shed, "I wasn't ready to settle down like I thought I was. 5 years after I left was when I met Megan and started a family."

"So 5 years of knowing you had children but wanting absolutely nothing to do with them because you weren't ready? Then you shouldn't have had children." Her eyes narrowed. "Oh my God do you even comprehend how selfish that sounds?" Her brows furrowed and she stood up straight, as her anger grew so did her confidence. "I spent a good portion of my life wondering why you didn't call that day or why you didn't show up for any important events. When I went on my first date my 13 year old brother was there trying to intimidate the guy who was taking me out, not you. I never had a father daughter dance. Charlie asked for my mom's permission to marry me not yours! Do you have any idea how hard that is? Because you are too goddamn selfish. Years, I spent 20 years thinking it was my fault that I wasn't good enough, or that I did something wrong."

He shook his head, "Riley it was never your fault. Surely you understood that."

"I WAS 6!" Her chin began to tremble, "I was 6 dad and I didn't have the common sense to know any better. So that was instilled into my mind, burned into my brain that you leaving was my fault somehow. I just wanted a dad." She nonchalantly wiped her tears away, "You missed so much of my life. Did you ever even call my mom to see how we were? Or did you just send child support payments aimlessly hoping we were both still alive?"

"Topanga ensured that I was well informed. I know you had your first date when you were 16, and went to prom with your friends instead of with a guy so you could have more fun. You lost your first tooth at 5 and found out the tooth fairy wasn't real at age 8 because your mom woke you up on accident. That same year you learned how to ride a bike and discovered your love for singing." Riley was full on sobbing now in the back of the kitchen and she tried to soothe herself but found herself yearning for Lucas. "On your 9th birthday you had your first sleepover with your best friend Maya because you'd always get homesick and your mom would pick you up in the middle of the night. At 10 you decided you were going to be chef. At age 11 you got braces and when you turned 13 you finally got them off. At age 12 you won a spelling bee and at age 14-"

"At age 14 I started babysitting other people's children for money. Want to know why? Because my mom was in school and we needed some extra cash."

"At age 15 you got your driver's permit." _He isn't going to stop._ "At age 16 you not only got your license you got into a wreck and you swore up and down that you weren't ever going to drive again even though it wasn't your fault and was just a fender bender." She couldn't help but notice the streams of tears running down her dad's cheeks. "That same year you were determined to become valedictorian and you did at age 18."

They stood in silence for several minutes just staring at each other and the chef was fighting off the pain that was beginning to build up in her chest. "The thing is dad that yeah you know all these facts about me. You know at what age I did what and that is flattering that you took the time to remember all of that—though that shouldn't have to be applauded-but that doesn't mean you were there. And that doesn't mean you would have asked for that information had my mom not given it to you."

His hands rested on one of the counters as if he couldn't hold himself up anymore. "Topanga is a great woman."

The chef scoffed and shook her head. "Better than great. Raising 2 kids while going to school full time and working part time to provide for us, I'd say she's incredible and strong and independent and so many other things. So is Auggie, so am I and so is your granddaughter."

"Emily."

"Don't just please don't. Don't say her name, you won't get to meet her. You'll leave." She mumbled, "I don't know what you want from me."

He shrugged his shoulders and put his fists in his pockets. "I'm not sure what I want either." He glanced around the kitchen, "Congratulations on your very successful restaurant."

Silence.

The most difficult and uncomfortable silence she had ever experienced. She almost wished Lucas would come find her. Not almost she did and she was sure that this would take the cake for most awkward conversations in the Guinness book of world records. "I know what I want."

"Now that I have something that you want I'm suddenly interesting?"

Cory disregarded her statement, "I want to say I'm sorry. For everything, for abandoning you and for missing so many special moments with you and with Auggie. I know 'sorry' won't make up for anything that I did but it's a start."

"And it's also the finish." Though all these years she wanted an apology from her father, now that she had it, the words only made her angrier. "I hope you and Auggie can work things out I truly do but I have no desire to see you again. I've tried to forgive you, I've even forgiven my ex-husband but with you I just-I am sorry but I can't. I found a man who won't leave and I intend to spend my time with him. Spending time with my future not dwelling on my past."

"Sweetheart? You in here?"

 _Thank you Jesus._

"Hey." Lucas mumbled awkwardly after glancing towards her father. He saw the tears streaming down her cheeks and instantly held his hand out. "Come on beautiful." Riley wasted no time pushing past them both and heading back towards the party. Completely abandoning her original mission to get more appetizers.

"Please take care of her for me." Mr. Matthews mumbled.

Lucas gulped and nodded, "Of course. I will always take care of her, I will always be there for her." He scratched the back of his neck. "Look, it doesn't matter to her but it does to me. Do I have your permission to marry her?"

Cory smirked and wiped his face dry. "As long as she's happy then yes, absolutely yes."

There were no other words exchanged between one another as they sauntered back to the party. The vet wasted no time to search for his girl but found Maya first. "Where's Riley?"

"She's about to sing." The blonde pointed towards the 'mini stage' and grinned, "This should be interesting." Her words were cryptic but he wanted his girl and put it in the back of his mind.

He furrowed his brows and took a seat in the front right when the music started.

 _And all I remember is your back  
Walking towards the airport, leaving us all in your past  
I traveled fifteen hundred miles to see you  
begged you to want me, but you didn't want to_

"Oh boy." Lucas whispered and ran his hands over his face.

 _But piece by piece he collected me  
up off the ground where you abandoned things, yeah  
Piece by piece he filled the holes  
that you burned in me at six years old_

At this point Maya and Zay had joined him at the table and he felt Topanga's hand on his shoulder. She stared directly at her boyfriend and he knew Riley was dedicating this song to him.

 _And you know,  
He never walks away  
He never asks for money,  
He takes care of me  
He loves me  
Piece by piece he restores my faith  
That a man can be kind and a father could... stay_

At this point Riley was crying but you'd never be able to tell. Her voice was still perfect and unwavering in his ears.

 _And all of your words fall flat  
I made something of myself and now you wanna come back  
But your love—it isn't free, it has to be earned  
Back then I didn't have anything you needed so I was worthless_

 _But piece by piece he collected me  
Up off the ground, where you abandoned things, yeah  
Piece by piece he filled the holes  
That you burned in me at six years old  
And you know,_  
 _He never walks away  
He never asks for money  
He takes care of me  
Cause he loves me_

Her hand clutched her heart and Lucas inhaled deeply but it didn't stop the few tears from escaping, happy tears of course.

 _Piece by piece he restored my faith  
that a man can be kind and a father could stay_

 _Piece by Piece._

Her attention turned to her father who was sipping on a drink and staring right at her. The vet recalled a conversation they had about Riley's heart being in pieces. More than anything the green eyed man wanted to put it back together. And he did. This was the final piece for her, she was protecting herself from one man to fully open herself to another.

 _Piece by piece I fell far from the tree  
I will never leave her like you left me  
And she will never have to wonder her worth  
Because unlike you I'm going to put her first  
And you know  
He'll never walk away,  
He'll never break her heart  
He'll take care of things,_

It was pretty evident to everyone now that she was crying and it took everything in Lucas' power to not go hug her and wipe her tears away.

 _He'll love her  
and piece by piece he'll restore my faith  
that a man can be kind and a father should be great._

 _Piece by piece.  
Piece by piece.  
Piece by piece._

Riley casually wiped her tears and did an epic mic drop before running into Lucas' arms. He cupped her face and after resting his forehead against hers he said, "Riley I love you so goddamn much."

"I love you too Lucas. More than you'll ever know."

"That's my new favorite song." He whispered and held her even tighter.

"You put me back together Lucas that song was made for you."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Let me know what you think.

Please don't be a silent reader.


	30. Chapter 30-Peace by Passion

**Once the party is over, avert your eyes if necessary. I wanted to work on my 'steamy' scenes so this one is more 'passion filled' than the others. I'll let you know when it begins and ends.**

 **Chapter 30**

Auggie pried Riley off of Lucas and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry sis, I didn't-"

"Auggie stop it, and enjoy your party." At least that's what he could make out, her face was buried into his shirt.

After the song ended the only people who knew what was happening was their family. All of his friends continued to party as if nothing ever happened. All they knew was that Auggie's sister just nailed an emotional song. "I just didn't realize how much that impacted you."

"You were young bubba, I didn't and never expected you to. It isn't your burden, I love you." She whispered while caressing his cheek.

"I love you too." His lips pressed against her forehead, "Now I'm going to go take advantage of the open bar."

"Please do, that's what it is there for." The brunette felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and she was tugged back into Lucas' chest. "Excuse me sir."

He nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck, "Yes ma'am?" His hot breath fanned against her skin.

"There's such a thing as personal space."

He trailed a line of kisses down her neck, "You are my personal space sweetheart."

"PEACHES!" Maya pulled her aside much to Lucas' dismay, "I'm going to go relieve Smackle so you two can have some fun tonight."

The chef snaked her arms around the blonde, "You are truly incredible. I love your face."

"We're stealing your bed." The blue eyed girl announced on her way out of the restaurant.

Lucas decided to be the DD for the night but noticed Riley wasn't going hard as he originally expected. After this emotional day the vet figured she'd want to let loose. But regardless of everything that had happened the smile on her face was genuine as she conversed with Ava and her mom. "That's my sister." He spun on his heels at the sound of Auggie's voice mentioning Riley. He was surrounded by 4 of his friends who were looking her up and down like they'd never seen a beautiful woman before.

"She's the one with the kid?"

 _Why don't people think she has a child? Oh that's right! Her incredible body._

"Yeah, she's 4." Auggie mumbled. "Why?"

"Dude your sister is effing hot."

 _Time to show she's taken._

Lucas sauntered towards his girlfriend and without hesitation kissed her. Riley set down her drink and snaked her arms around his neck. His left hand that was resting against the small of her back jerked her into his chest while his right hand held the back of her neck. "Whoa." She cleared her throat and swallowed before he pecked her lips again. "Um, what was that for?"

"Mine." He whispered, "I'll go get you another drink."

She rolled her eyes and turned back towards Ava. "Tall drink of water he is."

The brunette laughed but agreed with her statement. "Yeah, he is one handsome man." They eyed each other from across the room, "So how long have you and Aug been together?"

"About 3 months, when he finally gained the courage to ask me out."

"Here you go sweetheart." He passed her another daiquiri and kissed her cheek, "We're going to have to kick these kids out soon. It's almost 1 in the morning."

The brunette nodded, "I've got their keys. I'll call some cabs. AUG!" Her brother sauntered towards her, "I'm about to call some cabs, are all of you going to mom's?"

"No. We rented some hotel rooms." He slurred and began to laugh while she casually removed the beer from his hand. "Hey."

"Water bubba. Go get you some. SAM! WATER PLEASE!" She patted him on the shoulder and within the hour the entire place was cleared out. It wasn't as big of a mess as she originally imagined. She gathered up the remaining glasses and stuck them in the dishwasher in the back while Lucas flipped chairs and Sam swept. The chef came back out front and grinned, "Sam head on out of here. Thank you so much for helping out."

"Anything for you Riles. See you Monday."

"You bet." She waved him off as he exited the back and she locked the door behind him.

 **(A/N It Begins!)**

But she wasn't alone in the hallway. There was hot breath fanning the back of her neck and the scent of cologne that was ever intoxicating, "Finally." Lucas whispered and it instantly turned her on. His hands grasped her hips and he turned her around to face him. "God I've wanted you all night." His emerald eyes darkened and she felt a hitch in her breath. He pressed her against the door and crashed his lips against hers. "So damn sexy." He whispered through his kisses.

Her fingers got tangled up in his soft sandy blonde hair that caused fireworks to explode around her. "My office. Now." He lifted her off the ground and slammed her against her office door, never once leaving her lips. Riley's right hand searched for the doorknob and after a few fumbles the door was kicked open and closed before she could catch her breath. She began to nibble on his ear and after gently setting her on the desk he pushed everything off and onto the floor.

Lucas' fingers strategically removed her bra and belt before having his shirt ripped off of him. "I love you so much Riley Matthews." Everything they did together was Lucas' personal heaven. Riley was his heaven and he couldn't imagine his life with anyone else. The possessive I need you now side seemed to always come to light when she was around.

"I love you too baby." She mumbled against his lips. Within seconds her jeans were off and he yanked her to the edge of her desk. "Enough foreplay for me."

"No kidding, seeing you dance with that amazing body all night." His fingers slid down her body that had become one giant goose bump. And he watched her gasp when he began to play at her entrance, "I've wanted you so damn bad."

"You're teasing-"She was interrupted when one finger entered her.

"What was that sweetheart?"

He said with a coy smile. "I said you're teas-"And another one entered her releasing a moan throughout the office. She tossed her head back and felt him suck on her erect nipple. He continued this for a few minutes and enjoyed watching her writhe in pleasure.

"Sweetheart, listen to me." He whispered against her neck and gave her a light peck, "You will always get foreplay with me you deserve to be pleasured. I will always, always give you everything you deserve and more." He added another finger and could feel her body tighten up as she hugged his body.

"Please." Riley begged before kissing him. "Please make love to me."

A smirk appeared on his face, "I'm a little hungry."

"L-Lucas. Please." The brunette arched her back again as he kneeled to the floor, his fingers continually thrusting inside of her.

"Sit back and relax sweetheart. I'm going to take care of you."

He grasped her hips with his free hand and heard her gasp as his tongue gave her intense pleasure. Her legs wrapped around his neck. Riley had no idea what had gotten into him tonight but she wouldn't dare question it. Her release began to build up in her core, "You taste so good baby." _What the hell has gotten into him? Oh my God._ "I can tell you want to go sweetheart. Let go."

He didn't have to tell her twice as her toes began to curl and her back began to arch. Her fingers pulled at her luscious locks and her entire body trembled as she screamed his name. "Now." She heard the condom packet tear and her brown orbs connected with his. "Don't take your eyes off of mine. Okay?"

"Yeah." His left arm cradled underneath her right thigh and his right held the small of her back.

"Don't look away." Riley inhaled deeply and draped her arms around his neck. He slid inside her slick desire and stared at her as she was overcome with pleasure. Their lips crashed together but Lucas was quick to pull away. "Look at me sweetheart. Just look at me." Riley ignored the need to throw her head back. She ignored the urgency to kiss him and continued to gaze into those eyes she had fallen so madly in love with.

His movements had become sporadic and she knew it wouldn't be long before he climaxed. And she knew exactly what would send him over the edge. "Lucas." He opened his eyes and stared directly into hers. "I love you." She whispered and he was done for.

 **(A/N It's over.)**

The brunette acknowledged that this was probably the most passion filled night they had together. Every time was spectacular when they were alone but the intensity of staring into his eyes and all the words he shamelessly spoke during their foreplay was perfect.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Mommy."

"Yeah baby doll?"

Riley continued to dice some garlic for the shrimp. "Where's Luke?"

"I should have known." The brunette mumbled under her breath, she glanced at the clock and smirked. "5 minutes baby doll and he'll come through that door. Promise."

4 minutes had passed and she scraped the garlic into the pan with a ton of butter and other spices for the sauce. There were steamed vegetables and the noodles were waiting to be topped with sauce and shrimp. As soon as pride had filled her body the front door opened and Lucas waltzed inside.

"LUKE!"

"Hey princess." He set down his overnight bag and lifted her in his arms which caused Riley's heart to somersault. Everything about that picture was absolutely perfect. This was everything the chef had wanted, having dinner ready for the love of her life by the time he came home and her daughter rushing to greet him. "Hey beautiful." His lips pressed against hers and gave her a small wink. "Smells really good in here."

"Well I'm glad you think so, because dinner is ready."

"I could definitely get used to this." The green eyed man retorted and set Em in her chair, "I'll make us plates then. Go take a seat."

She obliged him and took her seat across from her daughter since she was booted out of the one next to her daughter. After Lucas had made everyone's plate they sat down and Emily talked about Jared her on again, off again boyfriend. "You don't have a boyfriend." Riley joked.

"Yes I do."

"No you don't. You're too young to have a boyfriend."

"I do too have a boyfriend."

"Ladies," The vet interrupted with a chuckle, "Let's play nice. Princess, what else did you do in daycare?"

She grinned from ear to ear, "We worked on our Father's day gifts."

"You did? What'd you make your daddy?"

 _Oh Lucas, you poor, poor man. You just walked right into that one._ "I made you something." Emily announced while beaming with pride.

His fork hit the plate and the brunette took a drink while watching the exchange. "Me?" The blonde responded with a 'yep' and grinned. "You made me something for father's day?" Again her daughter nodded with a smile and once she saw a tear leave Lucas' eye that he tried to wipe away the blue eyed girl climbed out of her chair and gave him a hug.

"I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's happy tears princess." Lucas wasted no time to pull her into a hug. "You make me so happy do you know that?" Emily agreed and caused laughter to erupt from the kitchen. "You get ice cream after dinner."

"LUCAS!" The brunette exclaimed.

"Sweetheart, she made me something for father's day." He raised his brows with a 'don't even try to argue' smirk.

Riley narrowed her eyes and grinned. "One scoop and that's it."

"High 5!" They high fived each other and he set her down in her spot as her boyfriend began to pry at what it was that she made him. _These two, I swear they're going to gang up on me. 2 against 1 always loses, especially with their eyes, they'll be able to get whatever the hell they want._

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Lucas3  
Can I pick up Emily today and take her to the park we went to on our second date?**

 **-Of course you can. You're very sweet. When, I'll call the daycare?**

 **Lucas3  
probably around 4, you can meet us there. Dress up, we'll go out to dinner afterwards.**

 **-Well how can I possibly say no to that?**

 **Lucas3  
you can't so don't try.**

 **-Fair enough. I love you.**

 **Lucas3  
I love you too my perfect queen.**

He inhaled deeply and tried to think calming, relaxing thoughts. Which just so happen to center around Riley, "damn how do people propose when they're so damn nervous?"

"It's kind of in the moment, I think." Zay responds and offers him a beer to which he declines. "Oh Emily sorry dude."

"No problem. I was going to take her to Hibachi like our first date but with Emily the park will be more fun for her. Maya's still planning on taking pictures right?"

His friend agreed with a smile, "She's been avoiding 'her peaches' saying she can't take the secrecy."

The green eyed man chuckled. "Well tell her Emily is better at keeping secrets than she is."

"You won't be so grateful for that when she's a teenager." The vets face went white as he remembered his teenage years.

"That's it she's grounded, starting now. I'm going to have to have a chat with Jared."

"Jared?"

"Her 'boyfriend' from daycare." Lucas replied with a grin.

Hours had passed and he was thanking God that he could finally get his princess. Lucas stepped out of his home in dark Buckle jeans and a grey button up with the sleeves rolled and dress shoes. He checked to make sure he had the ring for the fourth time and left to get Emily.

20 minutes later his princess was in his arms and she was a welcomed distraction. The entire drive he couldn't stop the nerves and all the questions. Like what if she said it was too soon? Or what if she said no? He was pretty sure he'd die if she said no. Literally keel over and die. "Luke!" Her arms held tightly around her neck. "Where are we going?"

"To the park, and I have something for you to color on the way."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Don't be a silent reader.**

 **Please let me know what you think.**


	31. Chapter 31-Peace by Proposal

"Hey momma what are you doing here?"

Riley opened her door wider to let her in. "I just wanted to see Emily, where is she?"

"Oh shoot I wished you'd called. Lucas picked her up from daycare, they're at the park I'm going to meet them and he's taking us out to dinner. Come on follow me." The brunette waltzed into her bedroom and began to touch up her hair since her makeup was done. "I snuck out a little early to get cleaned up."

Topanga grinned, "You look beautiful Riley don't worry about that."

"You're my mom, you have to say that."

Ms. Matthews scoffed, "If you weren't holding something that could burn my flesh off I'd slap you upside the head. How's Charlie?"

"Good I guess, I've been texting him and he's getting stronger. He doesn't want Emily to see him that way and I can't say I blame him. He'd have to explain what happened and she wouldn't do well hearing about a car accident. My kid's kind of a drama queen and never step foot in a car again." They both laughed, "I think next week I'll take her over there."

"And he's okay with the whole Lucas thing? I guess I should ask Lucas is okay with you staying over there until they're done visiting?"

Riley shrugged, "No. Not really, but he understands. Obviously we wouldn't stay the night but I'd spend the day over there. I mean he can barely get up himself, I'm not going to leave my child with him. Lucas gets that, he's an incredible man. He's put up with Charlie, my father, my attacks and attempts to push him away. Though those were rare and hardly worked, he still avoided them like the plague." She joked and sauntered into her closet.

Topanga hopped onto the counter, "When's he proposing?"

The brunette laughed, "I think you'd know before me, so there's my answer."

"I forget he's pretty traditional. Speaking of traditional how are his parents?"

Riley stepped out in a simple white cotton dress that flared out at the bottom and paired it with her cowboy boots. "Well I think, they went down to their beach house for a few days so I'm extremely jealous of them. That beach house is amazeballs."

"Have you spoke to Auggie?"

"What is this 20 questions?"

Ms. Matthews laughed it off. "Sorry, I just haven't gotten a lot of one on one time with you so I'm taking advantage. Now answer the question."

"I haven't seen him since he picked up everyone's keys on Monday morning. Why is he okay?"

"I think so," Topanga sighed, "I mean he's meeting with his father once a month. Giving him a chance."

Her chestnut orbs brightened, "That's great for bubba. I really am happy for him, he's doing something I couldn't bring myself to do and I'm very proud of that. I'm stubborn and hard headed."

"I think you're playing it safe so you don't get busted into pieces again."

"Even if I didn't play it safe and ended up in pieces I'm sure my loving other half wouldn't mind picking them up again. I think I was a fun little project for him." She said while tousling her hair.

"Well, with that I am out of here. I love you my beautiful daughter, have fun tonight. I'm free to sit this weekend if you can give her up."

Riley waved goodbye and thought over her offer. She hadn't had her for a full weekend in a while and though she appreciated the help she didn't want to give her up. Especially now that she had Lucas. After 10 minutes she deemed herself fit to step outside and after locking her door she jogged to her car.

 **-On my way. Love you both.**

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Alright princess let's take a look." He lifted up the poster board and smiled. "It's beautiful just like you."

"I used her favorite color and mines and yours." He smiled seeing the purple, pink and green mixed together. "And I stayed in the lines."

 _For the most part. But it's perfect._ "She's going to love it princess, thank you for helping me."

The blonde twisted her hips and grinned. "I hope she says yes."

"Me too beautiful girl."

The vet sat down in the grass and placed her in his lap while she continued to color. "Luke."

"Yes ma'am?"

Her hands continued to move across the poster board as she colored. "Are you my new daddy? Will I call you daddy?"

 _Gulp. Holy Jesus, please be with me._ "You can call me whatever you want. You can call me Luke or you can call me dad, whatever you want. Just like I call you my princess." Emily replied with an 'okay' and he decided to tackle the next question. "But, I can't ever replace your real daddy." Her shoulders dropped slightly and he pulled her into a hug. "I love you Emily, and you're my daughter. You're my princess okay? I would be honored if you saw me as your daddy."

"Okay."

 **MyQueen.  
On my way. Love you both. **

"Mommy's on her way."

"YAY! Can I go tell my Maya's?"

"Of course you can." The blonde sprinted towards one of the trees where Maya patiently waited while hiding out. Lucas rose off the ground and dusted off his jeans, "this is it Luke. You are about to ask the love of your life, the best woman in the entire world if she'll marry you." With one eye on Emily he placed the poster board by the ice cream truck and gestured for her to come back. "Alright princess, as soon as mommy gets here I'll get you some ice cream okay?"

"Okay."

"Remember the plan?" Emily nodded with a grin.

"My Maya's says you're nervous."

"I am very nervous. I love your mommy and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I hope she does too."

The blue eyed girl grinned from ear to ear. "She does."

"I hope you're right."

"I am." _There's my future wife coming out in her._ Lucas laughed and kissed her cheek. "MOMMY!"

Lucas inhaled and turned his head to see Riley step out of the car with a smile. "Remember don't tell mommy yet." He set her down and watched Emily run towards her mom. G _ood God, she's incredibly gorgeous. The boots that dress, I told her to dress up but holy crap. It's got to be the nerves, no it isn't. She's just too damn beautiful to handle._ "Hey beautiful." His lips pressed against hers and his entire stomach erupted into butterflies.

"Hi, you look very handsome. Doesn't he baby doll?" The blue eyed girl nodded with a smile. "Am I too late for ice cream?"

"Just in time. Pick your poison." She smirked recalling the first time he told her that while the vet lifted his princess of the ground. "You can choose 2 if you want. The more ice cream, means a longer walk which means a longer date." He winked as she ordered the embarrassing rainbow one and the, "Dora the Explorer one for Em. Lucas."

He gulped and set Emily down while casually gesturing towards the poster board. They had gone over the plan a lot, he was hoping it would go as perfect as he pictured. "I'll take the box please."

"The box? I've never heard of that." The chef announced.

"Oh trust me, it'll be your favorite. Don't worry you'll see it soon."

She giggled and waited for their ice cream as Lucas paid. "Here you go sir."

A black velvet box landed on the counter. "Thank you very much."

"L-Lucas what's that?"

"The box. I told you, it's going to be your favorite." He grinned and got down on one knee, "Riley Matthews-"

"Oh my God." Her hand cupped over her mouth and her eyes began to fill up with tears. _Oh come on Riley! He's said your name._

"I'll never walk away, I'll never ask for money. I'll take care of you for the rest of our lives. You will never have to wonder your worth again, you and Emily will always come first. I'll never break your heart, I will love you both with everything I have and I'll restore your faith that a man can be kind and a father should be great." Emily walked out and held up the poster board she colored with the words 'SAY YES' written on them. And that ladies and gentleman is how you make a mother cry. "You and Emily were the two missing pieces in my life Riley, you both filled those holes. Please do me the honor of staying there permanently, please Riley will you marry me?"

Riley's eyes darted from her daughter to Lucas. "Mommy say yes!"

 _Emily always the patient one._

Riley released some tears as she nodded vehemently. She had no words. "You will?"

Lucas rose off the ground and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Yes I will. I'll marry you." She mumbled through her tears.

"YAY!" Emily dropped the poster board and hugged their legs. "MOMMY let me see the ring!"

"Oh dang the ring, I didn't put it on your finger." Lucas got back on one knee and gracefully slid it on her left hand after tossing the box to the side. "Sorry about that." They both laughed as she leaned in and pressed her lips against his. "It was supposed to go much smoother than that."

"Life isn't smooth baby it isn't perfect. But this proposal, it was. I love you."

"I love you too, so much Riley."

He turned on his heels after kissing her and yelled across the park, "SHE SAID YES!" He lifted Emily off the ground and spun her in circles screaming 'she said yes'. Her daughter was cracking up at his antics and the brunette couldn't help but cry again.

"What's wrong peaches?"

Maya slid out from behind a tree and took pictures of Lucas and Emily playing. "Maya! What are you doing here?"

"Oh come on, you know Lucas. He loves pictures, I think he wants a few of your engagement shots to make the collage wall." Riley wiped a few tears away and continued to watch them. Usually after an engagement the newly engaged couple would spend time together alone but this was better.

 _Riley, I want to be with you, I want to meet Emily, I want to eventually be a husband to you and a step father to her._

"So why're you crying?"

"Because he's absolutely perfect in every single way. Even now, we just got engaged and he's going to make Emily throw up with how many circles he's spun her in." They giggled and she wiped away another tear. "He even involved her in the proposal."

"Yeah, he asked everyone's permission. Your mom's, Auggie's, Emily's even your dad."

"What?" _My dad?_ Her chin began to tremble as she processed the information.

"Yeah, every single one of them gave him permission."

The brunette separated her lips and flicked her head to the man playing with her daughter. Her best friend nudged her forward since she knew Riley was frozen. "LUCAS!" She sprinted towards him as quickly as her legs would carry her and flung herself into his arms, luckily he set Emily down in time. "I love you." Her hands cupped his face and tears began falling out of her eyes again.

"I love you too beautiful."

"You asked my dad?" She sniffled and stared deeply into his eyes.

He furrowed his brows, "Yeah at Auggie's party. I wanted him to be involved in something good in your life."

"You are the most incredible man I've ever met." Lucas could feel the tears against his cheek as she kissed him. Her hands began to shake. "You asked my dad."

"Sweetheart it's okay." He tried to pull her into a hug but she wouldn't move. Her eyes continued to stare into his perfect green ones.

"No Lucas it's better than okay. You have made me the happiest woman in the entire world by proposing, and for once when I think of my dad I won't think of the awful things he's done. He gave you permission to marry me. He was actually involved in my life, because of you." Riley tightly pulled him into a hug.

"Oh Riley." He kissed her shoulder, "I can't believe I get to marry you."

"Lucas I swear I will give you all of me no matter how crazy I am, I'm all yours for as long as you'll have me."

He held her tighter, "That is my second favorite sentence to ever escape those perfect lips. The first being 'I love you'. I love all of you, all your perfect imperfections. We're going to give all to each other, I never lived life until I met you. Even when the world is beating you down I'm here Riley, you don't have to be alone anymore." The brunette leaned backwards off his shoulder and tried to wipe her tears dry, "Even crying you're still so beautiful."

"Do you really just have all the right things to say?"

He paused and glanced at the sky pretending to think it over. "Yes, consider it a special talent specifically for you."

Riley giggled through her tears and pressed her lips against his. "Mommy!"

Lucas finally set his future wife down and glanced at Maya who was sauntering towards them. "Hey peaches! Do me the honor of taking your first family photo!"

Lucas rapidly lifted Emily off the ground and placed her on his shoulder. Riley held up her left hand and snaked her right arm around his waist. Emily had her palms facing the sky and her arms in a high v. "On the count of 3, say 'FRIAR FAMILY'. 1… 2… 3…"

"FRIAR FAMILY!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Don't be a silent reader.**

 **Sadly, this is the end of this book. BUT—There is an epilogue coming. Don't you worry guys!**

 **You can start giving me suggestions for one shots right now!**


	32. Chapter eEnd

**Epilogue.**

Lucas stood at the end of the aisle underneath the Jacaranda tree. He glanced towards the crowd and saw his mom and dad sitting front row with smiles plastered on their faces. Maya stood to his right and was glowing with her pregnancy now that she was 7 months along. Zay proposed 1 week after Riley got engaged and of course Maya said yes. But, she wanted to lose all of the baby weight before she said 'I do' despite Zay's protest saying how gorgeous she is.

Riley and Emily had planned a wedding in 5 months so they could have it outside and not burn to a crisp, but the tree was still in full bloom. Zay was his best man and he turned to glance at him. "Take it easy Luke, I've got both pieces of jewelry and in 20 minutes Riley Matthews, will be Riley Friar."

Charlie had cleaned up his act and finished the required amount of community service and paid off the hefty fine that came along with his punishment. His license was still suspended but Riley would take Emily over there every other weekend and though she still fussed about going over there, their father daughter relationship had grown immensely. "Riley Friar, damn if that doesn't sound good." They both laughed and the music changed. "There's my princess."

Emily sauntered down the aisle in a lilac dress and her blonde hair was cascading into curls with her nails painted. She thought she could rule the world with those painted nails. Rose petals fell to the grass as she released them from her grasp. There was a sign attached to the basket that Lucas couldn't help but laugh at, one of Riley's surprises.

 _Daddy it's too late to run 'cause here she comes._

About 2 months ago Emily started calling him dad randomly. It was really out of the blue and when asked about it she said;

 _Because he's my daddy. I love him._

Lucas cried for a good 5 minutes, silently and not in front of anyone of course. He was always astonished at how these girls could easily send him into tears. He'd never cried so much in his life than he had this past year.

Lucas knelt down when Emily stood in front of him, "She's still back there right?"

"Yes." She giggled, "She looks beautiful."

"I bet she does." He kissed her cheek, "Go stand by Aunt Maya princess. I love you."

"I love you too daddy."

 _No matter how many times I hear that it still warms my damn heart._

The song changed again and this was when Lucas' nerves overwhelmed him.

 _Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

Everyone rose from their chair as Auggie gestured from outside the tent she was getting ready in.

 _I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Riley stepped out of the white fabric tent and Lucas felt as if his heart had stopped. She looked angelic as the sun began to set behind her. He exhaled and tried to hide the fact he was about to cry again, he silently cursed the tears and ended up letting them free. "It's alright man, it's what happens when you're in love."

 _Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this_

 _One step closer_

Auggie grasped her arm tighter and mumbled something in her ear that made her laugh. Topanga sat in the front row waiting for Auggie to take his place beside her after giving her away. They came to a halt right in front of Lucas who was itching to hold her.

The music slowly began to fade out and his childhood pastor cleared his throat. "Who gives this woman away?"

Auggie smiled, "Our mother and I do." He kissed her cheek and passed her hand off to Lucas. It was a huge deal when he had agreed to do this, mostly because he refused to do so with Charlie.

"You look beautiful."

"You clean up pretty well yourself."

Riley and Lucas stared at each other as the pastor went through the normal speech. His thumbs continually created circles on the back of her hands and he shamelessly raked his eyes over her body. It took the brunette 1 store and 2 dresses to find the one she fell in love with. It was a halter with a sweetheart neckline and in ivory instead of white, because who was she fooling? The entire thing was covered in lace and rested tightly against her body until it flared out at her knees and tulle took over. Needless to say the mermaid styled gown took the emerald eyed man's breath away.

"Time for the vows. Lucas if you would please begin."

"Riley, when I first met you in the grocery store I knew. I knew you were the woman I was going to marry even after you rejected me because I yelled at you. I knew when Maya showed me a picture of you on her phone before our first date. I knew even when you tried to escape without scheduling a second date. As soon as I looked into your eyes after picking up Emily's Barbie, I was a goner." She giggled lightly and blinked back the tears. "I promise not to give up on us. I promise I won't walk away from you and from Emily. I promise to never let you be alone again, I promise I will be there for you through it all. I promise to be there to argue with you over who gets to cook dinner, and who gets to pick up Emily. I promise to be everything you will ever need as a husband and as a dad to our princess. I promise to love you for the rest of my life." Lucas slid the ring on her finger and snuck in a special surprise for his girls.

"Emily." Pastor Dan said, "Can you come stand in between your mom and Lucas?"

"Daddy." She corrected but did as she was told.

"I apologize sweetheart. Your daddy has something he wants to tell you."

Lucas grabbed the necklace Zay was holding out and ignored the confused look on everyone's faces including Riley's. "Emily, I fell in love with you the moment I saw your picture in your mommy's house. You have lit up my life princess and I am the luckiest man on this planet to be your dad." He held up a necklace with a heart locket and placed it around her neck. "I promise to love you and your mommy unconditionally and with everything that I have for the rest of our lives. I promise to watch Tangled with you until you get sick of it, I promise to make you my homemade mac and cheese at the drop of a hat and I promise to take care of you when you're sick. I promise to always play with you and give my all in our relationship. But most importantly I promise to be the dad that you deserve, because princess just like your mommy, you deserve the world."

Emily sobbed quietly and gave him a hug as she was lifted off of the ground. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too princess." For the first time Lucas glanced at her mom who was in tears and watched as she stroked her daughters back.

"Riley, if you'd like to start your vows, it doesn't look like Emily is going anywhere."

The brunette laughed and after drying her eyes she inhaled deeply. "Lucas I never realized how truly and how deeply you can fall in love with someone until I fell in love with you. Every day when I see you and Emily together I fall further in love and every day I ask myself 'how is that possible'. You put me back together, I was an absolute mess when we first met, and I'd given up on love. The world had beaten me down and you picked up every piece of myself and brought me back to life. How I got so lucky with you, I will never know. I couldn't ask for a better husband or a better dad for our princess. I promise to love you unconditionally even when we argue if Emily should get more ice cream or not. I promise to give my all to you and continue to fall in love with you more and more as time passes. I promise to give you a family and I promise to always be by your side. I promise to never give up, because God knows we're worth it."

Lucas wiped away a tear before allowing Riley to slide on his wedding band. "Now, instead of a unity candle or sand, Riley and Lucas decided to do something a little different." Topanga sauntered towards the vet and took Emily away. The couple walked hand in hand to the 'love tree' while Lucas pulled out a pocket knife. "This tree is known as the Jacaranda tree, rare in the state of Texas so his grandparents named it their 'love tree' and etched their initials into the bark. Lucas was given permission by his Pappy Joe to etch their own initials into the tree when he found the woman he will spend the rest of his life with. Lucas if you would please."

Dan stepped to the side so people could get pictures as he began to carve. "I told you that I'd carve our initials in here one day."

Riley giggled, "Yes but I also wanted you to carve RF. So I'm glad I made you wait."

He smirked, "I love you Riley. More than anything, and anyone in this world."

"I love you Lucas, more than you can ever imagine."

Riley took the knife from his hand and carved his initials above hers and the plus sign. "I can't believe we're here." He whispered as his hands rested gently on her hips.

"What was in the locket?" She questioned as she began to trace out an 'F'.

"A picture of all 3 of us when we got engaged."

The brunette sniffled, "You are a hopeless romantic."

"I'm in love with the best girls in the entire world. You both have no idea the effect you have on me." He whispers and takes the knife away to carefully tuck it into his jacket. "Come on, let's go finished getting hitched."

They both smiled as they meandered back towards the front of the aisles. "Let's get onto the fun part. Emily will you please join us back up here please." The blonde nodded and held her mom's hand. "Emily do you take Lucas to be your daddy? To love and protect you, and to love and protect your mommy?"

"Yes." Her smile was heartwarming and the brunette gave her a peck on her head.

"Lucas do you take Riley to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." He states with absolute certainty.

"Riley do you take Lucas to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"By the power vested in me by the state of Texas I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Lucas wasted no time to cup her face and pull her into his lips. Just like the first time they kissed and every moment since then there were fireworks, there was a spark.

He pulled away with a smile and put Emily on his hip. "I'm whole." He whispered, "You and Emily have made me whole."

"We both are. We put our pieces back together."

Lucas smirked and turned to face the crowd but still left his gaze on Riley and took hold of her hand. "Piece by Piece."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **The End.**

 **Thank you everyone so much for reading PBP with me. I am so happy that you all enjoyed this book so much and I am very sad it's over, but good news is that if you suggest some one shot ideas I will add them to the end of this book. I love you guys so much and I greatly appreciate every read, review and follow. Love you guys.**


	33. One Shot - Happy Birthday Lucas!

A/N: I'm going to be doing these one shots in first person. Hope you don't mind ;)

"Emily. Sit still."

I notice the small pout on her lips, but continue to ignore it while I fishtail braid her hair. It's gotten so long and she refuses to cut it. Apparently, a little girl and her have a competition in daycare, 'whose hair is the longest', the rules are very simple, the girl with the longest hair by Halloween gets the others candy from the class party.

What are we doing tonight? It's my husband's birthday and we're having a big party - unannounced to him - at our place. "Mommy, it hurts."

"Oh shush, it does not." I even roll my eyes for extra dramatic effect... and I wonder where she gets her attitude from. But honestly, there's no reason for a braid to hurt her. "Alright, Em. Go put on your outfit that I put on your bed. Make sure you wear the jacket over it."

Nodding, and without argument she's hopping off the bathroom counter and sauntering into her bedroom. She and Lucas spent an entire weekend painting her room, the way she wants it. One wall is hot pink and the others are a light pastel pink, honestly, it doesn't look bad - the color scheme, obviously it wouldn't look bad with the perfectionist, AKA Lucas painting it. He's been such a handyman since we got married, true to his word he ended up building me a kitchen outside.

We've been married for slightly over a year now, and I can honestly say I love him more and more everyday. Not to say that I don't want to strangle him a good portion of the time, but I fall in love with him all over again, quite often.

Sauntering out of the bathroom, I begin dictating where food should be placed. My mother and Lucas' are decorating while Maya is sitting on her butt drinking wine... lazy - "Riley."

"Yes, Maya." I reply with a smile while knocking down the air conditioner, it is so hot.

"You should be ready."

Frowning, I glance down and true to her word, I am still in my jeans and tee shirt. I completely forgot I had to get myself ready. "Alright -" The doorbell ringing cuts me off, and that makes me let out a small shriek.

"Riley honey, go, I'll entertain our guests." Mrs. Friar grins from ear to ear and shoos me off into our room. Can't say that things weren't awkward when she finally accepted me, I was still a little callous at her actions, but we kind of just meshed together. As if it was always supposed to be this way, like she was supposed to be my mother in law and I was supposed to marry her son... fate, what can I say?

30 minutes later, my hair is pinned up, teased and the bottom half is in a fishtail braid to match Emily's. My dark skinny jeans are cuffed so you can see my strappy heels, they are adorable, and hurt. I'll be wanting to cut off my feet by the end of the night but that's okay, beauty is pain. Deciding to tuck in my white Johnny Cash shirt in the front to accent my waist, I slide on my leather jacket on top and smile from ear to ear. "Not to shabby Riles."

"RILEY! HE'S HERE!"

GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW

Lucas' Point of View.

Why in the hell are there so many cars in my yard?

Lord only knows, I love my wife, more than anything else in this world but I've learned she is pretty impulsive and loves to have impromptu parties. Not really parties but family gatherings and barbecues. I've gotten a lot closer to my family since I married her. Sighing, I jump out of the truck and saunter inside. Chuckling lightly when I hear lots of shushing, I open the door. What do I see? Emily with her hands on her hip and glaring at everyone who is laughing at her, "My daddy is here! SHUSH!"

"Daddy is right here princess."

All eyes flip towards me with sheepish grins on their faces. "SURPRISE!" I can't help but bark out a laugh at my wife who jumped out from around the corner. Everyone else follows suit, yelling surprise and happy birthday. "You all stink at surprise parties." She sighs heavily and puts her hand on her hip, matching her daughters stance. They are so alike.

My eyes roam vicariously over her frame, God she's gorgeous, and she's wearing those heels. Damn I love those. The jeans hug clad against her toned legs, her collarbone is very apparent in the v-neck shirt and quite frankly I just want to rip that leather jacket off. _Not the time_. After chastising myself, my feet carry me towards my wife who is lifting Emily in her arms. They are both beaming widely, and just like every day when she gets home, Em opens her arms wide, "DADDY!"

To this day, my heart hammers against my chest when she calls me that. "Hi princess." Lifting her in my own arms, I peck her cheek and let her lay on my shoulder while I kiss Riley, "you look beautiful."

My words were directed at my wife, but the spitfire on my hip says, "thanks daddy. Mommy picked out my clothes and did my hair."

Shaking her head, my woman only giggles, "thank you handsome."

After greeting everyone, because for whatever reason everyone and their dog is here, I am able to sit and relax. "PRESENTS!" But not for long.

These girls exhaust me, I wouldn't have it any other way, my life has been incredible since these two walked into it and I would never change a thing about how our lives worked out. Do I wish I would have met Riley sooner? Yes, but then we wouldn't have Emily. And though I would like to have a child of my own, Emily is my daughter. Riley, with Emily in tow, perches herself on my knee, leaning in to kiss my cheek before putting our daughter down and passing me the first gift. "This is from Emily and myself."

All our friends and family are gathered around, all eyes on me and I absolutely hate that. "You didn't have to get me anything, my queen."

Playfully she slaps my arm, "and not hear the end of it if I didn't? No thank you."

"Open it, daddy."

"You got it princess."

Like always, Emily giggles while I tear into the present. "Oh cool a picture." The wooden frame is in my grasp as I flip it over to get a good look at the photo that it is holding. "What -

"Daddy?"

Tearing my gaze away from the picture, I flicker my gaze towards my daughter who is taking off her jacket.

A white shirt with floral letters say, "Big sister."

Oh my God.

I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes, happy tears obviously. "This is a sonogram." I all but yell out towards my family. Averting my focus to my wife, she nods with a large smile on her beautiful face. "You - You're - There's a baby in your belly." Laughing, while my family cheers, Emily jumps on my free knee and gives me a hug. "You're gonna be a big sister."

"YES!" Clapping her hands together she rests against my chest, "mommy's known for a long times and I couldn't tell you. It was so hard daddy, but I did it."

Riley shakes her head and wipes away a few tears that I unintentionally let fall. "A long time to her means yesterday." We laugh before pulling her into my lips and kissing those damn lips senseless. Our mouths move in sync with one another, I nibble at her lip slightly asking permission which she unfortunately denies. I can't help but frown, "later." She promises.

"GET IT!" Bryon yells loudly, I huff and focus on the sonogram in my grasp.

I am pretty sure it was Colton, Steven and Bryon whistling and cat calling while we were kissing. Never once have they let up on their feelings about how 'hot' Riley is and because they have a smaller build, they're faster, so I can't catch them a good portion of the time.

"Seriously bro," Steven steps up with a smirk on his face and I know I'm not going to like this. "A hot wife and now two kids. Lucky man."

"MILF!" Colton yells and after gently setting Emily down on the ground and kissing Riley, I end up chasing Colton outside, and too my luck I end up catching him, tackling him to the ground and making him tap out in a few minutes.

"EMILY!" A head of blonde hair peeks out from behind Riley's leg since everyone is standing outside watching Colton and I fight. "Come finish off Uncle Colton." With a bright and wide smile she is sprinting towards us and leaping on top of him.

Knowing that she has it under control, I saunter back towards my wife before lifting her up in my arms and spinning her around. I'm sure my family is wanting to congratulate us, but I am about 10 seconds away from kicking everyone out so I can spend time with my girls. "You're gonna be a daddy baby." She whispers, her lips brushing against my own

Shaking my head, I lightly chastise her with my eyes before responding, "I've been a daddy. I've got a princess."

"And now you've got a prince."

GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW

Never done a one shot before.

Hope it wasn't too disappointing.


	34. One Shot - I Cried

"EXCUSE ME!" Weaving around the hospital halls while pushing a wheelchair, I'm shouting, hoping for people to move out of my way. And to my luck, they do. I mean wouldn't you if you saw a man running down the halls and screaming? "And time!" I whisper to myself, stopping the stopwatch with a smile on my face. "10 minutes and 32 seconds from my house to the Labor and Delivery area. That's gotta be some sort of record." I all but shout in excitement.

"Sir?" Glancing up at the woman behind the desk, she's staring at me expectantly. What? "Did you need something or do you enjoy causing scenes in a hospital?"

Sassy. "I was just timing, for when my wife goes into - you don't care." I whisper and roll the wheelchair away from me, so it can join the rest of them. "That ramp could use like a speed bump or something." I add on in an effort to gain some sort of pride back, and only after I said it do I realize how stupid I sounded.

Riley is 2 days past her due date.

2 DAYS!

Our son is a stubborn thing. Apparently Emily was the same way and to be honest, I think that's a trait that belongs to their mother. But who am I to judge? My phone ringing pulls me out of my thoughts, a picture of my wife and daughter flashes on the screen. "Hello my queen."

"Lucas, what are you doing baby?"

Chuckling lightly, I glance at the hospital behind me that I'm leaving and turn on my truck. "Nothing of great importance." Yet. "Did you need something? I can pick anything up while I'm out." Yes, she's one of those spoiled pregnant women! Do I care? No. I made her that way, despite her protests.

There's a small sigh on the other end of the phone, "No. I sent Emily off to my mom's tonight, I just felt incredibly exhausted and Cooper apparently feels the same way he's gotten real still."

So funny story, we named our son, Cooper James. Why? Well, Em kind of went on a 'Fox and the Hound' kick, and wanted to name him 'Copper', Riley came up with Cooper since it sounds like less of a dog name and we all agreed, immediately falling in love with it. "Alright sweetheart, I'll be home soon."

GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW

Deciding against her wishes because I know she's stubborn, I stopped for cookies 'n cream ice cream. Something she has loved since the beginning of her second trimester. "HONEY! I'M HOME!"

The door slams shut behind me as I step inside my house, that Riley made into a home. As soon as I enter the living room, I'm frozen in my spot. Riley's stands there, a hand on her stomach and her eyes fixated on the floor. A large puddle is splayed out across the floor, "Um, my water broke." She whispers faintly, the ghost of a smile that was on her face transforms into a huge one. Me? I'm standing here with my jaw wide open. "Lucas? Did you hear me?"

My jaw snaps shut, shaking my head clear, I glance back up and meet her in the eyes. "Uh, what?"

"My water broke baby, can you get me to a hospital?" I notice her teasing tone, but when I notice that she in fact did say her water broke, I'm rushing towards our room to get the overnight bag and diaper bag. "I guess that's a yes."

"GET YOUR SLIPPERS ON SWEETHEART!" I shout, you can hear the excitement in my voice. Tossing both bags on my shoulders, I ensure I have my wallet, phone, and keys before running back into the living room. "Alright, I'll call your mother along the way and let her know what's going on. Then I'll call my parents, they'll want to be there too. And just as we discussed all other family later, when you aren't so tired and want to murder someone." Setting the bags in the car, I'm reversing out of the gravel driveway and rather quickly, my eyes quickly glance towards the empty car seat that I installed almost 2 months ago. "I can't believe this is happening." I whisper.

 **Riley's Point of View.**

"I can't believe this is happening."

Glancing down towards my stomach, I fall back onto the couch. "Well Cooper, daddy just up and left us. I wonder how long it will take for him to realize that we aren't in the truck?" Knowing that I won't be able to eat until after I have Cooper, I saunter into the kitchen and make a sandwich, but as soon as I'm done adding jelly to my PB&J, the front door slams open.

Well, it took him longer than I thought. A sheepish Lucas stands at the front entryway, "Kind of freaked out for a second there."

Taking a bite of my sandwich, I simply nod. "Yeah, you did." I muster out, not having a care in the world that my mouth is somewhat full.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I just got caught up in the moment."

Nodding in agreement, I finish off my sandwich and dust off my hands. "No problem. Gave me time to eat a little something." I quip and waddle my way towards my husband, "just from now on, let's agree that you need to take me with you to the hospital when I go into labor? Deal?"

"I guess." He quips before practically carrying me to the truck.I

GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW

I cried because I wanted something other than ice chips.

I cried because I couldn't get into a comfortable position.

I cried because the nurses kicked Lucas out of the bed, right after I found a comfortable position.

I cried because I've been in labor for 13 hours.

I cried because I was tired and Lucas said he couldn't push for me.

I cried a lot tonight and into the early hours of the morning.

But now I'm crying because I'm holding my little boy, my Cooper. Standing at 21 and a half inches, and weighing in at 8 pounds, Cooper is a big boy. I'm crying because I have Cooper in my arms, an awed big sister on my right and a proud father who can't stop staring at his son on my left. "You did such a good job sweetheart. I love you so much."

And I cried again.

GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW

Just something I threw together real quick.

I've decided to do a Q&A, even if you don't read the book, the very last chapter of sweet cheeks is where I'll be accepting questions, if you have any for me.

Thanks for reading!


	35. Chapter 35 - The Answer is No

"I don't like it," Lucas all but growls before throwing himself into a dining room chair.

Huffing, I turn around with my arms crossed and eyebrows raised. "Emmy is working on a project Lucas. She's in ninth grade for crying out loud."

Lucas' worst nightmare has in fact come true. Emily grew up to be extremely gorgeous. To his dismay she has yet to go through the awkward, lanky pre-teen stage. No matter what clothes he refused to buy or her make-up less face, she stood out. Her golden blonde hair was untouched from hair dye and without adding any sort of product or curling iron, it fell into effortless curls to her back. It was the eyes though that drew everyone in. Big icy blue eyes, like her fathers, would glance up at you through her long lashes that would sometimes catch in her eyebrows.

I can see his worry. "It doesn't matter what grade she is in. She's had sophomore and junior boys sniffing after her already." She is in all advanced classes, so yes some of her classes have older students. But in Lucas' mind they are stalking her. "I can e-mail her teacher and get her a new partner."

Alright, this is getting ridiculous. Slowly, I drop my arms and saunter towards him so I can rest in his lap. His forest green eyes watch my every movement, lingering on my hips for a bit longer than necessary but who was I to stop him? "You won't do that, baby." I whisper before being pulled into his lap.

A slow grin forms on his delicious looking lips. How is it he seems to have not aged at all, and has gotten even more attractive than the first time he yelled at me in the store? "And, why wouldn't I? Hormonal teenage boys come sniffing after my princess and you think I won't?"

My fingertips trace his jawline, feeling the scruff underneath my touch as they glide across his skin. "Because you trust her. She's beautiful, and that isn't just a biased mother's opinion." He nods in agreement but continues to let me speak, "But, she loves you more and if you don't want her dating she won't."

The frown lines and furrowed brows fall since he senses that I'm right. "Momma, get that boy away from Emmy." My gaze flips towards the little boy who is the exact replica of Lucas standing with his arms crossed at the entrance of our kitchen. Can't I have a kid that looks like me? Brown is supposed to be a dominant feature.

Lucas' laughter shakes my body, his shoulders lifting and falling with the chuckle. Slapping his chest playfully, I stand up and tend back to dinner. "Coop, leave your sister alone and Lucas quit laughing."

"But momma," he whines and walks towards me. "He is sitting super close and keeps laughing. Emmy is not that funny, momma."

I'm not an idiot. I already know that Lucas is moving towards her bedroom with long strides. He's so silly, "Thanks for that Coop. You're going to give your father a heart attack."

Emily's Point of View

I don't think I've ever been this nervous.

Honestly, I'm partnered up with this guy I've had a crush on all year. Luck was on my side.

Until I brought him home to work on a project and my dad saw him. My luck blew out like a flame on a birthday cake. There was no hope.

"Ten feet of space in between you both." My head snaps towards the door of my bedroom where my dad stands with furrowed brows and crossed arms.

Which is exactly what I look like. "Dad, how do you expect us to work on our project with us ten feet apart? Is that even possible for us to stand that far apart in here?" I gesture towards the room before smoothing out my dress to make sure it didn't ride up.

I watched his eyes shift from one side of the room to the other before his mouth falls from his triumphant smirk. My eyes shift towards my partner who has a humorous smile on his own, beautiful stormy grey eyes trained solely on me. My heart flutters at the thought he hasn't taken his eyes off of me. I vaguely hear my father mumble something about needing a bigger room before my mom walks in catching everyone's attention.

Including Axel's.

I know my mom is beautiful. It seems as if she has gotten prettier with time, and some of my friends have mentioned it to me before. Mostly guys, but even some of my girlfriends are envious of how young she looks – and they are freshman in high school. My smile falters slightly till I can basically feel him watching me once more. "Lucas, leave them alone. Cooper was trying to get her in trouble, and it worked." Coop, I swear that little munchkin is going to get it. I wanted a sibling so bad, and that little troublemaker is what I got.

"Momma, I promise we're not doing anything. We're working on the project but between daddy and cooper –

She waves me off, ushering my father out the door. "I'll keep them in check. I might send him out to go fishing with Coop. Sorry sweetheart, sorry Axel."

Axel chuckles and waves at my disappearing mother. My cheeks flame whenever I turn to face him fully, "I'm really sorry. My dad can be overbearing sometimes."

He shakes his head, brown hair styled in an undercut move along with it. "Don't worry about that Em. If someone as beautiful as you were my daughter, I'd be worried too."

I swear my heart just stopped for a moment. Sensing my distress, he continues to write but glances up at me through his lashes, his head still planted on the book. I can see a small smile forming. Was that what he wanted? To make me blush? "Um, anyways I can m-make the slideshow. After I'm done I can send it to you so you can create t-the presentation."

Shutting his book he glances at me, that ever present grin still noticeable. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

With wide eyes, my head shakes with a silent answer. "It's not that. I-I'm just – I know you probably have a lot to do and since you are actually presenting it to the class for us, I thought I'd do more work."

"AXEL, WOULD YOU LIKE TO STAY FOR DINNER?"

My mother, I swear.

"Yes ma'am." WHAT? My head snaps towards a smirking Axel who is standing even closer than I originally thought. "I would love to," he whispers before brushing my shoulder gently and sauntering towards the dining room.

"So, Axel. You play any sports?"

From the grumpy way my dad asked and the smirk present on my mom, I know she put him up to this. "Yes sir, starting wide receiver in football and basketball as well." I can see my dad trying to push down the intrigue. Football is my dad's weak spot.

Dinner hasn't been incredibly awkward. The only time it was embarrassing is when Cooper forced Axel to switch chairs to move him away from me and then when my dad kept taking anything Axel reached for. I actually think he finds it amusing how my dad is acting, so he keeps his mouth shut. It wasn't until my mom smacked him on the back of the head that he knocked off his antics. "That's great. Lucas loves going to watch the games."

"For Emmy," my dad corrects. "She's a lovely dancer."

Axel nods in agreement before wiping his mouth and placing the napkin back in his lap. "I agree. I can't watch her much during the games but at the pep rallies she moves fluidly."

My dad's fork is practically bending with the effort he's exerting. "You watch her?"

"It's hard not to, sir. She's absolutely beautiful."

My mom gives me a knowing smile when my cheeks burn with a fervor of a thousand suns. I swear, a plate of food has never been so interesting. I watch as she places a hand on top of his own to calm him down. Swallowing down the lump in my throat, some sort of courage surges through me. Hesitantly my eyes shift towards him and unsurprisingly he's watching me. The smirk is gone and a soft smile has replaced it entirely. "Sir, may I speak with you in private?"

"Absolutely."

Standing up in protest, my mom silences me with a look. Surely, she knows my dad is sounding way to happy with the offer. "Mom," I whine whenever the back door closes.

"Sweetheart, leave it alone. Your dad won't hurt him no matter how much he wants to."

I hope not.

It would be embarrassing and I would become the laughing stock of the whole school if my dad were to hurt the star football player.

Axel's Point of View

Please Lord, don't let him kill me.

Wiping off my sweaty palms, I step outside with the man who looks like he wants to rip me to shreds and away from the two women who provide me safety.

Emily.

Emmy.

Em.

Those eyes have haunted me since the first moment I saw her sitting by herself in third period. She was absolutely perfect and innocent and so sweet. It's hard not to let her take over every single thought. "The answer is no."

My eyes shift towards Lucas', not surprised to see the burning hatred within them. I really can't blame him, Emily is perfect so I can't be mad that he's wanting to protect her and keep her away from the hormonal teenagers who have asked her out before. To my luck, she's said no every single time. Hopefully, with her father's approval I won't be one of the poor shmucks walking away with my tail stuck between my legs. "Sir, if you could hear me out –

"Axel, the answer is no. I was a sophomore in high school once too. I had the looks, grades and instead of starting wide receiver I was starting quarterback." Swallowing, and feeling rather hopeless I continue to listen. "I know exactly what is on your mind along with every other teenager in that high school. You don't think I know how gorgeous my daughter is?"

"How sweet she is," I tack on while he sits down, head buried within his hands.

He nods, "and how smart." I continue while sitting across from him.

"She's a genius, I swear." Lucas chuckles and leans back in the rocking chair.

"I love how she always says please and thank you," I murmur, "or how she always offers to help someone in the hallway. I also love that she always wears dresses, it fits her personality perfectly."

Snapping myself out of my Emily induced daze for what seems like the millionth time, I shake my head clear only to find Lucas watching me intently. When his expression doesn't change and he doesn't make a move to speak I stand up and head inside. Clearly he isn't going to change his mind and how can I ask her out knowing he doesn't approve?

It's when I look up and see Emily through the glass of the back door does some courage surge through me. She's standing there looking as beautiful as ever in her pale yellow dress, hands wringing themselves together in front of her petite form, eyes trained on me. My eyes skate over her hair, then her eyes down to her teeth that are buried within her lips.

You can do this, Axel.

Turning on the heels of my feet, I step towards Lucas. "Sir, I am a teenage guy. I make good grades and am rather popular. I also can't deny that girls tend to flock around me –

"This isn't a good start."

"But, I haven't ever cared about any of that. The popularity means nothing and I never once cared about the attention I received from the girls until I wanted it from one specific girl. Emily was sitting in my third period class on the first day of school, her hair was deliberately curled." Not like it is today, free flowing and natural. "She wore a blue dress with a white cardigan over it and white vans and she didn't want anything to do with me. She didn't want anything to do with anyone, she was so shy."

Lucas watches me with curious eyes, "She wasn't always like that. She'd go toe to toe with me about something she disagreed with whenever she was younger."

"No offense, sir. But, from earlier she'd still go toe to toe with you."

Snorting he starts to laugh in agreement – I'm assuming before staring at me, no glaring at me with more intensity than I've ever seen in my entire life. "If she sheds one tear," he steps forward, "if I even sense she is unhappy in the slightest," one more step, "I will make it look like an accident."

Even with the underlying threat, I can't help the smile. Shaking his hand I say, "absolutely sir. Thank you."

Lucas' Point of View

Watching him walk back inside, my wife replaces his presence outside with me. "How'd that conversation go?"

Long brown hair flows freely behind her when the wind brushes across her skin, my arms snake around her waist to squeeze her ever so slightly. "Not as well as I would have hoped."

A beautiful smile forms on her lips, "you gave in?"

Glancing through the glass, I see a shy grin on my daughter's lips. "He really cares for her." My fingers run through her long tresses, when I hear her sigh in content.

"How do you know that?"

"Do you remember what she wore on the first day of school this year?" I ask.

My wife glances at me, a frown etched on her gorgeous features, brows pinched together and everything. "No. Do you?"

I nod curtly, forcing back the tears when I see my daughter shaking her head yes and Axel's already wide smile become even larger. "I do. And that's how I know he cares."

And scene!

Let me know what you think!


End file.
